Una nueva oportunidad
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Edward fue abandonado por su novia, lo deja solo con una bebe recien nacida, por el dolor se cierra a la idea de enamorarse otra vez ¿Que pasara cuando vea a bella, una muchacha que quiere ayudar a su padre a rehabilitarse? o a ¿Tanya, la mama de su hija?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: No tengo ni un interés

Edward POV

Tenía sueño y para ser sinceros daría lo que fuese para solo quedarme en cama. Tenía ganas de que por una vez como hace años mi madre me trajera el desayuno a la cama, pero eso jamás ocurriría y lo tenía más que claro. Me estiré entre las sábanas suaves de mi cama con flojera. Hace años que ya no estaba completo del todo, mi vida se iba en el trabajo y en la casa con mi familia, quería poder olvidarlo todo, quería borrar aquel miserable día. Me fui al baño, abrí la ducha y me quité el pijama. Mientras entraba a la regadera tomé el cepillo de dientes y le eché pasta dental y me los comencé a lavar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras tenía el cepillo dentro de la boca me comencé a lavar el cabello y a enjabonarme.

¡Desperté!- susurró con voz chillona. Cerré los ojos apretándolos más y suspiré con cansancio, la amaba con toda mi alma, pero no podía evitar estresarme.

Ok- susurré mientras me enjuagaba la boca.

¿me escuchaste? ¡Desperté!- gritó más fuerte. Tenía más que claro que lo único que deseaba era llamar mi atención.

Te escuché Renesmee- grité también, parece que el mal humor ya se me comenzaba a ir, además ella no tenía la culpa de mis infortunios. La escuché sonreír. Cerré la ducha, tomé una toalla y me la enrollé por la cintura.

Llamo Emmett y dijo que ya estabas retrasado- dijo mientras ojeaba un libro, aún no se vestía, rodé los ojos por su postura tan despreocupada.

¿no pensaste que si estábamos atrasados podrías haberte vestido?- le pregunté mientras movía mi cabello y las gotitas de agua la mojaron, me miró enojada.

Soy una niña Edward, tu tienes que escoger mi ropa- rodé los ojos.

Jamás te gusto que la eligiera por ti, además tienes 6 ya no eres una niña- saqué ropa de mi closet para comenzar a vestirme.

Eso no me dijiste cuando te conté que encontraba lindo a un niño de mi clase- me atoré con mi propia saliva, esta niña es tan despierta.

Hija, no eres una niña para elegir tu ropa pero para que te guste alguien eres un bebé- la miré con intensidad, sonrió era tan parecida a su madre, aunque en realidad todos decían que era mi viva imagen.

Papá…- era lindo verla tan grande, ver con mis propios ojos el hermoso fruto del amor tan grande que nos tuvimos con Tanya. No puedo negar que fue difícil, tenía tan solo 21 años y me quedé solo con un bebé recién nacido y prematuro. Ahora con 27 años me siento orgulloso de todo lo que e hecho para formarla y el gran apoyo de mis padres, mi niña es una gran hija, no puedo negar que me saca de mis casillas, pero no podría amarla más de lo que ya lo hago.

Ve a vestirte hija, vamos tarde al colegio- le pedí cariñosamente mientras me acercaba para poder besar su mejilla y darle un buenos días.

¿Por la tarde podemos pasar por la librería? Quiero que me compres otro libro- pidió con sus perfectos hoyuelos, maldita de mi hermana que le enseño como encantarme.

Sabes que si, por favor ve a vestirte- dejó su libro sobre mi cama y se fue no sin antes regalarme una gran sonrisa. Tomé unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa, me acomodé los zapatos y sentí se abrió la puerta principal, era Sue.

¿Cómo está mi niño lindo?- preguntó cariñosamente mientras besaba mis mejillas, Sue a trabajado toda la vida para nuestra familia, cuando decidí independizarme con mi hija le pedí a mamá que me la cediera, Nessie ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, y no me parecía justo tener que traerle otra persona, además ella siempre a sido una niña muy tímida, no quería exponerla tanto.

Bien Sue y ¿tú?- pregunte cariñosamente mientras besaba su mejilla, me conocía de bebé y me alegraba que ella fuese quien me ayudara.

Mejor que tu ¿dormiste mal?- me miró con intensidad.

¿Por qué?- me miré al espejo que estaba en la sala y me vi muy pálido.

Estás sin color cariño- se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera, según ella era mejor usar estas porque a los hervidores no le tenía nada de confianza.

Estos días e tenido mucho trabajo- vi aparecer a Nessie muy risueña mientras se acercaba a su Sue.- y mi hija no me la hace nada fácil- sonreí y ella entrecerró los ojos en son de reproche.

Acusete- ellas se querían como abuela y nieta- hola mi Sue- le dio un cálido abrazo.

¿Qué quiere de desayunar mi niñita hermosa?- Nessie traía su cepillo y Sue comenzó a peinar su cabello, se lo amarró en una coleta.

Yogurt con cereal, no alcanzamos más- asentí.

Tienes que despertar más temprano hijo para que le des un buen desayuno a la niña- asentí, era verdad, el desayuno es la mejor comida y la más importante del día y yo solo dejo que se coma un yogurt y un poco de cereal.- te hace falta una mujer que te ayude con ella- dijo como si nada pero aún así sin mirarme. me molestaba que siempre insinuaran lo mismo, pero lo dejé pasar.

Hoy puedes irte cuando termines Sue con Nessie iremos a la tienda a comprar un libro y comeremos afuera, así que puedes ir a disfrutar a tu familia- me sonrió con agradecimiento. Me tomé un café y comí una tostada, estábamos con el tiempo justito, pesqué su mochila y nos fuimos en el auto primero a su colegio.- te portaras bien ¿verdad?- sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

Siempre me porto bien Edward- sonrió, odiaba que me dijera Edward.

Nessie ¿Por qué me dices Edward y no papá?- pregunté con curiosidad. Se alzó de hombros.

Se que eres mi papi, pero eres mi mejor amigo también- llegamos al semáforo y la miré con devoción ¿su mejor amigo?- hay veces que me gusta decirte papá y otras Edward ¿te molesta que haga eso?- sus ojitos me miraron con intensidad.

No mi amor, solo que… es extraño que me digas casi siempre Edward y muy pocas veces papá- sonrió.

Si te hace feliz lo haré más- llegamos al colegio y regalándome un sonoro besito bajó del auto y se adentró, la profesora me hizo seña para que me fuese tranquilo. Seguí manejando, mi hija fue la única que pudo sacarme de esta depresión en la que estuve después de la huída de Tanya, pero ver los ojitos de mi bebé, ella… ella es maravillosa, es tierna, risueña, tranquilita pero a la vez desordenada. Ella es todo para mí. Llegué hasta la empresa y estacioné. Jessica también estaba entrando en su auto, esa mujer era realmente molesta, siempre se me insinuaba y eso que esta de novia con uno de mis compañeros de equipo, es tan molesta.

Hola Eddy- susurró mi nombre con un pobre intento de sonar sensual y no puedo negar que la mujer esta era atractiva, pero lo que no entendía era que no quería nada con ella, que no me interesaba tener una relación con nadie, jamás alguna sería digna de suplantar a mi único y real amor, tampoco de estar al lado de mi niñita.

Buen día Jessica- cortante, se que es poco caballeroso de mi parte, pero es que esta chiquilla ya no entendió con buenas palabras.

¿hoy también tienes cosas que hacer?- preguntó mientras se me acercaba casi corriendo y se puso delante de mi, me tuve que detener.

Por supuesto Jessica, tengo una hija, lógico que tengo cosas que hacer- cerré los ojos frustrado, esta mujer no se daba por vencido.

Pero… podrías encargarla por esta noche y salir a divertirte conmigo, te aseguro que lo pasaremos de lo mejor- acarició mi pecho.

Jessica- corrí su mano- no voy a encargar a mi hija, jamás lo he hecho y no lo haré ahora y menos por ti- me pasé, pero quería que cortara con esto, su boca se abrió a más no poder- permiso voy un poco atrasado- me despedí y sin que ella se moviera de su lugar pude alejarme.

Hola Hermano- me saludo Emmett, mi hermano también trabajaba acá en la misma plataforma que yo, me gustaba estar con él era mi contención, con quien me desahogaba en las horas de trabajo ya que no me gustaba dejar a mi niña encargada.

Bien hermano y ¿tú?- dejé las cosas que cargaba en mi escritorio.

Llegó una ejecutiva nueva- me susurró.

Oh- alargué la expresión- ¿es agradable?- pregunté, pero lo que en realidad quería preguntar que si acaso era una lanzada como Jessica también.

Si que lo es, es bastante simpática, si no te hubieses atrasado la abrías conocido, quería pedirte un informe- encendí el computador.

Que mal ¿Qué informe quería?- pregunté curioso.

No lo sé…- miró su ordenador- es bastante atractiva- me miró de reojo.

¿tendría que importarme?- lo miré mientras me recargaba en la silla.

Vamos viejo, llevas solo 6 años ya es hora de que veas a alguien, esta chica es linda y además se nota que es diferente, piensa Edward, Nessita ahora esta chiquita pero en unos años más necesitara una mujer que pueda ocupar ese lugar que Tanya no ocupó… no la prives de poder darle una madre y a ti de volver a amar- me enojé.

Mi hija tiene una madre y no me interesa remplazarla…- me cortó.

Ella nunca estuvo Edward, no puedes remplazar un lugar que jamás fue ocupado, no seas egoísta piensa en ella- estaba viendo rojo.

No me interesa lo que digas, no tengo ni un interés en estar con otra mujer así que déjate de hablar imbecilidades.- le respondí sulfurado.

Como quieras, pero llegará el momento donde tendrás que buscar a alguien, no puedes quedarte solo para toda la vida a viviendo en el recuerdo de la mujer que tanto daño te hizo- le iba a responder pero golpearon la puerta de nuestra oficina, la compartíamos con el idiota que tengo por hermano.

¿si?- solo esperaba que no fuese Jessica.

Hola- entró una chica extremadamente blanca y de pelo castaño, tenía unos ojos muy lindos color café y no podía negar que su rostro en forma de corazón era muy tierno, su cuerpo era lindo y ese vestido le asentaba de maravilla, sus piernas se veían largas y estilizadas.

Hola Isabella ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó mi hermano.

Dime Bella por favor, no me gusta como suena mi nombre- él asintió sonriendo.

Ok Bella ¿vienes por el informe?- yo estaba sentado sin decir nada, sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre mis esmeraldas verdes y no puedo negar que sentí un algo extraño, pero yo no podía dejarme llevar, al asunto.

¿Qué informe necesitas?- pregunté serio.

Eh… yo… hola- estiró su mano y la tome por pura cortesía- soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- asentí reacio a esa idea, no me quería inmiscuir con nadie y tratarla con tanta familiaridad era peligroso.

Bueno ¿Qué informe necesitabas?- mi hermano se aclaró la garganta dándome a entender lo mal educado que fui.

Bueno… yo…necesito el informe de…- abrió una carpeta para confirmar- inversiones del señor Jacob Black… creo que me asignaran esa cuenta- ¿de verdad? Eso si que era bueno, ese tipo me estresaba.

¿la cuenta Black será tuya?- asintió.- me alegra ese tipo me estresa- me miró con desconcierto.

Tal parece que no me está agradando tanto la idea- sonrió genuinamente mientras yo solo le di una fingida mueca, esta chica era linda, mejor no mirarla tanto. Miré mi ordenador teclee unas cosas e imprimí todos los documentos para que ya no tuviese que pedirme nada más.

Ahí esta todo lo necesario… bienvenida- susurré y dejé de prestarle atención centrándome en mi pantalla.

Creí que en la universidad también enseñaban modales pero tal parece que no- levanté la vista sorprendido, era de armas tomar, me miró un tanto molesta- ¿te habían dicho que eres bastante descortés?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo semblante.

Con la gente que me interesa relacionarme suelo ser bastante agradable Isabella- me enojó su confrontación.

Traumado desagradable- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba, me dejó de una pieza… ¿traumado? ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre mi problema?

¿traumado? ¿desagradable? Fue ella la que empezó…- me defendí poniéndome en pie.

Fuiste desagradable- me dirigí a la puerta- ¿A dónde vas hermano?- no le respondí y solo salí de la oficina, me fijé que la mujer iba entrando a otro lugar.

¿Por qué dijiste eso de mi?- pregunté molesto.

¿perdón?- me miró con reproche.

¿Por qué dijiste eso?- bramé.

Porque fuiste desagradable y yo solo te estaba pidiendo una información necesaria, no pidiéndote una cita- se sentó tras su escritorio.- si no te gusta este trabajo entonces déjalo- me aconsejó.

Si pudiera lo haría, pero lo necesito, tengo una hija- dije con sinceridad.

¿tienes más lamentaciones que contarme?- su rostro era de ironía total.

No chica perfecta y sin lamentaciones… tal parece que te falta un hombre- me comencé a ir, sabía que era estúpido decirle eso, cuando a mi no me faltaba una mujer.

De hecho tengo prometido- su tono fue de suficiencia.

Bueno…- me voltee a mirarla- mi pésame para ese pobre chico- sonreí ladinamente y me fui.

¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿te peleaste con la madre de tu hija? ¿te esta cagando o algo por el estilo?- preguntó suelta de cuerpo.

Me abandonó cuando nació mi hija- no sabía porque le dije la verdad, pero me puse serio, todo lo anterior fue un juego, pero no podía permitir que se me fuera de las manos, el rostro de ella se suavizó automáticamente.

Yo… dios… yo… lo siento mucho Edward estaba bromeando… yo… disculpa- susurró con la vista en el suelo, pero cuando finalizó sus orbes chocolate intenso se centraron en mi rostro, suspiré.

Lo siento también… fui… bastante mal educado denante, y por lo de mi esposa- siempre la llamaba así aunque jamás hubiese alcanzado a serlo- fue hace mucho, no hay problema.

Ok… pero de verdad lo siento- susurró.

Bueno… me voy, tengo mucho por delante- indiqué mi oficina, asintió.

¡Edward!- me llamó a lo lejos- ¿te gustaría tomar un café por la tarde? En son de paz- preguntó con una muy bonita sonrisa.

Tengo que hacer, lo siento- me disculpé, tenía de por medio la escusa de ir a la librería con mi hija, pero lo real era que no deseaba ir con ella ni con nadie a ninguna parte.

Bueno… ¿puede ser otro día?- su semblante me pareció esperanzado ¿no que tenía novio?

No lo creo, lo siento- su sonrisa se borró, dejé de mirarla y me metí a la oficina, no quería tener que mirarla más por el día. La chica era bonita pero yo no estaba preparado para salir con ella, ni tampoco para presentársela un día a Nessie, eso se me hacía imposible y una falta de respeto para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tratando de ayudarlo a vivir

Bella POV

No lo creo, lo siento- me puse seria ¿Por qué era así? Se dio vuelta y se metió a la oficina, me quedé parada ahí como una estatua. Por primera vez en años me gusto un chico y tenía que ser tan… especial, nótese que no lo digo de buena forma, quizás fue porque le inventé que tenía novio… en realidad no sé porque dije eso. No se cuanto me habré quedado en esa misma posición mirándolo, moví la cabeza reiteradamente y me fui hasta mi oficina, terminé de arreglar todo lo necesario para la nueva presentación que debía darle al señor Black. Tomé mi portafolio y salí del edificio, e de admitir que fue un día un tanto particular y a la vez bastante estresante. Estaba un poco apenada cuando termino la jornada de trabajo y me topé con Edward pero ni siquiera me dio una sola mirada, sabía que lo de su esposa lo tenía así, si no le guste podría haber sido más amable y así habérmelo hecho saber, pero su actuar fue bastante rudo. Bajé hasta mi auto y lo menté, suspiré apesadumbrada. El trayecto fue corto y cuando bajé me senté unos segundos en el pórtico de mi casa, aferré mis manos a la cabeza y volví a suspirar, eran las 3 de la tarde y tenía que seguir con mi rutina. Debía aceptarlo, estaba cansada de esto, no de mi padre, si no que de su actitud y de lo poco que me ayudaba, bueno en realidad de lo poco que me ayudaban todos, por ejemplo mis hermano Rosalie y Jasper, ambos tienes 25 años, son gemelos. Me quedé en un tranquilo silencio mental unos 10 minutos y me puse en pie, me paré frente a la puerta con la mano en el pomo, respiré profundo y entré.

Claudia- saludé cuando la vi sentada en la sala, papá estaba mirando por la ventana.

Bella ¿Cómo te fue en tu nuevo empleo?- sonreí mirando de reojo a mi padre.

Bien Clau ¿Cómo estás Charlie?- pregunté acercándome para darle un beso en la cabeza.

Bien- dijo cortante, suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos frustrada.

¿Y los chicos?- pregunté curiosa, Jasper había quedado de ir conmigo a la Clínica.

Jasper no a dado señales de vida y Rossi dijo que tenía que estudiar con una amiga- rodé los ojos, eso no se lo creería ni ella misma. Pesqué mi teléfono Celular y le marqué, a los segundos me contestó.

¿a qué hora estarás en casa?- directa.

En la noche Bella, tengo examen mañana y estoy en la biblioteca- susurró.

Jazz, quedaste de acompañarme a la Clínica- le recordé, creo que se dio un golpe porque hubo como un sonido seco.

Lo siento tanto Bella se me olvidó, tengo que hacer esto porque no estoy bien preparado te juro… dios bella te juro que iremos mañana- prometió una vez más, tal y como siempre.

Ok… Clau a estado preocupada porque no la haz llamado- claudia es la enfermera particular de Charlie, después del accidente era necesario y además con el tiempo se convirtió en la novia de mi hermano.

Ok, la llamaré, perdón Bella de verdad- suspiré con pesar, siempre todo era lo mismo, siempre toda la responsabilidad era para mi.

¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allá?- pregunté resignada a mi cuñada que aparte se había convertido en una gran amiga.

En una hora más- asentí, me miró con pesar, ella sabía lo muy cansada que estaba yo.

Estoy cansado hoy no quiero ir- agregó con tono duro mi padre.

Iremos así que no se dice más- le dije para que le quedara claro- tu rehabilitación no es un juego para mi, así que déjate de idioteces y comienza a hacérmelo más fácil- era como tener un hijo a tu completo cuidado. Era tan difícil poder tratar con mi padre después de todo lo que sucedió, después del accidente, ahora mi padre se había convertido en un huraño, en un amargado, ya no tenía ganas de vivir, ya no tenía ganas de sanarse.

¿Por qué tan solo no me dejas en paz?- preguntó gritándome.

Porque no se me da la gana- voltee bruscamente su silla de ruedas y me observó con ojos furiosos.

Deja de ser como tu madre- me criticó y me dolió juro que de verdad me dolió el corazón.

Sería como ella si te abandonara- dije con ganas de llorar, me paré porque no quería ver su rostro apenado, mamá se había ido hace años con un amigo de mi padre, un compañero de la comisaría, un día ella lo llamo para confesárselo y mi padre sulfurado tomó el auto y se fue a buscarla, iba tan enojado que no midió su velocidad y tratando de adelantar un auto quedó estampado con un camión, para mi gran suerte no murió, pero quedó postrado en una silla, los doctores no dieron buenos pronósticos, de hecho a mi padre se le rompió la columna en 3 partes, le dijeron que no tendría movilidad desde la cabeza hacía abajo, pero con los años y con rehabilitaciones, él a logrado mover sus brazos y su torso. Los médicos dicen que es un milagro que tiene que seguir con las terapias pero él ya no quiere, me la hace tan difícil, tengo que obligarlo siempre, le tengo que gritar, obligarlo a moverse un poco, al principio se frustraba cuando no lo lograba, por lo menos era un sentimiento de querer superar esta condición, pero ahora se resigno, tengo que ponerme en sus piernas para obligándolo moverlas, hay veces que me da manotazos o me corre. Me fui a la cocina y comí algo rápido para poder llevarlo al centro de rehabilitación y de esa forma terminar otra día más con una tortuosa hora de gritos, obligaciones y manotazos. Le pedí a Claudia que me ayudara a subirlo al auto, refunfuñando coopero un poco, mejor que Edward no quisiera salir conmigo, yo solo sería un cacho para todo aquel que se me quisiera acercar, tendría siempre que estar velando por la seguridad de mi padre y no me quejaba, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por que este bien, solo que no me quiero enganchar de alguien que me deje después porque piense que mi padre ocupa todo mi tiempo y mis emociones. Manejé con tranquilidad y llegamos hasta el centro de rehabilitación.

Hola Charlie ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó Esme, ella era la psicologa de papá y asistente social que siempre nos estaba ayudando y que había hecho que Charlie pudiese tratarse aquí.

Aquí Esme, obligado por mi hija a volver- dijo frustrado, la miré con pesar, suspiré.

Pasen por aquí, Carlisle los está esperando- Carlisle era su esposo y el medico tratante de mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón.

Hola Carlisle- saludé amablemente.

¿Cómo están?- se puso en pie me dio un beso en la cara tanto a mi como a Claudia y a Charlie le dio la mano, mi padre fingió una sonrisa.

¿rehabilitación padre e hija?- asentí, hoy era el día de la "conexión" como la solían llamar. Acomodamos a mi padre sobre una colchoneta de boca hacia abajo, tenía que hacer unos ejercicios con las manos pero no se movía.

¿Charlie?- lo llamé pero él nada.

No quiero esto bella- susurró.

No nos iremos- Carlisle me indicó que me subiese delicadamente a su espalda y que lo ayudara a mover sus brazos, estaba rígido, no me ayudaba nada.

Charlie debes ayudar a bella- le pidió Carlisle pero él nada.

¿puedes ayudarme un poco por favor?- pregunté enojada.

No quiero esto ¿Por qué mierda no me dejar en paz?- me gritó pero seguí ayudándolo, dejó caer bruscamente su mano, se lo volví a tomar y me la volvió a quitar, era tan malditamente frustrante esta situación- ¿puedes ayudarme Charlie?- le volvía a pedir pero esta vez con ganas de llorar.

No- puso sus manos bajo su pecho, intenté sacarlas pero no me dejó, miré con frustración a Carlisle y no aguanté más, me puse a llorar.

No puedo…- dije con la voz quebrada- por dios ya no puedo…- dije poniéndome en pie y saliendo de la sala. Me fui hasta el patio y me senté con la banca que estaba a la entrada, molesta y ya sin fuerzas me puse las manos en la cara y lloré porque esta maldita situación me superaba a más no poder, amaba a mi padre y quería que se sanara, no entendía porque para él era tan difícil comprender eso. Quería que se sanara, los doctores dijeron que era una posibilidad, ni pensar en ponerle los sostenedores en las piernas para que pudiese intentar caminar.

¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una pequeñita e infantil voz.

¿perdón?- alcé mi vista, era una niñita muy linda de ojitos verdes intensos, su cabello era rojizo, de un rojizo muy particular, ella en si era un verdadero encanto.

Estas llorando ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, estaba con un dibujo en las manos.

Mi padre esta enfermo y… bueno… él es un poco obstinado, no quiere que lo ayude- le dije cariñosamente.

¿Qué es obstinado?- su entrecejo se frunció.

Significa que es porfiado, terco- le sonreí, aún caían lágrimas por mis ojos.

¿Por qué es porfiado?- preguntó curiosa, era una niñita muy bonita.- ¿Porque no quiere que lo ayudes si eres su hija?- curioseo otra vez.

No lo sé- no le iba a explicar a una niña de quizás… no sé… uno ¿5 o 6 años? Que mi padre se quería dejar morir porque aun no olvidaba el engaño de mi madre y que por ende nos abandonara a nuestra suerte.

Pero no estés triste, quizás con el tiempo quiera que lo ayudes, él te debe querer mucho- sonreí, era una niña muy amable.

Gracias, se que debe de ser así- susurré.

De nada, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar- volví a sonreír mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas- así te ves más bonita.- sonreímos.

Gracias hermosa… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté mientras ella se acomodaba de nuevo en la banca.

Renesmee, pero todos me dicen Nessie- me sonrió.

Es un gusto conocerte Nessie, yo soy…- pero vi salir a Esme y llamar a la niña, ella se paró y haciéndome seña se fue sin si quiere dejarme decirle mi nombre, niños… vi salir a Claudia empujando la silla de ruedas de mi padre que ni me miró, nuevamente con ayuda de ella lo metimos al auto y cuando llegamos lo bajamos. Estaba tan frustrada que le pedí a Claudia que se encargara de acostarlo. Me fui a tomar una ducha y dejé arreglada la ropa que usaría mañana para el trabajo así que cuando encontré que era prudente me metí a la cama y me puse a dormir. Ya no quería pensar más por este día, había sido muy estresante, sonreí con el recuerdo de Nessie mientras me daba ánimo… una niña pequeñita me dio ánimo, si que esa niña era especial… ¿y de mis hermanos? Pues ni luces… Me levanté y Claudia me aviso que mi padre había tenido temperatura toda la noche y que sus piernas se estaban poniendo moradas, no quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad… cerré los ojos frustrada.

¿Puedes llevar a papá al hospital?- le pregunté a Rossi la que al instante negó.

No puedo Bella, mi clase es de 100% de asistencia- cerré los ojos un poco molesta.

¿y tú Jazz?- le pregunté a mi hermano que le estaba besando el cuello cariñosamente a Clau mientras ella preparaba un café.

No puedo Bella, ayer te conté sobre mi examen, por la tarde si quieres pero la mañana ni en sueños- vi de reojo a mi padre y suspiró con pesar, estas cosas lo hacían sentirse un estorbo para mi, me miró de reojo y cuando vio que lo miraba alejó su vista velozmente.

Ok- suspiré. Tuve que llamar a la oficina para pedir permiso, me lo otorgaron pero me dijeron que solo por hoy, ya que Black había aplazado la junta para mañana así que no podía pensar en faltar. Rebusqué en mi armario algo más común.

Lo llevamos con Clau a medico y nos dijo que se estaba resfriando y que lo de las piernas era porque no las estaba moviendo, tenía que hacer ejercicio con ellas, tenía que yo ayudar y movérselas. El doctor dijo que a largo plazo podía ser perniciosa para él, si no ayudaba con su rehabilitación. Nos fuimos hasta la casa y le preparé el almuerzo a Charlie, pocas veces estaba en casa y sabía que él adoraba como yo cocinaba, así que quizás eso lo pondría de mejor humor, hice carne asada y patatas, se veía todo muy apetitoso, creo haberlo visto sonreír cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Entablé una pequeña conversación con Claudia, mi padre jamás opinó. Ya era la hora de irnos a la clínica así que como otro día más le pedí a Claudia que me ayudara a meterlo en el auto ya que según Jasper se le presentó un problema que le impedía venir… yo sabía que todo era mentira. Luego cuando llegamos lo bajamos, en momentos como este me doy cuenta de lo monótona de mi vida ¿tendré algún día un poco de tiempo para mí? Si bella… el día en que los cerdos vuelen, sonreí con ironía. Solo esperaba que hoy el día no fuese tan duro. Le informé a Carlisle lo que el medico me había dicho y aceptó con gusto cambiarle la rutina diaria, con ayuda de una kinesióloga comenzamos a ayudarlo con algunos básicos ejercicios, con ella ni un problema, pero cuando me tocó hacerlo sola con él, porque según Carlisle la idea era aprender y que lo pudiésemos hacer en casa una hora más aparte de la que hacemos acá, ahí comenzó mi tortura, no me ayudaba con sus manos, me ponía caras, cuando tenía que ponerlo en otra posición se convertía en peso muerto y para mi era imposible moverlo.

Charlie ayúdame por favor- le pedí mientras intentaba voltearlo, tarea imposible.

¿te duele Charlie?- le preguntó Carlisle, él negó.

¿me ayudas por favor?- le pedí mirándolo fijamente.

No- sentenció.

Puta madre Charlie ¡ayúdame!- le supliqué.

No quiero esto ¡déjame tranquilo Bella!- me molestó su poca cooperación.

No- sentencié, lo fui intentando sentar pero él me quitaba las manos, mientras yo volvía a tomárselas, pero obstinado como él solo, me las volvía a quitar, la última vez fui brusca.- ¡mierda Charlie!- me había puesto a llorar otra vez, de un segundo a otro sentí su manos estrellarse sobre mi mejilla y lo miré sin poder comprender lo que había hecho, me quede sentada sobre la alfombra a su lado y con una de mis manos acaricie el lugar que él golpeo. Asentí resignada.

Perdón- bajo la vista.

Esta era una posibilidad Charlie, si no quieres tratar me rindo… voy a hacer lo mismo que mis hermano, te ignoraré- me puse en pie y salí velozmente de la sala, me paré en la entrada y me puse a llorar

Edward POV

Sabía que había sido rudo con esa muchacha pero es que de verdad no quería nada con nadie. Seguí con mi trabajo y escuchando las estupideces de mi hermano, trabajábamos de las 7 de la mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde así que comencé a salir para poder irme, tenía que pasar a buscar a la niña. De lejos me percaté que Isabella me estaba observando pero yo no la miré, vuelvo a decirlo, soy un mal educado, pero era mejor ser así desde un principio que estar lamentándosela después.

Llegué al colegio y la vi sentadita en una banca afuera, tendría que conversar con la profesora, era peligroso que ella estuviese solita ahí. Me bajé y la fui a recibir.

¿Cómo te fue hija?- pregunté mientras la abrazaba y daba un besito cariñoso.

Bien papá, mira- me mostró un dibujo que había hecho, era muy bonito y con muchos colores.

Que lindo Nessie ¿a quien se lo hiciste?- pregunté con interés.

A los abuelitos ¿podemos ir a dejárselos?- asentí.

Pero ¿no querías ir a comprar el libro?- asintió.

Quiero, podemos hacer las dos cosas- rodé los ojos.

Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer tres cosas porque tienes que almorzar- sonrió.

Okidoki- sonreí, le quité su mochila y la dejé en el asiento trasero junto al dibujito para sus abuelos. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y entró. Conduje hasta el restauran que siempre íbamos.

¿Qué deseas hija?- pregunté mientras la veía ojear el menú, me encantaba verla tan grande, con esos aires superiores.

Mmmm… quiero….- se puso un dedo en la perita y dio pequeños golpecitos- arroz…- rodé los ojos, era obsesionada por el arroz y todo lo que con ello se pudiese hacer- con… con…- seguía dando golpecitos en su perita, apoye mi espalda en la silla y sonreí por su debate- con… carne- se decidió- ¡Ah! Y juguito de manzana- me regaló una radiante sonrisa, pedí lo mismo porque o si no después alegaba a que yo comía otras cosas y terminaba por no comer ella. Estuvo todo muy rico.

¿hiciste algo entretenido en el colegio?- pregunté mientras comíamos nuestro helado de postre. Negó.

Aparte del dibujo para mis abuelos, nada- sonreí.

Y ¿jugaste con tus amiguitas?- asintió.

Pero no tanto porque estaba cansada, hoy no me quería levantar- tendríamos que comenzar a acostarnos más temprano. Pagué la cuenta y nos fuimos hasta la librería, me pidió que le comprara un libro de cuentos pero que no fuesen los típicos infantiles, porque eran muy cortitos, ella quería unos cuentos más largos, donde pudiese leer más. Así que le compre un breve recompilado de las mejores historias de Perrault. Se fue feliz con su nueva adquisición, yo me compré la Iliada, mi libro favorito pero no lo tenía mío, si no que los traía de la biblioteca.

Te comenzaré a llevar a la biblioteca.- me miró con unos ojitos gigantes y brillosos, ella siempre me había pedido que la llevara pero mi falta de tiempo me lo impedía y como ahora me cambiaron el horario, porque se los rogué.

¿verdad papi?- asentí, se me acercó y me regaló un sonoro besito- te amo papi- sonreí.

Y ¿ahora?- le pregunté.

Donde los abuelitos- dijo feliz. Conduje hasta la Clínica de Rehabilitación de mis padres, era una muy bonita obra que ellos hacían, Nessie sacó del asiento trasero el dibujo y comenzó a correr hasta la Clínica. La seguí muy de atrás. Mi madre estaba en recepción y estaba abrazando cariñosamente a su nieta, la estaba llenando de besitos todo su rostro.

¿Cómo que la trajiste?- preguntó poniéndose en pie y dándome un cariñoso abrazo también.

Quería traerles algo- no especifiqué por que la vi con el dibujo tras su espalda, quizás quería entregárselo cuando estuviese su abuelito también.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Una sorpresa para el abuelito también- mi madre asintió.

Vamos a su oficina- la seguimos, Nessie iba de su mano saltando y riendo de lo lindo.

¿papi?- me preguntó una vez sentados en la oficina de mi padre.

¿si hija?- le pregunté.

¿puedo salir un rato a jugar al jardín?- preguntó poniendo ojitos de corderito.

No dejaré que mi hija se junte más con Alice- dije en son de jugo, ambas rieron de una forma muy linda.

Para que veas lo que se sentía, todos ustedes nos ponían la misma cara- agregó mi madre acariciando el cabello de Nessie.

Ve hija, pero por favor ten cuidado ¿Ok?- asintió y comenzó a salir.- ¿Por qué no dejas…?- entendió, pero negó enérgicamente.

No, porque se que se lo mostraras antes- abrió la puerta y salio. Me preocupaba porque no quería que se fuese a meter a las salas de rehabilitación no quería que su cabecita se llenara de preocupaciones, pero confiaba en que solo iría al jardín.

¿Cómo has estado hijo?- preguntó mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Bien gracias, solo… bueno solo un poco cansado, ahora me levanto tempranísimo- sonrió.

Siempre has sido un tantito flojo- asentí, pero lo que pasa es que uno se acostumbra, antes entraba a las 2:30 y salía a las 10 de la noche, entonces me levantaba tarde para poder llevar a la niña en la tarde al colegio, ahora ambos cambiamos de horario.

Lo admito, pero también tienes que pensar que tengo una hija, eso es agotador- ambos sonreímos.

Necesitas un poco de ayuda- me dijo entre risas, rodé los ojos.

Tengo a Sue- evité el tema.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso- agregó ahora más seria.

Y tu sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema- también dije serio.

Hijo… soy tu madre, tengo que aconsejarte… son muchos años de soledad hijo, necesitas estar con alguien, tanto por la niña como por ti Edward, necesitas que una mujer te ame, te haga cariño, que te haga el amor hijo- me atoré con mi propia saliva.

Mamá las cosas que dices por dios- sabía que en esta familia no tenían tapujos pero que mi "mamá" sea tan especifica para hablar me daba vergüenza.

Hijo ¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza?- me alcé de hombros sonrojado- ¿acaso no te acuerdas que me contaste a los 16 años que perdiste la virginidad?- negué.

Quizás los años me han puesto más… no sé… ¿vergonzoso?- sonrió.

Hijo de verdad… estoy esperando con emoción el día que vengas y me digas que sales con alguien- sonreí.

Yo… mamá…- pero me interrumpió.

Nessie es una niña inteligente y por sobretodo te ama mucho, ella va a comprender, solo si encuentras a una buena niña, si son aventuras eso no le agradara- sonreí, no quería ni aventuras e iba a querer algo estable.

Sinceramente no tengo interés ahora, primero quiero disfrutar bien a mi hija- sonrió.

Son 6 años hijo… no la puedes seguir esperando, se fue y no volverá, tienes que superarlo- sabía que dentro de todo podía ser verdad, quizás Tanya ya había formado otra familia.

Es que no quiero remplazarla- susurré esquivando su mirada, sonaba estúpido, pero aún la amaba y la recordaba, justo en ese momento entró mi padre.

Hijo mío ¿como estás? Y ¿la niña?- miró alrededor.

La iré a buscar- dijo mi madre nos dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y salio por la niña, me puse en pie y abracé a mi padre, Carlisle es un gran medico y a ayudado a mucha gente, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de mis padres.

E estado bien viejo, un poco cansado pero bien- sonrió y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estuvo sentada mamá.

Ya me lo imagino, Emmett me comentó que llegaste tarde hoy- rodé los ojos.

¿y qué más te comentó?- tenté aunque ya lo sabía.

Que llegó una muchacha hermosa a la oficina y fuiste descortés con ella….- expulsé todo el aire.

Papá… mejor hablemos de algo más- le pedí acomodándome en mi lugar.

No podrás estar toda la vida solo, nadie puede, yo creo que es mejor no aplazar lo inevitable- suspiré ¿Por qué era que les estaba dando a todos por preguntarme lo mismo? Ya me estaban cansando. Se abrió la puerta y vimos a mi hija entrar saltando en un pie mientras se sostenía de la mano de su abuela.

Abuelito- corrió para abrazarlo.

¿Cómo está la niñita más hermosa del mundo?- rió de forma avergonzada.

Bien abuelito- besó su mejilla.- mami ven- le dijo a su abuela, ella siempre le decía así, para los días de la mamá ella era siempre la que estaba presente.

¿Qué nos tienes?- mi hija les entregó el dibujo y a mis padres les brillaron los ojitos, ambos le regalaron un calido beso. Mi padre se puso en pie y agarró un cuadro donde había uno de sus diplomas, sacó su contenido y puso en dibujo adentro.

Después lo remplazo- dijo indicando su diploma, todos sonreímos. Nos quedamos conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que se nos hizo tarde, mi hija estaba un poco pensativa.

¿Qué pasó hija?- pregunté una vez que íbamos sentados en el auto de camino a casa.

¿Por qué crees que un padre no quiere recuperarse?- de seguro entró a alguna de las salas de rehabilitación.

No lo sé hija ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- la mire con intensidad, comenzó a jugar con sus mano.

Vi a una mujer llorando- suspiré- me dijo que su papá era otesnado o algo así- sonreí,

¿otesnado?-curiosee.

Bueno me dijo que significaba porfiado o terco- me reí.

¿quizás fue obstinado?- sonrió.

¿Por qué un padre puede ser obstinado? Si fueras tu ¿me dejarías ayudarte?- sus ojitos eran de preocupación.

Por supuesto mi amor, eres mi vida por ti me recuperaría- sonrió pero no con felicidad- ¿Por qué estas con penita?- pregunté preocupado.

No tengo penita, estoy preocupada- siguió mirando sus manos.

¿y qué te preocupa?- siguió sin observarme.

Ella se notaba muy triste pero era una muchacha muy linda… ¿Cómo ella era mi mamá?- ella jamás me había preguntado por su mamá porque sabía que le daba penita.

No lo sé mi amor, no la vi- asintió.

Era bonita, tenía una linda carita, justo cuando me iba a decir su nombre llegó la abuelita y como yo estaba emocionada se me olvido escucharla… fui descortés, yo quería saber como se llamaba- vi que le corrió una lágrima, justo habíamos llegado a la casa así que rápido me bajé y abrí su puerta.

No iremos más a la Clínica- me miró con pesar.

Pero yo quiero ir, a lo mejor la veo y me dice su nombre- no me gustaba verla con esa carita.

No quiero que tengas penita mi amor, porque no se que hacer para alegrarte- puso su carita en mi pecho y se acomodó, bajé su mochila y subimos hasta nuestro departamento.- ¿quieres algo de comer?- negó.- tienes que comer algo corazón.

Leche y tostadas- susurró.

¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?- asintió sonriendo.- vamos- la dejé en la cama y fui por su pijama, cuando volví estaba desnudita.

¿puedo bañarme?- asentí, le até el cabello y se fue hasta la ducha, no me gustaba ver a mi hija así, maldita mujer ¿no pudo decirle algo que no la atormentara? Por dios estaba hablando con una niña de 6 años no con una mujer de su edad. Me fui hasta la cocina y le calenté un poco de leche y le hice tostadas con mermelada, para mi un té y un sándwich de queso. Las puse en una bandeja y me fui hasta el cuarto.

¿Cómo estás Nessita?- pregunté metiendo la cara por el baño.

Bien papi, ya salgo- me un poco más contenta.

Ok- me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama, a los minutos la vi salir con su pijamita azul intenso.- ¿te mojaste el cabello?- negó enérgicamente mientras con cuidadito se metía en la cama.- ¿quieres ver algo en particular?- negó.

Papi no te preocupes, no tengo pena ya, no me gusto verla a ella triste, se notaba que era una niña muy simpática ¿Cómo se llamará?- se preguntó para ella misma.

No lo sé bebé ¿de verdad no estás triste?- le pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos, negó mientras comía una tostada.

No Edward…- rodé los ojos.

Y volvimos…- ambos nos reímos, le puse el canal Disney y estaban dando Josh y Drake (**n/a: no recuerdo si se escribe así**) ambos reíamos por las locuras de esos hermanos.- te amo hija- le susurré una vez que la vi acurrucarse para quedarse dormidita.

Te amo Edward- sonreí- te amo papi- sus ojitos estaban cerraditos, había sido un día difícil solo esperaba que mañana estuviese más tranquilo.

Me levanté por la mañana y me fui hasta la ducha, me tomé una muy rápida, me vestí viendo a mi hija dormir aún, fui hasta su cuarto y saqué ropita.

¿hija?- pero nada- ¿Nessie?- se removió.

¿Qué?- susurró restregando sus ojos por el sueño.

Tienes que levantarte cariño, es hora de ir al colegio- se comenzó a mover pero estaba más dormida que despierta así que la comencé a ayudar con la ropa, sentí la puerta de la entrada abrirse, tomé a mi hija en brazos y me fui al comedor.

Hola hijos- nos saludo Sue.

Hola Sue- la acomodé en el sillón, hoy me había levantado más temprano así que aún teníamos tiempo de sobra.

Deberías despertarla- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mejilla, Nessie se removió y abrió los ojos, puse la tetera con agüita, hoy le daría algo calentito hacía frío.

Wow… ya estoy vestida- sonrió.

Tengo manos mágicas- sonrió mientras abrazaba a Sue.

Hola mi Sue- sonrieron.

Hija ¿te o leche?- pregunté.

Te con leche- ronde los ojos- tostadas con mermelada- asentí.

Ok- se acercaron a la cocina- siéntate con nosotros Sue- ella aceptó.

Ayer conocí a una niña- rodé los ojos, no quería que se pusiera triste otra vez.

¿una niña nueva en tu clase?- negó.

En la Clínica de los abuelitos- ella me miró.

Era una mujer- le dije a Sue.

Una muy bonita- dijo mi hija mientras tomaba de su té con leche.

Podrías presentársela a tu papá- le susurró Sue pero la escuché, mi hija me miró sin comprender a lo que se refería esta inoportuna mujer.

Se nos está haciendo tarde hija- le dije.

¿te gustaría conocerla?- preguntó curiosa.

Hija…- sonreí mirando a Sue.

¿te gustaría que fuera tu amiga?- preguntó sonriendo, mi niña inocente, no entendió la forma en la que lo insinuó "Su Sue".

Tal vez algún día hija- sonreí para que se quedara tranquilita.

¿podríamos ir hoy? Quizás esté ahí- ¿Cómo negarme si me miraba con esos ojitos? Pero no quería que ella sufriera. Esto de ser padre era tan complicado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Intentando Conocerte

Edward POV

La jornada de trabajo había sido estresante. Resultó que Bella no fue a trabajar y cuando comenté aquello mi hermano no dejó de molestarme, de vez en cuando era tan infantil. Aunque no pudo negar que me llamo la atención, a lo mejor se sintió mal con mi actitud y no quiere trabajar en este ambiente, de una rara forma lamente el que pudiese haber tomado esa determinación, quizás si todos me decían eso de volver a enamorarme era por algo y la única muchacha que me ha llamado la atención después de tantos años a sido ella. Bueno así es la vida. Pasé por mi hija y se le metió en la cabeza la idea de volver a la Clínica por si encontraba a la muchacha y me la presentaba para que todos fuésemos amigos.

No creo que sea bueno que vamos- le dije sin mirarla.

¿Por qué papi?- me preguntó con una vocecita angelical.

No quiero que te pongas triste- esa era mi mayor preocupación.

No lo haré ¿podemos ir?- derrotado asentí. Llegamos hasta la Clínica, le pedí que me esperara para que fuese a mi lado, quería conocer a esa mujer que llamo tanto la atención de mi hija, la culpable de que llorara anoche.

Quizás no haya venido hoy- le dije y vi a mi mamá en recepción nuevamente.

Mamita- dijo mi hija y corrió hasta ella.

¿Qué hacen acá? Me van a mal acostumbrar- sonrió.

Quiero encontrar una amiga que conocí ayer- le dijo mi niña.

¿aquí?- curioseo Esme.

Si mami con la niña que estaba ayer cuando me llamaste- mi madre hizo memoria y después recordó.

¡Aaaaaaaah! Ya se de quien me hablas- acaricio el rostro de su nieta amablemente- ahora mismo esta con su papá en una sala… están con tu abuelito- le dijo ella, era como si a mi hija le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

¿Podemos ir a verla?- curioseo mi hija.

¿Por qué no?- mi madre le indicó por donde y nosotros nos fuimos de tras.- ¿Cómo la conoció?- me preguntó, me alcé de hombros.

Me dijo que hablaron y que ella le iba a decir su nombre, la vio llorando y ella quedó muy preocupado, si hubiese sido por mi no la traigo- sonreí con pesar.

Esa chica ha sufrido mucho- dijo mi madre con un repentino dolor en la voz.

¿Por qué?- pregunté repentinamente interesado.

Porque su padre no quiere más rehabilitación y ella lo obliga a venir, todos los médicos le han dicho que tiene grandes posibilidades de volver a caminar, pero él no quiere nada… lo pero de todo es que no recibe la ayuda de sus hermanos- dijo afligida.

Es una lástima- llegamos hasta la sala y vi a mi hija mirándola de lejos, me acerqué y la indicó, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me percaté que era ella… la chica que estaba tratando de hacer que su padre se moviera era Isabella Swan, la vi roja de molestia y luego con los ojos a punto de soltar un mar de lágrimas, se me apretó el corazón.

Puta madre Charlie ¡ayúdame!- le suplicó con voz lastimera.

No quiero esto ¡déjame tranquilo Bella!- vociferó su padre.

No- le gritó ella, comenzó a sentarlo, de las manos lo tomaba para impulsar el movimiento, pero el viejo la alejaba y ella se las volvía a tomar. Obstinadamente el viejo se las quitó y ella de una forma brusca se las volvió a tomar- ¡mierda Charlie!- la vi que se puso a llorar, mi hija se iba a acercar pero de un segundo a otro el viejo levantó una de sus manos y la estrelló sobre la mejilla de Isabella. Vi el dolor reflejado en eso, mi hija saltó cuando sintió el golpe, mi madre automáticamente se la llevó, ella lo seguía mirando sin comprender del todo la situación, acarició su rostro.

Perdón- susurró el viejo.

Esta era una posibilidad Charlie, si no quieres tratar me rindo… voy a hacer lo mismo que mis hermano, te ignoraré- se puse en pie se puso sus zapatos y velozmente salió de la sala, no se fijo de mi presencia y salio lo más rápido que pudo del lugar parándose en la entrada. La sentí sollozar. Me iba a acercar pero primero me llamo la atención su vestimenta, me quedé de una pieza, se veía espectacularmente atractiva, esos jeans y tacones la hacían ver estilizada, esta mujer era muy hermosa, me encantó aquella polera que hacia ver su tersa espalda. Su cabellera castaña caía en ondas… dios santo hace mucho que no sentía lo que ella me estaba haciendo sentir y eso que ella no hacia nada, era yo quien estaba babeando mientras la miraba.

Be-Isabella- la llamé, ella automáticamente se volteo mirándome con sorpresa.

¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá?- me miró con dedicación.

Yo… mis padres son los… eh- estaba nervioso- son los dueños… Esme y Carlisle- le comenté.

¿verdad? ¿tus padres? Wow… que coincidencia- se limpio un poco el rostro.

Siento lo ocurrido con tu padre- me disculpe, más era como una disculpa por mi maldito comportamiento estúpido con ella.

Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas- trato de sonreír pero sus ojos estaban triste.

Siento haber sido tan pesado el otro día… solo…- pero no me dejó seguir.

No te disculpes fui molesta- sonrió, iba a negar pero me distraje porque miró por detrás de mi hombro- ¿Nessie?- me voltee.

Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mi niña, Bella se agacho para poder hablarle.

¿sabes mi nombre?- preguntó sonriéndole.- no recuerdo habértelo dicho- le pico la nariz cariñosamente.

Mi lo dijo mi mami Esme- bella frunció el seño.

¿mami Esme?- me miró.

Nessie es mi hija- bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

¿verdad?- ella asintió.

¿Por qué tu papá te pegó?- le preguntó ella aún preocupada.

Es que está un poquito nervioso y le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo, pero él me pidió perdón y ya estamos bien- le sonrió, me di cuenta que Bella no trataba de preocuparla, de hecho todo lo contrario, Bella la quería tranquilizar.

Te vez muy linda hoy, estas como sonriente- Bella me miró de reojo y juro que me tengo que haber puesto rojo como tomate.

Estoy feliz de conocer a la hija de Edward- mi madre me miró sin comprender pero pude notar lo bien que le pareció esto.

¿conoces a mi papi?- ella asintió.

Somos compañeros de trabajos- mi madre levanto una ceja y pude verla sonreír con malicia, rodee los ojos.

Pero me dijiste que no la conocías- dijo mi hija mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, intento fingir enojo hacia mí.

No sabía que era Isabella la muchacha que habías conocido- respondí extrañado por la inesperada cercanía que mostraban. Noté que bella le susurraba algo en el oído y mi hija sonrió.

Si tu le dices a Bella Isabella- dijo muy decidida- yo te diré Edward- se rió junto a ella con complicidad, las miré sin comprender.

Es que odio que me digan Isabella- sonrió tan malditamente sexy que me quedé embobado un minuto- perdón por usar a Nessie- mi madre miraba divertida la escena.

Lo siento pero por respeto prefiero decirte Isabella- lo real era que no quería tener tanta confianza con ella, podía ser perjudicial para mi- además mi hija siempre me dice Edward no habrá gran diferencia- vi a mi hija secretearse con ella otra vez, Bella sonrió.

Ok… si tu me dice Isabella yo te digo Eddy- arrugué el rostro ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mi propia hija me traicionara así? Mi madre se soltó a reír.

Renesmee- le critiqué, ambas que estaban abrazadas se reían tan dulcemente.

Papi… a Bella no le gusta su nombre es de mala educación hacer algo que a ella le molestara, te esta pidiendo por favor que le digas Bella- rodé los ojos.

Ok… ¿3 en mi contra? Esto es sorprendente.- mamá se despidió y entró a la consulta porque tenía trabajo por hacer, nosotros 3 nos sentamos en la banca que estaba en la entrada.

¿y tu papá?- preguntó mi hija.

Esta adentro, quizás tu abuelito lo convenza para hacer un poquito más de ejercicio- le dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué le paso a…?

Charlie- respondió a la pregunta que le hizo Nessie- tuvo un accidente de auto- me miró quizás pensaba que le estaba diciendo mucho y ella iba a querer aun saber más.

¿Por qué?- me miró sin saber que decirle.

Porque… bueno… mi papá se descuido y chocó pero gracias a dios él esta mejorando poco a poquito- le sonrió mientras picaba cariñosamente su nariz.

Y ¿Por qué no quiere seguir con las terapias?- bella sonrió por la curiosidad de una pequeñita.

Ya te lo dijo ayer… porque mi padre es muy obstinado- me gustaba la forma en que se hablaban, eran muy cariñosas entre ellas.

¿aún tienes penita?- Bella negó enérgicamente, sabía que era mentira, porque se le notaba en los ojitos- pero tus ojitos están tristes- susurró mi niña.

Es porque estoy cansadita, me levante temprano para ir a trabajar pero no pude- eso era verdad, me interese por esa información.

¿Por qué?- pregunté- si se puede saber- sonrió.

Mi padre amaneció enfermo, con temperatura y sus piernas estaban sin circulación así que como mis hermanos no podían llevarlo por la Universidad tuve que llevarlo yo a medico- dijo seria.

¿Qué van a hacer con eso?- pregunté otra vez. Mi hija se acomodó en las piernas de Bella.

Tu papá le va a hacer terapias con una kinesióloga, tal parece que yo ya no me inmiscuiré más o si no, no me hará caso- sonrió con pesar.

Pero…- mi hija la miró tiernamente sin dar vuelta su cuerpo si no solo su rostro que apoyo en su pecho- quizás está cansado, no es que no te quiera- bella sonrió tan… ¿maternalmente? Quizás tenía instinto… dios santo Edward ¿en que estas pensando?

Se que me ama mucho solo que… él no se da cuenta de eso… pero en silencio nos amamos mucho- se quedaron observando unos minutos.

Bella- ella la miró alzando ambas cejas- ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a nuestra casa?- bella se sonrojó.

Yo… no sé si pueda cariño- acarició sus mejillas.

Pucha… ¿papi?- me miró y ya sabía lo que deseaba, sonreí.

Sería muy entretenido que vinieras a nuestra casa, quizás mañana que es viernes, después del trabajo o después de la terapia de tu padre- ella sonrió asintiendo.

Ok, después del trabajo podría ser no voy a venir mañana, quizás le hace falta estar sin mi- quizás era lo mejor por unos días.

Ok… ¿te paso a buscar mañana? Para que no lleves tu auto- negó.

No te preocupes, me voy en taxi- ahora me toco negar a mi.

De ninguna forma, dame tu dirección y te pasamos a buscar no es ni un problema para nosotros ¿verdad?- le pregunté a mi hija, sonrió otra vez.

Ok- me dijo la dirección y por suerte conocía el lugar, nos despedimos quedando en que mañana temprano la pasaría a buscar ¿podía negarme alguna vez a algo que me pidiera mi hija? Estoy seguro que jamás.

Bella POV

Nos despedimos cuando vi que salio mi padre en la silla y Claudia empujándola, le di un caluroso besito a Nessie y un apretón de mano a Edward, traté de no tomarle mucha atención a todo lo que sentí, pero señor mío una maravillosa corriente eléctrica me surcó la espalda. Papá me daba pequeñas miraditas, pero trate de darle su espacio y no molestarlo u obligarlo a decirme por qué me pegó si lo único que deseaba un día era poder verlo recuperarse.

Llegamos a casa y cenamos nuevamente en completo silencio. Sentí la puerta de entrada golpearse.

Familia- dijo Jasper mientras entraba a la cocina, se acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a papá y un cariñoso beso en los labios a Clau- hola mi amor- ella sonrió feliz. Nos quedamos un rato conversando sobre todo un poco, le pregunté por su examen y dijo que le había ido bien.

Hola- saludo Rossi desde la puerta con una cara de cansancio atroz. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a todos.

¿alguno de ustedes puede llevar mañana a Charlie al centro?- pregunté casi finalizando de comer.

¿y tú?- mi padre también me miró con interés.

No iré. Te voy a dejar el auto un compañero de trabajo me pasará a buscar mañana e iré a comer a su casa con su hija- me miraron sorprendidos. Jamás había salido con nadie ni había mostrado algún tipo de interés por nadie, claro y no podía negar que muchos chicos me habían gustado, pero como jamás tuve tiempo exclusivo para mi, no pude concretar ninguna salida. Papá no dejaba de observarme- no es una cita si es eso lo que están pensando, es solo una comida amistosa con su hija- creo que a Charlie lo convencí un poco pero jamás con una excusa tan pobre convencería a Claudia o a Rossi.

¿Cuántos años tiene la hija?- preguntó mi hermana.

No lo sé… quizás 5 0 6- concluí tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

¿y él?- rodé los ojos.

No lo sé mamá… quizás la misma mía… no tengo ni la más remota idea y no comiences a pensar mal no voy a una cita, voy solo a almorzar con ellos porque su hija es amorosa y me invitó- esperaba que mi fingida postura de indiferencia los convenciera, pero la verdad era que por dios esperaba que esto terminara en una cita, sería realmente fantástico, pero Edward está muy cerrado a esta posibilidad y bueno estoy segura que después de ver como es mi relación con mi padre jamás tendría algún interés por mi, daba pena pensarlo, pero no podía engañarme, el costalazo cuando me diera cuenta que no le intereso dolería más de lo que duele ahorita.

Solo cuídate si estarás con él- dijo mi padre y se fue empujando su silla de rueda.

Ajá- me paré y saqué todas las cosas de la mesa para lavarlas.

¿te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Claudia ante la mirada curiosa de mis hermanos.

Más o menos, pero no te preocupes entre nosotros esta muy claro, no pasará nada- ella asintió pero no tan convencida.- Me voy a ir a acostar Clau- besé su mejilla las de mis hermanos y me fui, no quería que me interrogara más. Tomé y baño para no tener que levantarme tan temprano. No podía dejar de pensar en mi día de mañana ¿almorzaría con Edward y Nessie? Eso era loco y de una gran forma era lindo. Estaba nerviosa y me dolía la panza, así que no podía dormir, me movía para un y otro lado. Creo que entrada la madrugada me quedé dormida. El maldito sonido del despertador me hizo llegar al techo del susto. Adormilada comencé a ponerme en pie. Agarré mi atuendo.

Me puse al espejo y me maquillé levemente, jamás me había gustado abusar porque todos decían que mi rostro al natural era muy lindo.

Bajé a tomarme un café y comer una tostada, hoy tendría un día ajetreado, hoy daría la presentación al señor Black. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, quería que todo saliera bien en esa junta porque este trabajo era muy bueno y cómodo para mí, me dejaba mucho tiempo libre con mi padre, sonó la bocina de un auto y como idiota en el reflejo del espejo que tenía en la sala me vi sonriendo. Tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa, tanto Edward como Nessie estaban fuera del auto, me dio penita ver el rostro de sueño de la niña.

Hola Bella- me saludo ella con una gran, gran sonrisa pero restregando sus ojitos.

Hola hermosa ¿aún con sueñito?- ella sintió. Edward me puso muy nerviosa porque me observaba con intensidad, me puse roja- Hola Edward- dije poniéndome en pie y estirando mi mano, él la estrechó sin titubear pero jamás apartó su vista de la mía.

Hola Bella- susurró, tuve que controlarme porque la forma en la que dijo mi nombre era para desmayarse, fue tan malditamente sexy.

¿podemos irnos atrás Bellita?- preguntó Nessie picando mi nariz.

Por su puesto- Edward me pidió las cosas que cargaba y las puso en el asiento delantero para darnos espacio. Nessie me contó que por la noche vieron una serie que estaba muy chistosa, que con su papá no paraban de reír. Nos fuimos entretenidas mientras intentaba entre risas contarme lo que vio, no podía estar más nerviosa porque Edward no dejaba de mirarme ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba? O ¿de cómo titubeaba al hablar? Lo miré con decisión y sus ojos penetraron los míos, me dio una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy que me dejó sin aliento, por mi equilibrio mental tuve que dejar de mirarlo. Llegamos al colegio y la ayudé a bajar.

Gracias por traerme a la puerta- me sonrió Nessie.

Hoy me tocó a mi- sonreí.

No si mi papi no me trae hasta la puerta- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Por qué?- curiosee.

Porque no es necesario, siempre me mira desde el auto hasta que la profesora me ve y le dice que se vaya- asentí.

¿Señora Cullen?- preguntó una mujer delgada y de rostro sonriente. Estaba vestida con un delantal verde, la profesora ¿señora Cullen? Me sonrojé porque Nessie me miraba con intensidad.

No… soy una amiga de la familia- le aclaré roja como tomate.

Oh, perdone, quería decirle que ya es tarde, es necesario que Renesmee entre- asentí, me volví a arrodillar y besé cariñosamente su mejilla, su risita era tan amorosa, esta niña sin darse cuenta había calado profundo en mi corazón. Edward estaba abajo y educadamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto, le regalé una tímida sonrisa. Una vez subí al auto, él lo rodeo para poder entrar también, me miró con gracias.

¿Por qué tan roja?- preguntó agraciado.

Porque… bueno no sé- miré mis manos.

¿Qué te dijo la profesora? Eso te dejó así- tocó con la punta de sus dedos mi mejilla, me paralicé ¿me tocó? Negué para sacar los humos que estaban subiendo a mi cabeza.

Me dijo Señora Cullen- se sorprendió.

Oh… eso es… raro- asentí.- ¿estás incomoda?- cuestionó mientras íbamos por las calles, este hombre conduce como un animal.

No… estoy asustada- frunció el seño.

¿de qué?- no comprendía.

Dios santo ¿Cómo que de qué? Conduces como un maniático- su rostro se relajó y soltó una estridente risotada.

Ni mi hijita de 6 se asusta tanto- lo miré sin creer lo que me decía.

¿conduces así cuando tu hija va en el auto?- mis ojos ya no se podían abrir más.

Siempre e conducido así- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¿verdad?- asintió- eres un despreocupado, tu hijita va en el auto y tu conduces como si te quisieses matar- me miró serio.

Jamás atentaría contra mi hija Bella- dijo serio.

No eres tu solo, eso tiene que quedarte claro- sentencié.

Lo dices tú porque tienes muchos hijos ¿verdad?- preguntó con ironía.

No, lo digo porque por más de 10 años e tenido que cuidar de una familia y de mi padre, creo que lo he hecho bastante bien- me miró dedicación.

Claro- alargó la expresión- por eso ayer te pegó- lo miré con sorpresa, justo habíamos llegado a la empresa así que me bajé rápidamente del auto, él no tenía derecho a meterse con eso porque para mi era doloroso ¿Por qué se burlaba de mi? Claro todo porque él lo ha tenido fácil. Subí velozmente al ascensor y él solo me miró con pesar a lo lejos pero no hizo ademán de subir conmigo… maldito, Edward es el típico idiota que cree que lo ha sufrido todo pero jamás lo ha hecho, porque su familia se lo ha hecho todo fácil, eso se nota.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- preguntó Emmett una vez me vio saliendo del ascensor- me enteré que irás a comer a la casa de mi hermano, eso me alegra mucho ustedes harían una linda pareja- me puse roja otra vez.

E estado bien Emmett gracias y con respecto a lo de ir a comer a la casa de tu hermano, eso ya no va…- me despedí con la mano y me fui hasta mi oficina, la que hoy compartiría con Ángela, ella era mi amiga de años y por ella me dieron el traslado a esta empresa.

¿Cómo estás Bellita?- se me acercó para darme un cariñoso abrazo.

Como la mierda- me dejé caer en mi asiento molesta.

¿otra vez por Charlie?- negué.- ¿no es por Charlie?- volví a negar.- ¿entonces?- preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de mi rostro.

Es por el idiota de Edward- ella abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿Cómo? ¿por Edward?- asentí.

Ayer tuve un problema con Charlie en la Clínica y me lo acaba de echar en cara- encendí mi computador.

Y… ¿Cómo sabía él sobre tu problema con tu papá?- estaba tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se le estaba formando.

Porque es hijo de Carlisle y Esme, me lo encontré allá, esta mañana se ofreció a ir por mi a mi casa porque después tanto él como su hija me invitaron a comer a su casa pero el muy idiota tenía que sacar con burla que Charlie me golpeo, lo arruinó- mi amiga tenía abierta la boca y casi le estaba llegando al suelo.

¿Qué Edward, su hija y tú qué?- me reí.

Íbamos a comer en su casa pero sacó con burla algo que me dolió mucho- Ángela se puso en pie y se me acercó lentamente.

¿Edward te invitó a su casa?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Si ¿Por qué?- curiosee.

Estuve por mucho invitándolo a tomar un café y siempre se negó, para que decir Jessica, la muy zorra se le ofrecía a cada instante y él impávido- agregó mi amiga aún mirándome con intensidad.

No fue por gusto propio que me invitó fue porque su hija se lo pidió- le aclaré.

Da lo mismo, el hecho es que te fue a buscar a TÚ casa y accedió a invitarte a SU casa… dios mío, parece que atrapaste a Edward- sonreí con lástima.

Claro…- alargué la expresión con ironía.

Es verdad… o bueno por último ya te ganaste a la hija- sonreí.

Me dolió que se burlara de mi porque tu sabes todo lo que e tenido que sufrí por mi papá- traté de cambiarle el tema, ilusionarme sería lo pero del mundo.

Pero quizás no quiso decírtelo- me encogí de hombros.

Pero lo dijo- se sintieron pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

¿si?- preguntó mi amiga aún apoyada en mi escritorio.

Permiso- era Edward- quería hablar contigo un momento Bella- me miró con una expresión que no pude reconocer.

Los dejaré solos, tengo que entregar los documentos a la reunión. Bella en 10 en la oficina 4. Jacob Black ya estaba ahí- asentí, mi amiga sonrió con picardía, rodé los ojos.

¿Qué quieres?- dije abriendo un archivo que necesitaba para la presentación y comencé a imprimirlo.

Quiero darte una disculpa- estaba nervioso.

Ok- me puse en pie y acomodé mi vestido.

Bella- agarró mi brazo y me hizo mirarlo- de verdad, discúlpame, no quise ser hiriente, solo… he hecho tanto por mi hija que me molestó que me cuestionaras- me miró con intensidad.

Pero yo no fui hiriente, solo cuestioné tu forma de conducir con la niña abordo, no te saqué algo que de verdad te doliera en cara… a mi me duele la maldita actitud de mi padre, me viste llorar ayer y aún así te burlaste de mi- mis ojos se aguaron.

Perdóname… yo… hace tanto que no me relaciono con una chica que no se como actuar, pero te lo juro, bella te juro que jamás mi intención fue herirte- asentí, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero.

Ok… pero me tengo que ir, tengo una junta por delante- pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó un poco más a él, me puse extremadamente nerviosa, jamás esperé este acercamiento.

Júrame que irás a mi casa- me pidió.

Yo…- se me acercó más.

Quiero que vallas y para que decir mi hija- sonreí recordando su emoción.

Ok- asintió me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se me alejó.

No te escondas a la salida- bromeó y yo no pude decir nada estaba completamente anonadada por sus acciones. El roce de sus labios con mi mejilla fue divino, sus labios eran tan suavecitos… como quise haber corrido mi cara y que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Tarde y Noche I

Bella POV

Me despabilé y recordé que ya estaba retrasada para la reunión que nos tomaría todo el día. Tomé los documentos impresos y me fui hasta la sala que no recordé jamás el número, pero vi que estaba Áng a fuera conversando por teléfono, supe que ahí era. Entré rápidamente y todos me quedaron viendo, mi amiga entró minutos después.

Buen día, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y seré quien tome su cuenta señor…- traté de ubicarlo.

Black…- dijo un hombre realmente apuesto sentado frente a mi- Jacob Black- se paró un poco y nos dimos la mano por sobre la mesa.

Un gusto Señor Black- saludé.

No… Jacob a secas, si seremos compañeros de trabajo dejemos las formalidades a un lado- asentí.

Solo si aceptan decirme Bella- sonrió tan malditamente sexy… dios era un hombre realmente hermoso, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, era de un color moreno rojizo, sus ojos cafés intensos… sinceramente este hombre era todo un monumento.

Ok Bella- después de lo que fue un saludo cordial, comenzamos a tratar sus cuentas, el real interés de esta reunión se trataba de que nos pusiéramos al día ejecutivos nuevos que estábamos entrando al grupo. Fue todo bastante agradable, lo que si no podía evitar era ponerme tan nerviosa por las contantes miraditas intensas de Jacob. Nos dimos un tiempo para ir al baño o a la cafetería, fui con Áng pero la muy maldita me dejó sola cuando se percató que Jacob se me acercaba.- hola otra vez- quedó muy cerca de mí.

Hola- me aclaré la garganta realmente nerviosa.

¿puedo acompañar tu café?- indicó lo que la joven había dejado frente a mi.

Oh claro- pidió un expreso nos fuimos a sentar.

¿trabajas hace mucho para esta empresa?- asentí.

Hace mucho, pero pedí mi traslado para poder pasar más tiempo con mi padre- me sinceré.

¿tiene algún problema?- curioseo dando un sorbo a su café, me gustó la forma de sus labios al beber.

Hace años tuvo un accidente y está en rehabilitación- me miró serio.

Oh… que complicado… lo siento de verdad- asentí.

Gracias… resulta ser que ya no quiere rehabilitarse, quiere dejarse morir… es agotador porque… tengo hermanos son unos años menores que yo, pero… ellos no me ayudan en nada, viven su mundo y a mi me cargan todo- asintió- lo siento… perdón no debería abrumarte con estas cosas- abrió unos grandes ojos.

No… me interesa mucho lo que me dices, no me abrumas sigue por favor- sonreí.

No hay nada más que decir, te lo resumí todo- sonreímos.

Siento lo de tus hermano ¿se lo has dicho?- negué.

Se que ellos sufren también, mi padre es obstinado y ellos son como era mi madre, blandos y manejables… yo soy como él, también soy obstinada… papá les gritaba, les decía que ya no lo ayudaras que se largaran a vivir sus vidas y ellos lo hicieron, solo quedé yo, a diferencia de mi madre o de mis hermanos jamás me cansaré de él.- sonrió.

Es lindo ver el inmenso amor por tu padre, un consejo bella, dile como te sientes a tus hermanos, ellos también tienen la obligación de esto- asentí. Seguimos conversando de todo, era tan fácil comunicarme con él, era extraño porque ni siquiera lo conocía y me sinceré… nos reíamos como locos ya llevábamos como 45 minutos conversando, le dije que nos fuéramos pero decía que no, que la reunión era solo protocolo, que siguiéramos conversando. Me seguí riendo por cada ocurrencia que salía de los labios de Jake como él me pidió le dijera, hasta que me asustó un poco la cara de Edward, estaba como enojado mientras nos miraba ¿estaba enojado conmigo? No entendía su actitud, estaba casi tirando humo por los oídos.

¿conoces a Cullen?- preguntó Jake siguiendo el hilo de mi mirada, asentí.

Es muy amable y bueno… somos compañeros de trabajo obvio que lo conozco- susurré mirándolo aunque Edward ya estuviese esquivando mi mirada, estaba con Emmett que se reía de vez por cuando mientras su hermano lo miraba como si quisiese asesinarlo.

Edward POV

Había decidido intentar algo con Bella… dios como me controlé de no besar sus labios en vez de su mejilla cuando me fui a disculpar por lo idiota que fui, pero cuando la vi conversar tan relajada y entretenida con el idiota de Black mi realidad calló de golpe sobre mis hombros. Era simplemente por esto por lo que no quería sentir nada por nadie, porque después de un momento a otro te dejan tirado con tus sentimientos.

Estaba hirviendo al ver como se entretenían con la mutua compañía, ahora me lamentaba que justo a ella le hubiese tocado esta cuenta.

Tranquilízate hermanito, la espantarás si sigues con esa cara- dijo el idiota que tengo por hermano… si respetara su vida no se burlaría de mi.

Es por esto ¿ves?- me miró curioso pero con la sonrisa aún pegada en su maldito rostro.

No entiendo querido Edward- agarró 2 sándwich mientras le pedía a Rosa la cajera un café expreso.

Por esto es por lo que no quiero sentir nada por nadie- susurré dejando de mirarlos.

No seas idiota Edward, en cierta forma él es como su jefe y ella tiene que ser amable con su jefe, esta bien se están riendo más de lo necesario, pero no se compara a la forma en la como te mira a ti- idiota, solo la vio mirándome una vez…

Ya deja de hablar, me voy a la oficina tengo trabajo que hacer- rodó sus ojos.

Hola Cullen- me saludo el perro de Black.

Buen día Black- no miré a Bella.

Es una lástima que dejaras mi cuenta eres un buen trabajador pero debo admitirlo, prefiero a Bella- ¿Bella? ¿le pidió que la llamara Bella? Dios santo…

Es bueno que estén a gusto- el idiota asintió, aún no miraba a Bella.

¿vamos?- preguntó mirándola.

¿te puedes adelantar?- le pidió ella ¿para qué? ¿Por qué no se iban juntitos si estaba claro que se llevaban más que bien?

Claro, nos vemos al rato y no demores así podremos irnos todos un poco antes- ella asintió.

Tengo trabajo, nos vemos al rato Isabella- susurré mientras me alejaba un poco.

Hey- dio un toqué a mi brazo pero no me paré hasta que llegué a mi oficina.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté un poco rudo.

¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Por qué me dices Isabella?- su rostro denotaba mucha curiosidad, di un pequeño sorbo a mi café.

No estoy enojado y te digo así porque así te llamas- rodó los ojos, se acercó hasta quedar con su trasero apoyado sobre mi mesa a mi lado.

¿Por qué te enojaste?- insistió.

No estoy enojado ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- cuestión echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, me acomodé sobre mi silla.

No lo sé… dímelo tu- preguntó sonriendo.

No estoy enojado- suspiré.

¿aún sigue en pie el almuerzo en tu casa?- se puso seria.

¿Por qué no? Mi hija te invito- no me quería acercar a mi escritorio o si no sus piernas quedarían justo a mi lado.

No lo sé… además pensé que para ti también era entretenido que fuese- sonrió.

Bella…- suspiré.

¿te enojó que conversara con Jake?-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ¿Jake? ¿Cómo tenían tanta confianza para decirse Bella y Jake? Me pare enojado.

Si te agrada tanto sal con él mejor- le pedí bruscamente, mi temperamento era tan raro ahora que estaba sintiendo emociones que me había cerrado a sentir por tanto tiempo. La vi sonreír.- ¿de qué te ríes?- me molesté más así que me puse frente a ella para encararla.

Tu y yo no salimos y el hecho de que me digas "sal con él mejor" es como darme la opción de que no salga contigo por él- siguió riendo.

Dios santo Bella…- metió uno de sus dedos entre el espacio de un botón y otro de mi camisa y me obligó a acercarme a ella, lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que casi me deja nocaut.

Ahora bien si fuese a salir contigo, créeme- era muy enfática- jamás cambiaría una cita contigo por una con él- sonrió de nuevo ¿me hablaba en serio?

Mentirosa, vi como te fascinaba su compañía- tragándome el nerviosismo pasé mis manos por su cintura y la sentí pegada a mi cuerpo.

Es agradable conversar con personas que no sean solo de tu familia- dijo nerviosa por mi repentina cercanía.

Puedes conversar conmigo- susurré mirándola con intensidad, era raro como podían cambiar las cosas en solo segundos… ayer o quizás en la misma mañana no tenía ni una intensión en relacionarme más profundamente con ella, pero cuando la vi tan feliz con ese idiota del perro Black me entro un coraje inexplicable, Esme tenía razón, no podía aplazar lo inevitable.

No es lo mismo hablar contigo que con él- cerré los ojos tratando de no ponerme a gritar otra vez.

¿así? Y ¿Por qué?- aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Porque… porque tu me gustas y él no- susurró calmada, mis ojos se abrieron al instante que escuche sus palabras.

¿Cómo?- cuestioné sorprendido.

Edward, es evidente o ¿no? Se que ya te diste cuenta-se avergonzó por sus palabras… ¿ella se avergonzaba de sentir gusto por mi? Dios estaba tan fuera de trote que no entendía nada… son 6 años de nada con nadie...

No bella… no me había dado cuenta- me sinceré y fue chistoso ver como se abrían sus ojos a medida que su rostro se encendía.

¿no?- negué- dios que vergüenza- susurró otra vez.

¿de verdad te gusto?- pregunté alzando su rostro porque lo había vuelto a bajar.

Mucho…- susurró más roja aún si es que eso pudiese ser posible.

Tu también me gustas, así que no hay necesidad de sonrojarte con tanta furia- me burle.

Pero… yo no soy buena para ti- fruncí a más no poder el seño ¿Cómo que no era buena para mí? ¿a qué se refería?

¿Qué me intentas decir?- me di un golpe mental… porque tiene novio… idiota, mil veces idiota.

Tendré muy poco tiempo para ti si es que llegáramos a algo- me alejé ¿Cómo podía proponerme tener algo con ella si estaba comprometida? Era una…. Era igual que todas.

Mejor vete- le pedí.

¿Por qué?- la miré como si la pregunta fuese la más estúpida de todas-¿así de simple te rendiste? ¿sin siquiera intentarlo?- su voz sonó lastimera.

¿así de simple?- pregunté con ironía- puedo luchar contra… ¿Cuántos años llevas con él?- me miró con cara de no comprender.

¿Cómo?- cuestionó.

Te vas a casar ¿puedo competir contra eso?- su rostro se arrugó.

¿casar? Pero si yo… oh…- se comenzó a reír- eso era una mentira… cuando te dije que estaba comprometida te mentí porque me dolió que me dijeras que me faltaba un hombre y que por eso andaba enojona- no le creí mucho.

¿Por qué me ibas a mentir?- se alzó de hombros.

No lo sé… quizás porque soy idiota- sonrió otra vez. Por fin pude suspirar tranquilo.

Entonces ¿Por qué dices que no eres buena par mi?- curiosee acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Por mi padre… Edward jamás podré dejarlo, no hasta que quiera rehabilitarse otra vez- la comprendía pero eso no significaba que no fuese buena para mi o para cualquier persona.

Bella… lo que haces por tu padre es maravilloso, no tienes que decir que eso no te hace buena para alguien… eres hermosa, una gran hija, una excelente trabajadora y un encanto con los demás…- se sonrojó- eres mucho más de lo que pudiese merecer- la miré directamente y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior.

¿me besarás?- preguntó emocionada, asentí y sonriendo me comencé a acercar a ella, todo era maravilloso, era como en cámara lenta. Hace tanto había imaginado esto… besar de nuevo a una muchacha que de verdad me gustaba. Estaba a punto de estampar mis labios sobre los maravillosos y apetitosos de ella.

Edward hay que…- el maldito de mi hermano tenía que entrar en el momento menos oportuno- oh… de verdad lo siento- dijo mientras pasaba la mano nervioso por su cabello.

No importa, me tengo que ir- bella se sonrojó a más no poder y yo me quedé ahí con las ganas de poder sentir el calor de sus labios.

Ok… nos vemos a la salida- asintió.

Oh… quizás salga antes así que estaré en la cafetería- asentí yo ahora.

Nos vemos Emmett- el idiota nombrado asintió. La vi salir de la oficina y miré con deseos de sangre al pelotudo de mi hermano.

¿no pudiste encontrar un mejor momento para aparecer?- le cuestioné sentándome.

Avísame cuando estén teniendo Sexo, ese sería un mejor momento- lo odiaba- ¿de verdad van a estar juntos?- preguntó pero esta vez más serio.

Me gusta, le gusto, eso es lo único que tengo claro lo demás lo dirá el tiempo, solo no la presiones molestándola o diciéndolo a mis padres, porque la conocen- asintió.

¿de dónde?- se sentó frente a su ordenador, intenté tomar de mi café pero estaba a mi gusto demasiado frío, lo iba a botar- ¡no! dámelo… es un pecado botar cafeína- rodé los ojos.

Se conocen de la clínica, su padre se rehabilita ahí- me miró preocupado.

¿Qué tiene su padre?- eran pocas veces donde lo veía tan serio.

Esta en silla de rueda

Wow… eso es terrible ¿Cómo está ella?- alcé los hombros.

Fue hace años, su padre es un madito imbécil con ella, no quiere rehabilitarse… hoy conversaremos más- me recordé que quería saberlo todo de ella, hasta el gusto más minino por cualquier cosa.

Wow… hace años no te veía tan entusiasmado- sonreí porque sabía que mi cara debía ser un poema.

Estoy de verdad entusiasmado, bella a sido la primera chica que de verdad ha llamado mi atención después de…

No es necesario que la nombres se de quien hablas- rodé los ojos por el tono tan fúnebre con el que habló.

Solo… disfruta Edward… quiero que seas feliz y creo que Bella es la indicada, por lo que me has dicho quiere mucho a Nessita, es hermosa, inteligente y muy agradable… no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, es lo mejor que la vida te podría dar- asentí en total acuerdo y por primera vez con mi molesto hermano.

Te pido como favor otra vez que no le digas a los papás porque se emocionarán y aún no tendremos nada, si de verdad quiero estar con ella tengo que hacerlo bien- asintió- y menos me molestes frente a mi hija ¿ok?- rodó los ojos.

¿Qué clase de hermano crees que tienes?- melodramas.

Unos muy inoportunos… mataste el mejor momento de la vida- me puse a reír junto a él, jamás alardeaba de mis antiquísimas conquistas, pero es que ahora estaba feliz, solo quería sonreír.

Ya lo creo… pero no te preocupes que por la noche se te viene mejor- sonreí, este idiota era un completo tarado, le acabo de decir que me quiero ir lento con ella…

Hablando de hermanos, terminantemente prohibido decirle a Alice… a ella menos que a nadie- me miró como si fuese un malvado.

O sea… ¿no le puedo decir a nadie?- negué-¿y entonces que de emocionante tiene esto para mi?- sonreí.

Búscate una chica y busca tu emoción en otra parte- sabía que para mi hermanito eso no era problema… era todo un casanova… conquistas por doquier.

Por supuesto que lo buscaré ¿acaso crees que será el único que se divertirá esta noche?- rodé los ojos. El resto del turno paso relajado, solo me dediqué a pensar en Bella y en como lo pasaríamos por la tarde. Comencé a apagar mi ordenador y acomodar mis cosas para poder ir por bella. Comenzamos a salir con mi hermano, pasamos primero por la oficina de ella pero no estaba, solo su compañera.

Hola Ángela- sonrió en saludo- ¿sabes donde está Bella?- le pregunté.

En la cafetería, dijo que te esperaría ahí- asentí.

Hasta el lunes, adiós- me hizo un saludo con la mano y siguió prestando atención en su ordenador.

No te vallas a enojar si está conversando con Black- suspiré, sabía que era verdad, aún no éramos nada no podía montarle escenitas de celos. Para mi muy mala suerte estaba con el idiota ese, mi hermano me dio un golpe en la espalda despidiéndose- nos vemos el Sábado en la casa de los papás- asentí. Me comencé a acercar a Bella...

¿Por qué no quieres aceptar ir a almorzar conmigo? Bella no pienses que tengo dobles intenciones- ambos estaban de perfil a mi, así que no se percataron de que estaba mirándolos.

Porque tengo un compromiso para hoy- sonrió tan lindo.

¿con quien?- curioseo.

Conmigo- me acerqué y pasé mi mano por la cintura de Bella quien se sonrojó a más no poder y esquivó la mirada del idiota.

¿ustedes son pareja?- se sorprendió.

No- sonreí como si la respuesta fuese obvia, no quería incomodarla a ella- somos compañeros de trabajo y almorzaremos amistosamente en mi casa…- sonrió como si lo que haríamos fuese obvio-… con mi hija- alzó una ceja.

Ok… espero que otro día aceptes ir conmigo amistosamente- Bella asintió.

Nos vemos el lunes- le sonrió y se separó un poco de mi para poder despedirse de él con beso en la mejilla, el idiota de Black sonrió son ironía, pero como yo no me quedaba tomé las cosas de Bella y luego su mano y nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento.- si te pones así de cariñoso tendré que darte celos más seguido- rodé los ojos.

¿me estás diciendo que lo haces a sabiendas?- se rió de una forma tan linda… de una forma que me hacía desearla más, es que es tan linda… me siento sinceramente afortunado porque dios la aya puesto en mi camino, intentaría por todos los medios tenerla para mi.

¿Qué haremos? ¿compraremos algo o cocinaremos?- curioseo mientras cambiaba la radio.

¿acaso no sabes cocinar? Eso no te hace una buena candidata- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados fingiendo molestia.

Es insultante que me digas que no se cocinar… he tenido que cocinar desde que soy una chiquilla- se alzó de hombros.

Ok… pasaremos por la niña y luego iremos al supermercado- asintió. Llegamos al colegio de Nessie y nuevamente la vi sentada solita en la banca de la entrada y nuevamente estaba con un dibujito en su mano. Bella se bajó para ir a recibirla, le dio un cálido besito y se quedaron ahí conversando. Nessie le dio el dibujo y bella sonrió abiertamente. Esta vez se acomodó atrás y Bella adelante.- ¿Qué tienes ahí Bella?- pregunté con fingida curiosidad.

Oh… Nessie me hizo un lindo dibujito- me lo mostró y era visiblemente ellas juntas y en la playa jugando con una pelota, sonreí, esa sería una linda imagen… aunque….

¿llegará el día en que mi hija me haga uno?- fingí dolor.

Papi tienes el estudio en casa lleno de mis dibujos, es como un altar- rió mi hermosa niña.

¿Nessie que te gustaría comer?- le preguntó Bella.

Mmmm… en realidad lo que sea- rodé los ojos, ella nunca decía eso…

Pero… ¿más o menos?- Bella se volteo hacia mí, pero era para poder ver a mi hija.

Mmm… ¿Qué quieres tu? Eres la invitada puedes elegir…- bella pensaba mientras se daba golpes con su dedo índice en la pera.

Me gustan las pastas ¿y a ti?- mi hija asintió, no era fanática de las pastas pero me gustaba que pudiese comer algo diferente al arroz.

Me gustan- nos dirigimos al supermercado, Nessie le dio un canasto a Bella pero yo se lo quité para que no llevara ella el peso. Cuando la niña no se daba cuenta rozaba mis dedos con su mano y ella se volteaba para sonreírme… como quería besarla.

Ve por un helado hija- ni que decirle más, ella partió a buscarlo, conocíamos muy bien este supermercado porque era al que siempre veníamos.

Vamos- bella tomó mi mano y comenzó a tironearme.

Ven- la abracé ya no podía aguantarme más, velozmente junté mis labios con los de ella, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y sintiendo que sonreía abrió sus labios, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar con un vaivén sabroso, sus labios eran extremadamente dulces, no puedo negar que este tan simple beso me excitó, pero me tuve que controlar y separarme porque pronto volvería Nessie. Dejé mi frente apoyada en la de ella y ambos sonreímos como idiotas.

Wow…- susurró, me tuve que reí.

Lo siento… se que… fue rápido pero no me podía aguantar más- acarició cariñosamente mi rostro.

Para mi fue perfecto…- sonreímos, nos separamos y seguimos caminando para llegar donde Nessie que se estaba debatiendo entre Chocolate con menta o piña naranja.

Lleva los dos Nessie ambos son ricos- me sonrió genuinamente y haciendo gestos de que se estaba congelando, metió ambos envases al canastito. Nos fuimos hasta la caja, Bella insistió en pagar algunas cosas pero me negué rotundamente. Nos montamos en el auto y partimos a casa… solo esperaba que este día fuese espectacular y que pudiésemos conocernos mucho más.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Tarde y Noche II

Bella POV

El beso no me lo esperaba, fue tan rica la sensación, fue algo que no sentía hace años… llegamos a su casa y tengo que admitir que para ser un hombre solo, joven y con una niña de tan solo 6 añitos estaba muy ordenado, bien organizado y limpio.

Tengo a Sue- lo miré extrañada.

¿Cómo?- ¿Quién era Sue? Creo que vio el cuestionamiento en mi rostro porque sonrió.

Es mi nana y bueno ahora la de Nessie, ella me ayuda con el orden y la limpieza de la casa- pude respirar tranquila.

Ok…- susurré, ambos sonreímos y comenzamos a organizar las cosas que traíamos del supermercado y de las cuales no me permitió poder pagar nada. Era tan raro poder estar en su casa después de pensar que jamás podría tener la suerte tan solo de invitarle un café.

¿sabes cocinar?- preguntó Nessie subiendo a una silla.

Ajá- íbamos a hacer salsa natural.

¿te puedo ayudar?- sonreí.

Por supuesto cariño- ambas nos lavamos las manos, me daba miedo pero ella quería ayudar así que le di tomates pelados y ella con un pequeñito cuchillo les daba unos cortes dejándolos en trocitos.

Cuidado con eso Nessie- le pidió su padre y ella lo miró un poco molesta.

No soy tan pequeña y no me distraigas que me corto- sonreí mientras Edward rodaba los ojos. Entre los tres comenzamos a cocinar y en poco tiempo teníamos todo listo, la comida y la mesa.

Edward POV

Bella era realmente hábil en la cocina y además lo hacía muy bien, el almuerzo estaba realmente delicioso y lo reafirmé al ver el plato de mi hija totalmente vacío. Comenzamos a levantar las cosas porque quedamos en acuerdo de ver una película comiendo el helado, así que primero desocupamos la mesa y bella se ofreció a lavar la loza.

Bella no es necesario- susurré acercándome por la espalda me había fijado que la niña había ido al baño y luego iría a ver al dormitorio una película, aferré mis manos a su pequeñita cintura.

¿vendrá el fin de semana Sue?- negué solo en movimiento, ella lo sintió porque recargué mi cabeza en su hombro- entonces tendrás que hacerlo tú y quizás tendrás que atender a Nessie… no me cuesta nada- seguía lavando.

¿Qué haces los fines de semana?- pregunté mientras besaba castamente su cuello, la sentí ponerse nerviosa, sonreí al pensar que yo era el causante de su deseo.

No… yo… lo paso en casa- tartamudeo.

¿haciendo qué?- ¿no me estaré inmiscuyendo mucho? ¿Quizás le molesta mi intromisión?

Yo…- me aferré más a su cintura.

¿mmm?- la di vuelta para poder ver su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojada.

Yo… cocino, estoy con mi padre o comparto con mis hermanos, salgo con Ángel- ¿Ángel? ¿Quién demonios es Ángel?

¿con quien?- curiosee.

Ángela- rodé los ojos era obvio… idiota Edward, mordió delicadamente su labio.- ¿me besarás otra vez?- asentí agraciado por la situación, era ella siempre la que me tenía que recordar actuar.

¿papi?- me separé automáticamente de ella para que mi hija no nos fuese a pillar.

¿si?- ayudé a secar la loza, de esa forma terminaríamos más rápido.

¿podemos ver esta?- miré, ya la habíamos visto como un millón de veces pero así son los niños ¿no?

Por supuesto hija ¿la viste Bella?- negó.

No suelo mirar mucho la televisión- respondió.

¿Qué haces si no ves tele?- mi hija se acomodó en un silla frente a nosotros, justo ella terminó de lavar, y yo dejé ahí sin terminar de secar, se secará sola ¿no?

Leo… ese es mi pasatiempo favorito- sonrió, a mi hija se le iluminó el rostro.

A mi me encanta leer también… lo adoro, siempre le pido a mi papi que me lleve a la librería, pero ahora me dijo que iríamos a la biblioteca- bella se sorprendió y rió.

Eso es fenomenal, aún recerco la primera vez que fui yo- sentí que su sonrisa fue melancólica.

¿fue entretenido? Mis amigos dicen que es como un mundo- los ojitos de mi hija estaban completamente iluminados.

Es un mundo… y fue realmente entretenido- se le acercó para besar su mejilla, se fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó el helado, Nessie le dijo donde habían posillos y luego se acercó a ella para que prepararan los postres.

¿te gustaría ir con nosotros cuando vamos?- sonrió.

Me encantaría amor- ambas estaban muy a gusto con la cercanía de la otra, eso era realmente perfecto, dios quiera se acostumbren, quiero a Bella en mi vida… echaron helado en los posillos, Nessie puso su mano en la barbilla y miraba curiosa.

Ya sé- se puso en pie y fue al refrigerador- faltaba esto- dijo poniendo la salsa de Chocolate en la mesa.

Wow… eres bastante dulce- acarició el rostro de mi hija. Nos fuimos hasta la sala y comenzamos a ver "locuras en el bosque" Nessie y Bella se reían de las locuras que hacían los animalitos, era entretenida lo que pasa es que ya la e tenido que ver como 5 veces… bueno 6 con esta, sonreí.

Bella… te preguntaba en serio si este fin de semana estarás ocupada- agregué mientras veíamos aún la película, mi hija estaba sentada en la alfombra riendo de lo lindo.

No… yo… podría hacerme un tiempo ¿para qué?- curioseo.

Bueno, mi familia acostumbra a hacer fines de semanas familiares, pero no sé si querrías ir… bueno… tu los conoces…- dios estaba tan nervioso no sabía que mierda decir.

¿te gustaría que fuese?- susurró en mi dirección.

Me encantaría- sonreí.

Ok… ¿Cuándo y a qué hora?- su expresión me dejó maravillado, estaba como satisfecha por mi propuesta… bella no sabes como es para mi de fascinante esto.

Mañana te pasaré a buscar a tu casa a eso de las… ¿4? Lleva ropa para que te quedes allá ¿ok?- asintió pero esta vez sonrojada.

Nessie es tarde- susurré tratando de levantar a mi hija que se estaba durmiendo con su rostro en las piernas de Bella. De verdad ya era tarde ¿Cómo se iría Bella? Dios… me di un golpe mental, debí dejarla traer su auto. Le pedí a Bella que me esperara mientras yo acostaba a la niña, menos mal ella ya se había puesto su pijamita, así que la dejé en su cama, la arropé, di un besito de buenas noches y salí dejando una lamparita encendida a su lado.

Hola…- susurró visiblemente nerviosa, quizás el quedarnos solos la incomodaba.

¿quieres quedarte un rato más o quieres irte?

Yo… bueno…- quizás fue descortés y ella piense que quiero que se valla.

E de admitir que me fascina la idea de que decidas quedarte un rato más… quizás luego puedes llevarte mi auto y mañana nos pasas a buscar tú- eso… bien hecho Edward… una maldita buena idea al fin… me sonreí mentalmente, estaba agarrando el hilo.

Oh… bueno… suena Bien- asentí.

¿quieres una copa de vino?- asintió. Fui a la cocina por dos copas y volví, luego fui hasta un mini bar que tengo del cual mi hija repudia y saqué una botella de mi mejor vino… era verdad quería aparentar frente a Bella, pero es que ella se merece lo mejor del mundo.

Ok…- se acomodó en el sofá.

¿estás nerviosa?- curiosee.

Mucho- sonrió dando un pequeño sorbo, sus labios se veían hermoso fruncidos contra el cristal.

Mis intensiones contigo son buenas- me sinceré, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos con nerviosismo.- bella me cansé de estar solo y quiero conocerte, quizás entre nosotros resurja una gran amistad… o más- rió tímidamente.

Me gusta la idea- susurró.

Me gustas tú- le recordé y volvió a sonreír complacida por un nuevo piropo.

Y a mi tú- tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a acercárseme lentamente, por fin solos… por fin podía besarla sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, quedó sumamente cerca de mí, sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Nos besamos de forma intensa, pasé mis manos por su cintura para poder acercarla más, pasó su lengua tibia por mi labio inferior y automáticamente los abrí para permitirle el paso, la aferré más a mi cuerpo y sentí un gemido que se escapó de sus labios… dios santo me excitó de una manera loca. La ayudé a acomodarse sobre mis piernas… al diablo esperar, quería esto y su gemido me dejó claro que ella también lo deseaba… claro no podíamos hacerlo aquí porque mi hija se podía levantar, tendría que controlarme un poco y llevarla hasta mi cuarto… la alcé aún con sus piernas a mi costado y con esfuerzo la cargué hasta mi cuarto… dios hace 6 años que no tenía relaciones… solo quería sentirla bajo de mi.

Te deseo- mi voz salió envuelta en un completo gemido.

Edward…- ¿intentó alejarme? Estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas restregando mi más que pronunciada erección sobre su sexo y ella… ¿me alejaba?- Edward… no…- claro, me estaba alejando.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras seguía besándola, quizás eso la incitaba.

No… yo…- bajé mi mano hasta su entrepierna y subí el vestido para poder acariciarla sobre la ropa interior ¿Cómo podía alejarme si estaba tan húmeda? ¿deseándome tanto?- no… yo… no puedo…- agarró la mano que tenía sobre su humedad y la corrió, luego con mucho esfuerzo trato de alejarse de mi, pero no la dejé.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté un tanto frustrado… dios santo somos personas de 27 años, ya no necesitamos jugar…

Yo… siento… que vamos muy rápido Edward- sonreí con ironía.

Bella… somos personas adultas… aunque esto no funcionara no perdemos nada- dije con soltura, es que de verdad la deseaba mucho… deseaba su cuerpo caliente y desnudo bajo el mío en iguales condiciones.

Yo… bueno- aún estaba sobre ella, sentía la rigidez de su cuerpo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿es que no me deseas?- sabía que eso no era real porque había notado su excitación.

¿estás loco? Obvio que te deseo, con cada milésima de mi cuerpo y a cada instante desde el día que te vi… solo… yo… que vergüenza- escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Me levanté para poder sentarme y por ende ver su rostro… en mi historia de antaño jamás una muchacha me rechazo… eres afortunada Bella… si no te quisiera tanto ya te habría sacado de me casa…

¿entonces? ¿Qué te detiene?- me miró sonrojada con furia.

Yo… jamás…- alejó sus ojos de los míos… ¿jamás?... ¿jamás qué?

No entiendo…- susurré.

Edward…. Yo… yo… jamás… bueno… e… bueno yo… nunca…- ¿nunca…? ¡¿NUNCA? ¿ELLA NUNCA? ¿JAMÁS? ¿ELLA NO HA TENIDO…? ¿NO HA ESTADO CON UN HOMBRE EN INTIMIDAD?

¡¿QUÉ?- pregunté sorprendido a más no poder.

Eso… yo… bueno… ya sabes- se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

¿A dónde vas?- me despabilé y corrí tras de ella.

Me voy- susurró mientras buscaba su cartera.

Pero… pero… yo… ¿Por qué?- el que fuese virgen no hacía que la quisiera lejos de mi, de hecho la deseaba más… igual me era difícil creer que a los 27 años alguien con el cuerpo de Isabella pudiese ser virgen… eso era… era tan irreal…

Porque vi en tu cara la decepción…- ¿decepción? ¿decepcionado de que sea virgen?

¿Cómo?- vi sus ojos y estaba a punto de llorar, velozmente aferré mis manos a su cintura- ¿decepcionado porque nadie a puesto sus sucias manos sobre tu maravilloso cuerpo? ¿decepcionado porque no eres igual que Stanley que se acuesta con uno y con otro? ¿decepcionado porque algún día lograré con mucha paciencia ser el primero en tu vida?- la vi sonrojarse- jamás podría estar decepcionado de ello… de hecho es lo mejor, raro pero lo mejor que me has podido decir- sonrió un poco pero no tanto por felicidad.

Pero tu querías… yo… yo sé que deseas estar con alguna mujer de verdad en… en intimidad- bajó su rostro pero yo automáticamente lo alcé.

Bella por dios… no deseo estar en la intimidad con "alguna" mujer- rodó los ojos- deseo estar en intimidad contigo, que tu seas esa mujer que me lleve al cielo- nuevamente se sonrojó.

Yo…

No tienes que decir nada Bella… voy a esperarte ¿ok?- asintió- ¿podríamos conversar de la vida? Ya no insistencia- sonrió tiernamente.- ¿aparte de leer que más te gusta hacer?- pregunté.

Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi padre a pesar de que él no lo note, siempre me gustó cocinar porque a él le gustaba como lo hago- sonreí.

¿Por qué tus hermanos se han despreocupado tanto de Charlie?- recordé cuando dijo a su padre en la clínica que haría lo mismo que sus hermanos ignorarlo.

Ellos se parecen a mi madre, se aburren rápido de algo y bueno… se aburrieron de ayudarlo- ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?

Pero… ¿no pasan tiempo con él?- curiosee sin poder comprender como los hijos se pueden aburrir de ayudar a su padre.

¿viste a mi padre como es conmigo?- asentí.- bueno fue igual con ellos, ellos eran pequeños y sentían el "rechazo" de mi padre, un día él les pidió que vivieran sus vidas, que no se postergaran por él y ellos le hicieron caso se cansaron de ayudar en una causa que según ellos estaba perdida- dijo con pena.

Y decidieron dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti- asintió.

Ellos ahora viven sus vidas… Rosalie disfruta de sus años mozos, de la Universidad… de todo… Jasper de su novia y bueno de la literatura que es lo que más ama, mientras yo e tenido que disfrutar día tras día de los cuidados de un hogar, de los reproches de mi padre, del encierro, de las malditas rehabilitaciones, de los manotazos, malas palabras y miradas feas- me miró con intensidad.

Es una real lástima… y… me da rabia que la vida te sea tan complicada- suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando te acostumbras ya no duele tanto… o… aprendes a reprimir el sentimiento- acaricié su mejilla.

Pero te duele porque lloras… lloras cada vez que él te hace un desaire- asentí.

Duele no saber como ayudar a la persona más importante en tu vida… duele verlo consumido, duele ver que no puedes darle una motivación para querer recuperarse- sus ojos se aguaron- duele porque sabes que él preferiría haber muerto en vez de estar con sus hijos- la abracé para poder reconfortarla, besé cariñosamente su mejilla.

No sé que decir- confesé con sinceridad.

No digas nada, no hace falta se que estás aquí- volví a besar su mejilla y tiernamente me separé de ella para posar por unos segundos mis labios sobre los de ella, sin dobles intensiones.

No sé si preguntar pero… yo…- no sabía si le dolería tocar el tema.

Pregúntame, no hay nada en mi vida que desee ocultarte- sonreí.

¿Qué pasó con tu madre?- cerró los ojos con intensidad.

Ella… ella se fue, nos abandonó hace muchos años, se fue con un amigo de mi padre. Ella… ella era una loca e impulsiva mujer, decidió no pensar en nadie y guiarse por su calentura… abandonó a sus hijos, mis hermanos tenían apenas 10 años y yo 12- como se parecían nuestras vidas, ambos estábamos tocados por el abandono.

Lo sé… lo entiendo- asintió.

Ella… bueno un día llamó a papá y le dijo que se largaba con uno de sus amigos, mi padre nunca me quiso decir con quien porque le dolía mucho… pero ese día él se sulfuró y tomó su auto, en una imprudencia y enojado intentó adelantar un vehículo, sin darse cuenta venía un camión, el auto de papá quedó incrustado en el otro, claro el otro hombre no le pasó nada pero mi padre pagó las consecuencias… creo que… es algo que jamás le perdonaré a mi madre… más que el abandono, el hecho de que atormentara a mi padre contándole detalles, él la amaba o ama mucho- se me quedó viendo por largo rato.

Lo siento… el dolor del abandono si que lo comparto…- acarició mi rostro como si estuviese tocando una pieza realmente delicada.

Tu esposa- asentí.

Bueno técnicamente no, alcancé a proponérselo pero no alcanzamos a consumarlo- se sorprendió.

Wow… yo pensé que eras casado- negué sonriendo.- ¿Qué pasó con ella?- curioseo.

Sinceramente no sé… yo pensaba que estábamos bien… ella quedó embarazada muy joven a los 18 años yo tenía 21… nos enteramos del embarazo y vi que la idea no le agradó del todo apelando que era joven, que sus padres la matarían, pero ellos la apoyaron, solo que se vino a vivir conmigo porque después de que nuestra hija naciera nos íbamos a casar y teníamos que comenzar a vivir juntos- asintió haciéndome ver su interés- mis padres nos apoyarían en todo… los meses pasaban, yo cada día la amaba más, éramos una pareja normal, compartíamos la intimidad, nuestro día a día y no veía nada raro- quería ser totalmente sincero con ella, se incomodó un poco cuando le dije lo de nuestra intimidad- llegó el día del parto, fue maravilloso, ver con mis propios ojos el nacimiento de Nessie… dios yo… estaba tan feliz… estuvimos unos día ahí en el hospital y como mi padre es médico movió unos hilos y nos podríamos ir, dijo que quería tomarse una ducha en el hospital antes de irse, salí un rato para ir a ver a la niña que no estaba ahí en su cuarto, así que pasó más o menos una hora, fui a buscarla ya con la niña en los brazos y ya no estaba… se fue… así sin más- suspiré.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo dejar a su bebé?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo entiendo… desapareció junto a toda su familia… en todo caso doy gracias al cielo de que no se haya llevado a mi hija… pudo haberlo hecho e intentar darla en adopción o quizás algo peor…- suspiramos otra vez.

Yo no te dejaré- sonreí con ternura- se que jamás será lo mismo, pero te juro que yo no me iré que estaré tanto tiempo como lo desees- asentí y sin más la besé tiernamente. Nos quedamos acurrucados sin decir nada por más o menos una hora, sentí que ya era demasiado tarde y no quería que anduviese de noche sola por las calles, podía ser peligroso…

No quiero que te alejes de mi- la apreté más a mi costado- pero es tarde y no quiero que te pase algo… por mi perfecto te quedaras pero no quiero que pienses que es por alguna otra intensión- sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Eres lindo- me alabó.

No lo creas, si me estoy resistiendo a tu encanto natural- rió. Nos quedamos ahí como por unos 15 minutos más hasta que bostezó.- mejor quédate, no quiero que te vallas ya es tarde, puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo me voy con Nessie- negó.

No puedo, quiero pasar la mañana con papá ya que por la tarde me raptaran tú y Nessita- sonreí al escucharla hablar tan cariñosamente.

Ok- me besó y a regañadientes se levantó, se puso un chalequito que a mi gusto era bastante delgado así que le pedí me esperara mientras iba por un polerón que le quedó gigante, reí mientras se lo acomodaba para que las manos le quedaran fuera de las largas mangas de la prenda.- las llaves de mi queridísimo, amado y adorado volvo- sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

Hablas de él como si fuese un ser humano- fingí horror.

Hey… él es mi segundo Bebé- sonrió mientras se ponía de puntitas para besarme.

Nos vemos mañana… pasaré por ustedes a las 4- asentí, nos fuimos hasta la puerta.

Te iría a dejar abajo pero…- indiqué hacia adentro.

No es necesario, me sé el camino al estacionamiento- reímos, la abracé con intensidad mientras devoraba sus labios, era tan cierto lo que decía mi madre, necesitaba alguien que me abrazara, que me acariciara la espalda y que me besara con tanta ternura como lo hacía ella, se separó mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios… esta mujer me quería matar. La besé nuevamente antes de que se fuera… dios todo el mundo tenía que valorar mi esfuerzo, le presté mi volvo… se comenzó a alejar.

¡Bella!- se volteo sorprendida.

Dios ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustada.

No tengo tu número ni tú el mío- sonrió.

¿piensas que tu volvo no aparecerá más?- la miré ofendido.

Por dios mujer… quiero que me llames cuando llegues a tu casa- sonrió, me gustaba cuando lo hacía porque se veía hermosa.

Aquí está el mío- dijo dándome una tarjeta. Entré velozmente a la casa y saqué de mi billetera una tarjeta.

Aquí el mío- asintió guardándola.

Ok… ahora si que me voy- asentí, la acerqué nuevamente a mi para poder besarla, lo hice por unos 5 minutos y luego la dejé ir definitivamente. Miré la casa no estaba tan mal, miré la hora 11:30 de la noche, pensé en recoger algunas cosas pero desistí, llevé mi teléfono celular al dormitorio, me desvestí y puse mi pijama, fui al baño, oriné y luego lavé mis dientes. Me estaba doliendo la cabeza un poco, fui al cuarto de mi hija y sonreí cuando la vi enrollada en las sabanas, la acomodé y luego me fui hasta mi cuarto para poder dormirme, sabía que tenía que esperar la llamada de Bella pero no podía evitar que mis ojos se cerraran.

Bella POV

La tarde y noche fue realmente maravillosa, quedamos con Edward en algo así como un poco más que amigos… bueno no lo entendí porque la verdad jamás tocamos el tema, pero de verdad como estábamos me encantaba… su auto era tan propio de él, era veloz. Llegué en 30 minutos a mi casa. Me percaté que todas las luces estaban encendidas ¿quizás pasó algo? No me habrían avisado así que descarta esa idea. Entré rápido y me percaté que todos estaban en la sala viendo una película, hasta mi padre… dios si que era raro.

Hola Bellita- saludó mi hermana con una gran sonrisa.

Buenas noches a todos- sonreí.

Buenas…- rodé los ojos por el tono de sus palabras.

¿Qué quien es el auto?- preguntó Jasper que estaba con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clau.

De un amigo… ¿Cómo estás Charlie? ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión?- me senté junto a él.

Cansado e igual - asentí.- ¿también de tu amiguito?- preguntó como molesto.

¿algún problema?- no quería ser pesada pero era el colmo que se enojara porque estaba conociendo a alguien ¿acaso quería que estuviese siempre a su lado trancando todos mis sueños?

Es tarde y no fue capaz de traerte ¿Qué clase de hombre es?- cuestionó.

Tiene una hija y estaba durmiendo no podía salir- todos miraban curiosos.

Una hija…- susurró con ironía.

¿sigue el problema?- me estaba enfureciendo.

Los hijos de otros son una carga… ¿quieres ser reconocida como un mártir?- ironizó.

Amo las cargas vivo cuidándote a ti ¿No?- después de que lo dije lo lamenté- yo…

Jamás te he pedido que lo hagas- me gritó enfurecido.

Bueno pero lo he hecho- ya no me podía contener.

Si tanto te molesta no lo hagas- agregó desafiante.

Y no lo haré, me cansé de ti, me cansé de vivir a tiempo completo cuidándote, quiero vivir mi vida y largarme de esta maldita casa para olvidarte igual que mamá- me fui gritando mientras subía las escaleras, boté con fuerza mi cartera en el suelo, me tiré en la cama y me puse a llorar… fui una completa idiota, hija de perra… ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? Sabía que mis palabras lo herirían pero no pude mantener la maldita boca cerrada. Me saqué la ropa y me metí a la ducha, ahí seguí llorando… ¿Por qué le dije eso? Porque estaba enojada, me enfureció que intentara opacar mi felicidad con su maldita amargada actitud ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz por mí? Sentí que sonó mi teléfono celular, supuse que era Edward pero no quise salir de la ducha, estaba llorando prefería que no me escuchara así. Me debo haber quedado por bastante tiempo ahí lamentándome hasta que decidí salir porque ya debía ser entrada la noche. Sequé mi cabello solo con la toalla y luego lo peiné, estaba envuelta en la toalla. Saqué mi celular y me percaté que tenía dos llamadas de él y un mensaje de texto… "me asusta que no contestes pero quizás ya llegaste y te dormiste… un beso tremendo cuando escuches esto llámame por favor" decidí que mejor llamarlo, primero me puse el mismo polerón que me había prestado y me calcé el pantalón de mi pijama, me acomodé en la cama y luego marqué su número, pensé que ya no contestaría.

¿acabas de llegar?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

No… acabo de salir de la ducha- mi voz sonaba pastosa.

¿a esta hora? Ni siquiera hicimos ejercicio- sonreí por su ocurrencia pero no le contesté nada- ¿pasó algo? te noto extraña- suspiré.

Discutí con mi padre… lo de siempre- sonreí con pena y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar otra vez.

¿Por qué que estabas conmigo?- si supiera que todo el tema es su hija…

No… es porque… no sé… ni siquiera me quedo claro el porque de la discusión, solo se que me enojé mucho y le dije algo hiriente- mmm… fue lo único que dijo- ¿te estás durmiendo? Podemos hablar mañana…- susurré.

No, ya me dejaste completamente despierto y preocupado porque se que has estado llorando y que probablemente lloraras más- sonreí.

Casi ni me conoces y ya sabes mi rutina… eso asusta- intenté bromear, pero lo real era que ya estaban corriendo algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Pídele una disculpa, no es tan difícil- me aconsejó.

Me da vergüenza y pena ir a verlo porque dije algo feo- mmm… volvió a salir de sus labios, rodé los ojos.- me voy, además tienes que descansar ¿hablamos luego?- quería ver si podía dormir.

Ok… cualquier cosa llámame y recuerda bella… él es la persona que más amas, si dice algo solo… solo cierra la boca- sonreí.

Ok… que duermas bien lo que resta de noche- lo escuché suspirar.

Igual tú… intenta descansar- asentí aunque él no pudiese ver… colgué y nuevamente me sentí desgraciada, era una lástima que no hubiese un botón que te hiciera borrar todos los actos idiotas que cometes en la vida… pero bueno me tenía que conformar, esta era mi vida y yo era una hija de mierda, con esa idea seguí llorando casi toda la noche, parece que en algún momento los santos se apiadaron de mi y me quedé dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: comenzando el fin de semana

Bella POV

Como me había dormido tarde me desperté muy entrado el día, eran las 12 cuando miré mi despertador. Lo primero que hice fue vestirme.

Decidí algo más cómodo además hacía calor, tomé un pequeño bolsito donde metí ropa interior, un bikini por si había piscina y dos vestidos.

Quería estar lo más cómoda en la casa de sus padres… gracias a dios los conocía. Decidí que lo mejor era confrontar lo de anoche, así que bajé a la sala.

Doña gruñona despertó- agregó Rosalie sentada en la cocina comiendo una manzana.

No quiero discutir Rossi- dije sentándome a su lado.

¿quieres un café?- preguntó Claudia, asentí. Al instante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonreí por inercia cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era ponerme a llorar, quizás no era buena idea que fuese a la casa de los Cullen.

Hola- saludé.

Hola Bells ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me quedé helada.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó un poco extrañado.

Me dijiste Bells- me dio nostalgia.

Yo… bueno… se me ocurrió- asentí aunque él no pudiese verlo- y creo que no amaneciste muy bien…- terminó.

Para que mentir… no Edward…- Bells era como me decía papá antes del accidente, lo hacía cuando estaba completamente feliz.

¿conversaste con tu papá?- suspiré frustrada- creo que no…- me reí.

No, aún no se levanta y yo lo hice recién… no pasé buena noche- concluí.

Debiste quedarte aquí- sentí que sonreía un poco.

Creo que hubiese sido una gran idea- sonreí también, desde que lo conocí sonrío mucho.

No te apenes más… solo ve y pídele una disculpa- es que me daba miedo su rechazo.

Lo intentaré… quizás… el lunes- sentí su linda risa melodiosa.

Bella… ve y discúlpate- sería sensacional si fuese así de simple.

No me presiones… ¿va lo del fin de semana?- pedía que me dijera que no que por eso me llamaba.

¿ya no quieres ir?- preguntó sorprendido.

Si… solo… pensé que llamabas por eso- aclaré, entró Jasper a la cocina y me miraba molesto.

Bella no te sientas presionada… y llamé porque quedé muy preocupado por ti- sonreí.

Ok… ¿puedo estar antes en tu casa?

Pfff… ni que preguntes… vente a almorzar con nosotros ¿a las 2?- era lo mejor, no quería ver la cara de decepción de mi padre.

Ok, nos vemos entonces- Jasper se sentó frente a mí.

Un beso para ti- me sonrojé porque sentí mis mejillas acaloradas.

Otro para ti- susurré, no quería que mis hermanos me cuestionaran sobre el mismo asunto.

Ok- susurró siguiéndome el juego, corté ante la mirada expectante de todos.

¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso ayer a Charlie?- pasé la mano por mi rostro frustrada.

No lo sé…- susurré bajando la vista, de verdad me avergonzaba- creo que colapse- estaba cansada, era mucha presión sobre mis hombros… recordé las palabras de Jake… "diles como te sientes a tus hermanos, ellos también tienen la obligación de esto" quizás era lo mejor… decirles que me ayudaran más.

No tenías derecho a hacerlo sentir una mierda si tan solo lo hubieses visto cuando te fuiste- cerré los ojos.

Estoy cansada Jasper, necesito que me ayuden, quiero, quiero distraerme un poco de vez en cuando… amo a papá, pero estoy cansada con su actitud, solo necesito unos días y luego volveremos a la rutina… solo… solo ayúdenme más, ustedes se van por la mañana y regresan por la noche ¿creen que no me doy cuenta de sus excusas? ¿Qué intentan evitar pasar tiempo en terapia con él?- les critiqué.

Es porque aceptamos la realidad Bella… Charlie NO quiere rehabilitarse- agregó Rossi.

¿así de simple? O sea él no quiere ir y lo dejamos postrado para siempre en una maldita silla cuando hay posibilidades de que se pare- pregunté extrañada por su actitud.

Él no quiere Bella- susurró Jasper.

¿Qué clase de hijos son ustedes? ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan fríos?- mis ojos se aguaron.

No es de frialdad, él mismo nos pidió dejarlo tranquilo, siento que ayuda más comprenderlo que obligarlo a algo- cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí solo respirando un rato.

No puedes hacer que él haga lo que quieres, si no desea seguir con las terapias déjalo, ya no lo obligues más- me deprimía su conformismo.

Ok… comprendí que sigo sin su apoyo- rodaron los ojos- este fin de semana lo paso afuera así que ojala puedan encargarse de él- me miraron extrañados.

¿afuera con quien?- curioseo mi padre que venía entrando a la sala, automáticamente me sonrojé de vergüenza.

Con… yo… voy con Edward…- suspiró frustrado.

Ok…- se acomodó a la mesa.

Es el hijo de Esme y Carlisle- se le abrieron unos grandes ojos- e iré a la casa de ellos, fin de semana familiar- estaba bastante sorprendido.

¿y es compañero de trabajo?- asentí- que coincidencia- arrugó la frente, de verdad estaba sorprendido.

¿te molesta si voy?- le pregunté, automáticamente negó.

Tienes 27 años puedes hacer lo que desees solo cuídate si estarás con él- me sonrojé por su insinuación…

Yo… quería discul…- pero no me dejó seguir.

No es necesario yo comencé- agregó mientras tomaba de un café que le puso Claudia, amaba poder tenerla a ella, sabía que era su trabajo, pero también le gustaba estar con Charlie y lo quería mucho. Asentí, sabía que con Charlie era mejor no insistir. Me puse en pie y me fui hasta mi habitación para cepillar mis dientes y alistar los últimos detalles, bajé con el bolso ya listo.

Ten- dijo Rosalie lanzándome una caja… ¿eran…? ¿eran... preservativos? Mi rostro tiene que estar en llamas, me dolían hasta las orejas.

Eres una idiota- lanzándoselos a la cara, me enajenaba su maldita actitud… que ella sea una maldita zorra no me convierte a mi en una… perra, de vez en cuando la odio. Me acerqué a papá.- te amo pá- susurré besando su mejilla, él solo asintió. Besé a Clau y a Jazz, a Rosalie solo la ignoré.

Diviértete- vi la cara de mi padre y estaba con el seño fruncido y más que rojo. De paso entre a una librería, Nessie me dijo que le encantaba leer así que decidí comprarle un obsequio… busqué por unos 30 minutos entre muchos, los de niños para 6 no me convencían del todo, Nessie era una niña muy inteligente no creo que le gusten ese tipo de historias… miré mi reloj y eran la 1:30, busqué y por fin encontré uno llamado "La maravillosa granja de McBroom de Sid Fleischmann" (Josh McBroom, su esposa Melissa y sus once pequeños pelirrojos. Will, Jill, Hester, Chester, Peter, Polly, Tim, Tom, Mary, Larry y la pequeña Clarinda, viven juntos en una maravillosa granja. Allí pasan emocionantes y extraños sucesos. Y es que ni el propio McBroom sabe lo que la maravillosa granja le puede deparar en el futuro) solo esperaba que le agradara. Fui hasta el auto, conduje hasta su departamento y baje solo mi celular y la bolsita con el libro para Nessie. Estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea… lo único que sabía era que mientras subía el ascensor me estaba comiendo las uñas… maldita ansiedad. Bajé del ascensor y automáticamente y sin pensarlo toqué el timbre.

¡hola Bella!- sonreí con verdadera alegría cuando la vi, se veía hermosa con unos short Jeans muy parecido al mío y una polerita azul, estaba descalza.

Hola Nessie, te ves realmente hermosa…- sonrió avergonzada.

Te ves más linda tú- besé su mejilla adorándola, porque realmente ella era única.

Te traje en un obsequio- dije mientras me tironeaba a la sala.

¿verdad?- sus ojitos se ilusionaron.

Ajá… el señor de la tienda dijo que lo podías cambiar si es que no te gustaba ¿ok?- asintió mientras nos dejábamos caer en el sillón, le entregué la bolsita.

Hola hermosa señorita- escuché la más linda voz y sonreí por inercia.

Hola Edward- me puse en pie para saludarlo besando su mejilla pero él corrió la cara y junto sus labios con los mío- Edward…- le recriminé, pero la niña estaba concentrada en el obsequio que no nos puso atención.

¡Bella! Gracias- dijo con emoción- mira papá me regaló un libro- sonrió mostrándole a su padre.

Que bien hija… es un hermoso detalle- me observó con agradecimiento.

De nada cariño- nos sentamos en el sofá mientras Edward cocinaba esta vez, así que nosotras nos quedamos leyendo, para tener tan solo 6 añitos lo hacía sumamente bien. Nos entretuvimos bastante debo admitir que mi atención no estaba centrada 100% en Nessie, si no que también en Edward, era tan preciso para moverse, la polera que andaba usando se le adhería estratégicamente al cuerpo. Primero en sus brazos y en el pecho, cuando se volteaba, la tela se adhería a su maciza espalda.

¿Qué ves?- preguntó cuando la niña había ido al baño a lavar sus manos porque ya estábamos por almorzar, Edward había hecho comida China, según era porque a Nessie le fascinaba el arroz.

A ti- me tendió una copa de vino, la recibí.

¿te dije lo hermosa que estás hoy?- negué.- te ves realmente hermosa… exquisita- este hombre sabía elegir las palabras exactas que me ponían nerviosa y me avergonzaban completamente. Estaba sentada en una silla alta en la cocina así que sin perder tiempo se puso entre mis piernas, no puedo negarlo, tragué en seco.

Puede venir Nessie…- susurré cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Mi hija se demora en el baño- si que era un buen padre y muy observador, sabía casi exactamente todos los tiempos que demoraba en hacer algo su hija.

Se sensato…- le pedí, pero lo que en realidad debería haberle dicho es… "no me hagas eso que me estás excitando", pero en realidad me daba vergüenza decirle eso.

No puedo ser sensato cuando te deseo tanto- gemí al sentir sus dientes apretar delicadamente, mejor dicho sensualmente la piel de mi cuello.

Edward por favor- mi respiración estaba agitada… riendo se separó de mi- sabes lo que me provocas, lo estás haciendo con tu qué- lo apunté.

Tengo que jugar todas mis cartas- sonreí.

Estoy lista chicos- nos dijo Nessie como si fuésemos todos de la misma edad.

Hermosa… ¿te fijaste?- le pregunté a Edward, él negó- andamos casi iguales- ambas sonreímos mientras nos abrazábamos.

Debo admitir que son las chicas más guapas que he visto en la zona- debo admitir que ambas nos sonrojamos mucho.- ¿Cuál de las dos se sonroja más?- bromeo, ambas en respuesta le sacamos la lengua. El almuerzo pasó entre risas, abrazos y preguntas. Decidimos que ya era hora de irnos cuando su hermano no paraba de llamarlo y decirle que ya estaban en casa que solo faltaban ellos… si ellos porque él no había dicho nada sobre mi, lo que me tenía nerviosa.

Quizás tu familia se enoje…- susurré a Edward, Nessie iba atrás leyendo su libro. Me dio risa su imagen porque a su lado con una mano afirmaba una pelota que llegaba a ser más grande que ella.

Nadie se va a enojar… me extraña que lo digas si conoces tanto a mis padres- asentí ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba aquí y según él nos faltaba unos 5 minutos para llegar. Debo admitir que mi boca se abrió a más no poder, la casa era preciosa, tenía 3 pisos y era de color blanco, ellos realmente tenían una muy buena situación económica.

¡Mami!…- gritó Nessie empujando su pelota afuera, sabía que así le decía a su abuela Esme. Edward bajó y muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y tendió su mano hacia mí.

Nadie te dirá nada cariño, todos estarán felices de que una chica como tú esté a mi lado, además mis padres te aman, mi hermano me incitó a estar contigo y bueno mi hermana Alice… bueno ella es…

¡Hola Bella!- gritó una muy emocionada chica.

Ella es ella- suspiró su hermano.

Hola- dije mirándola, se me acercó y me dio un abrazo tan cálido de esos que se dan las personas cuando se conocen de toda la vida.

Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas, soy Alice Cullen, hermana de este señor- dijo sonriente.

O…ok…- dije un poco nerviosa, no era que no me gustara hacer amigas era que tal parece ellos se dieron cuanta de que con Edward teníamos algo… dije ellos porque todos los demás me miraban con una gran, gran sonrisa.

No estés nerviosa- susurró Edward tras de mi, se fue hasta la parte trasera del auto y sacó los bolsos mientras yo me comenzaba a acercar a todos junto a Alice.

Hola Bellita- susurró Emmett mientras me daba un gran, gran abrazo.

Emm…ett…no…re…s…piroooo- me soltó al instante.

Perdón- dijo un tanto avergonzado.

Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Carlisle que se acercó a abrazarme.

Bien gracias- nos separamos y me acerqué a Esme.

Hola cariño- dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo que en el minuto se puso jugar con su tío a la pelota.- es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa- sonrió con picardía a lo que yo solo pude sonrojarme.

Gracias…- la niña junto a Emmett ya no estaban a nuestra vida así que cuando Edward se me acercó se aferró automáticamente a mi cintura.

Familia…- sonrió con satisfacción.

Me alegras Edward… de verdad que me alegras- le dijo su madre mientras se le acercaba para poder abrazarlo.

A mi también me alegra, solo… es mejor que Nessie no sepa nada por un tiempo- agregó tranquilo, asentí para darle énfasis era mejor que ella no sospechara nada… más encima aún no éramos nada y esto podía no resultar y darle esa idea a la niña y después decepcionarla no era justo.

Ok ¿ya son novios?- preguntó una saltarina Alice.

Eh… no nos apures enana- le contestó Edward despeinándola, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

Lo único que te digo, es que no seas lento, alguien te la puede querer quitar- se nos comenzó a alejar, Edward me miró con intensidad y yo solo negué.

Te quiero a ti- susurré y una gigantesca sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

¿pasamos?- nos interrumpió Carlisle, ambos asentimos.

Iremos a la piscina ¿vienen?- dijo Emmett cargando en sus brazos a Nessita que estaba con un Bikini chiquitito… dios santo se veía tan exquisita.

Ok… esta listo el almuerzo- miré a Edward y él me miró sin saber.

Nosotros ya almorzamos- agregó.

Pero hijo… que despistado eres, te dije que hoy y mañana era almuerzo acá… en fin… pueden comer algo solamente ¿ok?- asentí, no podía ser descortés, además en algunas uno podía darse un lujito y comer un poco más.

¿trajiste traje de baño?- me preguntó Alice y asentí- ok… entonces ven conmigo, quiero verlo- me asustó un poco su actitud pero me relajé cuando vi a todos sonreír.

Edward POV

Así qué….- mi padre me miraba con intensidad.

Así que si pues…- sonreí.

Me gusta que te des una oportunidad y más aun si es con Bella, de ese tipo de muchachas quedan muy pocas- asentí, eso ya lo sabía, Bella era una gran, gran mujer.

Es enserio ¿verdad?- preguntó mi madre saliendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros, habían decidido hacer un asado, así que con mi padre estábamos terminando con los detalles.

¿Cómo?- pregunté, o sea entendía a que se refería lo que no entendía era por qué lo decía.

Esa niña a pasado por muchas Edward, no sería justo que después por tus inseguridades ella terminara toda dañada- negué… que poca fe me tenía mi madre.

La quiero… a sido la única mujer que ha llamado mi atención… dios a sido a la primera que e deseado tanto después de lo que me paso con Tanya- confesé con toda sinceridad, mi padre me tendió una cerveza, me gustaban estos momento porque Emmett se encargaba siempre de entretener a mi hija mientras con mis padres charlábamos de la vida… creo mejor decir mientras mamá me sicoanalizaba.

Me alegra escucharlo… dios estoy feliz, solo quiero que el ustedes funcione bebé- rodé los ojos, mi madre era tan maternal.

Lo se má… yo también quiero que funcione, de verdad que me estoy proyectando con Bella… se que es tan rápido todo- mi padre asintió- pero de verdad, no quiero estar solo, quiero estar con ella, pero sin que mi hija sufra en el proceso, es por eso que quiero hacerlo de a poco, para que si no funciona ella no salga dañada- me senté junto a mi madre.

Recuerda que a ella no le gusta que le mientas, además Nessie es inteligente y quiere mucho a Bella- asentí mirándola ¿le gustará la idea?- estoy seguro que ella entenderá- dios quiera que fuese así.

Hola- dijo Alice acercándosenos por inercia me giré porque junto a ella tenía que estar Bella, me quedé embobado cuando la vi… santo dios ella es preciosa.

No me mires así- dijo mientras se me acercaba, estaba completamente sonrojada.

Wow…- fue mi muy inteligente acotación.

No babees- molestó mi hermanita, pero no me importó, me interesaba un comino que me dijeran eso… cualquier hombre en su sano juicio babearía por ella.

Te vez… wow…- susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un baso con refresco.

Tomaré eso como un piropo- sonrió tan lindo… esta era una promesa para mi mismo… esta mujer sería mía, lucharía con todas mis armas para que pudiésemos ser felices los 3 juntos.

Perdón es que… estoy nervioso- dije nos acercábamos a la piscina, sentía las miradas de mis familiares en mi espalda.

Ok… yo también al verte así- dijo indicando mi dorso descubierto, solo andaba con un traje de baño rojo.- te queda bien ese color- se sonrojó.

Quiero besarte- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una de las sillas playeras.

Yo también… pero no podemos- me miró con burla mientras pasaba sensualmente su lengua por su labio inferior, ella me quería matar.

Me vengaré, eso es lo único que te digo- hizo como que tiritaba y después nos pusimos a reír.

Bella ¡ven!- gritó mi hija mientras intentaba nadar, Emmett se propuso desde la semana pasada enseñarle.

Voy- dijo dejando el refresco en el suelo y me agarró de la mano- ven también, me puedo ahogar- agregó infantilmente.

¿no sabes nadar?- pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

Quizás si… quizás no- me miró con ojitos coquetos, en realidad no necesitaba que me dijera más, iría con ella hasta donde me pidiera, eso era obvio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Alcanzando el cielo

Bella POV

La tarde pasaba de forma maravillosa, la familia de Edward era muy acogedora, porque una cosa es conocer a Esme y Carlisle en el hospital y otra en la comodidad de su hogar. Edward acostumbraba tomarme la mano de forma cariñosa por debajo de la mesa. Era tan irreal que después de la forma en la que nos habíamos relacionamos la primera vez que nos vimos ahora estuviésemos tan entusiasmados con esta reciente relación… bueno lo real era que yo lo quería desde que lo vi, pero él estaba tan cerrado a una relación, la vida si que nos da cosas inesperadas.

Estás muy pensativa- acotó mientras ayudaba a lavar la loza... era bastante tarde, ya casi todos se habían ido a sus dormitorios, la niña hoy dormiría con sus abuelitos.

Solo… pensaba en el primer día que nos vimos, el otro día- dije sonriendo, me acompañó.

Extraño ¿no?- asentí.

Después de que me rechazaste jamás hubiese pensado estar aquí hoy- había terminado, bueno lo real fue que Edward me dijo que dejara ahí que mañana él se encargaba de terminar.

¿bañémonos?- lo miré sorprendida, no podía creer que me lo dijera enserio. Sacó su playera y la dejó caer al suelo, luego de descalzó.- ven, mis padres no se enojarán ni nada, no tienes idea todo lo que ha hecho Emmett en esta piscina y mis padres jamás le han dicho algo, nosotros solo nos bañaremos- sonreí. Me quité el vestido y quedé nuevamente solo con aquel bañador diminuto que me encantaba tanto

No puedo creer esto… si alguien viene te echaré la culpa de todo ¿me oíste?- agregué sonriendo a medida que me iba acercando hasta la piscina.

Nadi vendrá…. 1 Alice duerme como un tronco, 2 Emmett se acostó un poco borracho y 3 mi hija acapara la atención completa de mis padres, así que no te preocupes- estiró su mano y yo encantada la tomé. Poco a poco nos fuimos metiendo, jadee porque el agua estaba completamente helada, dios me congelaría en segundos.- ¿tienes frío?- asentí- pero eso se arregla- agregó acercándoseme lo que más pudo. Me dejó pegada en una esquina de la piscina.

Edward…- traté de recordarle lo de anoche.

No pasará nada…- comenzó a besar sensualmente mi cuello-… que tu no quieras….- sentía su cuerpo pegado completamente al mío, tirité porque el agua estaba helada pero su piel parecía estar en llamas- no sabes como desee esto todo el día- se detuvo de besar mi cuello para subir y devorar mis labios. Era tan exquisita la sensación y esto no se trataba de no querer estar con Edward lo real era que tenía miedo, temía que me doliera y en otro aspecto de que si pasábamos a esa etapa ya no podría vivir sin él, no quería que doliera tanto si esto no funcionaba… dios pero también quería que él fuese el primero y me sentía tan tensa desde lo que pasó anoche con mi padre.

Ya no hagas eso- le pedí riéndome.

¿Por qué?- separó su rostro de mí, pero su cuerpo no se alejó ni un solo centímetro.

¡¿Por qué?- él estaba jugando conmigo, lo notaba en su sonrisa torcida.- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque confundes a mi cuerpo- susurré, mientras acariciaba sus fornidos brazos.

Entonces estoy logrando el objetivo- nos quedamos conversando de diversas cosas mientras nadábamos, ya me había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua, ahora la sentía tibia.

¿tus hermanos no tienen pareja?- curiosee, es que me intrigó algo que me dijo Alice.

No… ellos, ellos no han tenido buena suerte- fruncí el seño.

Alice me dijo que ya no creía en que a ella la tocara el amor- susurré con pena.

Si- suspiró- también me lo ha dicho y me da pena que siendo tan joven piense de esa forma- dijo con pena, algo duro tenía que haberle pasado.

Le pasó algo malo ¿verdad?- asintió.

Solo deseo que un día encuentre a un chico que la haga cambiar, que le haga ver el lado hermoso de la vida, que la haga vivir el amor.- asentí, el amor es lo mejor del mundo- pero no la presionaré ni nada porque mírame a mí, estuve 6 años sin pareja, ella solo lleva 2 así que tiene que esperar, lo único que puedo decir es que la espera siempre vale la pena- asentí en total acuerdo, mi espera si que había valido la pena, lo encontré a él y a Nessie.

Concuerdo contigo- sonreímos.

Ya es hora de salir o vamos a terminar congelados- sonreímos, Edward me tendió una toalla y me cubrí.- vamos, te enseño tu recamara- asentí, tomé mi vestido, mis sandalias y comenzamos a caminar, subimos hasta la plata más alta, me mostró su recamara de cuando era joven y luego la que sería ocupada por mi, estaba en frente a la del, rodé los ojos.- no fui yo, estuve todo el día contigo- sonreí.

¿es necesario que duerma aquí?- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

En la planta baja hay otro cuarto, podemos ir ahí si quieres- rodé los ojos.

Yo me refería a si es necesario dormir ahí cuando me puedo quedar contigo- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Oh… por mi maravilloso, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a algo- negué.

No me has obligado a nada…- me decidí- quiero pasar la noche contigo- le dije con intensidad, dios tengo 27 años y aún soy virgen, quiero mucho a Edward y se que él me quiere a mi, porque o si no, no saldría conmigo.

¿estás segura? Mira que te deseo tanto, no sé si podré detenerme cuando empecemos- dijo jugando, sabía que él estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

Quiero esto… ¿después de que lo hagamos no me vas a dejar verdad?- pregunté un tanto en broma y un tanto en serio.

Jamás… ¿hagamos un trato?- asentí- tu, yo y Nessie para siempre- sonreí, eso era lo que quería más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Hay trato, vamos- indiqué su cuarto, asintió caminamos nuevamente hasta su habitación y cerramos la puerta por dentro.- ¿puedo tomar una ducha primero?- pregunté nerviosísima.

Bella no tenemos que hacerlo- agregó abrazándome cariñosamente por la espalda.

Pero quiero que lo hagamos, somos adultos y es lo normal ¿no?- posó su cara en mi hombro.

No me interesa si es normal, me interesa lo que tu desees, bella lo que sea yo lo acepto- asentí.

Ok… me iré a bañar y luego lo haremos, porque eso es lo que quiero ¿ok?- sonriendo asintió.

Ok- entré al baño que debo decir era muy lindo. Me quité la toalla mientras abría la llave del agua caliente, entré primero con el Bikini y luego me lo quité. Me sentía muy nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa de saber que yo estaba aquí desnuda mientras Edward estaba ahí, fuera esperándome para por primera vez para mi hacer el amor. Había Shampoo de manzanilla que intuí era de Nessie, no era mi preferido pero lo usé. El agua tibia relajó mis agarrotados músculos, había terminado hace unos minutos, solo estaba ahí bajo de la regadera dejando el agua caer, caer y caer, solo respirando y pensando… cerré la llave, entrujé mi larga cabellera y después me cubrí con la toalla. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y estaba sonrojada en demasía.

Traje tu bolso por si quieres tomar algo de ahí- dijo Edward, comencé a respirar un poco más rápido. ¿necesitaba ponerme ropa? Me la tendría que sacar al instante, así que era mejor salir con la toalla solamente o ¿no? Quizás era muy de Zorra… dios santo, no haber tenido a mi madre me estaba jugando tan mal…- ¿Bella?- me miré y vi tiritar mi labio inferior, tenía miedo, sabía que Edward no me iba a obligar a hacerlo… me afirmé en el lavamanos, estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa…- ¿estás bien Bella?- preguntó golpeando la puerta, tenía que respirar, tenía que estar tranquila, tenía que estar segura ¿estaba segura con Edward? Si ¿lo quiero? Mucho ¿me quiere? Si, porque me lo ha dicho ¿quiero hacerlo? Demasiado… ¿entonces? ¿Por qué dudo tanto? Respiré nuevamente y me decidí. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, me encontré con la mirada expectante de Edward.- ¿te ocurre algo?- negué, lo empujé porque se había recargado sobre la puerta, salimos del baño y yo me senté en la cama.

Yo…- quería expresarle lo que siento pero me daba vergüenza.

Bella por dios… ¿sientes que te estoy obligando a hacer algo?- negué enérgicamente.- entonces, no lo vamos a hacer y punto- lo miré extrañada.

¿no quieres?- rodó los ojos.

Sabes que no es por eso, es porque veo tu cara de pánico, te demoraste como 1 hora en la ducha, estás sonrojada y casi tiritas- sonreí.

Es que tengo frío- mentí.

Bella… te quiero mucho, has sido la primera mujer después de lo que me paso que a despertado todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones que creí ya no estaban en mi, te deseo, pero no quiero que pienses que te invité a compartir con mi familia por algo en especial, no segundas intenciones- sonreí.

Lo sé, solo necesito saber si de verdad quieres algo serio conmigo, que si te proyectas para construir un mañana juntos- me miró con cariño y luego me abrazó con intensidad.

Lo hago… te quiero de verdad mi vida y me proyecto contigo, incluso se los dije mis padres- sonreí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, yo no quería que él me tomara como una aventura, no quería que me tomara como una más que podría calentar su cama por un tiempo y después que me botara. Lo comencé a besar lentamente para después con caricias ir intensificando la situación.

Te deseo- susurré sobre sus labios, estaba decidida, hoy me entregaría porque sabía que con Edward me esperaban solo cosas buenas, ya no tenía miedo, solo sentía la pena de quizás no ser lo que él espera, pero juro que haría lo mejor para irme superando en todo sentido, quería poder ser lo que él y Nessie necesitaban.

También te deseo- susurró mientras me abrazaba más, me fui lentamente recostando sobre la cama para que él tuviese la oportunidad de quedar sobre mi.- si quieres parar solo me lo dices ¿ok?- asentí mientras mirándolo fijamente me iba quitando la toalla, sabía que era linda, solo esperaba que a Edward le gustara lo que iba a ver. Cuando la toalla quedó completamente abierta y mi cuerpo al descubierto sus ojos me comieron con lujuria- dios santo…- susurró, mientras comenzaba a acariciarme sin tapujos.

Edward…- gemí cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Eres hermosa- se subió sobre mi al instante abrí mis piernas para que se insertara, pude sentir su dureza sobre mi sexo, pero no piel desnuda contra piel desnuda porque él se había puesto un pantalón de pijama. Me sentía bastante excitada.

¿puedes guiarme?- pregunté con la voz casi irreconocible.

Puedes tocar si quieres porque yo te recorreré entera- sonreí pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, con nervio posé mis manos sobre su pecho durito… comenzó a besar mi cuello y a medida que iba bajando iba pasando su lengua por la piel expuesta. Sentí que iba a explotar en deseo cuando sus labios lujuriosos comenzaron a disfrutar de mis endurecidos pezones… arqueaba la espalda y sentí un fuego que juraba no podría apagarse jamás entre mis piernas.

Edward…- jadee desesperada, no sabía que hacer con esta sensación tan nueva para mi, lo tocaba con intensidad pero eso no me liberaba de la tensión. Comenzó a bajar la mano que tenía sobre uno de mis senos, la bajo hasta llegar a mi punto más sensible. Jadee cuando sus largor dedos hicieron contacto, comenzó a frotarlos contra mi, ahora el fuego, el deseo de más y la necesidad era mayor, con sus toques me estaba provocando de una forma que jamás había experimentado, por eso realmente no sabía que esperar. Sentí uno de sus dedos tocando la entrada de mi sexo, comenzó a frotar hasta que lo adentró en mi, gruñí asustándome del poder que él estaba teniendo sobre mi. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi rostro y vi como estaba de excitado, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, acerqué con una de mis manos su rostro al mío, necesitaba besarlo y así lo hice, sonreí porque estaba tan desesperada que tentaba ser brusca.

Si sigues así, no llegaré al acto- dijo mientras ponía su rostro entre el hueco de mi hombro y cuello.

Entonces… directo… al… acto- le pedí entre gemidos.

Tienes que estar bien excitada para que no duela- gruñó sin dejar de bombear en mi centro, sentí como poco a poco adentraba otro dedo en mi interior, de seguro debía estar roja como tomate porque me sentía en llamas.

Estoy… muy… mucho… demasiado… excitada- se rió- no… juegues… conmigooooooo…..- sentía unas inmensas ganas de orinar… no… ¿junto ahora? ¿era una broma? No quería separarme ni un centímetro de su gloriosa humanidad. Sus dedos entraban y salían un ritmo desbordarte de pasión. Por dios… ¿es enserio? Tendría que alejarme de él para poder ir al baño ya no aguantaba más, mis manos estaban apretadas contra el cobertor.

Bella…- susurró mientras me seguía tocando… estaba claro tendría que alejarlo.

Necesito…- jadee.

¿Qué necesitas mi vida?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ir… ir… al bañoooo…- casi le grité.

¿al baño?- se sorprendió de mi respuesta.

Me están dando ganas de orinar…- susurré avergonzada.

Bella…- susurró cariñosamente mientras volvía a mover sus dedos en mi interior.

Necesito Edward…- susurré otra vez echando mi cabeza hacía atrás.

Lo que necesitas es que te siga acariciando- me explicó.

Necesito orinar- sonreí.

Es parte del orgasmo bella, no es que realmente quieras orinar- lo miré incrédula… bueno si me orinaba él tendría la culpa… aunque la vergüenza jamás la olvidaría.

Ok…- sus dedos siguieron entrando y saliendo ávidamente hasta que sin más, gemí histéricamente su nombre, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, mis piernas agarrotadas, si esto era un orgasmo, me considerare adicta a ellos… sonreí ante la expectante mirada de Edward…

¿aún deseas orinar?- preguntó risueño.

Nop…- sonreí, había quedado como liberada, ahora que mi cuerpo se relajó me sentía como en las nubes.

Eres…- pensó- bueno, "eras" tan inocente- se rió y no pude negarlo, lo acompañé.

Eso me recuerda- dije mientras me acomodaba sobre él, parece que ya no estaba tan intimidada ante su mirada libidinosa sobre mi cuerpo completo.

Mmm… ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?- preguntó con aires despreocupados pero sosteniendo mi cintura.

Dijiste que me ibas a guiar- le recordé mientras lo besaba con intensidad.

Mejor tu en la cama- me aconsejó pero negué, quería yo poder guiar la entrada y así si me dolía podría salirme al instante.- así puede dolerte- agregó sobreprotectóramente, volví a negar.

¿te puedes quitar el pantalón?- pregunté seductoramente, entrecerró los ojos y casi sin moverse de donde estaba se los quitó con la ayuda de sus mismos pies.

¿estás segura de que deseas estar sobre?- asentí y tratando de tragarme la vergüenza tomé su pene y comencé a masajearlo en toda su extensión.- dios….- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con intensidad.

¿me quieres?- pregunté frotándolo con intensidad.

Te quiero mucho… y te necesito- sus manos se posaron sobre mi cadera otra vez y comenzó a bajarme, no estaba ni cerca de entrar en mí, saqué mi mano de su extensión y lo sentí frotar sobre mi muslo.- Bella…- gruñó.

Eres un ansioso- dije mientras lo besaba.

Eso lo dices porque ya te tranquilizaste, ya obtuviste un orgasmo- me recordó pícaramente, me volví a sonrojar.

Me convenciste- acerqué su intimidad a la mía, estaba bastante nerviosa, lo estábamos pasando tan bien que no quería que me doliera.

Mejor recuéstate Bella- me pidió pero sin decir más lo comencé a adentrar en mi interior, no dolía incluso me estaba gustando, Edward me miraba como si esto es lo que hubiese querido siempre. Llegó un punto en que no pudo entrar más y fue ahí cuando me miró serio, sabía que quizás me dolería porque sentía como tirante. Asentí y cerré los ojos, de un solo golpe lo sentí totalmente en mi interior, cerré los ojos con más intensidad aún… no dolía tanto pero era incómodo, mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros y sentí mi rostro muy cerca del de él.- se que duele amor, pero tienes que relajarte- me pidió sentándose en la cama, nos abrazamos, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo vi al él, tan hermoso y solo mío… tan perfecto, me besó las mejillas- esto es hermoso para mi, significa mucho- sonreí.

Hazme el amor- le pedí y regalándome una sonrisa me comenzó a ayudar a mover, sentía un calor tremendo concentrado en mi centro. Su cuerpo estaba pegado completamente al mío, su pecho se pegaba por el sudor a mis senos, era todo tan erótico.

Eres tan estrecha- susurró en mi oído mientras yo lo cabalgaba.

Dios Edward… yo… dios…- sentía tironear cada vez que entraba, pero no dolía en lo absoluto. De hecho estaba tocando el cielo.

Bella… oh… bella… oh…oh…oh…- gemía más rápido, me acomodó en la cama y él se montó sobre mi, nos habíamos tenido que separar cuando nos acomodamos, pero mi sexo lo recibió gustoso otra vez. No lo iba a negar jamás, este hombre era una máquina de sensualidad, él no se daba cuenta que con cada gesto me calentaba aún más.

Oh…. Oh… dios… oh…- sin más sus estocadas se hicieron absolutamente rápidas, con unas cuentas entradas y salidas más llegué a un majestuoso orgasmo, a él le faltó un poco pero al rato quedó sobre mi exhausto.

Fue glorioso- susurró acariciándome. Sentí cuando se salió de mi interior pero dijo que después me podía doler si se quedaba mucho rato en mí.

Fue perfecto… te quiero mucho- sentía como sus dedos trazaban figuras sobre mi piel desnuda.

Duerme mi amor- me había relajado mucho- mañana será un gran día.- ¿a qué se refería? No le tomé mayor atención hasta, no deben haber pasado ni 5 minutos y sonriendo caí en la inconciencia total.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Te quiero en mi vida

Edward POV

La noche fue perfecta, Bella aún dormía a mi lado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que había sido rápido todo lo nuestro, pero no me arrepentía, hacerle el amor había sido perfecto. Los rayos del sol nos daban de lleno sobre el cuerpo, tendría que pedirle que nos levantáramos ya que la niña podía venir y no quería que nos viese desnudos.

Mi amor…- susurré en su oído, ella se removió pero solo un poco- mi vida hay que levantarnos Nessie puede venir- abrió los ojos al instante.

Hola Edward…- sonrió sonrojada.

Buen día mi amor…- sonrió.- te juro que me encantaría que nos pudiésemos quedar más rato acostaditos, pero no quiero que Nessie pueda vernos desnudos- asintió mientras intentaba levantarse, se percató que estaba desnuda e intentó irse hasta su maleta con la sábana, pero ni siquiera la dejé moverse, levanté la sábana y me puse sobre ella, era mucha tentación para mi.

Recuerda a Nessie- agregó mientras me acariciaba la espalda y casi, casi llegando a mis glúteos.

Eres mi tentación Bella…- susurré, podía sentirme excitado, podía sentir mi dureza rozar contra su sexo, jadeó.

Si lo vas hacer, hazlo luego, me muero de deseo- sonreí satisfecho, ella era la tremenda mujer, y que fuese yo quien la provocaba era maravilloso.

Sus deseos son órdenes para mí- y en un solo movimiento quedé dentro de ella, me recibió muy bien, ya que arqueo su espalda pegando sus senos totalmente a mi pecho. Ella era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, una sonrisa matadora, un rostro hermoso, un cabello brillante, una piel tersa y sedosa, un aroma enloquecedor y un sexo muy, pero muy acogedor, sonreí. Abrí un poco más sus piernas y ayudándome del cabecero entraba más profundo en ella… no puedo negar que mi ego estaba en las nubes, haber sido su primer hombre, el primero que se deleitó con la estreches de su sexo, sus primeras caricias llenas de lujuria, su primer orgasmo… dios saber que ella era virgen que yo era su iniciación me hizo ponerme tan duro como jamás recordé, ayer mi orgasmo fue el más intenso de todos en mi vida… y lo digo porque aún no llega el otro.

Edward…- gimió- más… más… rápido…- pidió y yo obvio la complací… no bastaron unas cuantas penetraciones más y esta vez juntos, a diferencia de anoche, llegamos a la gloria. Me quedé sobre ella regularizando mi respiración un momento.- debo ducharme e sudado mucho- asentí, me salí de su interior y nos fuimos hasta el baño, solo nos duchamos, aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas por hacerle el amor aquí, solo me dediqué a contemplar su hermoso cuerpo. Sus senos eran pequeños pero eran tan apetitosos, los toqué pero no como para excitarla, solo para sentirlos en mi mano, eran perfectos. Me miró con intensidad pero no dijo nada. Nos salimos y ella se colocó otro Bikini porque el de anoche estaba húmedo aún.

Se veía hermosa, el color le sentaba realmente bien y el Bikini era precioso de seguro mi hermana híper ventilaría hasta que Bella le confesara donde lo compró.

Te ves hermosísima- susurré abrazándola, sacó un vestido de su bolso.

Muchas gracias caballero- me había puesto un short y una polera roja.

Esos colores fuertes te quedan de maravilla- era un vestido color anaranjado con una mezcla de muchos otros colores, al contraste de su piel era muy lindo.

Gracias otra vez…- sonrió y me besó- ¿bajamos?- asentí, me puse le reloj, tomé mi teléfono celular, el de ella y bajamos.

Buenos días- agregó mi hermano sentado en la cocina comiendo… para variar.

Buen día- saludó atentamente Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo estuvo vuestra noche?- preguntó mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma sugestiva, el rostro de bella comenzó a pasar por todos los colores que pudo, miré con cara de reproche al idiota de mi hermano, Bella terminó por bajar la vista- Bella no te avergüences, me alegra que seas tu la que entibie la camita de mi hermano- dijo dándome un golpe de apoyo en la espalda, bufé. Eso me pasa por tenerle confianza a mi hermano y pensar que la iba a arreglar.

Mejor cállate- le pedí a él molesto- mi amor- alcé su rostro y vi que mordía delicadamente su labio- ¿Qué te avergüenza? Nos queremos mucho, hacer el amor es normal entre personas que experimentan esos sentimientos- lo último se lo susurré solo a él, no quería que el idiota la siguiera avergonzando.

Tengo vergüenza, tus padres pudieron escucharnos- negué.

Mis padres duermen en esta planta, Emmett en la tercera igual que yo…- asintió un poco más tranquila.

Te creo- susurró.

Bella te quiero, no te arrepientas ¿ok?- asintió- y tú- apunté al grandote bobo de mi hermano- no insinúes cosas con mi hija presente ¿ok?- asintió metiendo más comida en su boca.

Hola hijos ¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó Esme entrando con mi hija de la mano.

Bien mamá…- besé su mejilla y luego tomé en brazos a mi hija- hola mi amor- besó mi mejilla.

Hola Edward- entrecerré mis ojos- papi…- me acerqué hasta bella y me senté para que los tres nos viéramos.- hola Bellita linda- saludó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pequeña manito.

Hola mi amor- la saludó amenamente.

¿Qué pasó con papá y Ali?- preguntó Emmett.

Fueron por algunas cosas al supermercado, Nessie quería ir pero no quiso desautorizarte- agregó mi mamá mientras le hacía una coleta, la había sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Pero Nessie, si es para ir a algún lugar con uno de los abuelos no me tienes para que ir a pedir permiso- le recordé.

Es que tu eres raro a veces- me sonrió, la besé sonoramente.

Nos dedicamos a jugar en el jardín todo el rato, Emmett hizo grupo con Nessie y nos dieron la paliza a Bella y a mí jugando futbol. Me encantaba ver a mi niñita tan, tan contenta, esa sonrisita pocas veces la veía, se abrazaban con Bella cada vez que podían. Esme nos trajo refrescos porque ya estábamos casi con la lengua afuera. La mañana pasó rápida, mi padre llegó con Alice y un montón de bolsas, volvieron hacer asado pero esta vez lo hizo Emmett porque dijo que era el mejor parrillero que había. Nos metimos a la piscina cuando estábamos muertos de calor, mi hermana no dejó de molestar a Bella hasta que ella le prometió que la llevaría a la tienda donde había comprado su Bikini.

Comimos amenamente en el quincho, no reímos con las bromas de Emmett y luego Nessie nos contó de que iba el libro que su nueva amiga Bella le había regalado. Me dio nostalgia darme cuenta que dentro de todo el día ayer y lo que va del de hoy, no había recibido ni una llamada de su familia. Solo esperaba que ella pudiese ser feliz junto a nosotros.

Bella POV

Estaba viendo a Emmett, Alice, Edward y Nessie jugando en la piscina, me había salido antes porque tenía mucho frío.

¿Cómo has estado Bella?- preguntó Esme.

Muy bien- me alegraba que nadie pudiese leerme el pensamiento porque el muy bien se debía a la maravillosa noche y mañana que había tenido.

Me alegra, se te ve bien con mi hijo- agregó otra vez.

Estamos bien- susurré sonrojándome, vi a Edward y me guiñó un ojo mientras mojaba a su hermana.

¿Cómo has estado con Charlie? Me extrañó no verte con él estos días- agregó Carlisle.

No hemos estado muy bien, hemos discutido mucho en casa- no quería especificar porque llegaría a la conclusión de que a mi padre le molestaba la idea de que la persona con la que salía tuviese una hija.

Es una real lástima- asentí- quizás algún día podría invitar a tu familia completa- eso sería una gran idea, quizás si conocía a Nessie dejara de pensar como lo hacía.

Seria muy agradable, así le sirve para distraerse, le caes muy bien Carlisle- sonrió.

Es un halago, él también parece ser un hombre muy amable, si bajara esa barrera de hostilidad sería más fácil relacionarse con él.- asentí.

Si hubieses conocido al Charlie de antes sabrías que es un gran hombre- sonreí con pesar, Edward vino a mi lado primero se secó y luego me abrazó, la niña estaba distraída, además no estábamos haciendo nada malo solo nos abrazábamos como dos buenos amigos.

No lo dudo- agregó.

¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?- le pregunté quería poder escuchar la opinión de especialistas, sobre todo de Esme, que era a quien Charlie le tenía más confianza, era su psicóloga.

Creo que estás haciendo lo que cualquier hija haría… pero…- eso ya no me gustaba, lo peros siempre conllevaban algo malo…

¿pero?

Haber bella… siento que tu haces por tu padre lo que cualquier hijo haría por el suyo, pero siento que de vez en cuando eres muy dominante, tu padre ama la idea de que estés a su lado, esto no debería decírtelo pero lo hago- mis ojos se pusieron lloroso- pero el necesita un minuto solo, siento que tu deberías estar a su lado, pero creo que ya no deberías ser tu la que lo ayudara con las terapias- lo miré con intensidad.

¿no más?- cuestioné.

No más hija, siento que él no quiere hacerlo contigo, estos días, los chicos lo han ido a dejar, se van y vuelven cuando Claudia los llama, has terapias han ido mejor- me puse mucho más triste, suspiré.

No quiero que piense que lo estoy dejando, lo amo mucho y daría todo mi tiempo por él- sentí la mirada persistente de Edward, pero era verdad, yo daría por mi padre todos mis años atendiéndolo.

No lo pensará porque irás, puedes estar con él en la sala, pero será mejor que no lo apoyes, con Carlisle hemos visto muchos casos donde los pacientes se ponen flojos cuando trabajan con la familia, creo que mejor es que trabaje con la Kinesióloga, pero por supuesto esta es mi opinión, tu puedes hacer lo que creas mejor para ti y para él- finalizó.

¿médicamente eso es lo mejor?- miré a Carlisle.

Creo que Esme esta en lo correcto, tu padre ya no quiere hacer los ejercicios contigo, es hora de probar otro método ¿no?- asentí.

Si creen que es lo mejor, pues así lo haré- dije resignada,

Es lo mejor, ahora bien si no avanza de esa forma y nos estamos equivocando podemos volver al método anterior- asentí.

Le falta un incentivo- eso era lo que tenía más que claro, le faltaba salir, aún creo que puede enamorarse, es un hombre maravilloso y muy, muy guapo.

Eso es lo mismo que creo yo- agregó Edward besando mi mejilla, sonreí quería profundizar pero no podía frente a su familia.

¡Mamita ¿puedes venir a la piscina? Papi Carlisle!- les gritó la niña y ellos automáticamente fueron hasta ella, la amaban mucho.

Me sorprendió escuchar que darías todo tu tiempo por tu padre- agregó serio.

¿acaso no es lo que harías por uno de tus familiares?- pregunté sorprendida, no creí que Edward pensara de una forma tan egoísta.

Trataría de acomodar mis tiempo, porque se que a mi familiar no le gustaría que me postergara cuidándolo- él no estaba en mi posición por ende no me comprendía de verdad, pero para tranquilizarlo asentí.- ¿me dejarías si creyeras que es lo indicado?- preguntó otra vez.

No me hagas responder eso, te quiero mucho, pero mi padre lo es todo para mi- se puso rígido- compréndeme, es como el amor que le tienes a tu hija- tenía que entender.

Ok… ya se que no necesito poner tanto en esto si me vas a dejar- se alejó un poco de mi.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- me puse en pie, me dolió lo que dijo.

Es lo que tu misma me estas diciendo- negué decepcionada.

Que pena que lo digas después de lo que pasó anoche y esta mañana- tomé mi vestido y comencé a alejarme. Subí lo más rápido que pude y tomé mi bolso del dormitorio de Edward. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, me vi cuando fui a la ducha a tomar mi Bikini húmedo.

Perdón… solo… me duele que no lucharás para que lo nuestro funcione- agregó recostado sobre la puerta.

¿me puedes dar permiso?- pregunté acomodando mi cabello y limpiando mi rostro.

No te vallas… perdóname mi amor- se me comenzó a acercar, quería poder ser fuerte y decirle que se alejara, pero no podía mentir, la verdad era que lo quería a mi lado, pero no era correcto si el no me entendía.

¿piensas que no te quiero?- me abrazó.- ¿piensas que me acosté contigo porque es lo que acostumbro ha hacer con todos?- sonrió.

Se que no es así, eras virgen- me sonrojé.

Parece enorgullecerte- dije un poco molesta por lo complacido que parecía.

Mi amor…- sonrió.

No quiero que pienses que no eres importante en mi vida, porque de verdad te quiero demasiado, a ti y a tu hija- sonrió- pero quiero que sepas que amo por sobre todo a mi padre, y voy a hacer siempre todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlo, jamás querré separarme de ti, no tendría el valor para hacerlo, pero si tuviese que irme por su rehabilitación lo haría, pero eso no quiere decir que no pondré todo por esta relación, pondré mi 1000% eso jamás lo dudes- me besó con intensidad.

Lo siento mi amor no quise decir eso, sabes que ya puse todo en esto, es solo que me duele un poco que digas que podrías dejarme, me duele mucho Bella porque no sé si voy a soportar de nuevo un abandono- sus ojitos brillaban.

No quiero abandonarte…- suspiré- te quiero mucho mi amor, eres muy importante para mi, solo… solo entiéndeme ¿ok?- asintió.

Pero recuerda que ya no puedo estar sin ti- sonreí feliz.

Ni yo…- me quitó el bolso y lo dejó caer al suelo, sus brazos se aferraron fuertemente a mi cintura.

Te deseo tanto bella… no sé que mi hiciste pero te deseo a cada segundo Isabella- nos dejamos caer en la cama.

Edward…- susurré. Se dejó caer sobre mi acariciándome completa… era tan maravilloso poder sentir estas sensaciones tan nuevas para mi, esta sería la tercera vez que hiciéramos el amor. Presurosamente saqué su polera, esta había sido nuestra primera pelea, vería si era verdad que las reconciliaciones eran tan buenas. Besé su cuello mientras él el mío. Me quitó el vestido y se quedó mirándome embobado mientras se despojaba de la parte superior.- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunté sonriendo aunque sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

Me fascina- susurró devorando al instante mis erectos pezones.

Dios Edward… me enloqueces- gemí, sus labios ambiciosos no me daban tregua, su lengua ávida lamía todo a su paso. Estaba en llamas, con mis propias manos quité de en medio la estorbosa prenda que me quedaba.

¿ansiosa?- sonrió.

Como no tienes idea- se sacó el short y sentí como quedó sobre mí su sexo. Sin más lo guié para que pudiese entrar velozmente, no preámbulos, porque no sabía cuando podríamos ser interrumpidos, como era la vida… anoche era virgen y ahora estaba tirando como loca con mi… ¿amigo? ¿mas que amigo? ¿pareja? Bueno nos decíamos amor ¿no? Comenzó a entrar y salir a un ritmo maravilloso, dios santo Edward era perfecto en todo, él era único, me podía hacer llegar a la cima en tan solo segundos, ahora era como tan lejano el sentimiento de miedo que hace horas me inundaba, ahora que recordaba había sido tan patética.

Te quiero Bella… te quiero…- gemía, tomó mis manos y las puso junto a las de él por sobre mi cabeza, era tan excitante verlo a él entrando y saliendo de mi. Era tan rico imaginar cómo sería ver esta postura, era tan excitante solo imaginar. Estaba sudando demasiado, estaba segura que cuando llegara a mi casa caería exhausta por todo el ejercicio de este fin de semana. Mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse en torno a Edward, estaba mi espalda completamente arqueada, lo que le daba acceso para que besara mis senos. Me miraba mientras lo hacía y solo podía excitarme más, sus ojos oscuros solo mostraban deseo.

Dios…- susurré cuando estaba llegando a mi tope máximo.

Eres… tan… cálida- susurró con cada estocada que me daba.

Más… más rápido…- le supliqué, la energía concentrada en mi bajo vientre era para quitarme con las manos el cabello. Estaba eufórica, así que sin miramientos comencé a gemir más y más fuerte.

Mmmmmm…- gemíamos sin medirnos besándonos terminamos en un muy rico orgasmo.

¿te das cuenta de lo que pasó?- negué- ya tuvimos nuestra primera pelea- sonreí era verdad.

Lo que dicen si que es cierto- agregué aferrándome a su pecho, ya que él se acomodó en la cama y me llevó a mi.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso.

Que las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte de la pelea- nos reímos un momento- Eres el mejor- dije sonrojada, pero quería que se diera cuenta que esto significaba mucho para mi.

Y el único que probarás- me reí ante su tonto comentario.

En mi vida…- le seguí el juego.

En tu vida… -sonrió. Nos quedamos ahí un rato más esperando que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaran, sus manos trazaban figuritas sobre mi piel, no podía negarlo la sensación era magnifica… ahora tenía algo muy claro, "quería a Edward y Nessie en mi vida… para siempre" solo esperaba que Edward me lo permitiese.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Ahora me siento insegura

Bella POV

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Edward y yo éramos algo así como "parejas" él aún no se decidía en contarle nada a Nessie porque tenía miedo a que ella rechazara esto, yo lo real no lo creía, porque mi relación con Nessie cada vez era más fuerte, pero debía comprenderlo, lo esperaría hasta que creyese era el momento indicado.

Con mi familia todo iba igual, Rossi salía temprano y llegaba tarde, Jasper también salía temprano pero volvía más temprano para pasar tiempo con Claudia. Resultó ser cierto lo que me dijo Esme y Carlisle, Charlie estaba cooperando más cuando yo no le podía tanta atención a las sesiones, me dedicaba a sentarme cerca si, pero a conversar con Esme mientras que Carlisle y la kinesióloga lo ayudaba. Estaba muy agradecida de ellos porque incluso nuestra relación estaba mucho mejor ahora. Estábamos arreglándonos todos porque los Cullen nos habían invitado a cenar hoy, así que como pude convencí a mi padre para que viniese, aceptó después de hostigarlo mucho, Claudia también iba a ir pero a último minuto su madre había tenido un percance y necesitaba que fuese a casa temprano, bueno ella vivía con nosotros por la semana, pero el fin de semana se iba a su casa pero siempre por la tarde porque le gustaba pasarlo con Jazz. Me puse un vestido sencillo pero muy lindo, es que en sinceridad quería que Edward me encontrase linda.

Bella

Rosalie

Mi hermana se veía hermosa, los chicos se pusieron pantalón de tela y mi padre una chaqueta sencilla, mi hermano se quedó solo en camisa y con el primer botón desabrochado, se veía bastante casual y muy apuesto.

Lo acepto estaba muy pero muy nerviosa, es que bueno, ya nos conocíamos pero lo extraño era unir a mi padre a Edward y a la niña.

Únicamente faltas tu Bella- gritó mi hermano. Me miré con detención en mi espejo de cuerpo entero y cuando estaba satisfecha con lo que veía decidí salir del cuarto.

Te ves muy linda- dijo mi padre- ¿es una noche importante?- sonrió… ¿sonrió?- ¿debo prepararme para algo?- me gustaba este nuevo Charlie.

Para una rica cena que debe haber preparado nuestra querida Esme- todos rodaron los ojos- de verdad es solo una cena de amistad, Edward no dirá nada, solo somos amigos- no quería que mi padre cometiera la imprudencia de decir algo frente a Nessie.

En mis tiempos hija- dijo mi padre mientras lo ayudábamos a entrar al auto- ninguna de mis amigas se quedaba en mi casa, ni siquiera tu madre- me quedé helada- la noche de bodas fue nuestra primera vez juntos- no podía creer que con tanta naturalidad hubiese hablado de mamá, eso no lo hacía en años, todos nos quedamos congelados mirándolo, es que esto no tenía explicación, solo había pasado un mes ¿de verdad tanto ayudo que yo lo dejara más solo en su rehabilitación?- ya no me miren así- dijo sonrojado.

Eh… ok- Jasper cerró su puerta y se fue de piloto.

Papá solo no vallas a cometer una imprudencia, somos solo amigos y Nessie puede confundirse y tomarlo mal, solo no digas nada- asintió.

Debo admitir que tu amiguito tiene buena mano, te ves más hermosa- susurró mi hermana- parece que hacerlo te tiene feliz- lo último solo me lo dijo a mi, me sonrojé furiosamente.

¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó mi hermano.

Cosas de chicas no se metan- nos distrajimos todo el rato, me fui mirando por la ventana todo el camino ¿Cómo sería esta noche? Le dije por donde ir a mi hermano y muy rápido llegamos a destino.

Tienen una casa muy bonita- susurró mi padre encantado mirando todo.

Muy bonita- susurré demasiado nerviosa

¡Hey hija!- mi padre tomó mi mano, Jasper iba empujando la silla- tranquila, no te voy a avergonzar- sonreí realmente feliz.

Lo sé pá… te quiero- besé su mejilla y luego nos dirigimos hasta la entrada, sonreí cuando vi una pequeña rampa en la entrada, ellos habían pensado en todo. Con mucha facilidad subimos y tocamos el timbre, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una sonriente Esme nos abrió la puerta.

Es un gusto tenerlos en mi casa- saludo cordialmente, a medida que entrábamos nos saludó, fui la última y me dedicó un abrazo que duró más- tenemos buenas nuevas- susurró en mi oído, la miré con intensidad sin saber a lo que se refería.

Hola- vi a Carlisle saludando a mi familia, Edward se me acercó automáticamente y me abrazó- te tengo una sorpresita- ¿de qué se trataba esto? ¿me querían poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba?

Familia- susurró Alice bajando un con vestido azul realmente hermosos, los tacones eran para temer pero ella caminaba como si anduviese descalza. Noté como mi hermano la miraba más de la cuenta, cuando ella lo notó se sonrojó excesivamente.- he… soy Alice, hija de ellos- indicó a sus padres y después saludó de beso a toda mi familia, pude ver que Jazz se tomó más del tiempo debido en saludarla.

Es un gusto Alice- respondió embobado, esto no era bueno, mi hermano tiene novia y Alice sufrió en el pasado no quería que esto pudiese volver a pasar.

¿y el grandulón?- pregunté para aligerar el ambiente porque creo todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de la situación.

Esta en el dormitorio con Nessie, bajan en un segundo- me dijo Edward mientras aferraba sus manos a mi cintura.

Así que… ¿solo amigos?- preguntó mi padre un poco más serio.

En realidad no señor… somos novios- dijo él muy suelto de cuerpo. Lo miré con sospecha algo se tramaba, pedí al cielo que dejaran el tema ahí cuando vi que Emmett bajaba con la niña… otro más, se quedó a mitad de escalera cuando vio a mi hermana… ¿Qué les pasa a todos esta noche? Bueno por lo menos ellos estaban solteros o eso creo.

Hola- dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermana la que rodó los ojos.- ¿y esta hermosa señorita?- preguntó, no pude evitarlo, me tuve que reír, era tan bobo para alagar a una mujer.

Lo siento por tu hermana, no la dejará tranquila toda la noche- hice una mueca, a mi hermana no le agradaría eso, la verdad era que no le gustaban los hombres insistentes, tendría que decírselo en algún momento, una ayudadita, me gustaba Emmett para mi hermana, era bobo pero un buen hombre.

Viene con su padre- dijo papá mientras lo observaba con su miradita intimidante, la misma que una vez le dio a Edward cuando me fue a dejar a casa.

Ven conmigo- me tironeo hasta el salón, podía ver a Nessie conversar con mi padre, era gracioso verlos fruncir el seño, quizás que cosas le estaba preguntando a mi padre.

¿Qué pasó? ¿de qué se trata la sorpresa y "las buenas nuevas"?- se arrugó su frente- tu madre dijo que tenían buenas nuevas- rodó los ojos.

Mi madre no se puede aguantar nada- me reí.- ¿Nessie?- lo miré sorprendida y asintió.

Hola Bellita…- corrió hasta quedar sentado en mis piernas, todos se nos comenzaron a acercar.

Hola mi vida ¿Cómo estás?- ella sonrió, esta era la situación en la que más nerviosa me sentía, jamás había pasado por algo así.

Bien, bien... muy bien, bien…- su sonrisa era maquinadora.

Que bueno que estés tan bien- sonreí.

Haber Bellita- la mirada de todos estaba pegada en nosotros.- ¿quiero hacerte una preguntita?- dijo risueña.

Pregunte usted…- mi respiración se estaba agitando, vi a Edward y me guiño un ojo infundándome valor.

¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intensiones con MI Edward?- todos los presentes se pusieron a reír ante la personalidad de ella, a mi padre como que le brillaban los ojitos cuando la veía.

Yo… eh…- sonreí.

Porque quiero aclararte algo Bellita Mía- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro- ese chico guapo que ves ahí- dijo indicando a su padre- tiene quien lo proteja- sonreí, sabía que estaba jugando conmigo.

Eso me alegra mucho- asentí- bueno… mis intenciones con el chico guapo son realmente buenas- asintió.

Ok… ¿me quieres pedir algo entonces?- dijo mirando sus manos para tratar de ser casual.

Me gustaría contar con tu aprobación para poder ver a Edward…

¿ser su chica me dices?- asentí.

Mmmmm… tendría que pensarlo- Dijo dando pequeños golpecitos en su barbilla, hacía mucho eso- no puedo darle la mano de mi chico a cualquiera ¿entiendes verdad?- me hice la ofendida.

No pensé que me consideraras cualquiera- bajé la vista mientras miraba de reojo el rostro de todos que e de decir estaban fascinados con la escenita.

Nessie- le dijo su padre.

Mmmm… ¿quieres ser la novia de MI papi?- asentí mirando sus manos. Me levantó el rostro.- ¿quieres ser novia de mi papi?

Si- susurré.

¿lo quieres mucho?- sonrió así que yo también lo hice.

Mucho- agregué.

¿me quieres a mi?- asentí rodando los ojos.

Pufff… eso no se pregunta, te adoro mi amor- Edward sonrió encantado.

Entonces… ¿vas a ser como mi mami?- me puse seria, no podía creer que me estuviese preguntando eso… ella… ella… ¿quería eso? Miré a Edward y estaba igual de sorprendido- ya pues Bella respóndeme ¿serás como mi mamá?- miré a todos y todos estaban expectantes.

Mi amor- acaricie su rostro- me encantaría algún día poder ganarme ese lugar en tu corazón, pero no te quiero presionar- dije con toda la sinceridad que pude.

Te quiero mucho Bella y me gusta que tu y mi papi sean novios y que algún día se casen y tengan hijitos… me gustaría mucho- con Edward nos pusimos más que rojos, se escuchó la estridente sonrisa de Emmett.

Estás amarrado hermanito- se burlo.

Todo a su tiempo- le dijo Edward a su hija ignorando lo que estaba diciendo su hermano- pero lo correcto aquí no fue la escenita que le montaste a Bella… lo correcto es que yo le pida permiso a usted Charlie…- mi padre lo miró sorprendido- se que ama a su hija y quiere lo mejor para ella y no crea que quiero arrebatarla de su lado, solo quiero yo poder entrar en vuestras vidas junto a mi hija y a mi familia, para mi seria maravilloso que usted pudiese darme su consentimiento, quiero ser novio de Bella- mi padre aún tenía la boca abierta.

Lo siento Charlie, lo criamos a la antigua- bromeo Carlisle dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a mi padre.

Bueno… mientras tanto no la dañes por mí no hay problema- sonreí, él sabía lo que Edward significaba para mí.

¿se besarán?- preguntó Nessie mirándonos a ambos, Edward sonrió y se me acercó hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos delicada y cortésmente, se estaba contendiendo, quizás la concurrencia lo tenía nervioso.- bravo- aplaudió Nessita y lo único que pude fue sonreírle emocionada, la quería mucho y era muy importante para los dos su aceptación.

¿de verdad estás feliz?- ella asintió automáticamente.

Mi familia creció, ahora tengo 2 tíos más y un nuevo abuelito- sonrió con autentica felicidad, mi padre le sonrió paternalmente ¿de verdad le gustaba la idea? Nessie se bajó de mis piernas y se fue hasta Charlie quien la acomodó en las de él.- ¿te gusta que yo sea tu nieta?- miré a Edward y parece que le agradaba la felicidad de su hija, eso me tranquilizaba, o sea no estaba incomodo.

¿a quien podría no agradarle la idea de tener una nieta tan hermosa como tú?- sin darse cuenta Nessie se lo había ganado solo con cruzar una que otra palabra con él, mi padre la miraba con verdadero cariño. Todos se enfrascaron en sus respectivas conversaciones, vi a mi hermana mirándome como si me quisiera matar por traerla, Emmett no paraba de hablarle, por otro lado estaba mi padre con Nessie y los padres de Edward y por otro Alice conversando animadamente con Jazz… eso era lo único que me incomodaba.

Mi hermana se siente bastante cómodo con ti hermano… conozco esa sonrisa- sonrió mi novio mirándola.

No me gusta esa cercanía- por sobre todo Alice era mi amiga y no podía dejar que mi hermano jugara a 2 bandos, además Clau también era mi amiga, no podía hacerle esto.

¿Por qué? Mi hermana es una gran chica ¿o me dirás que sientes celos de hermana mayor y no la crees digna de él?- jamás hablábamos con Edward mucho de mi familia, así que jamás tuve la oportunidad de contarle que Jazz tenía novia.

Edward… Alice es grandiosa lo que sucede es que mi hermano tiene novia- su sonrisa se borro en automático.

Mi hermana se está ilusionando, hace mucho que no veía ese brillo especial en sus ojos- vi como miraba feo a mi hermano.- ¿Alice?- preguntó me puse un poco nerviosa- ¿me acompañas a la cocina para traer el vino?- asintió y enérgicamente camino hasta la cocina con su hermano pisándole los talones. Me senté al lado de mi hermano y lo miré feo.

¿Qué pretendes?- directo al grano.

Solo estoy conversando con la hermana de tu novio, es interesante enterarte de cosas embarazosas de él- no me reí para nada- no te preocupes Bella, solo hablamos, además ya somos adultos podemos decidir por nosotros ¿ok?- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Me estas tratando de decir algo en particular?- pregunté sorprendida.

Bella es evidente que me gusto Alice- mis boca se abrió ahora.

¿Qué pasa con Claudia?- curiosee, se quedó callado, eso era malo.- ¿piensas terminar con ella?- lo cuestioné, no podía hacerle algo así.

No puedo negar lo que sentí, quiero conocer más a Alice y para eso tengo que terminar con Claudia, la quiero mucho no lo puedo negar, pero sentí algo tan especial cuando vi a Alice- negué.

Ella a sufrido bastante así que por favor no juegues con ella porque te conozco muy bien- me miró feo.

Jamás le haría daño- vi a Alice salir con las copas y Edward con el vino en la mano, miré a Alice y se veía como apenada así que de seguro Edward le contó. Después de servir se sentó en el sillón que daba frente a Jazz y esta ves ya no lo miraba.

Ali…- susurré.

Ya no me digas nada, Edward se encargó de una forma muy cruel de decirme que él no me convenía- vi como su rostro se apenaba más.

¿quieres subir un minuto a tu cuarto para que hablemos?- asintió. Nos disculpamos y dijimos que volveríamos en unos minutos, miré a Jasper y me vio suplicante, sabía lo que eso significaba. Suspiré, no podía hacerle esto a Clau.

¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿de que no le podemos hacer eso a la chica? Mi hermano ya me lo dijo- se sacó sus zapatos y los tiró bruscamente al suelo, me sorprendí cuando vi algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas- se que es tan infantil esto, pero te juro que sentí algo tan especial, sentí esperanzas después de todo lo que me paso con James sentí esperanzas otra vez… idiota, mil veces idiota- se golpeo la cabeza para reprenderse.

Me arrepentiré de esto lo sé…- me miró con intensidad- me dijo que iba a terminar con Claudia porque lo que sintió por ti no lo puede negar, que quiere seguir conociéndote- me miró sorprendida.

¿Cómo?- se me acercó curiosa.- ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?- sonreí.

Me dijo que era evidente que tu le gustaste- sonrió feliz, ella era tan extraña, pasaba con una facilidad asombrosa de un estado anímico a otro- dijo que no podía negar lo que sentía por ti, que quería conocerte más y que para eso tenía que terminar con su novia, que la quería muchísimo- sus ojos se volvieron a apenar- pero dijo que lo que sintió por ti fue algo muy especial, por Edward y bueno por que lo que habías dicho deduje que habías pasado algo duro y que habías sufrido en el pasado, así que se lo hice saber y me miró feo y concluyó con que él jamás te haría daño- se puso a sonreír como histérica.

Hay Bellita, a mi también me gustó mucho, es muy guapo y además simpático- yo no sonreí.

A mi no me alegra mucho- se sorprendió- Claudia a parte de ser la enfermera de Charlie es una gran amiga para mi- me daba pena que mi hermano fuese a terminar con ella y que más encima yo estuviese apoyando esto…

Lo siento Bella, pero Jazz y yo merecemos ser felices- sonreí, era infantil, llevaban juntos menos de una hora…- lo esperaba hace mucho tiempo- concluyo.

Ya no son niños Alice, lo que están haciendo es arriesgado y puede traernos muchos problemas… esta claro que si Jazz termina con ella me quedo sin una enfermera para mi papá y tú tienes más que claro que yo con mis hermanos no cuento- me miró pensativa.

Te juro que te ayudaré, solo quiero ser feliz con el chico que me gusta- no me queda de otra… o ¿si?

Ahora tienen que seguir solos yo ya no me meto más en medio- asintió, se volvió a calzar sus zapatos y bajamos, vimos que todos se estaban preparando para la cena- ¿Emmett?- aún veía como le hablaba hasta por los codos a mi hermana.

¿si bella?- preguntó curioso.

¿puedes ayudarme un momento?- asintió al instante y se puso en pie, mi hermana sin que nadie se percatar me articulo un "te lo debo, gracias" ¿Cómo podía ser que no gustara? Este chico era de su total gusto.

¿Qué sucede? ¿en qué te ayudo?- preguntó curioso mirando alrededor de la cocina, estaba Esme con Sue, la saludé cariñosamente, me felicitó y agradeció por ser yo quien por fin ayudara y amara a Edward.- no quiero perder tiempo con tu hermana así que mientras ustedes hablan…- negué.

Te daré unos consejos- las mujeres me miraban sonriendo- a mi hermana le fastidian los hombres cargantes, aquellos que la hostigan y no la dejan ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos pasan automáticamente a su lista negra- mi miró sorprendido.

¿Qué puedo hacer?- curioseo.

¿de verdad te gustó?- sonreí feliz.

Esa mujer es hermosa, a cualquier hombre le gustaría- se encogió de hombros.

Ok… se interesante Emmett, mantente callado un rato, mírala con un deje de misterio, a mi hermana le gustas lo puedo notar, pero tu actitud infantil la esta espantando- asintió.

Se misterioso hijo, una sonrisa matadora al estilo Cullen de vez en cuando deja a todas las mujeres encantadas- miré a Esme.

¿eso le dijiste a Edward?- jugué, me sonrió sonrojada.

Le dije cosas peores- todos nos reímos.

Lo digo de verdad, se menos hostigador y en unas semanas la tendrás encantada por ti- asintió enérgicamente.

Espero que sea en menos de semanas, esa mujer me dejo cali…- Esme le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

No digas eso delante de mi- se sonrojó.

Lo siento mamá- se fue con algo de comida hasta el comedor, luego salió Sue y por último Esme y yo riéndonos de todo lo que le había dicho a Edward, de pasada besé sus labios y la frente de Nessita. ¿Qué pasaba esta noche? ¿era hora del amor? Veía a mi padre mirar de reojo a Sue y ella sonrojarse cada vez que lo pillaba. Esta noche era de locos. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, fue ameno, miré a Emmett y ya no conversaba con Rossi, ahora hablaba con Jasper y se notaba de verdad muy entretenido, podía ver a mi hermana mirar el torso de Emmett sutilmente. Ella era tan hormonal, sentí una mano apretar mi pierna y di un respingo. Miré feo a Edward quien solo sonrió desvergonzadamente.

Es que estás hermosa- susurró muy, muy cerca.

Tu no estas nada mal- lo besé otra vez.

Me alegra escucharlo- su mano se acercó más a mi entrepierna, pero lo detuve y la entrelacé con la mía.

No seas desvergonzado- se rió sobre mis labios.

Te quiero mucho- Esme nos trajo el postre y nos reíamos por todas las bromas que ahora decía Jasper, Emmett se estaba dedicando a ignorar a mi hermana. Pasamos a la sala y seguimos conversando, la niña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre así que la subió a su cuarto y después de minutos volvió a bajar.

Es una gran coincidencia que conociéndonos de tantos años, nuestros hijos se conocerían ahora y se hicieran novios- dijo Charlie ¿feliz? Todos en la sala sonreímos.

Es una muy grata coincidencia, ambos llevaban mucho tiempo solos- lo real era que yo jamás había estado con nadie.- es perfecto que quieran juntarse- Edward besó cariñosamente mi mejilla.

Mi niño es un gran partido, Familia Swan- agregó risueña Sue, Edward rodó los ojos.

Ella es como mi segunda madre, Sue, no eres muy parcial- negué.

Si lo es- me miró serio y luego nos besamos, pero nuevamente fue el roce necesario para no incomodar a la familia. La noche iba pasando de maravilla, me di cuenta que esta vez tendría que manejar yo porque ahora tanto Jasper como Rossi estaban muy pasaditos de copas. Mi papá enfrascado con Sue y los padres de Edward, nosotros solo nos reíamos con las locuras que decía mi padre. Era perfecto verlo así.- años que mi padre no sonreía de esa forma- agregué esperanzada.

Ni Sue- lo miré y comprendí automáticamente lo que intentaba decir.

¿tu crees que?...- se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, pero tu padre esta solo, Sue es viuda, creo que ahí puede formarse algo… tendremos que seguir haciendo reuniones para que sigan en contacto- sonreí a más no poder. ¿mi padre con alguien? ¿rehaciendo su vida? Wow… hace algunas semanas ni pensarlo. El timbre sonó ¿Quién podría ser ha esta hora?

¡Voy!- Sue se puso en pie y se fue directo a la puerta, todos seguíamos conversando igual- hijo- susurró Sue con voz de espanto, todos nos dimos cuenta y con Sue estaba otra mujer muy, muy guapa ¿Quién sería? Quizás era alguna novia de Emmett, mi hermana lo mataría. Miré a la familia Cullen y sus ojos estaban a un poquito de salirse de sus cuencas.

¿Qué… mierda?- sentí preguntar a Edward y me sorprendió su reacción, estaba blanco, ni respiraba, toqué cariñosamente su rostro.

Respira- le pedí, pero no me prestó ni un poquito de atención.

¿Qué haces acá?- se le acercó Esme, jamás hubiese pensado verla tan agresiva.

Quiero conversar con Edward…-. Susurró la mujer ¿con Edward? ¿MI Edward?

No hay nada que conversar- miré a Edward nuevamente estaba intranquila ¿Quién era esa mujer? Habrá sido una novia… quizás hace años tuvo una y lo venía a recuperar ahora.

¿Quién es?- le pregunté a Edward pero sin mirarme se puso en pie y se le comenzó a acercar a la mujer, lo miré sin comprender estaba viendo de pies a cabeza a la hermosa persona que todos teníamos en frente, sentí que me observaban y era mi hermana, intentó preguntarme que pasaba pero me alcé de hombros, no tenía idea porque Edward me ignoró completamente. Una de las manos de Edward se alzó y posó sobre la mejilla de la mujer, que al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos y cargó su rostro en su mano.

Hijo…- susurró Esme un poco decepcionada.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté un poco más fuerte, de nuevo nadie me dijo nada, el momento que ellos estaban viviendo era tan especial porque era como si se expresaran cosas si hablar… ¿Quién era esa maldita mujer?

¿Cómo pudiste?- le preguntó Edward en un susurró.

Mis padres me obligaron, lo siento tanto…- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus rostros.

Si me lo hubieses dicho yo te habría ayudado- susurró él acercándose más, pasó su otra mano por la cintura de la mujer, ya me estaba sintiendo mal. Mi padre se acercó y tocó mi mano.

Creo que mejor nos vamos- susurró, lo único que pude fue asentir, me di cuenta que ya estaba sobrando aquí.

¿Por qué nos dejaste Tanya?- le preguntó él y fue cuando me congelé ¿era la madre de Nessie? ¿Era la mujer a la que Edward más amó en este mundo? Esto estaba dicho, ya no había un nosotros.

Hablemos en privado ¿por favor?- Edward asintió como idiotizado.

Hijo ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes tratarla tan bien después de lo que hizo con la niña?- le preguntó un sulfurado Carlisle.

Merezco poder decir lo que pasó Carlisle, tu por sobre todos conociste a mis padres o ¿no?- la miró sin expresión de haberla comprendido.

Solo sé que una madre no abandona a sus hijos- Tanya volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Dame la oportunidad de explicarte mi amor- ¿mi amor? ¿mi amor? Maldita ¿Cómo podía pretender que después de 6 años Edward todavía seria su amor? Lo que más me extraño fue que Edward asintió enérgicamente.

Nos vamos- dijo mi padre un poco enojado- ¿Jasper?- mi hermano se puso en pie- puedes empujar mi silla, nos vamos- dijo molesto, mi hermano hizo lo que mi padre le pidió, Rossi se alejó de Emmett molesta y tomó mi brazo para obligarme a caminar.

Bella no te vallas, eres su novia mereces estar aquí- dijo Carlisle, yo solo negué.

Ya no lo parece, solo estoy haciendo mal tercio, buenas noches- me comencé a alejar de él pero acercar a Edward. Me paré justo a su lado pero ni siquiera me miró hasta que la mujer se volteo para verme.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó, Edward me miró con intensidad.

Creo que era- suspiré y seguí caminando hasta la salida, tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar al instante, pero no podía ser tan débil, por último cuando llegara a mi casa me pondría a llorar.

Ellos ya no son nada Bella- me gritó Alice- se que él terminará echándola de aquí- sonreí, ojala fuese así de simple, asentí para dejarla más tranquila.

Yo manejo, ustedes han bebido mucho- le pedí las llaves a Jazz y me las entregó automáticamente, quizás no quería molestarme. El camino fue silencioso, solo me dediqué a ponerle atención a la carretera, cuando llegamos intenté subir al instante a mi dormitorio pero mi padre tomó mi mano.

Hija, Edward te quiere se nota, no pienses cosas malas, ellos tienen que conversar más que mal es la madre de la niña- asentí con más ganas de llorar, besé la mejilla de mi padre y subí a mi cuarto, no necesitaba seguir estando frente a gente, solo quería llorar. Me quité el maldito vestido y hecho bola lo lancé al suelo, me quedé desnuda y me fui hasta el baño, quería despejarme un poco pero no lo logré y caí en la tina llorando, ellos tenían algo muy fuerte lo vi, Edward me ignoro completamente cuando ella estuvo ahí, ni siquiera se despidió de mi, ya lo tenía claro, yo quedaba fuera de su vida, a largo plazo con ella aquí quedaría fuera. Mi inseguridad estaba a flor de piel, es que todos se percataron con la intensidad que se miraban, como Edward la tocaba… cerré los ojos me seguí llorando, solo dejaba que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo. Cuando decidí que era hora de salir, sequé mi cabello y me tiré a la cama para poder dormir un rato aunque fuese. Decir que tuve dulces sueño seria mentir, porque toda la noche lo único que hice fue soñar que Edward y esa Perra se quedaban juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Perdona mi debilidad (Edward)/ Es difícil respirar (Bella)

Edward POV

No podía creer que la tenía aquí, frente a mi, tantos años imaginándome como sería el día que la tuviese de vuelta, porque tenía siempre la esperanza de que ella volviera para recuperarme a mí y a su hija. Estaba hermosa, su cabello rubio le llegaba a la cintura y seguía siendo tan blanquita, delgada y preciosa como siempre. Estaba realmente hermosa, sabía que tenía que criticarla, que tenía que gritarle y pedirle malditas explicaciones pero es que verla ahí tan desprotegida… no pude negarme a su contacto y toqué su rostro y luego su pequeñita cintura, estábamos tan cerca que su perfume me embriagó, era igual que antes. Debo aceptar que me dio pena ver el rostro descompuesto de mi Bella al irse, pero esta situación me superaba.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan pendejo con Bella?- preguntó Emmett gruñéndome.

¿Quién es Bella?- preguntó Tanya susurrándome para que yo solo la pudiese escuchar.

Mi novia- susurré, se sorprendió mucho.

Wow… que… sorpresa- dijo más fuerte.

¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a vivir siempre a tu recuerdo?- gritó mi hermana.- eres un idiota, acabas de formalizar con Bella frente a tu hija y su padre, pero al final de la noche la ignoras completamente- me criticó.

¿podemos irnos? Quiero conversar contigo- me dijo así que asentí.

¿puedo dejar a la niña con ustedes? Quiero conversar con Tanya- mi madre asintió.

No lo arruines Edward- susurró mi padre, asentí. Tomé la mano de Tanya y la guié hasta mi volvo, abrí la puerta de copiloto y luego la cerré. El viaje fue demasiado callado para mi gusto, pero era mejor poder conversar con ella cuando llegáramos a casa. Miré de reojo mi teléfono Celular ¿sería bueno que llamara a Bella? ¿sería necesario? Ella sabía que estábamos juntos es solo que… bueno la llegada de Tanya me sorprendió mucho, era lógico ¿no? Es la madre de mi hija, y volvió después de 6 años.

Esta es mi casa- dije una vez llegamos a mi piso.

Es hermosa- susurró.

¿quieres algo?- pregunté para ser cordial.

Un vaso de agua estaría bien- esto parecía un irreal sueño, no creo que pudiese ser verdad que ella estaba aquí frente a mi, después de haber desaparecido.

Aquí tienes- le tendí un vaso.

Gracias- estábamos nerviosos pero a la vez ansiosos de escuchar lo que se tenía que decir.- no me quise ir por voluntad, mis padres me obligaron- susurró.

Pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunté sin creerle mucho- yo vi a tus padres, yo vi que amaron la idea de ser abuelos… Tanya…- restregué mi rostro- ¿Por qué tan solo no me dices la verdad? Eso lo haría todo más fácil y rápido.- me estaba enojando, podía perdonar que nos haya abandonado pero no me tenía que mentir.

Es la verdad, ellos eran unos con ustedes y otros conmigo, me dijeron que para ellos era una vergüenza lo que había pasado, el que estuviese embarazada- sus ojos se aguaron- me dijeron que si no me alejaba de ti y me olvidaba de la niña… de mi hija ellos terminarían haciendo algo muy malo… tuve que jurarles que lo haría para poder seguir con el embarazo ¿Qué le podía esperar conmigo a Nessie?- algunas lágrimas ya caían.

Amor, esperaba el amor que tenías para darle- sonrió un poco.

Cerca de mis padres ella solo iba a sufrir, no iba a ser la niña feliz que es ahora- ¿Cómo lo sabía?- los he visto, desde algunos días que estoy aquí pero no había visto a tu novia- dijo un poco decepcionada.

¿nos espiabas?- me sorprendieron sus palabras.

Quería ver a mi hija, quería ver al hombre que siempre amé- mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

¿Por qué te fuiste?-me acerqué mientras le criticaba.

Tenía que irme- susurró- acepto que puedes no creerme porque desde un principio dije que no quería a la niña, pero el tiempo que vivimos juntos, cuando me veías o acariciabas mi panza eran los momentos más felices en mi vida Edward… ¿crees que iba a querer irme?- no pude responderle- yo los amaba… dios los amo… ustedes son mi familia- tomó mi mano.

¿Por qué ahora?- curiosee.

Porque…. Me liberé- fruncí el seño.

No comprendo… ¿te liberaste?- asintió- ¿de qué?

De mis padres… murieron- me quedé de una pieza… pero si ellos eran tan jóvenes… ¿Qué les pasó? Dios… esto es tan irreal.

¿de qué?- tenía que saber si era verdad, después intentaría confirmar pidiendo algún acta o algo.

En un accidente de auto- susurró.

Tanya… yo te amaba tanto- me observó con intensidad.

¿ya no?- curioseo.

¿crees que podría hacerlo después de el abandono?- suspiré.

Yo no quise… y yo si te amo- se me acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Tanya- la alejé- no confundas- pero se volvió a acercar y esta vez me besó con mayor intensidad.- Tanya…- aferré mis manos a su rostro- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- le pregunté un poco agitado.

Quiero que seamos lo de antes… te deseo Edward – gimoteo porque se había puesto a llorar otra vez.

Por favor… no llores- mi hija era tan parecida a ella, no podía verla llorar se me partía el corazón.- te lo suplico corazón- sonrió un poco porque ese era el apodo que le decía cuando estábamos juntos.

Dime que también me deseas Eddy- a ella era a la única que la dejaba decirme así, era a la única que de sus labios le salía como una hermosa melodía.- dime que aún tenemos una oportunidad para ser una familia- su aliento se colaba entre mis labios, me estaba enloqueciendo, me tenía excitado completamente.

Tanya…- se subió sobre mis piernas y mi cuerpo ardía igual como hace años, la reconocía igual que siempre, sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, me dejó, nos dejó, hizo sufrir a su hija pero no podía alejarla… que débil soy.

Dilo- susurró.

Te deseo… y si intentamos aún podemos- dije y mis manos se aferraron automáticamente a su cadera. Le hice el amor como un loco, le hice todo lo que me dejó hacer, fue tan excitante, fue tan rico, me dio un sexo oral de antaño, dios y me dejó acabar sobre sus labios. Nos quedamos recostados sobre la cama desnudos, lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo que podría formar junto a ella, era lo que quería. Mi niña hermosa se pondría tan feliz cuando viese que su mamá estaba aquí. Lo sentía por Bella pero mi vida dependía ahora de Tanya… ahora que estaba aquí ya no podría dejarla ir, ahora no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara la felicidad de las manos.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó.

¿Qué quieres hacer?- dije abrazándola más fuerte, acurrucándola más a mi cuerpo.

Quiero que seamos felices los tres- susurró besándome el pecho.

Lo seremos- sonreí.

Tu familia no me va a perdonar- negué.

No será fácil, pero si luego ven lo felices que somos lo aceptarán- esa era mi esperanza.

Dios así lo quiera- me abrazó más fuerte.

¿Dónde te estás alojando?- curiosee acariciando sus cabellos sedosos.

En un hotel de paso… llevo ahí un par de días- agregó.

Tendremos que ir a buscar tus pertenencias- negó.

Me vine con lo puesto, lo demás está con Paris- así que ahí habían estado todo este tiempo.

Iremos un día por ellas ¿ok?- asintió.

Como desees, pero lo único que me interesa esta aquí… en este pueblo- sonreí, me sentía dichoso de volver a sentir tantas cosas maravillosas, fue bueno perdonar, habíamos hecho el amor casi toda la noche, es que la extrañaba tanto.- ¿iremos por la niña?- preguntó mientras desayunábamos.- ¿crees que me perdone?- sus ojitos expresaban gran preocupación.

Lo hará, lo sé porque te ama- sonrió un poco. Salimos de casa y nos montamos en el volvo, la veía mucho más tranquila, al bajar nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Estoy nerviosa- susurró casi híper ventilando.

Estaré contigo en todo momento- asintió, mi madre abrió la puerta y nos vio justo cuando nos estábamos besando.

Que decepción hijo- sus ojos se aguaron- que decepción- entró y nos dio la espalda, vi a mi hija con ojos de curiosidad mirándonos y luego miró nuestras manos unidas.

¿Qué pasa papi?- preguntó curiosa mirando a su madre.

Mi amor ven- y nos sentamos en el salón.

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó a Tanya.

Yo… yo…- sus ojos se volvieron a aguar.

Ella es Tanya mi amor- sus ojos la miraron de pies a cabeza.

¿Dónde está Bella?- se removió un poco incómoda, pero no la dejé alejarse de mi.

Ella debe estar en su casa- miré a mi familia y todos estaban negando con cara de decepción, pero no dejaría que ellos me arruinaran el gran día, esta era mi felicidad.

Quiero ver a Bella, Edward- me dijo enojada.

Hija yo quiero hablar contigo- la voz de Tanya salio demacrada.

¡TU NO ERES MI MAMÁ!- le gritó enojadísima, todos quedamos sorprendidos con su actitud.- quiero ver a Bella- sus ojos se aguaron.

No la veremos hoy hija- le dije.

Hija yo quiero que hablemos- Tanya estaba llorando e intentó agarrar la mano de su hija pero ella no la dejó.

¡Renesmee!- le llamé la atención.

¡Yo quiero a Bella mía!- dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro con determinación.

Los siento mucho Nessie, pero este día es para que hablemos con tu mamá…- me soltó el rostro molesta.

Esa mujer- dijo acercándose más a mí- no es mi mamá y nunca lo va a ser… no me puedes imponer algo- susurró molesta.

Ella si es tu mamá, no Bella- dije enojado.

No me puedes mostrar a Bella y después quitármela- se puso llorar- déjame ir con mi abuelita- la solté porque me partía el corazón verla así. Esto era lo que no quería. Tomé la mano de Tanya y la besé.

Hay que darle tiempo- susurré, sus ojos aún desprendían lágrimas.

¡Eres un mal papá!- me gritó Nessie lo que e de admitir me dejó helado, la miré sin comprender por qué decía eso.

Mi amor- mi padre comenzó a tranquilizarla, le susurraba cosas en el oído.

No me puedes decir eso Renesmee porque sabes que no es verdad, porque sabes que me e desvivido por ti- le recordé, momentos como este odiaba que mi hija fuese tan despierta.

¿y así de fácil dejar entrar a esta que no ha estado con ella? Así de fácil le perdonaste que abandonara a la niña, que jamás volviera, claro como ahora ya esta todo el trabajo hecho- dijo con ironía mi hermana.

No te metas, porque este es un asunto que tengo que tratar con mi familia, Tanya, mi hija y yo- ella me miro enojadísima.

¿Qué pasará con Bella?- preguntó mi padre.

Quiero estar con la mujer que realmente amo y esa es Tanya- mi padre negó.

¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí?- esquivé su mirada.- se hombre y mírame, así te criamos nosotros- mi madre jamás me había hablado así.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy enamorado de Tanya ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso? ¿quieres que finja y siga con Bella… que siga haciéndole daño?- mi hija me miró con pena.

¿ya no serás novio de Bella?- negué y fue cuando se puso a llorar, sus sollozos inundaron la sala, se me apretaba el corazón.

No… me… pue…des ale…jar d…e ella- me gritó hipando.

Hija- intenté acercarme pero no me dejó, se escondió entre los brazos de mi padre.

Déjala aquí hoy eso es lo mejor- negué.

Se irá a su casa- Nessie negó, Tanya tocó mi pecho y la miré.

Démosle tiempo, déjala aquí hoy, mañana venimos por ella- asentí, eso era lo mejor quizás.

Te amo Nessie y tu mamá también- ella ni siquiera me dio una pequeña miradita.

Vamos- dijo Tanya tironeándome.

Mañana vengo por ti hija, te amo- nos fuimos, ya no quería estar ahí porque me hacía daño su rechazo, sabía que su dolor era única y exclusivamente mi culpa, si no le hubiese dicho nada anoche… dios… pude esperar un día, la ilusionamos con lo de Bella…

Bella POV

Llevaba un mes sin saber nada de Edward, no fue al trabajo ni un solo día, y ni siquiera me había llamado, cuando le preguntaba a Emmett él me decía que no era algo que tuviese que decirme él y lo mismo el resto de su familia. Muchas veces fui hasta su departamento pero nadie abrió, creo que su teléfono celular debía estar repleto con mis mensajes de voz. Ya sabía lo que pasaba, ya tenía claro que habíamos terminado, pero por último esperaba que fuese lo bastante hombrecito para decírmelo a la cara. Cada día llegaba a casa y me ponía a llorar, Rossi y Emmett estaban saliendo, eso me alegraba mucho, Jasper y Alice se estaban viendo a escondidas lo sabía porque ella misma me lo dijo, según mi hermano estaba buscando un minuto propicio para terminar con Claudia. Me estaba mirando al espejo y estaba ojerosa, como una idiota me había enamorado, como una verdadera imbécil me había entregado por completo a esta relación, era por eso que esperaba que me diera la cara, porque me lo merecía. Me miré completa y me veía extraña, me puse a llorar otra vez ¿Por qué tuve que amarlo tanto? Extrañaba a Nessita y según lo que me había dicho Esme en confidencia, ella también me extrañaba mucho a mí.

Me senté en la cama desnuda y seguí lamentándome, estaba decaída, cansada, fatigada. Me puse a llorar más fuerte, era el maldito precio que tendría que pagar por haber pasado tan lindos días… era verdad lo que un día me dijo mi padre, encariñarse de niños ajenos era lo pero del mundo, porque después sufrías y ni siquiera tenías algún derecho de verlos. Cada día que veía a mi padre también notaba que le dolía no verla, porque le había calado ese día, incluso ya no veía a Sue y le exigía a Rosalie que no trajera a esta casa a un Cullen… golpearon mi puerta.

¿quien?- susurré con voz pastosa.

Soy yo loca- susurró mi hermana, ella me había visto un centenar de veces desnuda así que le abrí así no más, sin ponerme nada, volví a dirigirme a mi cama cuando ella entró, esta vez me tapé con el edredón.

¿Qué quieres Rossi?- pregunté aún llorando.

Volvió Edward- la miré extrañada.

¿Dónde andaba?- pregunté otra vez mientras me acomodaba para verla más.

En parís…- me sorprendí demasiado.

¿París?- ¿mientras yo estaba sufriendo él disfrutaba en París?- ¿Qué hacía allá?- ella tenía que saber todo.

Fue a buscar las pertenencias de la mujer esa- mis ojos se agolparon nuevamente de lágrimas.

¿ellos están juntos?- esa respuesta me podría dar esperanzas o destruir.

Creo que si- suspiré ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

¿Por qué no me da la cara? ¿Por qué no me da una explicación por lo menos?- me dolía el pecho.

No lo sé Bella, solo se que toda su familia esta en contra y que hasta la niña odia la decisión que tomó- puse una mano en mi estómago porque me estaba doliendo, como pude me paré y me fui corriendo al baño, me acuclille en el inodoro y vomité, vomité todo aquello que ni siquiera había comido.- ¿estás embarazada verdad?- la miré sin querer responder, pero era verdad, tenía 3 meses de embarazo, hoy mismo había ido al medico para que me examinara.- ¿bella?- aferró su mano a la mía y me puse a llorar otra vez.

Si…- susurré, me dolía porque él ya no quería estar conmigo, me dolía porque se me venía más que duro, dolía porque de seguro él no querría estar conmigo y con mis bebés, porque eran 2 y eran mellizos.

Bella… dios… ¿pero no te cuidaste?- negué, no nos cuidamos las primeras veces, después él usaba preservativo.

Jamás pensé que algo así iba a pasar… no lo del embarazo- rodé lo ojos- soy una mujer adulta y entiendo que era una probabilidad, si no el hecho de que me dejara y ni siquiera me a dado una explicación- Rossi me aferró entre sus brazos- ¿tan poca cosa fui para él? ¿tan poco signifiqué? Me entregué a él por primera vez- mi hermana se sorprendió- ¿solo fui una más en su cama?- me autopregunté.

Ahora es diferente hay un bebé de por medio, él quizás cambie de idea- negué- bueno quizás no, pero estoy segura que él se hará cargo del bebé de eso estoy segura- bueno si, tampoco podíamos negar que él respondería por sus hijos, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Espero que lo tome a bien, mis hijos tienen derecho a ser reconocidos- me miró sorprendida- son mellizos, hoy lo supe- sonrió.

Se que va a ser difícil pero lo vamos a lograr…- sonreí- ¿te puedo felicitar?- asentí, no podía negar que igual me sentía feliz por ser madre.- felicidades, se que vas a ser una gran madre y tienes todo mi apoyo, voy a ser la mejor tía para mis pequeños- puso su mano en mi panza.

Gracias- me puse a llorar otra vez- ¿de verdad crees que voy a ser una buena mamá?- asintió enérgicamente.

Fuiste la mejor con nosotros Bella, se que vas a ser la mejor mamá- me ayudó a ir a vestirme, me dijo que desde ahora se iba a encargar de que comiera bien porque ellos tenían que nacer sanitos. Fui hasta la cocina y me hizo un tremendo sándwich de queso y jamón, me puso un baso de leche caliente.

¿Cómo estás hija?- preguntó mi padre entrando a la cocina.

Mejor pá- vi la emoción de Rossi pero negué no quería decirle aún a papá.

Me alegra, él no vale tus lágrimas mi amor- sonreí con pena, vi mi teléfono moverse, le pedí a Rossi que me alcanzara y la vi palidecer cuando vio quien llamaba, corrí hasta arrebatárselo de las manos, ya sabía quien era.

¿hola?- susurré.

Bella… yo… ¿estás ocupada?- curioseo, me dolía saber que iba a venir a terminar conmigo mientras yo estaba embarazada.

Estoy…- me aclaré la garganta- en casa, si quieres puedes venir- se hizo unos minutos de silencio.

Ok- dijo en medio de un suspiro- estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Ok…- después de eso me colgó. Dejé mi teléfono en la mesa y volví a ponerle atención a mi comida.- va a venir Edward- susurré.

¿Qué quiere?- curioseo enojado.

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, así que no quiero que nos interrumpan ¿ok?- asintió. Pasamos un rato en silencio, me comí la mitad del sándwich que Rossi me preparó y todo el vaso de leche. El timbre sonó y me puse muy nerviosa, mi hermana fue a abrirle y al paso de unos segundos lo vi dentro de la cocina, estaba tan cambiado, se veía como… radiante…

Vamos a estar en el salón- asentí en dirección a mi padre, le indiqué a Edward que se sentara frente a mi, mi cartera estaba en la mesita de entrada a la cocina así que me paré para ir a buscarla. Ahí tenía el examen y las fotos que me entregaron hoy.

Estás delgada- susurró.

¿Por qué será?- susurré poniendo mi cartera a mi lado.

Bella yo…- pero lo detuve.

Lo sé… te juro que esperé que fueras más hombre y me lo dijeras desde un principio y que no me hicieras llorar tanto- cerró los ojos.

No me hagas sentir mal- susurró.

Estas con Tanya ¿verdad?- asintió- dímelo- le exigí.

Si Bella, volví con la madre de mi hija- me dolió muchísimo.

¿Me quisiste Edward?- curiosee.

Te quiero mucho, pero no te amo, amo a la madre de mi hija, lo siento Bella… siento si te hice daño al no decirte la verdad, al no contestarte el teléfono, al ignorarte, pero también ha sido difícil para mi- sonreí con ironía.

¿Qué signifiqué en tu vida?- le volví a preguntar pero no contestó- ¿fui una más que metiste en tu cama?- se enojó.

¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Sabes que significaste mucho para mí- negué.

No lo sé, porque a la primera me dejaste, ni siquiera te despediste ese día de mi, ni siquiera me diste la cara ¿Cómo puedo saber si fui importante para ti si me trataste como una basura?- iba a hablar pero no lo dejé- ni siquiera hubo un poco de respeto hacia mi Edward- bajó la vista- pero bueno, la vida es así… ¿no?- suspiré.

Lo siento Bella…- quizás era verdad, pero no tendría lástima por él, porque me había hecho mucho daño.

¿Cómo esta Nessie?- curiosee.

Ha sido difícil, te extraña- asentí con pesar.

Yo también la he extrañado mucho- nos miramos por un rato sin decir nada.

Yo…- suspiró.

Edward… tengo que…- no quería decírselo yo, así que saqué el sobre y se lo entregué. Su entrecejo se arrugó a más no poder pero cuando vio el examen sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Me miró a mí y al documento un centenar de veces. Estaba como pálido.

Pero Bella… que irresponsable- me sorprendí.

¿perdón?- ¿Qué yo era la irresponsable?

¿Por qué no te cuidaste?- me preguntó furioso- el trato era Nessie, tu y yo… nadie más- me quedé en blanco- ¿Qué esperas de mí ahora? ¿me quieres amarrar con esto?- estaba con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué-esperas-de-mi-ahora?- preguntó agarrándome bruscamente del brazo.

Yo…- estaba en shock, me soltó y se puso a negar.

El trato era otro bella… nuestra relación no incluía que te embarazaras- estaba helada.

¿me embarazara? Esto lo hicimos juntos- le critiqué.

Yo no puedo Bella, lo siento- levantó las manos rindiéndose ante esta situación.

¿eso que quiere decir?- susurré, ya sentía que las lágrimas aparecerían.

Yo no quiero esto ¿entiendes? No quiero esto- dijo apuntando el examen- no quiero eso- ahora apuntó mi barriga y ahí estaban las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas, aparecieron mientras a mi cada vez se me había más difícil respirar.

No puedo creerlo- susurré.

Lo siento, pero no quiero a eso- dijo despectivamente, lo miré furibunda.

Hijo de perra-susurré con todo el rencor con el que pude, lo odiaba, odiaba que hablara así de nuestros bebés.

¿Qué quieres escuchar? Valora que por último te digo la verdad- lo mire sorprendida.

¿siempre fuiste así? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- me puse en pie- sal de mi casa- le pedí.

Bella piensa- dijo acercándoseme.- es una gran responsabilidad con la que cargaras, aún no se nota, ni siquiera sientes el embarazo, yo te podría dar el dinero para que lo saques- ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡OH-POR-DIOS!

¿abortar?- susurré casi inaudiblemente.

Se que tampoco quieres esto, se que no quieres cargar con esta…. Imprudencia de tu padre- me reí pero con pena.

Sal de mi casa- pedí en un susurro.

No seas tonta, hay muchas mujeres que se han sacado bebés, si nadie se entera nadie te juzgara- decía todo tan suelto de cuerpo- ¿te dejo el dinero?- vi que iba a sacar su chequera y en ese momento le dí vuelta la cara con una estridente cachetada.

Sal de mi casa- se agarró el lugar donde mi mano quedó marcada.

No quiero tener nada que ver con esto Bella, por eso te estoy dando esta posibilidad, si decides tener esos hijos no cuentas conmigo ¿esta claro?- era tan frío.

Esta claro- dijo mi padre desde la puerta. Jasper se le acercó como un animal y comenzó a golpearlo, no lo detuve porque se lo merecía, Rossi llegó a mi lado.

Jasper- me di cuenta que ya era mucho- ¡JASPER!- dejó de golpearlo, Edward en ningún momento se defendió.

Te vas a arrepentir, te vas a arrepentir de proponerle esa canallada a mi hermana- se limpió el labio porque lo tenía sangrando.

Lo siento Jasper- dijo apenado.

Tu hija con esa perra podía nacer los con mi hermana ¿no?- el rostro de Edward se puso rojo, sabía que le dolió eso pero era verdad, Nessie tuvo derecho a nacer y ser reconocida por él ¿Por qué los míos no?

Fue una bebé deseada- se excusó él.

Te vas a arrepentir- como pude lo dije- tu felicidad con ella no va a durar para siempre, porque ella los va a volver a dejar en algún momento, y te va a pesar toda la vida haberme propuesto abortar a tus hijos- seguía llorando.

¿no es uno?- curioseo, negué.

Son 2… te va a doler cuando veas lo maravillosos que serán, te juro, te juro que vas a arrepentirte de hacerme este daño, de rechazarlos a ellos- me miró con pena.

Bella q…- no lo dejé seguir.

Sácalo de aquí Jasper, sácalo de la casa- no fue necesario porque solo se fue, mi padre aferró sus manos a mi cintura y me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas, lloré como cuando era una niña, lloré como cuando mi madre nos abandonó, lloré más que por mi, por el rechazo que estaban sufriendo mis hijos.

Estamos aquí mi amor… estamos aquí mi Bells y vamos a amar a los niños- sonreí porque de verdad su voz expresaba que le gustaba la idea de ser abuelo.

Perdón si te decepcioné- seguí llorando.

No mi amor, tus bebés serán una bendición en este hogar, y vuelvo a decirlo, él no merece tus lágrimas- no pude parar de llorar porque me sentía desgraciada, me dolía el pecho, la barriga, me dolía todo en realidad, cada vez me estaba costando más respirar, papá acariciaba mi espalda con cariño, no me di cuenta cuando caí en un profundo sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Ya no puedo sentir mi corazón

Bella POV

¿Cómo alguien puede decir que te quiere tanto y después destruirte con solo algunas palabras? No podía creer que Edward me hubiese recomendado abortar a sus hijos… dios santo ¿Cómo el amor puede cegarte y hacerte una completa estúpida? Después de todo lo que me dijo, después de todo lo que sufrió ¿Cómo pudo perdonarla de inmediato? Llamé a Jacob Black en teoría yo trabajaba para él, así que le pedí unos días para poder recuperar fuerzas y adaptarme a este nuevo estilo de vida ¿podrá alguien vivir sin sentir los latidos de su corazón? Eso era lo que me pasaba a mí, ya no lo podía sentir, era como si con el rechazo de Edward, él dejó de latir. Gracias a dios Jake comprendió que no me sentía muy bien, así que me dio una semana, así él también aprovecharía de descansarla. Bajé a la sala y estaba mi papá listo en la silla de rueda, me extrañó no ver a Clau a su lado.

Voy por una fruta- le avisé a mi padre.

Ok…- me percaté que Claudia estaba en la cocina sentada con una cara que daba lastima.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté aunque ya sabía más o menos de que se podía tratar.

Anoche Jasper me terminó- me acerqué y la abracé.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento- sus ojitos se pusieron lloroso.

Me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona ¿sabes de quien se trata?- asentí.

La hermana de Edward- asintió.

Me lo temía, ella es tan perfecta- asentí.

Tu también eres perfecta y maravillosa, piensa solamente que… no funcionó… no es que salieras tan dañada como yo- sonreímos con ironía, quería alivianarla un poco.

Bella… yo sé que será difícil, pero… no pudo estar aquí… ya no puedo trabajar con ustedes- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

¿nos… dejaras? ¿dejarás a Charlie?- no podía dejarme ahora, estaba embarazada y no podía hacerme cargo yo sola de él, mis hermanos ni siquiera me ayudarían… dios santo.- Claudia hago lo que sea pero no me dejes ahora- le rogué.

Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero no puedo, me duele dentro de solo pensar que estaré tan cerca de Jazz y no podré abrazarlo o besarlo y que más encima llegará el día en que lo vea cruzar esa puerta con ella de la mano… no puedo Bella, entiéndeme amiga- ¿ahora más sola? ¿Qué más podía suceder? Asentí, total ya no había nada que hacerle o ¿si?

¿Podría hacer que te quedaras?- negó.- entonces eres libre para irte- me acerqué a mi cartera y le pagué todo el mes aunque solo estábamos a quincena- el finiquito total te lo entrego lo antes posible ¿ok?- negó.

No, te estoy dejando sola soy una mala persona- negué sonriendo mientras me acercaba para abrazarla.

No seas boba, eres una gran, gran amiga, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, y lo de tu finiquito es lo que te corresponde, llevas años trabajando para nosotros- sonrió con nostalgia.- ¿lo sabe Charlie?- asintió.

Ya se lo dije- se puso en pie, tomó su bolso y una maleta tras la mesa.

Se que vas a poder Bella- dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente mi panza- se que vas a ser una gran madre- me gustaba cuando me hacían pensar eso.

Gracias ¿nos veremos otro día verdad? Ante todo somos amigas- asintió enérgicamente.

Por supuesto Bella, quiero saber como vas con los bebés, quiero que vayamos de compras para regalonearlos- sonreí- si pudiese te juro que me quedaría- dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente mi rostro. Me quedé en la cocina mientras salía a despedirse de Charlie y se iba, me senté frente a la mesa y me agarré la cabeza con las dos manos, dios si que se me venía duro, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, ya me sentía un tanto casada ya me imaginaba como sería cuando tuviese unos 6 meses… Jasper era un idiota ¿ahora me ayudaría? Claaaaaaaroooooo ellos solo se preocupaban de ellos, me sería tan difícil tratar a Charlie, él no iba a querer mi ayuda y más encima ahora tendría que hacerle todo, levantarlo, bañarlo, vestirlo, llevarlo a terapias, hacer sus terapias con él, meterlo y sacarlo sola del coche… acostarlo… dios santo, me puse a llorar más…

Dios mío…- susurré hipando.

Te juro que te lo voy a hacer fácil- dijo Charlie poniendo su mano en mi panza, no me había dado cuanta cuando se me acercó, no escuché la silla.

Gracias… por lo menos hasta que encontremos otra enfermera- le dije sonriendo.

Me voy a rehabilitar Bella- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿Cómo?- eso era lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre desee ¿iba a intentarlo?

Lo voy a hacer por ti porque siempre has estado a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, e sido brusco, altanero, mal humorado, cruel y te e golpeado, ahora lo voy a hacer, ahora te la voy a hacer fácil ¿ok? Voy a volver a camina- sonreí con verdadera felicidad, esto fue lo que siempre desee, me bajé de la silla y me acomodé entre sus piernas- voy a caminar y vamos a ir al parque a jugar con ellos- dijo con orgullo.

¿verdad papá?- asintió.

Verdad mi vida, ahora quiero, ahora siento que necesito hacerlo, quiero ser una ayuda para ti, no otro hijo, no quiero ser una carga- negué.

Te amo, jamás me cansaré de ayudarte y ahora es perfecto saber que me vas a ayudar con las terapias ¿así que… una motivación?- sonreí.

Y una maravillosa, te amo bebé y serás la mejor madre del mundo- volví a llorar- se que te sientes sola, pero no lo estarás le voy a exigir a tus hermanos que me ayuden, que te ayuden y te lo hagan más fácil, así que sola jamás ¿ok?- asentí.- ¿vamos?- me puse en pie al instante, tomé una fruta y luego nos fuimos hasta el auto, me sorprendió que casi no tuve que hacer nada, se acomodó en el auto solo con la fuerza de sus manos, solo lo ayudé con las piernas.

Hacías trampa- le sonreí, sin más se puso colorado- ya no importa, pensé que me iba a costar la mañana luchar para que montarás el auto.- cerré su puerta y me fui para conducir.

No será fácil mirar a Esme y Carlisle como si nada- asentí.

Pero ellos no tiene la culpa, de hecho no deben ni saber, ellos son buenas personas y te ayudarán con lo que te propusiste, te juro que si no te sientes cómodo buscaremos otra Clínica ¿ok?- asintió mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

Te amo hija y gracias por quererme tanto- en el semáforo le di un besito sonoro en su mejilla. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar así que me puse el manos libre.

¿bueno?- era número desconocido.

¿Bellita mía?- me sonrió el alma.

¿Nessita mía?- soltó una linda sonrisita, mi padre se puso feliz con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

Pon alta voz- susurró y así lo hice.

Hola hermosa mía- le preguntó mi padre.

¡Abuelito Charlie!- gritó Nessie a todo pulmón, mi padre me miró feliz, él la quería mucho.

¿Dónde estás cariño?- le pregunté.

Estoy en la clínica con mis abuelitos ¿quería saber si iban a venir?- sonreí.

Por supuesto mi amor, ahora mismo estamos de camino- sonrió.

Los voy a estar esperando en el jardín, no te demores mi Bellita, te quiero abuelito- ambos sonreíamos de lo lindo, después de enviarnos un beso sonoro cortó.

Esa niña es maravillosa- asentí.

Si que lo es- suspiré, pero no quería encariñarme más, porque como Edward me habló él no va a querer que estemos juntas. Conduje un poco más rápido quería verla. Cuando llegamos me estacioné y la vi saltando de emoción. Carlisle se acercó a mí y me ayudó a sacar la silla, no me dejó hacer ni un movimiento pesado así que deduje que mis hermanos ya habían cometido la imprudencia de decirle a todos lo que pasó.

¡Hola!- me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos de forma muy cariñosa, la quería mucho, nos quedamos algunos minutos abrazaditas, aspiraba su aroma dulzón y me hacía sentir en casa.

Te he extrañado mucho Bellita…- sonreí con pena yo también la extrañaba demasiado.

El sentimiento es mutuo cariño mío- mi padre le picó la pierna y ella se le tiró en los brazos también, así con ella en las piernas de mi padre entramos a la terapia.

Bella ¿podríamos hablar?- me preguntó Esme, negué.

Prefiero no hacerlo Esme, además tengo que ayudar a Charlie, hoy en la mañana me dijo que se iba a rehabilitar- sonreí a más no poder.

¿una motivación?- asentí- lo siento tanto Bella- su voz se quebró.

No hay problema- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, no pudo retener más las lágrimas.

¿Cómo qué no? No sé que le pasó a Edward, hija, si no me lo hubiese contado tu misma hermana jamás me entero porque él no nos iba a decir nada, esa mujer lo consume, lo enloquece…- la hice callar.

Ya no quiero escuchar más cosas sobre del o ella, esta es mi vida ahora Esme, mi realidad, él no quiere ser parte de nuestras vidas ¿puedo hacer algo contra eso?- negué- hablar sobre él solo me daña más, viví en un sueño, ahora mis hijos son la realidad y no me voy a estancar porque ellos no se lo merecen- me quedó mirando con mucho dolor.

No nos separes de ellos- me sorprendió ¿para que se iban a hacer problemas si el padre no quería hacerse cargo?

No tienes ni una obligación Esme, ni tú ni ningún integrante de tu familia- le aconsejé.

Bella… ellos son mis nietos, los amo igual que como amo a mi Nessie, tengo la obligación de estar con ellos, pero por sobre todo, deseo estar con ellos, deseo verlos formarse y en un futuro próximo verlos crecer y realizarse… por favor Bella, no te vallas y nos apartes de ellos. Carlisle esta tan emocionado como yo por formar parte de sus vidas- puso una mano en mi panza, me acerqué y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, era maravilloso saber que ellos me apoyaban, por lo menos tendrían a sus abuelitos.

Gracias Esme…- susurré muy emocionada.

Siento lo de Claudia, ayer Alice y Jasper nos contaron lo que pasaba- me alcé de hombros.

No importa ya… Charlie comenzó a hacérmelo más fácil así que espero no necesitar otra enfermera en algún tiempo y disfrutar yo de esto que tanto anhelé… me dijo que quería caminar para que en futuro fuésemos con los niños a jugar al parque… fue tan emocionante escucharlo, es por eso que no voy a poder hacer más lo que me habías aconsejado ese día en tu casa… ahora quiere- también sonreía con verdadera alegría.

¿te dijo el abuelito?- preguntó Nessie mientras corría feliz en mi dirección, me agaché y la volvía a tomar entre mis brazos.

¿Qué cosa mi vida?- Esme nos miraba cariñosamente.

Dijo que cuando caminara me llevaría a jugar al parque con mi pelota de futbol, podemos invitar a mis tíos ¿verdad?- asentí enérgicamente.

¡Yupi!- de repente su rostro se puso serio, miré a Esme y ella le dio una mirada de comprensión- no invitaremos a Edward porque él es malo, él te hace sufrir mucho- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro tímidamente mi boca se abrió mucho, miré a Esme y ella estaba igual de sorprendida, me acomodé en una silla que había junto a nosotros.

No puedes decir eso Nessie, tu papá te ama, por sobre todo y por sobre todos, él te a dado todo lo que has necesitado estos años donde tu mamita no pudo estar, no puedes estar mal con él porque él debe sufrir mucho, eres la niña de sus ojos- miró sus manos.

Pero yo te quiero a ti- susurró haciendo un tierno pucherito.

Y me tienes mi amor- me miró con ilusión- tanto tiempo como tu desees seremos amigas- otra vez miró sus manos.

Pero yo quiero que tú seas mi mami, no esa mujer que llego- suspiré mientras la atraía a mi pecho.

Pero yo no soy tu mami mi amor- se separó y me miró con penita- Tanya es tu mami y deberías alegrarte de que aya vuelto, de seguro te necesitaba por eso está aquí- acaricié uno de sus brazos.

Ella no me quiere- susurró.

¿le has dado la posibilidad de hablarte?- negó- mi amor, ella te quiere mucho, yo daría mi vida por poder complacerte, sabes que calaste mi pecho y te amo mucho, seré tu mejor amiga siempre ¿ok? Podrás contar conmigo cada vez que lo desees, me puedes llamar a mi teléfono cada vez que me quieras hablar, podemos juntaros aquí en la clínica y quizás algún día tus abuelitos le pueden pedir permiso a tus papitos y podemos ir a tomar un helado al parque- ella asintió- ¿ves? Jamás dejaremos de ser amigas, estar junto ti nadie me lo va a impedir, un día te dije no quiero ocupar un lugar que no me pertenece pero quiero llegar a ser tu mejor, mejor, mejor amiga- me abrazó con intensidad. Vi a Esme y tenía los ojos llorosos, dejé a la niña en el suelo y ella salió corriendo en dirección a mi padre.

No se como Edward no se da cuenta que tu eres mejor- sonreí con dolor.

Él ama a Tanya, esa es la realidad- me tomó de las manos.

Tú has estado más con la niña que ella misma, Nessie te necesita a ti, llegará el minuto donde esa mujer la dañara, ella se irá y será ahí donde se lamentará- suspiré. Ya no había nada más que yo pudiese hacer, él ya había elegido y no fue a mi, no eligió a sus hijos, lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que no los quería a ellos, porque yo podía aceptar que él no me amara a mi, pero no a sus hijos, el que él se hiciera responsable de ellos no conllevaba el que nosotros tendríamos que volver a estar juntos, mi pecho dolía cuando pensaba más de la cuenta sobre él asunto… dolía aunque no sabía como porque lo que tenía claro era que mi corazón ya no estaba latiendo, tenía ganas de llorar pero debía ser fuerte porque Nessie estaba presente, ayudé a mi papá con todos los ejercicios, me sentí tan feliz porque por primera vez él estaba cooperándome en todo, cuando terminó me puse a llorar, y tal como cuando era pequeña me acurrucó a su pecho, Nessita se unió y fue mi minuto feliz, fue donde me di cuenta que en su momento hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder ganarme el lugar de mamá con Nessie, ahora lo único que pensaba era que sería capaz de dar mi vida por las de mis hijos, quería poder ser feliz y en algún minuto poder olvidarme de Edward Cullen.

Les agradezco mucho las alertas los reviews me alientan a seguir, juro que subí esta historia por probar pero jamás pensé que tendría tanta aceptación… aclarar que no se cuantos capítulos tenga la historia porque soy así, como espontánea… puede que sean artos como puede que sean unos 5 mas… quien sabe.. Todo depende de mi cabeza loca…

Vuelvo a reiterar mis agradecimientos… da gusto tener tanta aceptación… síganme dejando comentario plis… entre mas tenga mas rápido les dejo otro capi jejejejej… chantaje lo se jejejejej las quiero mucho…

Esmedecullen


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Cobarde…

Edward POV

Salí lo más rápido que pude de su casa, una vez puse el pie fuera de su de su propiedad me puse a llorar, no sé por qué pero me estaba costando respirar, me subí al auto y golpee los más fuerte que pude el volante, quería azotar mi cabeza contra la estructura pero me contuve, tenía que manejar hasta mi casa aún. ¿Por qué no quería a los bebés? Porque eran dos… genes de Bella… no sé que era lo que me sucedía pero no quería que algo me pudiese separar de Tanya… quería mucho a Bella pero reconocer a esos niños podía hacer que ella se fuera para dejarme seguir con mi vida, como ya muchas veces me lo dijo mientras estábamos en Paris para arreglar todas sus cosas y traerlas.

Llegué a casa sumamente cansado, no era tanto físico era más sicológico… se me venían muchas cosas por delante, sabía que mi familia me iba a repudiar.

Hola mi amor…- me salió a saludar Tanya, me aferré a su cintura y la besé con intensidad, sus besos lograban tranquilizarme mucho.

Hola- susurré, tenía los ojos cerrados pero la sentí sonreír.

¿estás cansado o pasó otra cosa?- ella sabía que iba a ir a hablar con Bella.

Solo estoy cansado- vi que la niña me estaba mirando feo desde el sillón entre sus manos tenía el libro que bella le había regalado, no sé cuantas veces lo había leído.- hola mi amor- la saludé pero bajó la vista hacia el libro.

A estado todo el rato leyendo ese libro- susurró Tanya cerca de mi oído. Besé cariñosamente su mejilla y me fui hasta la sala para quedar sentada justo a su lado.

¿Cómo estás hija?- pregunté pero ella una vez más me ignoró.- ¿Por qué me ignoras?- curiosee abrazándola, intentó ponerse en pie pero no la dejé, velozmente arrebaté el libro de sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y con sus pequeñas manitos intentó recuperarlo.

¡Entrégamelo!- me gritó.

Quiero que te calmes ¿me oyes?- me estaba enojando su altanería- y deja de gritonearme porque soy tu padre no tu compañero de clase- me miró seria.

Entrégame mi libro Edward- estiró su mano esperando se lo devolviera.

Habíamos quedado en no más Edward- le recordé sonriendo un poco.

En la vida no siempre lo tienes todo, eso me quedó claro desde que ya no me dejas ver a Bella- ¿Por qué mi hija tenía que ser tan inteligente?

Hija… esos son temas de adul…- pero no me dejó seguir.

No me interesa… solo quiero mi libro ¿me lo das por favor?- estiró su mano pero negué.

No te lo daré hasta que cambies tu actitud- me puse en pie y lo dejé en unos de los muebles más alto de la cocina, ella tenía que comenzar a aprender y si era necesario y con el dolor de mi alma, tendría que comenzar a castigarla.

¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó con los ojitos llorosos- ¿de eso se tratará desde ahora? ¿de obligarme a todo? Me obligas a alejarme de Bella, me obligas a no opinar sobre la situación- iba contando con sus dedos- me obligas a ir a Paris, ahora me obligas a hablar, me obliga a aceptar a esa señora- indicó a su mamá que la miraba con ojitos de pena- ¿ahora me quitas mi libro? Es lo único que tengo de Bella, dámelo por favor- me volvió a pedir pero negué, ella tendría que comenzar a cambiar su maldita actitud.

Primero cambiarás tu actitud, sino lo botaré- me miró con terror.

No harías eso, es MI libro no te pertenece- recalcó.

No me tientes Nessie, cuando aprendas a respetar y a llamar a la "Señora" como tu MAMÁ te lo entregaré- ese sería mi primer castigo.

Entonces bótalo porque ni muerta le diré mamá a esa señora- dijo mientras se iba corriendo hasta su cuarto, lo último que escuche fue el tremendo portazo que dio.

No la juzgo, me merezco su odio- dijo Tanya mientras volvía a preparar la cena, cuando levanté su rostro me percaté que estaba llorando. Le dije que dejara ahí todo que pediríamos algo por teléfono, nos sentamos abrazados todo el rato, de vez por cuando nos besábamos pero no profundizábamos la situación y en realidad no porque ella no quisiera era porque yo no tenía cabeza después de la tremenda confesión que me había hecho Isabella… ¿Qué haría? Bella ahora me odiaba, de seguro toda la familia se enteraría y más me odiarían mis padres… salí del transe cuando Tanya me dijo la hora, ni siquiera habíamos pedido comida, Tanya dijo que se iría a la cama, fui hasta el cuarto de Nessie y abrí con cuidado, suspiré con pesar cuando la vi aovillada con una foto de nosotros tres, pero en esos tres no estaba su mamá, estaba Bella, con cuidado se que arrebate, me senté junto a ella y miré la foto con intensidad, nos veíamos felices, Bella estaba con ese lindo vestido anaranjado con varios colores mezclados. ¿Me estaré equivocando? Me pregunté mientras acariciaba el cabello alborotado de mi hija, sabía que con lo de los hijo de Bella me estaba equivocando pero como ya lo había dicho no quería que nada me separara de Tanya, además ella fue una irresponsable, el trato era solo nosotros 3, ella debió cuidarse si esa noche quería entregarse a mi… suspiré frustrado mientras tapaba el cuerpecito de mi hija, dejé la foto en el velador y dándole un besito en frente salí del dormitorio. Me fui hasta la cocina en busca de una copa de vino necesitaba pensar sobre la situación, solo quería el bien de mi familia, tenía que velar por mi mujer y por mi hija eso era lo más importante para mi, tomé la misma botella que esa noche ocupe dándole un poco a Bella, no podía negar que la quería demasiado, pero amaba profundamente a mi Tanya. Sabía que ella se había equivocado mucho, lo tenía más que claro, pero pidió perdón y ahora estaba aquí pagando su error, teniendo que soportar el rechazo de su hija, el de mi familia y de los llegados hace poco a la familia, los novios de mis hermanos. Todos cometemos errores y todos tenemos derecho a una nueva oportunidad. Por lo que más me dolía el pecho, era por mi hija, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Bella, sabía que no podía sacarla de su vida así de rompe y porrazo, pero tampoco podía fomentar más cariño entre ellas y por sobre todo que bella fomentara más el odio de mi hija por su madre, una mujer herida podía ser bastante mala.

¿Qué haces ahí mi amor?- preguntó Tanya acercándoseme.

Pensando- me quitó la copa de vino y la dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

¿sobre qué?- preguntó con el seño fruncido.

Bella…- susurré. Tenía que decírselo, ella merecía saberlo si la amaba tenía que saber toda la verdad.

Es lógico que pienses en ella y la extrañes, tú la quieres y mucho- no podía negarlo porque era verdad, ella había sido la única mujer que había logrado hacer latir a mi muerto corazón.

Está embarazada- le solté y sus ojos se abrieron gigantescos.

¿Qué? Pero… me dejarás verdad- concluyó cabizbaja.

No mi amor, pero no quiero que tu me puedas dejar por ese error que cometí- susurré tomando su rostro entre mis manos, me miró extrañada- Te amo a ti mi amor, te pido por favor que no me dejes, solo fue un desliz, jamás pensé que tu volverías a mí- me abrazó con intensidad.

Mi vida, te dejé…

Porque te obligaron- asintió.

Pero al fin de cuentas te dejé, tenías derecho a rehacer tu vida y a enamorarte, tenías derecho a amar y tienes todo el derecho a irte con ella y tu bebé- negué.

Mi vida esta contigo, a tu lado, te amo a ti y deseo que solo nosotros tres seamos familia, que nadie más entre en nuestras vidas… aunque un bebé nuestro en un mañana no estaría mal- le sonreí con genuina ilusión, amaba la idea de que ella me hiciera padre por segunda vez… "pero bella te está haciendo padre por segunda vez" habló mi conciencia la que ignoré al instante.

Pero… ¿y tú hijo?- me miró con intensidad.

Los hijos de bella son de ella, yo no me haré responsable por algo que no planee, algo que no quería, así que ese tema es aparte de nosotros- su rostro mostraba gran sorpresa- solo quería decirte la verdad, jamás quiero que nos ocultemos algo otra vez- me sonrió pero con pena.

No quiero que dejes desprotegidos a los…. ¿los bebés?- curioseo.

Son mellizos creo- miró sus manos.

¿de verdad quieres dejarla sola con eso?- preguntó seria.

Solo sé que quiero estar contigo y con nuestra hija ¿lo entiendes verdad?- asintió.

Ven vamos a nuestro cuarto- me paré con facilidad y tomadas de la mano nos acostamos hasta que nos dormimos.

Me levanté en la mañana temprano porque hoy ya tendría que ir al trabajo, sabía que se me venía duro tendría que compartir trabajo con ella. Miré a Tanya que dormía placidamente así que sin hacer ruido tomé lo necesario y me fui el baño para tomar una corta ducha. Cuando ya estaba completamente listo salí y escuché que la puerta se cerraba.

Hola Sue- dije alegre y me iba a acercar a besar su mejilla pero me esquivó por completo.

Escúchame solo una cosa Edward- dijo con mucha rabia, ella ya lo sabía- me estoy presentando en tu casa única y exclusivamente porque no voy a dejar sola a mi niña Nessie, pero si fuese por mi ya no quisiera verte más la cara- se alejó de mi molesta en demasía, solo me dediqué a mirarla con inseguridad. Jamás pensé que ella actuara de esta forma, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me hablaría así.

Lo siento Sue… yo… no me puedo hacer cargo de eso- dijo siguiéndola hasta la cocina, me afirmé de los muebles con nervio.

¿de tus bebés? ¿no te puedes hacer cargo de tus hijos?- me preguntó incrédula- ¿por eso le pediste que los abortara?- preguntó con odio.

Yo… yo solo le di una opción de camino fácil ella no la aceptó lo siento Sue, siento si mi actuar te decepciona, pero las reglas del juego entre los dos estaban claras, en eso no entraban niños- le dije tratando de defenderme.

Me decepciona… me decepciona mucho, solo quiero que prepares a Nessie, jamás la dejaré sola eso es seguro pero cuando nazcan los hijos de Bella me iré a ayudarla- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

No me puedes hacer eso… no nos puedes hacer eso…- le grité.

Estoy con Charlie- me sorprendió su acotación- lo quiero mucho, por años estuve sola después de la muerte de Harry, ahora encontré al hombre indicado, para mi mala suerte dañaste a su hija y no puedo seguir contigo después de lo que hiciste, lo siento mucho pero no por ti por la niña- puso la tetera, asentí resignado.

Ok… si para ti significa más esa familia entonces ándate, no te necesito en mi casa- me miró con sus ojitos llorosos, la quería demasiado, era como mi segunda mamá pero no podía dejarla que se quedara cuando solo destilaría enojo.

Ok…- volvió a tomar su cartera. Y antes de salir estiró su mano con las llaves que tomé al instante- no hagas eso Edward, el día de mañana te vas a arrepentir- susurró abriendo la puerta- cuando los veas te arrepentirás y no habrá vuelta a tras- me dolía que se fuese pero ella así lo deseaba.

Te deseo buena vida con Charlie, lo mereces, con respecto a lo demás, ya me lo dijeron, no me arrepentiré porque bajo este techo tengo todo lo que necesito para vivir- le aclaré, sonrió con pena, quizás decepcionada de mis palabras, pero así era la vida, tenía que conformarse.

Deseo de todo corazón que cuando ya no tengas bajo el techo todo lo que necesitas para vivir Bella te pueda perdonar- después de eso se fue sin más.

¿Por qué se fue?- me voltee para mirarla y ya estaba completamente lista hasta peinada con un coleta baja.

Porque así ella lo decidió- no preguntó más solo se acercó a la mesa y comió del cereal con yogurt que le dejé frente. Antes de irnos le pedí que se fuera a cepillar los dientes mientras yo me iba a despedir de Tanya, besé sus labios y ella entre dormida y despierta me dijo que tuviese un bonito día.- te amo- susurré y luego la dejé seguir durmiendo.

¿La mujer esa no tiene un empleo que sigue echada?- preguntó Nessie mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a salir de la casa. Decidí ignorar sus palabras así que rápido llegamos al colegio, se bajó sin dirigirme palabra alguna. Me fui hasta la empresa y me fijé que Emmett estaba en el estacionamiento hablando por celular, frunció el ceño cuando me vio así que eso significaba que era otra que ya sabía, me bajé del auto para dar la cara y fue cuando sin previo aviso mi hermano estampó su puño contra mi cara.

Dios mío- gemí de dolor, mi hermano era gigantesco y tenía una fuerza descomunal, quizás me había roto la nariz.

Eres un hijo de… no lo digo porque resulta que nuestra madre es maravillosa- me gritó con ganas de querer volver a golpearme.

Así que se está encargando de esparcir el chisme ¿no?- eso que le pedí que no me metiera en más problemas.

Ella no me dijo nada, ella no dice nada de nada, me lo dijo Rosalie y a mi hermana se lo dijo Jasper, a los papás y a Sue se lo dijo Charlie… eres un perro- me criticó.

No me insultes yo jamás lo e hecho- le advertí.

Cobarde de mierda… me da vergüenza ser tu hermano- y juro que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mi familia era lo más importante para cualquier ser humano, que mi hermano y mejor amigo dijera eso.

Se que no lo dices de corazón- traté de recomponerme, el rostro me dolía bastante.

Te juro que lo digo con todo el corazón, conmigo las has perdido todas, jamás perdonaré que le estés haciendo esto a tus propios hijos- después de eso ya no me habló más en todo el día que e de admitir pasó muy lento. No vi a bella por ninguna parte y por ende tampoco vi a Jacob así que de seguro él sabía que Bella no se presentaría y ¿si renuncio? Me llamaron a mi celular era mi mamá.

Hola…- saludé a la espera.

Me llamaron del colegio de Nessie- mi corazón se paró.

¿le pasó algo a la niña?- pregunté poniéndome en pie y tomando mis cosas al instante.

No, solo le dolía un poquito el estómago pero ella insistía en que nos llamaran, ahora estoy con ella y vamos a que tu papá la examine para que se tranquilice- con su acotación me tranquilicé yo también.

Pero… ¿aún se siente mal?- pregunté.

No Edward ya esta mejor- me hablaba fría quizás la niña estaba ahí y por eso no quería decirme nada más.

Ok… la pasaré a buscar cuando salga del trabajo ¿ok?- ojala la pudiese cuidar unas horas.

Ni un problema, adiós- no me dejó ni despedir solo me colgó. Por fin terminé mi turno mi hermano salio disparado sin siquiera darme una pequeña miradita, suspiré en su momento tendría que pasársele. Bajé hasta mi auto y partí a buscar a mi hija a la clínica solo esperaba no encontrarme con Isabella, sería complicado. Cuando llegué miré el estacionamiento y su auto no estaba, mi hija estaba sentada en la banca con mi papá sonriendo, se veía feliz, estaba seguro que cuando sus ojos se posaran en los míos volvería a ser esa niña altanera y sin respeto que había aparecido ahora.

Hola- saludé a mi padre cuando estuve frente a él- Hola hija- salude resignado a que ella no me dirigiría ni una mísera palabra.

Hola papá- saludo me quedé impactado por el cambio, tendría que darle las gracias a mis padres.

Ya hija, ve a despedirte de la abuelita- ella asintió y sonriendo se fue.

Gracias por hablar con ella- dije con mucho agradecimiento.

No fui yo, hablo con Bella que es una mujer maravillosa de la que estas abusando con un maldito cabrón- dijo mientras se comenzaba a alejar.

Critícame, dime lo que desees pero no puedes estar con ella también, dame el sermón, pero eres mi padre es tu deber comprenderme- se volteo enojadísimo.

¿comprender? ¿Qué mierda es la que tengo que comprender? ¿Qué le ibas a dar dinero a esa pobre muchacha y la ibas a hacer abortar a TUS HIJOS?- lo último me lo gritó a todo pulmón- porque son TUS HIJOS, tu los creaste, tu los formaste y sin ambos se olvidaron de cuidarse es tu responsabilidad asumir como el hombre que pareces ser- me dolió.

¡Esta es mi vida, deja de tratar de manejarla a tu antojo!- grité también ya me estaba aburriendo de esto.

¿tratar de que aceptes a tu hijo es tratar de manejar tu vida? Pensé que era simple sentido común… podía pensar cualquier cosa de ti hijo- dijo un poco más calmado- pero jamás, jamás pensé que me podía hacer sentir tanta decepción- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás pensé que repudiaría tanto a uno de mis hijos- ahora mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa?- pregunté anonadado.

¿duele? Porque eso será lo que sentirán tus hijos cuando sepan que su padre no los quiso, solo que tu si tuviste uno que te amo y que te enseñó los valores de la vida. ¿sabes que es lo que mas me duele?- negué- que vi llorar a tu madre toda la noche porque ayer Charlie se lo dijo, me dolió el alma verla preguntándose donde estuvo el error… que qué fue lo que hizo mal, la escuché sollozar mientras se autodefinía como una mala madre…-suspiró y yo no podía creer que mamá hubiese sufrido tanto por mi culpa- jamás te voy a perdonar que la hagas cuestionarse lo maravillosa madre que es… amo con mi alma a mi nieta solo por eso mantedré contacto contigo- después de eso me dejó solo, vi a mi madre de lejos que despedía con la mano a mi hija que se acercaba presurosa a mi encuentro. Traté de ignorar por un rato las palabras de mi padre y me concentré en Nessie y conducir.

Hoy estuviste con Bella- no era un pregunta.

Sip… y con el abuelito Charlie- no dije nada solo no quería que volviera a ser como antes- me prometió que cuando se pusiera sanito me llevaría al parque a jugar con la pelota- ¿le habrán dicho?

¿Cuándo se recupere?- pregunté extrañado.

Sip, le prometió a Bella que se sanaría y que volvería a caminar por sus nietos, así que debe ser por mi, porque él me quiere como su nieta a pesar de lo que tu le hiciste a Bellita- dijo dándome golpecitos en el brazo, cuando me dijo lo de sus nietos casi me congelo al volante.

¿Qué más te dijo Bella?- curiosee una vez en casa, había una nota de Tanya que decía que había salido a comprar unas cosas que faltaban.

Me dijo muchas cosas unas que me dolieron y otras que me recordaron muchas cosas- me llenó de curiosidad.

¿me las puedes decir?- asintió mientras se acomodaba sobre mis piernas.

Yo estaba muy enojada contigo, pero ella me recordó que tu me amabas por sobre todas las cosas, que no podía decirte cosas malas porque sufrías con eso- no podía creer que después de lo que yo le hice ella me siguiera ayudando con mi hija- me dijo que yo era la niña de tus ojos- sonrió mientras indicaba mi ojo y yo como bobo asentía.

Me alegra que te quede claro- la abracé fuerte.

También le dije que yo quería que ella fuese mi mami- ahora me puse rígido, otra vez el tema complicado- lo que me dolió fue que ella me dijera que ella no era mi mamá que mi mami era Tanya y que debía estar muy feliz porque ella hubiese vuelto por mi ¿ella de verdad volvió porque me quiere?- me quedé aún más anonadado con la bondad de Isabella… ella era un mujer muy especial, asentí a la respuesta que ella me había hecho.

Mamá te ama mucho, solo que la obligaron a separarse de nosotros- su seño se frunció con intensidad.

¿Quiénes?- curioseo.

Unas personas que ya no nos pueden dañar- asintió resignándose con mi respuesta.

Bella me prometió que seríamos las mejores amigas- acotó.- ¿tu me dejarías ser amiga de ella? Yo soy una niña grande y comprendo que Tanya es mi mamá no Bella, pero la quiero mucho y no quiero que la alejes de mi vida, más encima ahora y a pesar de que su papi quiere sanarse ella tenía los ojitos muy, pero muy tristes- tragué en seco.

Si quieres ser amiga de Bella podrás con la condición de que intentes tratar más a tu mamá ¿ok?- ella sonrió mientras asentía, sabía que le complacía mucho más el ser amiga de Bella que el tratar a su madre, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría, haría que Tanya se ganara su cariño y respeto.

Síganme apoyando y dejando sus comentarios es muy alentador para mi


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: ¿Los perdí?

Bella POV

Llevaba 1 mes ya en el trabajo, ver a Edward a cada segundo me descomponía, pero tenía que ser fuerte y levantar la cabeza, el perro infeliz era él, quien me había ofrecido dinero para abortar a sus hijos fue él, claro que nadie sabia eso, más que tooooda su familia, porque los metiches de mis hermanos y mi papá le contaron a todos los Cullen, solo esperaba que esto no llegara a los oídos de Nessita, ella podría molestarse mucho con su padre. Según Emmett, Nessie y Tanya estaban compartiendo más, esa era la condición que le puso Edward para que pudiésemos ser amigas.

Ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y se me estaba comenzando a notar pero creo que nadie me miraba muy detenidamente así que por lo menos hasta el momento no tenía que responder las preguntas curiosas de mis colegas. Igual me había asustado donde no me veía crecer mucho la barriga pero Carlisle me dijo que no me daría ni cuenta cuando los niños pegaran el estirón, que ya muy pronto no vería mis pies.

Hoy tenía una reunión y me decidí por negro, pero no porque estuviese deprimida y el color expresara mi estado de animo, que era pésimo, si no que siempre encontré tanto el negro como el blanco colores elegantes, pero bueno también lo usaba porque me hacía ver más delgada, aunque creo que muchos pensaron lo contrario porque me miraban como preguntándose ¿se le murió algún cercano?

Sinceramente no entendía como Jake no se daba cuenta que era con el que más compartía, creo que hasta Edward se asustó y no se si lo soñé o lo pensé o imaginé, pero juro que cuando me vio llegar de negro miró mi barriga, sonreí por la ironía del momento, él quería que los sacara y sentí que le preocupo, bueno, quizás fue mi imaginación.

Emmett no se aguantó y se me acercó para preguntar por mi estado de ánimo, le dije que estaba bien y que sus sobrinos iban de maravilla. Me gustó cuando según el "salvaguardó mi honra" ante su estúpido hermano… él era muy lindo y tierno, tal parece que por primera vez estaba aceptando a un novio de mi hermanita…

¿Bella?- sentía que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos- ¿Isabella Swan?- enfoqué y me encontré con la sonrisa juguetona de Jake, sonreí por inercia él me inyectaba mucho de energías positivas.

¿me hablabas hace rato?- asintió con picardía- lo siento estaba pensando- sonreí mientras despabilaba y tomaba los documentos importantes- Hola- me acerqué y besé su mejilla pero una de sus manos pasó por mi cintura y me atrajo a él- Jake…- puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, no quería sintiera mi barriga o que se confundiera.

¿vamos a cenar hoy?- dijo mientras aferraba su otra mano a mi cintura.

Jake…- sonreí pero con nervio, tenía vergüenza porque la mirada que me daba Jake denotaba mucho.

¿una copa?- negué- ¿una taza de té?- sonreí pero volví a negar- ¿un refresco?- no se rendiría- ¿un hot-dog en el carrito a la vuelta?- me reí con ganas.

Un refresco estaría bien- cuando dije aquello pude ver que sus ojos se iluminaban.

¿de verdad? ¿lo… lo dices enserio?- asentí, lo hice única y exclusivamente porque quería un poco de privacidad con Jake para poder decirle que estaba embarazada, no era justo para él estar perdiendo su tiempo con una mujer que no estaba completa para él, que dejara de pretenderme y que buscara a otra que si pudiese entregarse solo a él.

En serio ¿puede ser a la salida? Después tengo que ir a la consulta con papá y Sue- ella estaba siendo de gran ayuda para mi, lo lamentable era que había dejado a Nessie y sabía que ella la extrañaba mucho. Pero bueno ya no había nada que hacer le supliqué que volviera con él pero me dijo que su vida ahora estaba con Charlie, que por muchos años había estado sola y que ahora que lo había encontrado quería ayudarnos a nosotros a los que intentaría hacer su familia.

Ok ¿vamos?- tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar- si empezamos rápido terminaremos antes- sonreí por su urgencia, una vez salíamos para mi muy mala suerte frente a nosotros estaba Edward Cullen mirándonos con intensidad, estaba conversando con Mike de algunas cuentas, miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrió con ironía. Decidí no tomarlo en cuenta, a él no le interesábamos así que no tenía porque dar explicaciones, ni contener mi efusividad para con mi amigo.

Ya me lo temía- susurró cuando pasé por su lado.

¿dijiste algo Cullen?- se detuvo Jake para encararlo.

Jake vamos- lo intenté tironear un poco pero ni por suerte lo habría logrado.

¿algún problema con qué podría ser?- preguntó con ironía.

Dímelo tú, me enteré que estás con alguien encuentro patudo de tu parte montarle escenitas a Bella- no quería que se dijeran nada más, Edward podía cometer el error de decirle a Jake lo de mi embarazo.

Mi vida privada no te interesa- dijo serio.

Por supuesto que no me interesa, solo deja tranquila a Bella, noto esas miradas que le das y noto que ella se incomoda con eso, déjala tranquila- me miró sonriendo.

Jake por favor…- susurré suplicándole que nos fuésemos de ahí.

A mi no me interesa lo que hagan con sus vidas, solo no me vengas a cargar lo que a la vista- dijo mientras nos indicaba- no es mío- se detuvo indicando mi barriga… hijo de puta, Jake me miró sin comprender.

Jake vamos- susurré otra vez pero él no se movía. Vi a Mike alejarse de nosotros.

¿no le has dicho?- me preguntó con ironía- ¿la disfrutaste? ¿también te metiste entre sus piernas?- la sangre me hirvió.- pues si es así quizás esos hijos son tuyos no míos- con todas las fuerzas que tuve le di vuelta la cara con un golpe.- ¿duele que tu maldita mentira se aya destapado?- curioseo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

¿Qué pretendes?- miré de reojo a Jake, solo me miraba sin decir nada.

No pretendo nada- agregó seguro y comenzó a irse a su oficina pero no me quedaría así, deje a Jake en medio del pasillo y me fui a buscarlo, entré y azoté la puerta tras de mi.

¿entonces? ¿Por qué haces esto? Si no me quieres a mí, ni quieres a tus hijos…- no me dejó seguir.

No son míos, deja de mentir ¡maldita sea!- golpeo la mesa fuerte, vi todos las cosas sobre ella dar un salto, me asusté.

¿Por qué no me crees? Tan solo porque me viste salir tomada de la manos con él, ese tan simple gesto…. Yo…- pero después pensé- ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Esto es estúpido- me iba a ir pero no sé como llegó tan rápido a mi lado, me golpeo contra la pared.- estoy embarazada…- le recordé un poco asustada, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la furia.

¿mientras estabas conmigo te encamabas con él?- cerré los ojos, no podía creer que estuviese preguntándome eso.

No…- y yo idiota le daba explicaciones.

¿te acuestas ahora con él?- volvió a preguntar.

No…- volví a susurrar.

No te creo- dijo mientras le daba un golpe a la pared, me quede helada ahí en mi lugar, él jamás había sido agresivo ¿Por qué estaba así?

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté con miedo con un descuido su puño quedaría estampado en mi cara.

Eres una perra mentirosa, eso es lo que me pasa- ¿con que derecho él me decía esas cosas?

Tu estas con Tanya de seguro la posees noche tras noche ¿y yo en un caso hipotético no puedo estar con nadie?- pregunté extrañada.

En realidad no se porque te pregunto tantas cosas, se que esos niños no son míos- mis ojos se aguaron.

Cree lo que quieras- me alejé un poco y fue cuando la puerta se abrió, era Emmett que cuando me vio ahí y un poco nerviosa se puso delante de mi a la defensiva.

¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Edward.

Solo le reclamo a esta que me esta metiendo unos niños que no son mío- ya me estaba sulfurando otra vez.

¿de qué mierda hablas?- le preguntó pero lo vi mirarme con desconfianza.

¿eso es lo que deseas creer para limpiar tu conciencia? ¿te deja más tranquilo saber que estos niños no son tuyos? ¿Qué en realidad no me pediste que abortara a tus hijos si no a los de otro?- su rostro se contrajo- ¡perfecto! Entonces no son tuyos, te libero, me largo del trabajo, de la ciudad y de tu maldita, pobre y miserable vida- estaba llorando, me fui hasta mi oficina y con rapidez tomé todas mis cosas, me largaría de este lugar, no podía convivir con Edward en el mismo espacio, además estaba claro verlo me hacía mal.

¿te vas?- preguntó Jake con la vista centrada en mi panza.

Siento que te enteraras así, quería decírtelo con el refresco- sonrió pero triste- lo siento mucho- me acerqué, besé su mejilla- renuncio- y me fui, esperándome otra vez estaba Edward, en su cara expresaba todo lo enrabiado que estaba por la situación.- déjame tranquila por favor- supliqué.

Dime la verdad- me paré frente al elevador y esperé a que las puertas se abrieran, esperé y esperé y esperé pero no llegaba.- dime la verdad…- aferró bruscamente su mano a mi brazo.

Me haces daño- susurré nerviosa.

Dime la verdad- no entendía el afán…

Son tuyos… ahora dime ¿la verdad cambia algo?

No te creo- cerré los ojos sin sabes que decir para dejarlo conforme.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Edward esa es la verdad… déjame irme por favor no me siento nada bien- pero siguió aferrando con furia mi brazo, las puertas del ascensos se abrieron y me metió con brusquedad.

¿te acuestas con él verdad?- gruñó.

No, fuiste el único con quien estuve, fuiste el único al que desee de verdad y al que me entregué- me puse a llorar, estaba nerviosa y ya no me sentía nada bien.

Toda mi familia me odia ¿lo sabías?- negué.- te dije que lo más fácil era sacarlos, nadie se enteraría de nada…- no entendía, entonces ¿Por qué quería tanto saber si eran de él si seguía con la estúpida idea de que abortara?

No entiendo tu forma de pensar, querías saber si de verdad eran tuyos, te digo que sí, pero aún sigues con la estúpida idea de que los saque- me miró con frialdad.

No quiero que sean míos, quiero que sean de ese perro, quiero que esos niños si son míos no nazcan- me puse a llorar con intensidad.

Te juro que le diré a toda tu familia, los convenceré de que no son tuyos, me iré lejos, te lo juro- quería que me dejara de mirar de esa forma, quería que me dejara de asustar como lo estaba haciendo.

Júralo- asentí enérgicamente.

Me iré, te dejaré vivir tranquilo y jamás, jamás volverás a verme- me soltó de a poco hasta quedar recargado al otro extremo del ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron salí a toda prisa para poder tomar un taxi, mi auto se lo había dejado hoy a Sue porque quería invitara Charlie al parque por la mañana, le diría a su hijo Seth al que hoy conocería que condujera. Mis manos estaban tiritando, bueno creo que yo completa estaba tiritando, miré para ambos lados y comencé, corriendo, a cruzar.

¡BELLA!- me gritaron y fue cuando un ruido muy feo llenó por completo mis oídos, con un golpe fuerte en mi cuerpo caí en la completa inconciencia.

Estaba incómoda, me dolía todo el cuerpo, quería acomodarme en la cama pero un quejido y acompañado de un punzante dolor en la barriga me inundó.

No te muevas Bella…- abrí lentamente los ojos y me percaté que Jake estaba junto a mi sosteniendo mi mano.

¿Qué pasó?- mi voz salio rasposa.

Eso te preguntó, saliste corriendo como una loca, no pude alcanzarte…- acarició cariñosamente mi rostro.

¿me caí?- era lo más lógico, mi coordinación nunca fue la mejor, solo aprendí a caminar con mucho esfuerzo con los tacones.

Te atropellaron Bella…- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, como acto reflejo aferré mis manos a mi barriga.

¿los perdí?- era lo único que me podía preguntar, mi vida se iría a la basura si había perdido a mis bebitos, deseo con toda mi alma que ellos no paguen las faltas de sus padres, me puse a llorar.

Calma Bella, no los perdiste- él era como mi salvador, mis bebés estaban bien, dejaría todo a tras, me iría lejos donde Edward no pudiese volver a alterarme- si no respiras bien los puedes alterar más de lo que ya están- intenté relajarme pero me fue imposible cuando divisé a Edward entrando a la habitación junto a toda su familia, vi a Carlisle de bata blanca.

¿Cómo están?- pregunté acariciando mi vientre.

Ellos aún están, pero necesito que estés relajada y tranquila, cualquier cosa que te altere puede producir un aborto espontáneo, gracias a dios el conductor alcanzó a frenar a tiempo y solo fue un empujón- miré con todo el odio que pude a Edward.

Si a ellos les pasa algo- indiqué a mis hijos- me las vas a pagar, te lo juro- susurré con impotencia, porque sabía que si algo les pasaba a mis bebés me sumiría en la pena y ya no tendría cabeza para nada, solo quería ver si mis palabras lo podían hacer sentir mal, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Si te quedas tranquila no pasara nada- me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

¡Aléjate de mi!- le grité.

Bella… yo…- Jake se puso delante de él cubriéndole el paso.

Lárgate de aquí, no tienes ni un derecho a acercártele- se miraron con gran odio, tomé como pude la mano de Jake y lo atraje a mi, no quería que se fuesen a pelear con golpes, me pondría más nerviosa, se acomodó de tal forma que la silla en la que antes estaba quedó pegada a la camilla, me miraba con intensidad.

Se que no lo merezco pero esos bebés son míos- mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

¿ahora? ¿acaso no me pediste en el ascensor que me los sacara de nuevo? ¿ahora los quieres?- asintió.

Se lo que dije y no me siento orgulloso- toda la familia miraba expectante a lo que diríamos.- pero ahora que pensé que los perderías me di cuenta que los quiero… que los amo- mis ojos se volvieron a aguar ¿los amaba? Eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que él estaría feliz de que pasara esto… quizás lo hacía porque estaba celoso de Jake…

Me voy a ir Edward- todos se sorprendieron, mi padre me miró como si no comprendiera mis palabras- me voy a ir lejos, lo más lejos de ti, no quiero que nos vuelvas a hacer daño- lo indiqué.

¡¿tuviste la culpa?- mi hermano lo acorraló a la pared pero Emmett no dejó que le pegaran.- ¡MALDITO! ¡MAL NACIDO!- me allegué al pecho de Jake para no verlos pelear, además así me podría tranquilizar.

Bella tiene que estar tranquila, mírala esta alterada- era la voz de Edward- si se agita más les puede pasar algo a los niños- concluyó.

Es verdad Jazz, en esto Edward tiene razón, Bella tiene que estar tranquila- dijo Alice mientras Jake acariciaba delicadamente mi cabello y mi espalda.

¿podemos hablar Bella?- no quería quedarme a solas con él ¿Qué tal si solo esta fingiendo y después cuando estemos solos vuelve a ser agresivo conmigo?

No- susurré mientras seguía escondida en el pecho de Jake.

Por favor Bella, ya no te volveré a hacer daño, Nessie sabe que en unos meses más será hermana mayor- lo miré sorprendidísima- ¿ves? Todo lo que digo es verdad, ya no te voy a hacer daño, ya no quiero volver a dañar a mis bebés solo conversemos un momento ¿por favor?

Edward POV

El primer mes que estuve con Tanya fue perfecto, la pasión que nos envolvía día y noche era perfecta, en sí todo era perfecto, compartíamos la cotidianidad del día, el cocinar, el orden y aseo de la casa, en sí todo… pero llegado el segundo mes sentía que poco a poco todo lo maravilloso se estaba yendo a la mierda, no podía negar que se estaba llevando mejor con nuestra hija, pero casi ni pasaba en casa, Tanya había estudiado enfermería pero decía que por el momento no quería trabajar porque quería adaptarse bien al país, así que le di una tarjeta de crédito sin tope y que después a fin de mes llegaba directo a mi cuenta y e de decir que cuando la vi mis ojos se pusieron cuadrados, no podía creer que esa suma la hubiese gastado en tan solo unos días. Estaba desconcertado cada día nos veíamos menos, la casa era una porquería y mientras la niña no estaba ella se la pasaba todo el día en el centro comercial dejándome casi en banca rota…

A bella cada día se le notaba más el embarazo, se veía hermosa no lo podía negar, pero mi sangre hervía cada vez que la veía de la manito con él o que se abrazaban si como de eso dependiera sus vidas… me hacía dudar de que si realmente esos niños eran o no míos.

Hola mi amor- me saludo Tanya entrando al cuarto con un montón de bolsas.

Hola- la miré de reojo.

Compre cosas hermosas- dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y se acostó exhausta en la cama. Era yo el que trabajaba como animal y resulta que era ella la que estaba cansada, si que era muy patuda.

¿te cansaste en el centro comercial?- le pregunte con ironía.

Camine por todos los pasillos y entre a casi todas las tiendas- sonrió y me besó.

Tanya, yo creo que no deberías gastar tanto dinero en cosas que no son necesarias- trate de no sonar tan pesado.

Nunca pensé que el dinero fuese tan importante para un Cullen- sonrió.

Digamos que desde que ya no estoy bajo el amparo de mis padres, si es tema el cuento del dinero, hay mucho que ahorrar, el futuro de mi hija es importante- le recordé.

Y el de tus hijos con bella ¿no?- me dio la espalda mientras se quitaba la ropa.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté molesto su maldito recordatorio me dejaría de muy mal humor.

Porque es la verdad, si te enoja tanto que gaste tu dinero me pondré a trabajar y gastaré el mío- suspiré frustrado.

No se trata del dinero, se trata de que gastes como loca casi, casi lo que no tengo- igual era una exageración pero ella también exageraba llenando de puras estupideces el armario, casi ya no había espacio para mis pertenencias.

No exageres- se colocó el pijama y sin mirarme se durmió. Me dormí un poco molesto por esta maldita situación y cuando desperté Tanya ya estaba lista para partir.

¿no crees que exageras? No creo que el centro comercial abra tan temprano- me burlé.

¿sabes que creo? Que estoy recordando porque acepte irme y dejarte solo… eres un asco Edward- no pude creer lo que me había dicho no alcancé a decirle nada porque azoto la puerta con brusquedad y segundos después sentí lo mismo con la de salida. No podía creer que estuviese sintiendo tanto rencor por Tanya, era como si ya no la quisiera conmigo, era como si a quien necesitara fuese a otra persona.

Maldita- susurré. Desperté a mi hija y cuando ya estuvimos listos la llevé hasta el colegio. Estaba tan enrabiado por lo que me dijo Tanya que no me aguanté y me desquité completamente con Bella, le grité, la lastimé y para que decir, otra vez le pedí que se deshiciera de nuestros hijos. Ahora lo estaba pagando, ahora me daba cuenta que me había cegado, que creí amar a una mujer que en realidad casi ni conocía, yo a Tanya la conocí cuando era un adolescente y me enamoré del estereotipo que era ella, de la mujer hermosa y popular a la que todos quería llevar a la cama… no me enamoré de esta nueva Tanya yo a quien amaba era a Bella, ella era con quien necesitaba estar, con ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días. Bella estaba ahí en una maldita sala del hospital y todo por mi culpa, mi padre dijo que los niños, mis bebés estaban luchando porque el golpe igual había sido fuerte y yo solo necesitaba que ella me pudiese escuchar y poder pedirle perdón de corazón, quería que me diese una oportunidad ella me amaba lo sabía.

¡Aléjate de mi!- me gritó con toda la ira que fue capaz.

Bella… yo…- pero el maldito perro eso me tapó la pasada ya casi ni veía a Bella…

Lárgate de aquí, no tienes ni un derecho a acercártele- ¿Qué no tenía derecho? ¿Qué no tenía derecho? Se que no merecía que bella me perdonara pero derechos si tenía, eran mis hijos y los recuperaría de eso estaba completamente seguro. Lo miré con odio él no era quien para decirme que hacer o no, pero lo más importante ahora era tranquilizarme para que bella no se alterara y le pasara algo a loas bebés que cabe decir eran lindos Carlisle me dio las fotografías de ellos, lo que me molestó pero que debí aguantar era que ella tomara su mano con tanta confianza y a la vez con necesidad, era como si necesitara que él la protegiera de mi, sus cuerpos quedaron pegador, el idiota la miraba como embobado.

Se que no lo merezco pero esos bebés son míos- vi a bella completamente sorprendida.

¿ahora? ¿acaso no me pediste en el ascensor que me los sacara de nuevo? ¿ahora los quieres?- asentí, los quería ahora los amaba.

Se lo que dije y no me siento orgulloso- esquivé su mirada, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida por una de mis acciones.- pero ahora que pensé que los perderías me di cuenta que los quiero… que los amo- sus ojitos se pusieron llorosas, sabía que a ella le había dolido mucho mi rechazo, mis malas palabras, sabía que me amaba y yo la había humillado después de todo lo que me entregó.

Me voy a ir Edward- no lo podía creer ella no podía irse de mi lado, ellos tenían que estar conmigo siempre… yo… yo… tenía que hacer algo- me voy a ir lejos, lo más lejos de ti, no quiero que nos vuelvas a hacer daño- con una de sus manos me indicó con furia y con la otra acarició a nuestros bebés.

¡¿tuviste la culpa?- sin noción del tiempo sentí las manos de Jasper sobre mi impidiéndome el respirar y cuando vi su puño levantarse y dirigirse a mi rostro mi hermano Emmett lo detuvo pero no sin antes darme una mirada como de "lo detengo aunque no te lo mereces, de hecho tengo yo ganas de golpearte" porque de una forma inexplicable él ahora adoraba a Bella- ¡MALDITO! ¡MAL NACIDO!- estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Bella, estaba aferraba con ahínco al perro ese y eso me estaba enfureciendo.

Bella tiene que estar tranquila, mírala esta alterada- dije como pude porque aunque ya no me fuese a pegar aún con la otra mano me tenía el cuello apretado- si se agita más les puede pasar algo a los niños- traté de que entrara en razón, vi a mi hermana acercársele.

Es verdad Jazz, en esto Edward tiene razón, Bella tiene que estar tranquila- dijo mientras ese bastardo se aprovechaba de la situación acariciando delicadamente el cabello y la espalda de ella.

¿podemos hablar Bella?- tenía que alejarlo completamente de ella, tenía que sacarlo de esta sala antes de que me fuese sobre él, me dio pena el rostro de bella, me miró con excesivo miedo.

No- se escondió en el pecho de él.

Por favor Bella, ya no te volveré a hacer daño, Nessie sabe que en unos meses más será hermana mayor- era verdad había ido a buscarla al colegio para poder traerla aquí porque me reportaron que Tanya no había ido, así que de camino aquí se lo dije, para que decirlo saltaba en su asiento de la felicidad, el rostro de bella dejó al descubierto lo sorprendidísima que estaba- ¿ves? Todo lo que digo es verdad, ya no te voy a hacer daño, ya no quiero volver a dañar a mis bebés solo conversemos un momento ¿por favor?- le rogué con toda la necesidad de la que fui capaz.

¡No!- dijo con voz de mando Charlie y lo comprendía pero esto era algo entre ella y yo… solo ella podía alejarme.

Se que me equivoqué Charlie lo tengo más que claro, pero le juro…- me interrumpió.

Un día prometiste que jamás la dañarías y mira donde acabó- la indicó para dar énfasis a su comentario.

Lo sé Charlie pero me equivoqué se que ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo ni nada pero quiero enmendar mi error, se que todos tienen derecho a prohibirme incluso que vea a mis bebés, pero quiero estar presente, quiero que me disculpen todos- pero lo único que hice fue mirar a Bella- te lo suplico, por nuestros bebés- sus ojitos se volvieron a aguar y suspiró.

Déjenos solos un rato- sonreí pero con disimulo.

Pero Bella…- Jake la miró sin entenderla.

Lo siento Jake, él es el papá de mis bebés- y juro que me sentí lleno de orgullo ante sus palabras, al ver la cara de perdedor del perro ese ¡acostúmbrate! Tuve ganas de gritarle, ella era la madre de mis hijos, de mis hijos ¡MIS HIJOS! Poco a poco comenzaron a salir todos el último fue el perro ese hasta que por fin estábamos solos.- espero que no me hagas daño- susurró con un poco de miedo.

Jamás volveré a dañarte te lo juro…- susurré acercándome lentamente porque podía ver en su rostro el miedo que la invadía.

Lo perdonarían tan fácil? Porque lo que es yo… JAMAS

Jajajajajaj Edgard tiene mucho que sufrir, solo lo siento por la pequeña Nessie

Déjenme comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Permíteme borrar las lágrimas que lloraste

Edward POV

Hiciste y me dijiste cosas horribles ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?- preguntó aún temerosa.

Siento todo lo que te hice, pero juro que quiero enmendar mis faltas, hoy se que estuve a punto de perder dos partes importantes de mi… Bella no me había dado cuenta porque andaba tan mal, tan malhumorado e infeliz y era por esto… era por no aceptar que los amo desde siempre- sus ojitos se dulcificaron, sus manos aferraron su planito vientre y sonrió.

No sé como no te diste cuenta antes, si esto que crece en mi es algo tan puro… algo tan nuestro- expreso pero sin mirarme- quiero que tengas claro Edward que jamás voy a pedirte nada, si quieres ser participe de sus vidas ¡perfecto! Pero a la primera que les hagas, a la primera que yo vea que pueden sufrir no me volverás a ver jamás- me miró seria- ahora bien si esto es una estrategia para que tu familia perdone la barbaridad que me pedías pues dímelo ahora, así no me ilusiono con la idea y después me fallas otra vez- estaba tan fría.

No me hables así, quiero cambiar, quiero que lo intentemos juntos- ella sonrió con pena.

No… el nosotros o lo que juntos podríamos lograr ya no existe, si estas aquí es única y exclusivamente porque a mi te une la existencia de dos seres maravillosos, pero yo a ti como hombre Edward… yo ya no quiero saber nada más de ti, tu estás con Tanya o estabas no lo sé, pero eso a mi no me interesa… quiero ser feliz a mi manera y no vivir a medias teniendo que conformarme con migajas… no te mereces esa entrega de mi parte- no entendía por qué había cambiado tanto… se que fui cruel, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo, ella aún me tiene que amar ¿o no?

¿ya no me amas?- pregunté extrañado.

Sabes que si, pero ya no puedo permitirme el solo pensar en mi, quizás si hubiese sido solo yo me arriesgaría, pero ahora no puedo… quizás tu no lo comprendas porque no lo sientes, pero ellos son mi vida, ellos ahora están por sobre mi, quiero que sean felices- baje la vista… la perdí… los perdí…- entre nosotros se perdió todo, perdimos el respeto, la confianza, el amor y el apoyo, Edward tu no me amas- asentí.

No sabes lo que siento… yo te amo, te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos- negó.

No Edward…- negó sonriendo con pena- si tu realmente me hubieses amado algún día jamás me habrías hecho tanto daño, jamás habrías dicho tantas cosas, tantas barbaridades… y además estoy casi segura de que tampoco los quieres a ellos- pero a los niños los amo, siempre lo hice pero me negué porque estaba caliente con Tanya- sientes celos… viste que llegó Jake y que estoy cerca de él… crees que me perderás, pero Edward… tu ya me perdiste- mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Bella me equivoqué soy humano- traté de justificarme.

Ni los animales reniegan a sus crías…- me criticó y jamás podría enojarme porque sabía que bella tenía toda la razón.

Perdóname- supliqué.

Te perdono, pero tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntas… lo siento mucho Edward. Todo lo que concierne a los niños te corresponde, pero lo que se trate de mi ya no es de tu incumbencia, si quiero salir con Jake, con Mike o con el mismísimo Emmett eso ya no te importa- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder ¿ella quería estar involucrada con otros mientras cargaba a mis bebes? Eso jamás.

¡No! Estás embarazada no puedes estar con alguien- me enojé.

Edward…- cerró los ojos frustrada.

No Bella… tu eres mi mujer yo fui el primero en poseerte, yo…- me freno.

¿y eso me dejó marcada como de tu propiedad?- preguntó con ironía- fuiste el primero, por lógica ya tomaste lo que querías ¿no? Estuviste con una virgen ¿te hace más hombre?- lo real era que si elevaba mi ego pero jamás se lo diría.

No estuve contigo porque eras virgen, estuve contigo porque lo deseaba, porque te quiero y mucho…- negó.

No me quieres, te calentaste conmigo, fui tu reto personal y lo comprendo. Ahora quiero que te vallas, te deje todo muy claro, sabrás de los niños y todo, cuando te vuelvas a arrepentir de ser padre me lo haces saber y punto- suspiré sabía que me iba a costar mucho que me perdonara pero el tiempo sería mi amigo, tenía que volver a mis brazos. Bella tenía que ser mía otra vez.

No me voy a arrepentir, quiero esto y te quiero, te amo a ti… te voy a recuperar Bella- sonrió con pena.- te dejaré descansar un rato, luego Nessie te quiere ver- me miró con ilusión, sabía que amaba a Nessie, ella era una buena mujer.

Tráela apenas pueda- asentí.

Bella POV

Todas las palabras de Edward eran tan lindas, me llenaban de ideas, pero sabía que a largo plazo lo único que haría sería terminar dañándome… a los minutos que se fue Edward vi aparecer a Jake con comida y mi estómago rugió.

Ya que usted me quedó debiendo una salida… preferí traerla al hospital- dijo relajado, él era tan lindo y encantador le sonreí.

Jake yo…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Hey… nada que explicar ¿tienes hambre?- asentí, tenía mucha, mucha hambre, ese día había tomado un desayuno muy pobre.

Ellos tienen mucha hambre- dije indicando a mis bebés.

Tienes que estar orgullosa Bella- lo miré curiosa- tus hijos son hermosos y muy fuertes, luchan a cada segundo- sonreí pero con pena ¿Qué haría si mis bebés dejaran de luchar? ¿Qué harían si ellos se cansaban y no alcanzaban a nacer? Tenía miedo.- no les pasara nada, tranquila… te lo dije son fuertes- sonreí- pero para que estén más fuertes ¡come!- acercó una mesita y puso la comida para que pudiese comer.

Esta no es de hospital se nota sabrosa…- agregué.

Tengo mis contactos en el hospital, me dejaron traerte algo más sabroso- sonreí en agradecimiento, me puso en jugo de naranja y lentamente comencé a comer.

De seguro tienes algo más interesante que hacer que estar perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien como yo…- dije tomando mi jugo.

¿con alguien como tu? ¿Qué quiere decir eso Bella?- curioseo sonriendo.

No sé… yo… Jake yo solo te daré problemas… dolores de cabeza- le advertí.

¿te dije alguna vez que quise ser psicólogo? Me gustan los problemas- me reí- y los dolores de cabeza se pasan con un buen analgésico- Jake siempre cambiaba mi estado de ánimo, incluso hasta me hacía olvidar que estaba en una cama de hospital porque mis bebes estaban enfermitos.

Eres absurdo Jake… pero no puedo alejarte si quieres quedarte a mi lado… es bueno saber que cuento con un buen amigo- le sonreí con verdadero agradecimiento, pero su rostro denotó algo que no pude comprender.

Amigos- asintió- por ahora- casi me atoro con el liquido, Jake se rió por un largo rato de mi, seguimos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, hasta que me quede profundamente dormida. Estaba incomoda en la cama, jamás me gustó solo estar acostada sin hacer nada. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Jake estaba con la misma ropa así que me sorprendió.

¿Jake?- susurré, pero no se movió, lo vi que estaba chueco en el sillón era tan pequeño para su cuerpo… por dios no podía creer que había dormido todo incomodo para quedarse acompañándome.- Jake…- susurré con dulzura lo que me extraño, pero es que su gesto era muy dulce, quedarse junto a mi… dios, ojala pudiese algún día enamorarme de alguien como él… o… de él…- Jake…- volví a susurrar.

¿mmmmm?- sonreí mientras restregaba sus ojos y tocaba su cuello, hizo una mueca de dolor.

Estoy molestísima contigo- fingí enojo, no quería que él anduviese todo doblado por tratar de cuidarme.

Pero… yo… ¿Te hice algo? bella estaba durmiendo, si dije algo entre sueños no fue mi…- pero lo frene.

Estás todo doblado por haber dormido en el sillón- lo miré con el seño fruncido, fue cómico verlo expulsar el aire contenido de golpe.

Eres absurda Bella- sonreí porque sabía era verdad, pero en esta ocasión él era un idiota.

No voy a permitir que transes tus noches de sueño en una cómoda camita por una pésima postura en un incómodo sillón, ya tengo suficiente con que dejes tu vida normal por estar aquí en el día- me miró un poco triste.

¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó cabizbajo, estiré mi mano para que se me acercara, no quería que después de tener este detalle tan lindo sintiese que soy una mal agradecida, se acercó tanto que nuestros rostros quedaron casi tocándose, me intimidó su mirada pero hablé igual.

No quería admitirlo pero encontré muy dulce que te quedaras- sonrió coquetamente- lo que no quiere decir que aya sido una buena idea, no quiero que duermas incómodo, además no era…- pero no pude decir más porque los labios de Jake me silenciaron, mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, en cambio los de Jake estaban cerrados, dios ¿acaso él podía ser más dulce? No podía decir que me incomodaba su cercanía si no solo que me extraño, me dejó perpleja… sentía mi rostro sonrojado a tanta intensidad, pero igual decidí dejar a un lado la vergüenza, él me quería besar aún sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre, pasé mis manos por su cuello y decidí responder el beso que de primero comenzó tierno para luego tornarse pasional… desde que ya no era virgen un beso se tornaba tan excitante para mi… abrí los ojos y Jake me estaba mirando, poco a poco nos separamos pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas.

Dame una oportunidad Bella…- susurró con ilusión- te juro que jamás te fallaré, te querré a ti y a los bebes con toda mi alma- sonreí, porque él sin ser nada de ellos los quería, que diferente era a Edward, si tan solo no hubiese estado tan ilusionada con lo que había sentido por él, quizás me habría dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era este hombre moreno, de lo precioso y encantador. No sabía que responder porque aún era muy luego para todo.

Jake yo…- quería poder decir que si altiro, pero sentía lo mismo que le dije a Edward, ahora estaban mis hijos de por medio.

No me respondas ahora, tómate tu tiempo, no será problema alguno esperar soy paciente- sonrió tan lindo que me quedé como boba mirándolo sin parpadear. Se aprovechó y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos pero fueron solo pequeños besitos que me hicieron sonreír.

Bella… Oh perdón- era Alice que se sorprendió mucho de verme besar con Jake, dios ojala no le dijera a Edward, no quería problemas tan luego. Me fije en sus brazos, estaba Nessie con los ojitos rojos, miré el reloj y marcaban las 8 de la mañana, ella debería estar en el colegio. Trate de ignorar el rostro de Alice y centrarme en la niña.

¿Qué pasó amor mío?- pregunté estirando mis manos, Jake se nos alejó un poco para darnos espacio.- ¿Por qué esa carita de penita?- susurré, me daba pena ver sus ojitos tan tristes.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi papi quería matar a mis hermanitos?

Edward POV

Bella no se dio cuenta que me quedé hasta última hora tratando de acompañarla, entre un momento mientras ella estaba dormida y el estúpido del perro instalado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, decidí que lo mejor no era discutir con él, así que solo me acerqué, besé su frente acaricie tiernamente su barriga y me fui hasta la casa. Estaba todo en silencio cuando llegué, de seguro que la niña estaba dormida, se suponía que se la vendrían a dejar a Tanya a una hora prudente ya que mañana tenía escuela.

Entre al cuarto y la vi acurrucadita en su cama, sonreí, besé cariñosamente su frente y me fui hasta el cuarto, tenía que hablar con Tanya, tenía que buscar trabajo para poder irse, estaba claro que lo nuestro no había funcionado.

¿estas dormida?- pregunté.

Estaba esperándote ¿te la pasaste bien cuidando a la zorra esa?- curioseo mientras reía, antes Tanya había hecho ese tipo de comentarios y yo jamás defendí a Bella, pero ahora era diferente.

Deja de insultarla- le pedí molesto.

¿perdón? ¿me perdí algo?- dijo apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo para mirarme.

Te pierdes mucho porque te la pasas en el centro comercial- le recordé.

¿ahora comenzaremos con eso? Porque no te duermes y me dejas de molestar- pidió dándose la vuelta.

Quiero que busques trabajo Tanya, quiero que te vallas de mi casa- pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada.

¿ahora quieres traerte a la puta y a los bastardos a vivir contigo?- mi sangre hirvió.

La única puta aquí siempre has sido tú- dije gritándole, Tanya me miró con todo el odio del que fue capaz.

Tu me amas, no puedes decirme una cosa como esa- trató de fingir que le habían dolido mis palabras, pero la conocía tan bien ya.

Yo no te amo, yo me calenté contigo otra vez, igual que en el colegio, te quise tirar de nuevo, pero jamás te ame, solo puedo amar a todos mis hijos y a Bella…- estaba roja de cólera- me arrepiento tanto de haberle hecho tanto daño a Bella sobre todo por estar con una basura como tu- no se me olvidaba aún lo que me había dicho en la mañana.

Mide como me hablas Edward porque lo puedes lamentar enormemente- me amenazó.

No tienes nada, ni siquiera donde caerte muerta ¿y me amenazas?- sonreí con burla.

Si tengo donde vivir y es exactamente aquí- tentó.

Te doy una semana Tanya, me iré con mis padres por mientras sales de aquí- iba a hacer una maleta, tendría que hacer otra de la niña, sabía que era tarde pera ya no podía convivir más con esta mujer.

Tengo derechos Edward y sé cuales son, te voy a quitar a la mocosa si decides estar en mi contra- ¿la mocosa? ¿LA MOCOSA? ¿quitármela? Esta completamente loca.

Mi hija no es ninguna mocosa- dije furibundo agarrándola con brusquedad de los brazos.- ¿quitármela? ¿quitármela tú? Eres una perra jamás me la quitaras- sabía que no era forma de tratar a una mujer y menos a la que era la madre de mi hija, pero esto me sobrepasaba.

¿perra yo? El hijo de perra es quien le pide a una mujer que aborte a sus hijos- maldita mil veces maldita, alcé mi mano dispuesto a golpearla, pero…

¿papi?- preguntó mi hija asustada- ¿Tanya?- la mujer logró zafarse de mi agarré y se fue corriendo a los brazos de mi hija.

Nessie nosotros estábamos…- pero la perra me interrumpió.

Tu papá me quería pegar- mi hija abrió unos ojos gigantescos ¿Cómo se lo ocurría decirle una cosa así a nuestra hija? ¿tenía mierda en la cabeza? Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Nessie eso no es verdad- sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no podía explicarle nada a una niña pequeñita, era una bebe por el amor de dios.

Es verdad, eres un mal hombre Edward, me intentas golpear, luego le pides a Bella que aborte a los niños ¿Qué más pretendes?- mis ojos casi salieron de mis cuencas ahora si que veía todo rojo, no tan solo tenía ganas de golpearla, tenía ganas de matarla.

¿abortar papá?- me miró curiosa.

Abortar es matar hija, Edward le pidió a bella que matara a tus hermanitos- mi hija se puso a llorar al instante.

No lo puedo creer- susurró con dolor.

Hija no fue así… yo…- me iba acercando pero escondió su rostro entre el cuello y cabello de Tanya.

¡Aléjate de mi!- miré a Tanya y la vi sonriendo con malicia.

Hija yo…- pero no me dejó, Nessie se volteo y me miró con odio.

No te basto con dañarla, no te bastó con dejarla sola y yo sin poder ir a verla, quisiste matar a mis hermanitos…- dejó de mirarme y posó sus ojos en Tanya, le puso sus manos en el rostro- quiero ver a Bellita mía- dijo con la voz tan quebrada que en automático mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ahora no puede ser hija ella tiene que estar descansando por el dolor que siente, está en el hospital porque tu papá la ha hecho sufrir mucho- odiaba a esa mujer, este sería mi castigo, convivir con Tanya mientras le llena de porquería la cabeza a mi hija, sería el castigo por haberle hecho tanto daño a Bella.

¿Bellita está enferma?- había preferido no decirle que Bella estaba en el hospital.

Si hija, los bebés están que mueren- ¿Cómo podía mentir con algo como eso? Mis hijos ya estaban bien, perra, mil veces perra. Vi la manito de Nessie agarrar un cuadro que estaba en la mesita al lado de la puerta donde salíamos los dos abrazado y sonriendo, con todo el odio del mundo me lo lanzó, lo esquivé o habría dado en mi pierna.

¡TE ODIO!- me miró furiosa, algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mi bebé me odiaba, eso no lo podía soportar- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! Eres malo Edward… malo, malo, MALO- dijo llorando. Tanya tomó su cuerpecito en brazos y sonriendo se la llevó lejos de mi. Lo estaba pagando y lo peor es que este era el principio, me odiaba Bella, mi familia y ahora mi bebé… restregué mi rostro frustrado y llorando del dolor, quizás ella me podía ayudar, pesqué mi teléfono y llamé a mi hermana para que pudiese venir a consolar a mi hija, quería poder alejarla de esa víbora para que no lo siguiera llenado la cabeza de porquerías.

Espero les guste como va la historia y que me sigan brindando su apoyo… las quiero mil, por favor lean mis otras historias se darán cuenta que también son buenas… besitos.

Esmedecullen o Teresa Díaz de Santiago, chile…

Las quiero…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: La paz se ha ido

"Te amaba tanto

Y todo terminó,

Amaba tus manos, tus ojos

Y tus cabellos,

Amaba tu mirar.

Siempre soñé

Amarnos sin final,

Y tú ves, el sueño terminó

En triste realidad para los dos.

Ya no miro el cielo

Buscando las estrellas

Para que me digan

Cuánto me quieres.

Porque mi corazón hoy sabe

Que en tu alma

Ya no estoy

"Todo Terminó… de Beatriz Acuña"

Bella POV

¿Qué pasó amor mío?- pregunté estirando mis manos, Jake se nos alejó un poco para darnos espacio.- ¿Por qué esa carita de penita?- susurré, me daba pena ver sus ojitos tan tristes.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi papi quería matar a mis hermanitos?- se me quedó la respiración atorada, mis ojos se desorbitaron ¿Cómo podía ella saber eso? Miré sorprendida a Alice.

Se lo dijo Tanya- suspiré, maldita, es una hija de perra ¿Cómo podía maltratarla diciendo una cosa como esa? Por dios es su hija…

Amor mío eso es mentira…- miré a Alice otra vez y me miraba como agradeciendo el intento, pero que ella no me creería.

Él- dijo con odio- no pudo negarlo, así que no trates de decirme lo contrario- dijo furiosa y con los ojitos abnegados en lágrimas.

Hey- tomé su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme- "él"… es tú papá y es el papá de tus hermanitos- dije indicando mi barriga, ella sonrió y me acarició- no puedes hablar mal de tu papi porque Tanya dice cosas feas, el te ama mucho y te a cuidado mucho- traté de hacerle ver.

Bellita, tú si que eres buena…- susurró- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- asentí- no trates de ponerlo bien, jamás lo voy a perdonar por hacerte tanto daño- me abrazó estaba acomodada sobre la cama- por hacerte llorar y por separarme de ti… yo te amo mami- se me partió el corazón cuando se le quebró su vocecita.- sé que no te gusta que te diga mami, pero quiero imaginar que si lo eres, quiero que si lo seas- la abracé fuerte, con toda la intensidad que fui capaz, con todo el amor que tengo acumulado para darle a mis hijos, besé su rostro por todos lados y sentí que también caían algunas lágrimas por mis ojos, yo también la amaba y con todo mi corazón, pero era verdad lo que decía mi padre, ella no era mi verdadera hija y a los ojos de todo yo no era nada más que una conocida, jamás tendría derecho para verla si Tanya me lo impedía.

Yo también te amo bebé mía- la abracé fuerte, respiré profundamente para sentir su esencia dulce, la amaba mucho.

Mamita…- susurró llorando.

No quiero que llores ¿ok?- dije mientras la obligaba a mirarme otra vez, era niña creería lo que le dijera- si tus hermanitos te escuchan se pondrán tristes también- le dije y miró curiosa.

¿me escuchan?- asentí y vi como su ánimo cambiaba un poquito.- ¿si le hablo entenderán?- volví a asentir, arregló su cabello acomodándola tras orejitas y se acostó en la camilla de panza a ella, su rostro quedó muy cerca de mi barriga.- hola bebés- sonreí con dulzura, miré a Alice y a Jake y también sonreían.- yo soy Reneesmee pero me gusta que me digan Nessie, así que cuando ustedes puedan hablar me pueden decir Nessie o Hermanita, pero jamás Reneesmee porque lo odio- dijo con énfasis.

¿te gusta ser la hermanita mayor?- preguntó Jake acercándose, lo miró con molestia al principio pero después sonrió.

Puede que te quiera con el tiempo, lo real es que ya no quiero que Bellita esté con mi… con él… y sí, me gusta ser la hermanita mayor- dijo mirando nuevamente mi panza, suspiré abatida, algo tendría que hacer para que ellos se perdonaran- bueno, si quieren cuando estén grandes les puedo prestar mi juguetes y si quieren podemos ver la colección de películas que tengo…- sonrió con alguna ocurrencia- ¿les enseñaras a leer?- asentí- ok… entonces cuando aprendan a leer iremos a la biblioteca y buscaremos libros, dicen que es muy bonita, el papá- la miré sonriendo para hacerle ver que había dicho papá otra vez, puso sus manos sobre mi panza a los costados- ellos no tienen la culpa y no saben el papá que se gastan- susurró luego sacó las manos me di cuenta que intentaba hacer que ellos no escucharan- bueno el papá había prometido llevarme pero con lo de ir a buscar a la mujer no cumplió su promesa, ojala que cuando ustedes lleguen él sea diferente- sonrió con pena, después de seguir contándole algunas cosas a sus hermanos nos quedamos todos en completo silencio, vi de reojo a Nessie y tenía los ojitos cerrados, la acurruqué más hacia mi cuerpo y la tapé, besé su frente cariñosamente.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa mujer le dijera la verdad a la niña?- pregunté con indignación.

No lo sé Bella… esa perra mal nacida está loca- susurró la última parte.

¿Cómo está Edward?- Jake se enojó un poco cuando pregunté por él.

Está destruido- susurraba- Nessie le grita a cada segundo que lo odia, le tira objetos que tiene que esquivar, algunos ya no lo hace y aunque se queja creo que le duelen más las palabras que el hecho mismo… a estado llorando- me dio un poco de pena- Tanya lo amenazó- ¿amenazarlo?

¿amenazarlo con qué?- pregunté curiosa, esa perra solo podría querer dinero.

Con quitarle a la niña- dijo acariciando los finos cabellos de su sobrina- ella le dijo que lo demandaría si intentaba algo contra ella, que lo dañaría con lo que más le dolía, dijo que diría todo lo que te había hecho, así daría fe que él no estaba capacitado para cuidar una niña… que se la llevaría lejos y que jamás la volvería a ver.- me puse muy nerviosa, el marcador del pulso se aceleró.

Tienes que calmarte- me dijo Jake.

No te preocupes Bella, Edward va a ceder en todo, prefiere seguir sufriendo y quedar en banca rota antes de dejar que esa perra se la lleve- la acurruqué más cerca de mi y la besé con amor, la puerta se abrió y vi entrar a Edward demacrado.

Edward…- susurré con el pecho apretado, me daba lástima verlo sufrir porque aunque no quería decirlo a viva voz, yo a él lo amaba.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en un susurró.

Bien ¿tu?- se encogió de hombros, Nessie comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió sus ojitos a la primera que vio fue a mi, me regaló una radiante sonrisa, luego se enderezó y vio a su papá.

¡sale de aquí! No quiero que le hagas daño- se puso delante de mi para protegerme, agarré su manito y la forcé a mirarme.

Tu papi me viene a ver a mi Nessie, la única que lo puede echar soy yo, además yo no estoy enojada con él, eres solo tú la que se está complicando por nada- me miró un poco enojada e intentó bajarse de la camilla- ¿te vas?- pregunté con pena.

No quiero estar aquí si está él- no la dejé irse.

Te tendrás que acostumbrar porque "ÉL" es tu papá y el de tus hermanitos y aunque no lo aceptemos lo amamos, así que quiero que dejes de ser tan mala con él- sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos, vi en los ojos de Edward una pequeña ilusión, quizás fueron mis palabras, pero él tenía que comprender que era para tratar de reconciliarlo con su hija.

Es que yo no quiero que mate a mis hermanitos- sonreí tiernamente.

Jamás lo hará, él dijo algo feo, es verdad, pero lo dijo porque estaba muy enojado y porque no estaba pensando bien, pero él se arrepintió y aunque jamás las cosas volverán a ser las mismas- miré a Edward para darle a entender mi postura, nuevamente sus hombros decayeron y quedó desanimado- él jamás intentaría algo contra sus hijos porque los ama igual que a ti ¿verdad?- Edward automáticamente asintió.

No le creo nada, pero si tu lo quieres aquí yo no me puedo negar ¿podemos ir a tomar desayuno a la casa de los abuelitos?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su tía Alice que con un poquito de pena asintió. Le pedí a Jake que se fuera a cambiar a su casa y que descansara un rato, que me quedaría con Edward y que mi familia llegaría en unas cuantas horas. Se me acercó un poco apenado y no dijo nada, pero yo lo tomé de su camisa y lo junté a mí para poder susurrar en su oído.

Quiero que al final del día, cuando no dejes ninguna de tus obligaciones por mi, vengas y me des un beso tan bueno como el de hace un rato- sonrió con mucha alegría, una cosa tenía clara, tenía que sacar a Edward de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, aunque jamás de mi vida, porque nuestros hijos siempre nos unirían. Besó tiernamente mi mejilla, pude ver de reojo a Edward y tenía la mandíbula tensa.

Te quiero Bella… ya sabes… piénsalo- dijo dando un cariñoso piquete en mi cabeza, asentí sonriendo, Jake tomó su saco y dándole una sonrisa a Edward… infantil… se fue.

¿pensar qué?- preguntó Edward tomando asiento en donde antes estaba ubicado Jake.

¿tengo que darte explicaciones Edward?- pregunté con ironía- no sabía que después de todo, aun querías tener poder sobre mi- no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera había un televisor o un maldito radio para distraer mi mente, solo pude mirar por la ventana que estaba al lado contrario de Edward, solo quería alejar mi vista de él.

Se que ya no tengo derechos sobre ti, pero Bella- se me acercó lentamente, quizás no quería asustarme- eres la madre de mis bebés- puso su mano sobre mi vientre lo que me puso un poco nerviosa e incómoda- no puedo concebir la sola idea de que puedas estar en brazos de otros por más que me lo merezca- me estaba hablando con sinceridad, sus ojos me lo expresaban- Bella… se que no me di cuenta a tiempo y que quizás ahora ya no vale y merezco tu rechazo- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos de forma cariñosa, como si mi rostro fuese la pieza más delicada sobre sus manos- pero te amo y lo sabes… ahora ya no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, casi me quedaré sin nada para poder alejar a Tanya, pero quiero algún día poder recuperar mi estabilidad y que podamos estar juntos los 5… no estés con él- cerré los ojos frustrada, me molestaba que quisiera ordenarme cosas- por ahora no Bella… ahora todavía estas dolida conmigo, aún me odias y quizás no estas con él solo por querer, quizás estás motivada por otro sentimiento- alejé sus manos bruscamente de mi rostro.

No eres el centro de mi mundo… no ahora- dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi barriga.

No me refiero a eso Bella, tienes rabia hacia mi, me tienes miedo y quizás junto a él te sientes segura y protegida, te sientes como si yo ya no pudiese hacerte daño… se que mi estupidez te impulsó a sus brazos, pero no lo hagas, por lo menos hasta que nazcan los bebes- pidió, más bien suplicó. No le respondí nada, porque no tenía claro que era lo que iba a hacer… decidí cambiar de tema.

Estoy aburrida ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?- pregunté poniendo cara de animalito sufriendo.

Lo que desees Bella- dijo serio.

Lo que pasa es que como no hay televisor o radio…

¿quieres que te traiga uno?- curioseo.

No… me gustaría que me fueses a comprar algún libro, de esa forma podría entretenerme el tiempo que dure esta tortuosa estadía- asintió, se despidió asegurándome que volvería en un rato, le pedí algún libro entretenido. Era temprano pero ya tendría que estar aquí alguien de mi familia, pero nada, llegó Edward sonriendo y me entregó el libro "Muchas vidas, Muchos maestros" de Brian Weiss (**n/a: **Many lives, many Masters, es un libro bastante interesante, un jefe de psiquiatría de un hospital en Miami, que nos relata una extraordinaria experiencia con una paciente, Catherine, bajo el estado de hipnosis. La mujer nos relata varias de sus vidas pasadas y pudo con ello saber y curar varios de sus problemas o traumas en su vida actual. El libro nos narra la experiencia de Catherine en contacto con los Maestros, los espíritus superiores que habitan los estados entre dos vidas, quienes nos dan maravillosos mensajes de sabiduría y conocimiento. Este libro nos da una promesa real sobre la reencarnación y el conocimiento de verdades últimas sobre el sentido de la vida y la muerte. Es un punto de encuentro entre la ciencia y la metafísica… si pueden léanlo, lo pueden bajar en la Internet gratuitamente… besos) encontré interesante el libro así que me puse a leerlo, pero debía aceptarlo, el libro es estupendo, pero no pudo dejar de mirar al idiota frente a mi que se compró "A través del tiempo" (Through Time into Healing) del mismo autor, leía una pagina, lo miraba, leía otra, lo volvía a mirar, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura, veía su entrecejo fruncido eso me decía que estaba tratando de comprender algo… seguí leyendo y lo volví a mirar, pero esta vez nuestros ojos de encontraron, lo esquivé automáticamente, no quería problemas y tener que volver a explicarle las cosas, pero si era yo quien ya no quería nada con él ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto?- ¿de qué trata tu libro?- pregunté para que creyera que no era que lo miraba a él, si no que me daba curiosidad su lectura.

De lo mismo que el tuyo, pero no se centra en una sola experiencia, no trata solo de Catherine, trata de muchos pacientes, grandes empresarios, abogados, terapeutas, obreros, gente de diversas creencias, niveles socioeconómicos y educación- leía casi lo mismo que yo.

¿ya leíste este?- pregunté lo obvio.

Si… no sabía que más comprar y como lo leí y me gustó te lo traje y yo me traje otro del mismo autor- solo pude asentir y centrarme nuevamente en el libro que tenía entre mis manos. Era la 1 de la tarde. Wow Catherine tenía un millón de miedos, le temía al agua, tenía tanto miedo de poder ahogarse que no tomaba píldoras para ninguna cosa, le asustaban los aviones y la oscuridad, le aterrorizaba la idea de morir. También sufría 2 o 3 horas de insomnio antes de poder conciliar el sueño y luego que se dormía su sueño era ligero y agitado, se despertaba con frecuencia. Tenía pesadillas y episodios de sonambulismo que la atormentaban constantemente… y como si no fuera poco todo esto aumentaba cada día más su depresión. Me daba pena que una persona viviera así… sentí que la puerta se abría y entraba mi padre empujado por Sue a la que le brillaron los ojitos cuando vio a Edward.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con rabia mi padre.

Estoy acompañando a Bella señor- susurró avergonzado.

Ya no tienes que acompañarla porque estamos nosotros, te puedes ir- dijo mientras se me acercaba, rodé los ojos, me incorporé un poco para dejar que besara mi mejilla- ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Cómo están mis nietos?- puso cariñosamente su mano sobre mi vientre que estaba un poquito más grande, era verdad eso que decía Carlisle, no me daría ni cuenta cuando pegaran el estirón.

Están bien y no seas tan pesado- me miró sonriendo.

Solo te cuido- me susurró.

¿Cómo has estado hijo?- le preguntó Sue a Edward que con los ojitos llorosos se le acercó.

Tratando de corregir mis errores- susurró pero aún así pudimos escucharlo.

Ya no lo abraces tanto, no se lo merece- le dijo mi padre a Sue.

Deja de ser gruñón hombre, además Edward es como mi hijo, las madres siempre deben tratar de corregir cuando se equivocan- dijo dándole golpes en la nariz, Edward la miró con vergüenza.

¡Hola!- entraron mis hermanos, Jazz miró automáticamente con odio a Edward, pero no dijo nada.

¿podríamos estar un rato a solas con nuestra hermana?- preguntó Rossie mirando fijamente Edward, quien sonrojado asintió.

Volveré después cuando pueda- susurró poniendo una mano en mi panza, asentí.

Voy con él hija, conversaremos un ratito ¿te molesta?- negué sonriéndole.

Pero Sue…- dijo mi padre como niño pequeño.

Le dirás tu cariño- dijo dándole un tierno besito en los labios, creo que me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír.

¡No lo puedo creer!- agregó Rossie.

¿nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó mi hermano, yo solo pude apretar más fuerte la mano de Sue, esto era lo que quería, hace mucho desee que papá pudiese encontrar a alguien que lo amara como se nota lo hacia ella, estaba realmente feliz.

Vuestro padre me preguntó si quería ser su novia y como yo no soy tonta y ya tengo mis años, o sea que se lo que quiero, le dije que si- volvió a besar cariñosamente sus labios, mi padre estaba más que sonrojado.

Me hace feliz- susurré, mis hermanos como que aún no comprendían que nuestro padre tenía novia y que por ende nosotros pasábamos a tener una nueva madre.

Me alegra- me dio un besito cariñoso a mi también- vamos cariño- dijo abrazando a Edward y luego ambos se fueron.

¿ella será como mi nueva mamá?- preguntó Rossie.

Si quieres solo puede ser tu amiga…- le dijo papá.

¿no pudiste encontrarte una mujer mejor?- preguntó la monga esa, papá la miró feo.

No tienes derecho a decir una cosa así ¿ok? Amo a esa mujer, no puedo seguir viviendo en el recuerdo de Renee, lo siento muchachos, pero quiero rehacer mi vida y Sue es la mujer indicada ¿ok?- yo acaricie su mejilla tiernamente.

Sue es perfecta para ti papá, estoy feliz que rehagas tu vida, solo no me des mas hermanos como estos- dije indicando a los gemelos.

Gracias hija, sabía que podía contar contigo- sonrió.

¿duermen juntos?- papá se sonrojó a la pregunta de mi hermano.

¿Por qué te tiene que responder eso? ¿acaso papá te pregunta con quienes tienes relaciones?- pregunté un poco molesta.

Ni tampoco me gustaría enterarme- dijo papá con cara de molestia.

Pero… ¿de verdad te proyectas con ella?- fue Jazz quien le preguntó ahora.

Por supuesto hijo, quiero estar mucho tiempo con ella, quiero rehabilitarme para poder por fin poder estar a la altura de ella, para poder salir a la calle y caminar de la mano con ella, para poder hacerle el amor como es debido…- se ruborizó.

¡duermes con ella!- dijo gritando con espanto Rossie, de verdad que a mi también me sorprendía ¿ellos juntos? ¿en intimidad? Wow…

La amo mucho, fue como… amor a primera vista- dijo risueño- por supuesto que e hecho el amor con ella, somos personas adultas…- mi miró con los ojitos tristes- pero quiero rehabilitarme para poder ser lo que ella merece- yo ya me había dado cuenta en los ojitos de Sue lo feliz que estaba.

No digas eso, porque sabes que ella te ama, el amor implica aceptar con virtudes y defectos, Sue te conoció así, estoy segura que disfrutó cada segundo que estuvieron juntos- ambos siempre habíamos sido vergonzosos, no podría asegurar de cual de los dos estaba más rojo por hablar de sexo- se que quieres recuperarte para estar completo para ella, pero también tienes que hacerlo por ti, para poder tener una vida de independencia, para poder hacer lo cotidiano de la vida- acaricié su rostro.

Además le prometí a Nessita que la llevaría a jugar al parque y también quiero recuperarme por ellos- acarició mi vientre.

Estoy feliz de que por fin tengas alguien que te ame de verdad- acaricie su mano.

Gracias hija, sabía que por lo menos tu me ibas a apoyar- dijo mirando de reojo a sus otros hijos.

Papá si te apoyo, lo que pasa es que estoy en shock- dijo Jazz.

Gracias hijo- también le dio la mano a Jazz.

También te apoyo, quizás me pongo un poco celosa porque pienso que ninguna mujer te merece de verdad- se sentó en las piernas de papá y besó su mejilla. Nos quedamos conversando arto rato de todo lo que había pasado en la casa estos dos día que yo no llegaba. Me dijo Charlie que ahora había tomado una hora más en la clínica para rehabilitarse, que iba a las 9 de la mañana, que por eso no había podido venir antes, y lo otra hora en la tarde. Por fin algo en nuestras vidas estaba bien… Charlie estaba feliz, su rostro estaba radiante.

"La noche cae triste

y silenciosa alrededor mío,

todo ayuda al recuerdo

de aquel amor ido

llenando lentamente de brumas

mi alma acongojada,

al recordar que todo se a perdido,

que ya no queda nada,

sólo tu recuerdo

flotando en el vacío.

Quisiera estar contigo

y decirte calladito

¡Cuánto te quise!

y cuánto te quiero,

así comprenderías que hoy soy

quien más sufre

y quien más llora.

"LA NOCHE CAE TRISTE… de Beatriz Acuña"

Edward POV

Tuve una larga conversa con Sue, la verdad es que ella era una muy buena mujer, me perdonó las palabras rudas que le había dicho, me aconsejó que dejara a Tanya, que le ofreciera dinero porque lo claro era que solo eso le interesaba y que de esa forma nos dejaría en paz, me dijo que tenía que estar cerca de Bella, que tenía que apoyarla y no forzarla en estar conmigo, tenía que intentar recuperarla silenciosamente.

Mi hija había decidido irse a quedar a la casa de mis padres y sinceramente creo que eso era lo mejor, así si discutía con Tanya no tendría ella que presenciar otra de las estupideces que podría decirle esa mujer a una niña pequeñita. Cuando llegué por la noche a la casa estaba todo apagado así que de seguro la bruja estaba durmiendo. Me senté automáticamente en el sillón en calidad de bulto pero una respiración agitada me llamó la atención. Me paré y seguí la respiración… dios santo era lo único que me faltaba, abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y encontré a Tanya arrodillada sobre mi cama y un tipo moreno con sus manos en las caderas de ella dando el impulso para penetrarla sin sosiego. Mi boca se abrió creo hasta llegar al suelo, no podía creer que con todo el dinero que me sacaba la muy zorra no fuese capaz de pagar un motel para irse a tirar a este negro. (**n/a: **Chicas créanme, para nada, nada, nada soy racista, es solo para darle un toque… jejejejeje… es como para que se imaginen con que calibre estaban cagando a Edward… jejejejeje)

Hola hermano- dijo el negro con un asentó extraño, mientras seguía penetrando a la muy hija de perra.

¿Qué haces cogiendo en mi cama?- le pregunté a la perra.

¿puedes… oh dios… o mi dios- dejé de mirarla porque me daba vergüenza.

Salgan de mi casa…- les pedí, idiota debí sacarlos a patadas y a la muy zorra sacarla en pelota.

Espérate- dijo gimiendo como jamás lo hizo conmigo… perra…

Perra- me fui hasta la cocina, sentía como gemían los dos animales, llené una olla con agua y fui hasta mi cuarto, sin titubear les lancé el agua helada, quedaron paralizados, mirándome con odio ¿Cómo podía ocurrírseles que podían tener sexo en mi casa, en mi cama y no decirles nada?- ¡te largas de mi casa!- le dije con rabia.

Mi amor ¿estas celoso? Pero si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros, tengo una cavidad esperándote preparada para disfrutar- dijo la muy desvergonzada tratando de sonar sensual, lo único que me provocó fue asco.

Si hermano, no te enojes… vente con nosotros- el pene de ese hombre era gigantesco, no sabía como podía entrar en una mujer y no dañarla…

Quiero que salgas de mi casa- apunté al idiota, me acerque a sus pantalones y se los lancé, a la perra le lancé un vestido- mañana tendré tus maletas hechas no te quiero nunca más en mi casa y menos cerca de mi hija, puedes ser una muy mala influencia- estaba que echaba humo quizás hasta me robaron más de lo que ya lo hacia esta bruja.

Ya te lo dije Edward, si salgo de esta casa será con mi hija de la mano- me amenazó.

Haz lo que desees perra- le dije.

Te quitaré todo, así que te doy a pensar esta noche- dijo mientras se vestía- pero si deseas que no te la quite me vas a tener que aguantar, tu y yo ya no somos nada, ni siquiera compartimos la cama tan solo para dormir, así que puedo traer para follar a quien se me pegue la gana, solo espero que no me sigas buscando, porque te vas a arrepentir, créeme que mis padres estarán encantados de ayudarme para sacarte del camino- me quedé boquiabierto.- ¿de verdad te creíste esa mentira?- se estaba riendo de mi la muy cínica.

Por dios… soy un idiota… estúpido- me critiqué.

Tus padres tienen dinero ¿Por qué mierda me vienes a molestar a mi?- estaba sulfurado si ese idiota no se hubiese puesto entre nosotros la habría golpeado.

Porque mis padres ya no cubren todos mis caprichos, además lo merezco. Dejé que me tomaras como quisiste las veces que se te vinieron en gana, tengo que cobrarme o ¿no?- perra, perra, PERRA…

Sal de mi casa- le pedí.

Te la voy a quitar, así que aprovecha lo más que puedas con ella- negué.

Antes que me la quites tu, un juez le entrega la tuición a mis padres, una perra que deja a su hija botada sin pensar que ella tiene que mamar, no merecerás jamás quedártela- un juez que le diera la custodia a ella solo lo haría con coimas, pero a eso podíamos jugar todos.

Eso lo veremos- tomo la mano del negro- vamos Carlos, tenemos mucho por hacer, además hace mucho que no logro tener un verdadero orgasmo, ese tipo me tenía completamente insatisfecha- me apuntó despectivamente, luego le dio un beso y manoseó el miembro del negro, no podía negar que me daba rabia que ella hubiese sido tan mentirosa y que más encima como un perro idiota yo aya dejado a Bella… dios si hay un trono para el rey de los huevones ¡DÉNMELO!, pude respirar tranquilo una vez se habían ido, no iba a dormir en mi cama hasta que se secara y pudiese cambiar todas las mantas y sábanas, así que me fui a dormir al cuarto de mi hija. Uno ahora ya no podía tener un poco de paz ni en su propia casa… con rabia, ira, pena, dolor, desesperanza, defraudado y una lista interminable de sinónimos por fin mis ojos se cerraron y me pude quedar dormido… con tristeza me di cuenta que todo lo que me estaba pasando, bien merecido me lo tenía… dañé como jamás creí imaginar a la mujer que más he amado.

Sinceramente lamento mucho la tardanza, juro que en mi mente rondan mil ideas pero ninguna que aun pueda ir transcribiendo….

Sigan apoyándome pliss eso me motiva mucho…

Con respecto a la cantidad de cap no se aun como ya les había explicado todo depende de mi cabeza y las ideas locas que surjan..

Un beso loquillas….

Esme


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: En Casa

Bella POV

Pasé 2 semanas en un maldito hospital, eso me pasaba por tener un ex suegro medico que lo único que quiere es "asegurarse de que sus nietos estén completamente bien". Ciertamente como dijo Carlisle aconteció, mi panza creció mucho en estos días, mis hijos estaban tremendos de grandes, pero lo mejor de todo, sanitos… no podía negar que Edward a estado aquí todos los días después del trabajo, incluso muchos días en los que yo estaba emocionalmente mal por aun estar aquí, él se quedaba por la noche. Nessita venía también después del colegio, me traía dibujitos que tenía que guardar luego para sus hermanitos. Quien me a sorprendido mucho a sido Jake, el es tan dulce, es que de verdad cada día con uno de sus detalles me mata, hubo un día que llegó con un ramillete de globos, otro llegó con 2 cajitas pequeñas que tenían 2 pares de zapatitos, uno era azul intenso y el otro color canela, no pude negarlo, en estos meses nadie me había regalado nada para los niños y no podía creer como ya a 5 meses yo no les había comprado nada… así que lloré con sus primeros zapatitos. Otros días llegaba con flores, muchas flores de tan rico aroma que me relajaban y al cerrar los ojos me hacían pensar que estaba en un parque. Papá estaba fascinado con la idea de que Jacob me "cortejara" decía que era mejor partido que el patán de Edward… no podía negarlo, hasta yo también lo creía, pero no podía hacerme la tonta Edward es el papá de mis hijos.

¿Cómo esta la mujer que hoy recobra su libertad?- preguntó Jake entrando con un ramo de flores precioso. Me abrazó y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios.

¡feliz!- grité con alegría, lo único que deseaba por fin era salir de ese lugar.

Te libras de él por unos… ¿3 meses o un poco más?- rodé los ojos.

Pero esa situación será la más feliz de mi vida, tendré a mis bebés conmigo- asintió sonriendo.

Te llevaré a tu casa, le informé a tu padre para que no se tomaran la molestia de venir- asentí, tomé la maleta que contenía toda mis cosas.

Hola niña Bella- me saludó Miriam, una enfermera mayor que era muy cariñosa, siempre procuraba consentirme bastante, lo que no me gustó fue que entró con una silla de ruedas.

Miriam, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero te odiaré, lo juro, si me haces irme en esa cosa- sonrió genuinamente.

Es protocolo cariño, no me hagas obligarte- Jake se reía como bobo de mí.

Si sigues riendo me voy en Taxi- lo indiqué mientras me sentaba en la infernal silla de ruedas… por dios, podía caminar, estúpido protocolo.

Señorita gruñona, pobres bebés- agregó Miriam, solo me reí, era una tontería enojarme por una nimiedad cuando lo importante es que por fin me estoy yendo para mi casita.

¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- me preguntó Jake una vez dentro del auto.

Me gustaría ir de compras pero no sé si tu quisieras- miré por la ventana.

A ti jamás te ha gustado ir de compras- me recordó.

Lo real es que nop, pero es necesario Jake, voy a tener 2 bebés en poco tiempo y aún no tengo nada para ellos ¿me puedes creer que lo único de ropita que tienen son los zapatitos que tu les regalaste?- se sorprendió.

¿verdad?- asentí.

No había pensado en nada antes… pero ahora me di cuenta que se me estaba olvidando ese gran detalle- sonreí.

Ok… pues… iremos- sonreí.

¿me acompañaras?- estaba emocionada, esta sería mi primera ida para comprar cositas para mis bebes.

No creo que sea correcto que vallas sola- besó mi mejilla. Sin más Jake cambio de rumbo y fuimos al centro comercial, no sin antes llamar a casa y decir que iríamos a comprar un rato, juré que si me sentía cansada o algo nos iríamos de inmediato.- ¿por donde te gustaría comenzar?- preguntó una vez dentro de una tienda.

No lo sé…- susurré nerviosa, esto era como mi sueño y caí en la maldita realidad de que junto a mi estaba la mano equivocada, este momento debí haberlo compartido con Edward y Nessita, pero no se puede y Jake es una gran persona que lo único que hace es quererme mucho, tenía que valorar aún más este detalle.

Juguetes… libros… muebles… música… lociones… ropita- lo miré divertida mientras divagaba mirando la tienda en general.

Ropita estaría bien por hoy- sonreí, nos fuimos hasta la sección de ropa y no podía dejar de maravillarme con todas las cositas tan chiquitas que tenían.

Hola soy Catalina ¿desean algo en especial?- asentimos.

Queremos ropita para recién nacidos- agregó Jake mientras me abrazaba.

¿saben que sexo será el bebé?- asentí.

Niño…- la muchacha asintió-… y niña- me miró sorprendida.

¿dos?- asentimos ambos a la vez.

Mellizos- sonreí con orgullo.

Wow… pues los felicito, dos bebés es una completa bendición- la muchacha pensó que Jake era el papá de mis hijos.

El no…- la iba a corregir porque no me gustaba mentir.

Gracias, la verdad es que sí, hemos sido muy bendecidos- dijo el bobo dándome un besito en la mejilla, la muchacha nos indicó el mesón y dijo que ella iría por ropita para mostrarnos.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- me di vuelta y él pasó sus manos por mi cintura redonda mientras yo acariciaba tiernamente su pecho.

Solo déjame soñar por un ratito que soy tan afortunado como para yo haberte embarazado- sonrió con pena. Suspiré y no alcancé a decir nada porque justo llegó la muchacha con las cosas.

Tengo estos para niño- me mostró calcetines, pantys, piluchos, camisetitas, pantalones, chalecos, gorros, baberos, guantecitos… todo en color azul, amarillo claro y blanco, todo lo mismo me lo mostró en rosa claro, color canela, amarillo claro y lavanda… dios todo era tan diminuto.

Encuentro lindo el azul para niño- asentí, le pedí para él, porque aun no sabía como los quería llamar, un conjunto de cada color, para ella pedí uno en color canela, otro lavanda, otro blanco y por último vi un vestidito azul intenso que me robó el aliento, así que sin pensar dos veces lo compré. Jake se ofreció a pagar pero me negué rotundamente, así que se resignó. Me fui a ver una cunita gigante no sabía si la podía llevar hoy, pero quería ver más o menos. Al rato vi a Jake llegar con unas cosas y me sonrió.

¿Por qué?- fingí molestia.

Porque quise- sonrió el muy bobo, sin más y también, sin pensar dos veces lo besé cariñosamente.

Mmm… si portándome mal y desobedeciéndote me pagas de esta forma, creo que lo voy a hacerlo más veces- sonreí mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

No te acostumbres porque puede llegar el día en que te de una patada en el trasero- nos fuimos riendo de la tienda con todas las cosas para mis bebes en las manos, Jake insistía en que almorzáramos aquí, pero me negué, quería llegar a casa y dormir un rato, lo que obvio no pudo ser, mi padre apenas vio a Jake lo invitó o obligó a quedarse para cenar, aunque digamos que mucho él no se hizo de rogar. Comenzamos todos a comer amenamente hasta que sonó mi teléfono, era Edward.- hola- le saludé mientras todos los demás ponían malas caras.

Hola Bella, vine al hospital pero me avisaron que te dieron el alta ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó un poco molesto.

Bueno porque no me dio tiempo- traté de respirar profundamente para no enojarme.

Hace un rato llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que aún no llegabas y el alta te lo dieron temprano Bella ¿Dónde estabas?- me quedé un rato en completo silencio y mordiéndome el labio, no quería gritarle que no fuese caradura.- ¿estabas con el perro ese?- me paré de la mesa y me fui a la sala para tener un poco más de privacidad.

¿Quién te crees?- pregunté un poco enojada- ya te aclaré Edward que lo que yo haga no te incumbe, si quieres saber de los niños ¡perfecto! ¡Ah! No quiero escucharte una vez más referirte a Jake como "el perro" ¿te queda claro?- estaba dispuesta a colgarle.

Bella… Bella… no me cuelgues por favor- pidió velozmente.

¿Qué no te quedó claro?- hubieron unos minutos de silencio.

Ya comprendí el punto… creo que Alice y Nessie te van a ir a ver porque te tienen una sorpresa, quería preguntarte si…- estaba nervioso lo notaba.

Puedes venir Edward, solo que Jake estará aquí- se volvió a quedar callado por un buen rato.

Ok… entonces nos vemos allá en un rato, espero no molestar- susurró lo último.

Sabes que no molestas, son tuyos también- me había sentado en el sillón, así que relajada comencé a dar pequeñas caricias por toda mi panza.

Gracias- luego colgó. Me quedé mirando a la nada no sé por cuanto rato, pero estaba tan confundida. Sabía que por un lado había entre Edward y yo un lazo de por vida y también el hecho de que lo amaba, pero también estaba Jake y él sin ser el padre biológico de mis hijos quería darles todo aquello que en su minuto Edward les negó, producto de eso terminé queriéndolo mucho… dios santo… suspiré.

¿ocurre algo?- se me acercó Jake hasta quedar muy, muy cerca de mi.

Vendrá Edward- solté.

Oh… entiendo, me voy entonces- se iba a poner en pie pero no se lo permití.

Le dije que tú estarías aquí… solo… solo…- no quería herirlo después de lo bueno que era conmigo.

Que no me acerque mucho mientras este aquí- asentí- ok lo entiendo- sonreí y me acerqué a él para poder sentirme protegida, aferró sus manos a mi barbilla y comenzó a dejar cortitos besos sobre mi rostro… tooooodooooo mi rostro, sonreí por las rosquillas que me daban.

Este chico si que me gusta para ti… tú tienes que ser el padre de mis nietos- dijo mi viejo muy sonriente.

Papá por favor- me sonrojé, no quería crear más expectativas de las que ya estaba creándole.

Que más daría yo Charlie, pero esta señorita se hace mucho de rogar- me reí mientras le daba un golpecito en el pecho.

Déjense de hablar como si yo no estuviese presente- mi padre se rió.

Hija dejaste tu plato en la mesa- negué.

No tengo hambre…- papá frunció el seño, sabía que le preocupaba mi salud, pero no quería porque la comida me dio nauseas que traté de acallar- papá en un rato más creo que vendrá Alice con Nessita- le informé.

¿Por ende Edward?- asentí.- no me gusta que venga Bella… lo sabes- me alcé de hombros e intenté no mirarlo mucho.

Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque vendrá mucho, papá se que no te gusta y se que darías lo que fuese para que él no fuese el padre de tus nietos, pero lamentablemente para ti, lo es… y eso jamás, jamás va a cambiar- asintió sin mirarme.- no quiero que peleemos, solo, solo acepta esto porque es nuestra realidad- me miró fijamente.

Es lógico que aún lo quieras aquí, tu madre me engañaba con mi amigo y luego me abandonó, en cierta forma por ella estoy así postrado en una silla y la amé por muchos años… creo que la amé hasta que vi los ojitos de mi Sue- sonreí con pena, era verdad, a pesar de que Edward me ofreció dinero para que abortara a mis bebés aún lo amaba.

Se que me entiendes- susurré. Pasamos un buen conversando, vi a Jake ir a la cocina un segundo y luego volvió con mi plato de comida que casi había dejado intacto, venía humeante.

Me gustas muchacho, la cuidas…- agregó mi padre complacido por la situación, en la otra mano traía dos cervezas y le tendió una a mi padre. Me encantaba que se sintiera tan cómodo en mi casa, que yo no tuviese que decirle porque él solito se servía.

Y a mi…- susurré solo para que el escuchara, me sonrió tan sensualmente que tuve que mirar para otro lado para no besarlo. Terminé de comer y en eso se sintió el timbre me emocioné bastante porque sabía que debía ser Nessita. Papá no esperó a que alguno de nosotros nos moviéramos si no que empujando su silla con las manos se fue lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta.

Hola amor- saludo cuando abría la puerta.

¡Abuelito!- gritó ella con emoción mientras intentaba encaramarse en las rodillas de mi padre, traía dos cajas en sus manos, me percaté que tanto Edward como Alice estaban tras de ella aún sin entrar a la casa, Edward me miró con intensidad y lo único que hice fue desviar mi mirada porque la de él estaba inundaba en una extraña sensación que no logré descifrar. Me fijé en la niña y papá la besaba con adoración y luego saludó a los demás, entró nuevamente empujando su silla pero esta vez con la niña sentada en sus piernas.- Bellita mía- me saludó con una gran sonrisita, dejó las cajitas en la mesita de centro y luego se me acercó para que la acomodara muy cerca de mi.

¿Cómo estás princesita mía?- besé cariñosamente su pequeña naricita.

Feliz ahora contigo…. Oh- dijo tapando su boquita con las manos, se rió- perdón, con ustedes- acarició mi panza.

Eres perfecta- me sonrió y luego se bajó de mi regazo y me tendió las cajas.

Un obsequio- le sonreí y volví a besarla.

¿Cómo estás Bella? ¿Cómo están nuestros hijos?- me percaté que Jake se puso rígido, Edward estaba marcando su territorio.

Yo cansada, pero ellos- dije poniendo mis manos en la panza juntando mis manos con las manitos de Nessita.- ¡perfectos!- sonreímos y Nessie me indicó que abriera los obsequios y le hice caso… eran dos baberitos muy lindos uno era azul y decía "hermanito" y el otro rosa palo y decía "hermanita" fue realmente fascinante el gesto tan lindo de la pequeña. Para que decir Alice, llegó con muchísimas bolsas para los bebés. Decidimos subir a mi cuarto porque Alice quería ver todo lo que habíamos comprado, Jake se había quedado abajo con mi papá viendo un partido de futboll, me dijo que me daría mi espacio para no intimidar.

Él no es el padre, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- miré a Edward extrañada, no entendía el punto.

¿perdón?- pregunté frotando mi panza.

Estas haciendo con él las cosas que deberías hacer conmigo- giré los ojos.

Por favor no me hagas recordarte el por qué de nuestra poca comunicación- se tensó, sabía que era dura, pero no era estúpida para que con solo un par de miraditas cayera rendida de nuevo a sus pies… eso ya jamás pasaría, él solo era el padre de mis bebés eso jamás lo negaría, pero él y yo ya no podríamos volver a estar juntos.

No necesito que me lo recuerdes para saber, solo quiero que me hagas parte de sus vidas, que si quieres ir a comprar cosas me digas y juntos con Nessie vamos, cuando adaptes el dormitorio quiero ser yo quien esté aquí para ayudarte, quiero ser yo quien pague las facturas por los muebles- ¿de eso se trataba todo?

Dinero… lo resumes todo a dinero… siempre lo resumes todo a dinero- suspiré decepcionada.

No… Bella por dios siempre me mal interpretas…- lo interrumpí.

¿te mal interpreté cuando me pediste…- pero ahora fue él quien me interrumpió.

¡NO LO DIGAS!- me gritó, tanto los ojos de Nessie como los de Alice se concentraron en nosotros.

¿ya la estás molestando?- le preguntó la niña de forma muy agresiva.

Hija por favor…- la miró lastimosamente.

Prometiste que no la alterarías ¿acaso quieres que caiga al hospital otra vez?- preguntó mientras se me acercaba y tomaba de la mano para alejarme de su padre- por eso ya no te creo nada, nunca cumples tu palabra- Edward la miró con pena.

Nessie por favor… no le discutas a tu papá- pero me ignoró y comenzó a mostrarme unas cosas que le habían traído a los niños. No me di cuenta en el momento en que Edward había salido de mi habitación, lo que me preocupó un poco, quizás discutiría con Jake.

¿Cómo has estado Bellita?- preguntó Alice mientras la niña bajaba para mostrarle unas cosas a su "abuelito" Charlie.

Bien Alice… estoy bien- le sonreí.

Estás con Jake ¿verdad?- negué pero débilmente.

Nos hemos besado si, pero no somos pareja ni nada establecido- me puse roja.

No porque él no quiera ¿verdad?- asentí- ¿Qué pasará con mi hermano?- no podía creer que después de todo ella albergara la esperanza de que nosotros volviéramos a estar juntos.

Alice yo…

Se que se equivocó en algo que jamás podrás olvidar, pero también se que está enormemente arrepentido… Bella mi hermano te ama, te ama mucho, lo que pasó fue que al volver a ver a esa "mujer"- dijo de forma despectiva- se cegó y pensó que la quería pero no era así… él te ama a ti Bellita y lo sabes- tocó delicadamente mi pecho- desde el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes… y también sabes que tu lo amas- dejé de mirarla porque su vista me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Se que lo amo Alice, se que lo amo mucho, pero quiero dejar de hacerlo, quiero poder amar a Jake- sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

Me abría gustado tanto que fuésemos cuñadas- dijo con pena.

A mi también… me habría gustado mucho ser una Cullen- también dije con tristeza en eso vi aparecer a Jake y Alice se fue para darnos un poco de privacidad.

Me llamó mi padre y me pidió que fuese a casa, lo siento- se disculpó.

Te entiendo Jake por favor no te disculpes- se me acercó y quedó completamente pegado a mi- gracias por irme a buscar- asintió mientras sonriendo de forma sexy se me acercaba, sonreí.

De nada- y sin más posó sus labios sobre los míos. Jake era tan tierno, me abrazaba cariñosamente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla- te quiero- dijo cuando separó sus labios de los míos.

También te quiero- susurré.

Bella…- me separé automáticamente de Jake cuando sentí la dulce voz de Nessie, justo tras de ella estaba Edward con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

¿si mi niña?- pregunté mientras me alejaba más de Jake.

Te irás con la tía Alice hija, yo… yo tengo que hacer algo importante, luego voy a casa ¿ok?- ella asintió y Edward comenzó a alejarse.

¿Edward?- lo llame, sabía que le dolía haberme visto así con Jake.- ¿Edward? Edward espérate- intenté detenerlo pero me fue totalmente imposible.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice poniéndose en pie, la imitó Jazz que estaba junto a ella.

¿puedes llevar a Nessie?- su hermana asintió- me largo- me dolió la forma en la que habló, fue tan fría.

Edward… hey…- me miró pero no con odio si no que con dolor.- perdón… se que lo que viste te molesta, pero… yo… lo siento de verdad…

No solo molesta… duele Bella, duele porque te amo, pero ya me di cuenta que tu a mi no- después de eso se subió a su auto y se fue, lo amaba, sabía que lo amaba, pero no ganaba nada con sacarlo de su duda, era mejor de esa forma.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mi padre una vez entré y quedé recargada en la puerta, Jake estaba al pie de la escalera y me miraba con un poco de culpabilidad.

Nada…- susurré acercándome a Jake que al instante me acunó entre sus brazos.

Lo siento pequeña, no quiero crearte problemas con él- dejé mi rostro escondido en su pecho, no quería llorar porque de verdad me había dolido ver sus ojitos tan tristes…quizás de verdad me amaba… suspiré.

Lo sé Jake… tú eres muy bueno- pasamos unos minutos más así y luego se fue porque sus padres lo necesitaban en casa. Alice me mandaba miraditas que juraba no me daba cuenta y ya me tenían verdaderamente incómoda.- voy por un vaso de leche ¿quieres algo de comer Nessie?- pero negó emocionada mientras jugaba con mi padre. Realmente no quería tomar nada solo pesqué el teléfono y marqué el numero que sabía de memoria y esperé pero no contestó y me envió al buzón de voz "Hola soy Edward, ahora no puedo contestar pero déjame tu mensaje" sonó el pitito.- quizás no lo creas pero me preocupa como te fuiste… por favor llámame para saber que estas bien… por los niños- le pedí en un susurro para luego cortar la llamada, decir que estaba tranquila sería mentir y tenía tensa la panza también.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos Nessie- le dijo Alice a su sobrina.

Pucha y yo que me lo estaba pasando de maravilla- le puso carita de corderito a su tía.

Tenemos que irnos bebé, es tarde y mañana tienes escuela- asintió y besó la mejilla de todos hasta que por último se me acercó a mi.

¿Qué pasó con mi… con Edward?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras acomodaba mi cabello tras la oreja.

Nos peleamos un poquito, pero no te preocupes… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?- sus ojitos se iluminaron a más no poder.

¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó emocionadísima.

Será una sorpresita- besé su mejilla y las acompañé hasta el auto de Jazz quien iría a dejarlas.

Alice…- me puse nerviosa ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no me contestaba el teléfono.

A penas llegue a casa le pido que te llame o Te llamo yo ¿ok?- asentí, eso me dejaba por lo menos un poco más tranquila.

Gracias- entré porque ya estaba haciendo bastante frío. Ya no estaba de animo así que me despedí de todos para poder irme a la cama, intenté llamando una vez más para ver si esta vez tenía un poco más de suerte pero nada. Lo único que hacía era darme vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pero no podía relajarme ni un poquito… volví a tomar mi teléfono y le marqué… esta vez no tenía el teléfono apagado así que solo esperé. La llamada fue contestada pero solo había silencio al otro lado de la línea.

¿Edward?- pero nada- por favor contéstame- mi voz salió ahogada, se escuchó un pequeño sollozo y terminé por ponerme más histérica- dime donde estás y voy por ti- le supliqué no quería que nada le sucediera.

Estoy en el Otto- susurró y evidentemente estaba bebido.

¿me esperas ahí? Me das un minuto y salgo por ti ¿ok?- le pregunté.

Ok…- y luego colgó la llamada, me levanté y me calcé unos pantalones un tanto holgados para estar cómoda, me puse zapatillas una polera y un polerón, bajé lentamente la escalera, cada vez la panza me pesaba más y me percaté que estaba papá junto a Sue sentados en el sofá, papá abrazaba y acariciaba tiernamente a la mujer, mientras se besaban con gran intensidad, jamás pensé volver a ver a mi padre de esa forma… verlo entregar tanta pasión a una mujer… me sonrojé un poco, así que esquivando la mirada carraspee.

Hija… dios me asustaste- susurró mi padre evidentemente sonrojado, Sue bajó la vista.

Claro si quizás en qué pensabas…- ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo más, me reí.- papá, Sue… soy tan feliz al verlos demostrándose amor, no sientan vergüenza… en fin- suspiré- voy a salir un rato- mi padre frunció el seño automáticamente.

¿A dónde?- suspiré nuevamente a sabiendas de lo que se me venía.

Voy por Edward- su rostro se descompuso y me miró enrabiado.

¿a esta hora? Y ¿Dónde se metió ese irresponsable?- preguntó con tono de blasfemias.

Había ido a la oficina por unos documentos y su auto se descompuso- mentí de forma precaria, es que no sabía hacerlo, me puse muy nerviosa.

No me mientas Isabella- agregó mi padre mientras Sue estaba un poco preocupada.

¿Dónde está el niño?- preguntó ella de forma maternal.

¡no es un niño Sue, es un hombre, un irresponsable y estúpido hombre!- estaba furioso.

¡CHARLIE!- le gritó ella.

Es la verdad Sue, me enferma que lo…- pero lo frené.

¡Hey!... este es asunto mío y de Edward, ustedes no tienen porque pelear, no sean tontos ustedes se aman, vallan al cuarto ustedes son tan afortunados por tenerse, háganse el amor no discutan por mi culpa- Sue se sorprendió y miró a mi padre demasiado avergonzada.

¡dios santo Charlie le contaste!- cubrió su rostro con las manos, tanto mi padre como yo rodamos los ojos.

Obvio que les conté son mis hijos, tu también le contaste a Leah- le recordó, luego su mirada se volvió a posar en mi- pero tú, no intentes desviar mi atención, ¿Dónde se metió ese muchacho? ¿A dónde te vas a ir a meter tú para ir a buscarlo?- acaricié mi barriga, estaba nerviosa.

Esta en un bar, iré por él lo llevaré a su casa y luego volveré- su rostro se encolerizó pero dejé que hablara solo porque me fui. Había llamado un taxi así que lo tomé y le di la dirección del lugar. Cuando llegamos me bajé y prácticamente corrí en su busca cuando lo vi habían dos mujeres casi comiéndoselo, una estaba sentada sobre sus piernas intentando besarlo y la otra le susurraba cosas al oído, jamás, jamás pero jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, quería matar a esas resbalosas… me acerqué presurosa y tomé la mano de Edward quien automáticamente me sonrió como si en el mundo solo existiera yo para contemplar.

Isabella- su voz estaba completamente distorsionada.

¿vamos?- asintió, intentó ponerse en pie pero quedó sentado otra vez porque la mujer no se levantaba de sus piernas.

No nos dijiste que estabas casado- le criticó.

Les dije muchas cosas pero nunca me escucharon- la quitó de sus piernas y luego ignorándolas completamente se me aproximó.

No debiste haber bebido, debiste haber pensado en tu hija- le llamé la atención una vez llegamos al estacionamiento del local.

Solo podía… podía pensar en ti…- agregó mientras me acorralaba entre el auto y su cuerpo…

Edward por favor…- susurré mientras intentaba alejarlo- dame las llaves.- pedí.

Voy a conducir yo…- si claaaaarooooo.

¿quieres matarnos?- sonrió.

Nop, solo quiero ser caballero- sonreía como él sabía que me fascinaba, eran esas las sonrisitas que me alteraban el pulso.

Si quieres serlo, dame mi espacio entonces- pero negó enérgicamente.

No hasta que…e… me beses- negué e intenté correrlo otra vez.

Estas abusando de mi paciencia, por favor aléjate o tomaré tu auto y me iré dejándote a ti botado- metió la mano a su bolsillo y me entregó las llaves, solito se metió al carro.

Te amo…- susurró mientras acariciaba precariamente mi mejilla.

No me desconcentres- le pedí.

Te amo mucho… te amo con toda mi alma… los amo- bajó su mano hasta mi barriga y la acarició mientras me sonrojaba con furia.

¿A Dónde quieres que te lleve?- pregunté para tratar de desviar el tema.

Donde tú quieras…- susurró, no pude ocultar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo entero… aunque su voz estaba diferente la propuesta sonó endemoniadamente tentadora.- hasta donde tu quieras…- cerré los ojos por un segundo, no podía negar que sus palabras me excitaban. Su mano se aferró contra mi pierna y pegué un pequeño salto.- no te niegues… sabes que también lo deseas- estacioné frente a la casa de sus padres, no sabía si era buena idea, pero me imaginaba que la niña estaría aquí.

¿Dónde dejaste a Nessie?- pero había cerrado los ojos- ¿Edward?- pero nada.- ¿Nessie esta con tus papás?- pero me seguía ignorando- ¿te dormiste?- negó.- me podrías hablar por favor- me estaba enojando, salí del auto y me fui hasta su lado para abrir la puerta y hacerlo salir.

Déjame aquí… Nessie no me puede ver… ver… en este estado- hipó.

No seas bobo no te voy a dejar aquí, además necesito tu auto para poder irme a mi casa- traté de hacerlo bajar pero fue caso perdido.

Llévame contigo…- sonreí… borracho.

Si quieres que mi padre te castre vamos- hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero después sonrió.

Me arriesgo… conduce- pero jamás lo llevaría hasta mi casa, no quería que mis hijos quedaran sin padre por manos de su tío y abuelo, sonreí.

Estas loco… házmela fácil por favor, estoy cansada… ellos están muy cansados- indiqué mi vientre, en un segundo lo tenía fuera del auto y caminando de mi mano hasta la entrada de su casa.

¿Bella?- Esme se sorprendió de verme ahí y de la mano de su hijo.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

Les traigo a su bebé- sonreí, Edward puso cara de asco.

¿estás bebido?- él negó y yo asentí, ambos al mismo tiempo.- por dios… era lo único que faltaba…- Esme lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeo para que entrara, yo me quede en la entrada.- ¿Por qué no entras? Te enfriaras querida- pero negué.

Yo… me iré a casa, papá debe estar muy preocupado- Edward negó.

No la dejes ir esta cansada, es peligroso que conduzca en su estado…- sentenció, y lo real era que estaba muy cansada, pero quería llegar a mi casa.

Yo te iré a dejar Bella- dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina- se que no quieres estar mucho con Edward y no te queremos incómoda- miré a Edward y su cara se demacró absolutamente… "eres una idiota… vete a tu casa" pero no me pude alejar, vi a Edward trastabillar y me acerqué maldiciendo mi debilidad.

Yo lo subo- le susurré sonriendo a Esme que asintió desconfiada- no te preocupes- Edward me miró como un niño chiquito al que sus ojitos iluminados miran su juguete favorito.

Gracias…- susurró y luego casi sin apoyar ni un gramo sobre mi cuerpo subimos hasta la misma habitación donde nos pertenecimos por primera vez. Lo dejé tirarse sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos- ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche aquí?- preguntó mirando a la nada.

Acabo de pensar en ello- sonreí pero no de alegría.

Soy humano Bella…- susurró, comprendía que nuevamente venía una ronda de disculpas- no soy el hombre que tu idealizaste era… soy un patán, un bastardo, mal padre, mal hijo, mal hermano, mal amigo…- iba a detenerlo pero el me hizo una seña de que quería seguir, así que decidí dejarlo desahogarse.- fui un mal hombre contigo- me acercó para pasar sus manos por mi cintura mientras él estaba sentado en la cama, me miraba hacia arriba- pero a mi favor solo puedo decirte que soy humano, que me equivoco, Bella no soy un dios griego como muchas piensan, no soy perfecto… para nadie…- me miraba con demasiada intensidad que no era capaz de decir nada- soy de carne y huesos e imperfecto, jamás te dije lo contrario, jamás me vendí como algo que no era, lo que sucedió fue que tu me idealizaste- fruncí el seño.

¿o sea esto es todo mi culpa?- negó enérgicamente.

Entiéndeme Isabella, se que me equivoqué, pero te amo. Te amo y los quiero recuperar- apoyó su rostro sobre mi vientre y lo besó, no podía negar, sus caricias me estimulaban.

Edward por favor…- susurré pero involuntariamente mis manos se pegaron a sedosa cabellera.

Perdóname… te lo suplico- parecía sollozar- te lo imploro Bella… perdóname- me abrazaba con tanta intensidad que por minutos no podía respirar.

Dame tiempo…- no era lo que quería decirle pero nació de mis labios… lo que quería gritarle era que jamás podría perdonar lo que me hizo, pero no pude…- dame tiempo para perdonarte, pera olvidar…- alcé su rostro y lo besé, pero fue solo el roce de nuestros labios.

Júrame que algún día me perdonarás- nos miramos a los ojos.

Te lo juro- dijo sin pensar.

Te amo…- cerré los ojos.

Yo también- me senté sobre sus piernas.

Dilo.

Te amo Edward… y quizás siempre lo haga- nos quedamos solo respirando, sin darme cuenta me fui quedando completamente dormida, lo último que escuche fue "me encargaré de eso, mi amor… me encargaré de eso" sin más caí completamente en un profundo sueño, solo sabía que estaba entre los brazos del único hombre que me hacia tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

Chicas por fin… se que me odiarán a más no poder, jeje… pero a mi favor puedo justificarme diciéndoles que mi trabajo me consume por completo… les juro que no dejaré de escribir solo me retrasaré un poco más de lo normal… espero que les guste el capi, me costó mucho escribirlo de hecho me demoré días porque nunca tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle…

Perdónenme de verdad que me gustaría estar más presente pero el tiempo y el cansancio me lo impiden…

Los quiero… lean mis otros fics pliiiiiiiiiisssss

Niie te quiero mucho, perdón por no poder comunicarme mucho contigo….

Gracias por los review me motivan mucho…

Esmedecullen


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Volví a verla

Bella POV

"Dejaste de lado

mis caricias cuando pequeña,

olvidando acariciar mi rostro

y poner tus labios en mi frente.

Fueron, madre mía,

muchos años de tristeza,

en los que soñé con una caricia

quedando solamente el recuerdo

de tu rostro indiferente

Tú lo eras todo para mí,

te ayudaba en los quehaceres,

sorpresas en tus cumpleaños te daba,

para oír de tus labios

una palabra cariñosa,

y también te di problemas,

y sé, madre, que tu lo has olvidado

¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidar mi pena?

para que en nochebuena

olvide aquellas noches tristes

de mi lejana infancia…

…

"Madre… de Beatriz Acuña"

Habían pasado unas semanas desde mi recaída con Edward, no me arrepentía de haberle dicho que lo amaba, jamás me arrepentiría. Incluso nos estábamos llevando mucho mejor, pasaba casi todo mi tiempo junto a Nessita, que era muy bien recibida en mi casa, pero jamás Edward, mi padre lo mataría si veía como nos estábamos llevando este último tiempo.

¿irás?- me preguntó mi hermana mientras yo me miraba al espejo ultimando detalles en mi apariencia.

¿Por qué no iría?- pregunté con curiosidad.

Porque no puedes estar con él Bella, es impropio- dijo como si fuese muy obvio. Me miré al espejo y me veía a mi juicio muy bien, mi vientre abultado se veía hermoso.

Me puse un vestido holgado estilo playero que intentaba ser casual pero elegante a la vez, me calcé unos tacones de infarto, para mi era una fascinación poder usar tacones y lo real era que tenía que aprovechar hasta que pudiese… bueno lo real fue que Carlisle me los prohibió pero no quería dejar de usarlos, me hizo prometerle que sería cuidadosa al caminar para no sufrir algún accidente.

No es correcto que vallas Bella, no es correcto- me criticó.

No me interesa que es para ti lo correcto o no, yo iré con él porque quiero, no voy a dejar de verlo porque tu creas cosas extrañas- me estaba enojando un poco.

¿a dos bandos Bella? ¿estarás con Edward y Jake al mismo tiempo?- sin más aferré una mano en mi barriga y me di vuelta sulfurada.

No eres quien Rosalie Swan para decirme algo como eso, aunque fuese verdad no tienes la moral suficiente para hacerlo porque si mal no recuerdo una vez me contaste que andabas con 2 a la vez y otra que tuviste sexo en grupo y Tú eras la única mujer- abrió unos ojos gigantescos y su rostro se sonrojó excesivamente.

No es algo que me enorgullezca, te hace sentir una perra sucia, por eso no quiero que lo hagas tú, no quiero que después por la noche llores como magdalena por estar jugando con los dos, tú no eres como yo- reí con ironía.

¿después que disfrutaste como una puta te bajó la moral?- sus ojos se aguaron al instante, dios no sé que me pasaba, Rossi era mi pilar más importante, ella estaba cumpliendo el rol que mi madre no ocupa, ella se preocupa tanto de mi y de los bebés, estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar- Dios Rosita lo siento tanto… perdóname- la tomé de las manos pero ella se puso en pie y se alejó completamente de mi…- Rossi…- ahora estaba yo por ponerme a llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala con mi hermana? Ella estaba cambiando al lado de Emmett, yo era testigo del gran esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, porque ella me había explicado una vez con los ojos llorosos que para ella era como una adicción juntarse con otros hombres a "divertirse"… tomé un respiro y me encaminé lentamente hasta el cuarto de mi hermana, intenté abrir, pero estaba cerrado.- Rosse ábreme por favor- pero me ignoró- siento tanto lo que dije, cuando llegue tu momento y seas mamita te darás cuenta que tus hormonas te dominarán, de vez en cuando y aunque no quieras hacerlo dañas a la gente que más amas- me recargué en la puerta esperando un rato pero no pasó nada, ella no abría la puerta- lo siento Rosalie, se que te estás esforzando por cambiar, te amo hermana- y sin más volví a mi cuarto para ultimar detalles en mi vestimenta, tomé mi cartera y con cuidado llegué hasta la planta baja, mi padre me miró de arriba abajo y centró toda su atención en mis zapatos.

No seas imprudente, quítatelos- me ordenó, rodé los ojos, era tan infantil.

No me los quitaré, no seas exagerado- me acerqué y besé cariñosa y sonoramente su mejilla, lo hice como cuando era pequeñita.

Mi pequeña Bells, te ves hermosa- me sonrojé. Fui hasta Sue y la besé y abracé.

Te vez hermosa pequeña- susurró mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Charlie con todo respeto tiene por hija a la mujer más jodidamente sexy que e visto en mi vida, hasta con barriga de embarazo es preciosa- mi sonrojó era irreal, estaban todos con la boca abierta por la confesión de mi medio hermano.

Frénate ahí cabrito, ella ahora es tu hermana- agregó Jasper saliendo desde la cocina con una cerveza en mano para él y otra para mi padre.

Si no supiese eso ¿crees que estaría sentado en los laureles?- sonreí avergonzada- ¿y para mi?- preguntó indicando las cervezas.

Tú no tomarás, no para impresionar a tu hermana- le dijo mi padre y cuando ya no podía sentirme más avergonzada decidí que debía irme.

Ahora que ya terminaron de burlarse de mi, me voy- mi padre sonrió y vi a Seth recorrerme entera.- Dios Seth…- susurré mirando el suelo.

Hijo por favor, no la incomodes que puede caer, esos zapatos parecen mortales- Sue me miró horrorizada.

Me voy- tomé mi bolso.

No me has dicho donde vas- agregó mi padre.

A la casa de Jake, me quiere presentar a sus padres- el asintió complacido.

Pensé que irías con el perro de Cu…- Sue tapó su boca.

Que te valla bien mi amor- asentí y sin más salí de la casa, ya no quería vergüenza, antes de arrancar el auto miré la ventana que daba a la habitación de Rossie y tenía una pequeña lucecita encendida, cerré los ojos y me fui hasta la casa de Jake, había insistido tanto con sus padres que ya no pude seguir negándome, me daba pena que ellos me conocieran embarazada, era una pena porque de seguro ellos no me aceptarían ni siquiera como amiga para su hijo, solo lo estaba ilusionando.

¿será lo correcto?- me autopregunté. Sentía una presión en mi pecho, era como si quisiera ir y como si no, mi instinto me decía que volviera a casa, que llamara a Nessita y me fuese a ver alguna película con ella y Edward. La casa era bonita, no muy grande, era como humilde y estaba bastante retirada de la cuidad. No me imaginaba viviendo en ese lugar a Jacob, no podía negar que la casa era linda pero no lujosa como lo pensé. En fin, no podía ni explicar bien mis ideas, estaba tan nerviosa. Me estacioné y bajé del auto pausadamente, vi a Jake asomarse por la puerta, vestía unos Jeans gastados, tenis y una polera negra sin mangas, se veía realmente guapo y a la vez casual, quizás mi ropa era impropia y haría sentir incómodos a sus padres que eran humildes… dios que dilema.

¿Cómo estás Isabella? Aparte de lo obvio- fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué es lo obvio?- pregunté curiosa.

Lo obvio es que te vez hermosa- aferró sus manos a mi cintura, me pegó completamente a su cuerpo e intentó besarme, pero corrí mi cara, no quería jugar con Jake después de haberle jurado a Edward que lo perdonaría algún día.- ¿Qué sucede hermosa?- aferró una de sus manos a mi barbilla.

Nada- rodó los ojos.

Entonces quiero besarte- susurró mirando mis labios e intentó acercarse pero lo detuve.

Jake no…- frunció el ceño.

¿Qué sucede?- estaba intranquilo, hay Jake ¿Por qué no pudiste llegar antes a mi vida?

Solo estoy nerviosa- expulsó de golpe el aire y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

¿de que Bella? Mis padres ya te aman- sonrió como intentándome decir algo.

Mejor entremos, quiero conocerlos rápido para ya no sentirme tan extraña- me miró nervioso.

Ok… vamos- tomó mi mano y la aferró fuertemente. Me percaté que un hombre grande y de muy buen aspecto estaba sentado en la sala mirando la televisión, tenía una cerveza en la mano, cuando nos sintió entrar se volteo a vernos.

Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- se puso en pie y se me acercó para besar mi mejilla lo que me dejó totalmente perpleja.

B-bien, gracias Señor- dije tímidamente.

Nada de eso muchacha, soy Billy, Billy Black- su nombre me sonaba, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez.

Encantada, su nombre… su nombre me suena- le dije y un olor delicioso llegó hasta mí, dios era delicioso, era como recordar el pasado, aroma a pastel de moras.

Lo sé hija, lo sé…- pero no le puse atención alguna.

Me encanta… que delicia ¿huelo pastel de moras?- Jake sonrió mientras asintió.

Mi favorito y el de mi madre- sonreí. También era el mío, bueno el de toda mi familia incluyendo a Renee.

Iré por mamá- asentí, Billy me invitó a sentarme junto a él, apagó la televisión y puso música tranquila, no sabía porqué estaba tan inquieta, tenía las manos mojadas y miraba como si alguien me estuviese observando. Sentí risas aproximándose a nosotros.

Ok Hijo- le dijo aquella mujer mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Al instante, sin haber pasado ni un segundo mis ojos se aguaron completamente, estaba sorprendida, impactada, anonadada, dios santo… era ella… ella… frente a mi, abrazando a Jacob Black como si fuese su real hijo.- Hija…- susurró sonriendo mientras pasaba su vista por todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos se aguaron cuando se detuvo en mi vientre- ya eres toda una mujer- no sabía que hacer, estaba ahí sin poder creer o dimensionar que la mujer que tanto amé y que me abandonó estaba ahí frente a mi.- ¿Cómo estás hija?- preguntó acercándoseme y posicionando sus manos sobre mi las que alejé de un solo golpe.- ¿Qué sucede?- ¿y lo preguntaba?

¿tienes cara de preguntármelo?- susurré.

Dale tiempo mamá- Renee había comenzado a llorar.

¿mamá?- pregunté con ironía.

No biológicamente, pero Renee es mi madre, Bella- me puse a llorar.

Te fuiste para criar hijos ajenos y abandonaste a los tuyos- miró el suelo- ¡MIRAME! ¡ES LO MÍNIMO QUE MEREZCO DE TI!- sorprendida me observó.

Yo… perdóname hija- negué.

Jamás te voy a perdonar Renee… jamás ni aunque me lo supliques de estómago al suelo, jamás porque eres una perra que no lo mereces- sentía tanta rabia que ella hubiese sido tan feliz y que nosotros sufriéramos. La mujer comenzó a sollozar sonoramente y se aferró al cuerpo del hombre por el que dejó a mi padre.

No aguanto que vengas a mi casa a insultar a mi mujer- agregó molesto.

Eso se soluciona- intenté alejarme pero Jake no me lo permitió, estaba como con miedo.

¡NO! Billy no dejes que se valla- gritó la mujer e intentó agarrar mi brazo.

¡NO ME TOQUES! Jamás me intentes tocar- estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Hija por favor…- no quería escucharla más, ni verla más.

No tengo madre, la mía murió el mismo día que decidió abandonar su familia, el mismo día en que mató en vida a mi padre… no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida Renee, no pierdas tu tiempo porque te juro por dios- acaricie mi vientre- que jamás te perdonaré… jamás- la dejé a tras y yo caminé en dirección a mi auto.

Bella, Bella detente- gritó Jake y yo lo único que deseaba era poder irme en mi auto y alejarme de este lugar que había preferido mi madre.

Aléjate de mi por favor- pero lo sentí aun tras de mi.

Tienes que escucharla, ella es una buena mujer- negué y le di la cara.

Ella fue buena contigo, a mi, a nosotros nos dejó Jake, nos abandonó por ustedes- sentía tanta… tanta…- envidia… te envidio y te odio a la vez- su rostro se entristeció- te quedaste con la persona que nosotros más amábamos- negó.

Yo no tengo la culpa, yo también era un niño- me puse a llorar.

Te quedaste con mi madre… y lo que más me molesta es que yo te conté todo lo que sentía por su partida y a ti no te interesó, en mi estado me expusiste igual a este momento incómodo… te pido… no te exijo que no te me acerques más- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

No me puedes pedir eso Bella… yo no tengo la culpa- me alcé de hombros.

No se trata de tener culpa o no… se trata de que me hace mal que alguien en contacto con Renee esté cerca de mi… lo siento Jake… perdón pero lo siento mucho, ya no quiero que te me acerques- y me puse a llorar mientras me encaminaba al auto- y por favor dile a esa mujer que no valla donde mis hermano o mi padre ya todos somos felices sin ella- y él se entristeció aun más. Me subí al auto y me fui, conduje por horas sin tener un rumbo establecido, no sabía que hacer tenía la mente llena de recuerdos de ella, quería ir con mi padre y que él me abrazara, pero no podía contarle sobre Renee eso podría hacerle mal a la relación que mantiene con Sue. Necesitaba que me protegieran, bajé del coche en el parque al que siempre íbamos en familia y me senté cerca de la pileta llorando aún más- dios mío…- ya estaba emocionalmente bien sin ella, pero no podía hacer como que nada había sucedido por más que lo deseara. Cuando me llamó hija sentí mi corazón agrandarse un poco más, pero mi orgullo, todo lo que pasamos con mi familia, por todo lo que yo tuve que dejar para cumplir el rol que ella abandonó para irse a criar un hijo ajeno. Me conecté a la realidad cuando me sentí tiritando de frío, la lluvia fría me había empapado. Me subí nuevamente al coche y recordé que andaba con una bolsa con mi pijama de cuando me quedé con Nessie, así que rápidamente me quité el vestido y la ropa interior y me puse la ropa seca, no podía enfermarme y enfermar a mis bebés. Conduje hasta la casa de Edward, quizás el me pudiese brindar un poco de protección. Toqué el timbre un centenar de veces y nadie abrió, otra vez me puse a llorar, él no estaba disponible para mi, sonó mi teléfono y era mi padre, no le podía contestar en este estado él se asustaría, cuando cortó la llamada entró un mensaje de voz… "Hija se que puedes estar ocupada y entretenida con Jake… pero quería avisarte que me llamó Alice para decir que estaban todos en su casa haciendo una pijamada que estabas invitada, yo no quería llamarte pero Sue insistió, te quiero hija, ahí usted vea si va y si lo hace déle un besito a la niña de mi parte, adiós…" ahí estaba por eso que no me habrían la puerta, pero me daba vergüenza irme a arruinarles la velada a todos. Bajé del edificio y me subí otra vez en el auto, me debatía entre ir y no ir, hasta que me decidí.

¿Bella? Viniste preparada- agregó Alice sin concentrarse bien en mi rostro solo en mi ropa.

¿Bellita?- me arrodillé para poder abrazarla fuerte- ¿Qué pasó mamita? ¿Por qué lloras?- pero solo la acariciaba, solo podía besarla.

¿bella? Por dios mi vida ¿Qué sucede?- Edward me abrazó con intensidad- ¿Qué pasó mi amor?- acarició mi cabello.

Hazla entrar hijo, se puede enfermar- me tomó de los brazos para ayudarme a parar, notó que mi cuerpo temblaba y me llevó hasta su recamara, aquella que me traía tantos recuerdos.

Hija ¿me dejarías conversar con mamá?- sonreí sabiendo que era importante para ellos, Nessie negó- por favor hija, te prometo que Bellita bajara en un ratito más o que tu subes ¿ok?- me miró curiosa.

¿dormirá aquí?- fui yo quien asintió- ¿podemos dormir los 5 juntitos?- volvimos a asentir.- ok, solo por eso bajo- sonrió mientras con su andar agraciado se me acercaba y besaba mi mejilla.-Te amo mamita- la abracé.

Y yo a ti bebé mía- se fue rápidamente.

¿Qué sucedió mi amor?- preguntó Edward agachándose frente a mi.

La vi…- susurré.

¿te hizo daño ese perro?- preguntó con rabia.

La vi- susurré más fuerte.

¿a quien?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

Tengo frío Edward- me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el baño velozmente. Cuando intentó sacar mi ropa me puse nerviosa, pero ver sus ojos mirarme casi con devoción al hacerlo me relajó. Me sacó el polerón y quedé con los pechos desnudos los que miró al instante, bajó mi pantalón lentamente y quedé completamente a merced de su mirada.

Eres preciosa- susurró, abrió la regadera y esperó hasta que el agua regulara, me puse a llorar cuando sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello mientras lo lavaba.

A Renee- susurré mirándolo fijamente mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía sobre mi cabeza.

¿la viste?- asentí y rompí en llanto, sin pensarlo se metió bajo la regadera conmigo dejando que toda su ropa se mojara.

Es la mamá de Jake…- se separó y me miró sin entender- se fue para criarlo a él y a nosotros nos abandonó- y seguí llorando.

Mi amor… dios no sé que decir… siento tanto que duela- me separé un poco y pegué mis labios con los de él rápidamente quedando sorprendido.-Te necesito- susurró y yo no pude hacer nada para negarme. Me cargó con mucho cuidado y me recostó sobre la cama, se alejó de mí y cerró la puerta con llave. Le costó mucho quitarse la ropa mojada, cuando intentó quitarse el pantalón casi se cae, así que me reí- me gusta verte reír- comenzó a acercárseme y se posicionó sobre mi.

No me vallas a dañar- dije acariciando mi vientre, no quería que me fuese a aplastar.

Jamás- negó- jamás volveré a hacerte daño porque te amo, porque eres la mujer de mi vida- sonreí con ternura.

Yo también te amo- dije mientras lo acercaba más a mi cuerpo, necesita sentirlo, así que abrí las piernas para que se insertara entre ellas.

¿estás segura? No quiero que te sientas forzada a hacer algo- acaricié su rostro.

Quiero… Edward te necesito- y sin más entró lentamente en mi, dios esta sensación era maravillosa, sentía muchas cosas más de las que sentí la última vez que estuvimos juntos, quizás era el embarazo o que cada vez sentía mejor cuando estábamos juntos.

Dime que solo serás mía… que solo yo te podré tomar en toda tu vida…- jadeaba mientras me embestía- que solo me perteneces a mi como yo a ti…- besaba mi hombro.

Oh mi dios… mmmmm…- esto se sentía tan bien.

Te amo…- susurró mientras besaba mi boca con devoción.

Edward…- grité sin poder contenerme.

Mírame…- gimió mientras entraba abarcándome completamente, era perfecto sentirlo tan dentro de mi. Me esforcé para mirarlo.- ¿te gusta?- preguntó con arrogancia.

Si..iiii…iii- gemí sin controlarme- más… más fuerte…- le supliqué, tomó mis manos y las puso por sobre nuestras cabezas.

Así será mi vida- y las estocadas me estaban enloqueciendo, gemía sin poder controlarlo cada vez más fuerte, estábamos por acabar ambos jadeábamos.- te amo cariño mío… los amo- y culminé cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi barriga, era una parte tan sensible para mi. Edward dio unas cuantas estocadas más y culminó dentro de mi.- me haces tan feliz- susurró mientras besaba mi brazo y cuello, aún estaba dentro de mi.

¿Qué voy a hacer Edward?- le pregunté cuando nos recuperábamos.

Quizás deberías tratar de conversar con ella, quizás tiene algo que explicarte- negué rotundamente.

¿Qué podría decirme?- pregunté mirando a la nada- ella nos abandonó, me privó de tantas cosas, de vivir la vida, mi propia vida… postró a mi padre en una silla de rueda por desconsiderada… jamás podré tan solo escucharla, jamás podré perdonarla…- ya no dije más, quizás había pasado una hora cuando sentimos tocar la puerta.

¿Edward?- preguntó Alice, yo estaba media dormida.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

Wow… menos mal que subí yo primero ¿reconciliación?- preguntó con ese tono tan alegre que ella tenía.

No voy a forzar a Bella, será a su tiempo y lo que ella quiera- sonreí.

Pero eso te dañara.

Ella a sufrido mucho por mi culpa, es justo que yo sufra sin poder tenerla oficialmente y solo para mi… no tengo la cara para exigirle algo Alice, será a su tiempo, yo siempre la esperaré- volví a sonreír pero con un poco de pena.- ok… ahora explícame ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?- preguntó cambiando el tono.

Nessie dijo que ustedes le prometieron que dormiría con ustedes, me obligó a venir porque casi se está quedando dormida en brazos de Emmett- sonreí imaginando al gigante de Emmett con esa bebita en brazos.

Lo mejor es que no venga, Bella está mal con algo que le pasó, prefiero que ella esté tranquila- me voltee lentamente.

Dile que suba, me hace bien estar con ella- susurré.

Tramposa- me dijo sonriendo ladinamente, esa era la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.- estabas escuchando…- sonreí.

Tráela por favor- susurré estirándome.

Ok, le digo que suba, pero primero te traeré un pijama- negué.

Me pondré algo de Edward- quería sentir su aroma pegado en mi cuerpo.

Ok… la traigo- Edward cerró y se fue a su armario y sacó una polera holgada a su cajón y sacó un bóxer.

Es lo único que tengo- me tendió la ropa.

Con lo gorda que estoy no me quedarán- me quejé.

Por favor Bella… solo tienes pancita no has engordado, solo ellos han crecido- acarició mi barriga.

Fanfarrón- me vestí esperando que subiera la niña.

¿puedo pasar papis?- sonreí.

Obvio mi amor- dije mientras me ponía la polera de Edward.

Están tan grandes… ¿ya luego estarán con nosotros?- se subió a la cama entre ambos.

Si hija, luego estarán con nosotros- susurró Edward cubriéndonos a ambas.

¿Cómo les pondremos?- sonreí con ternura mientras veía como se me acercaba y acomodaba su carita en mi pancita.

Tendremos que pensarlo- acaricié su cabello mientras Edward intentaba acomodarla.

Papito…- sonrió pensando que estaba jugando con ella.

¿lo podemos pensar luego?- le preguntó y me encantaba que comenzaran a llevarse mejor.

¿has pensado en algo Bellita?- asentí.

¿lo has pensado?- preguntó Edward y volví a asentir.

¿Qué has pensado?- sonreí jugando y haciéndome de rogar.

Te haces de rogar- susurró Nessita entrecerrando los ojitos.

Dinos- preguntó abrazándonos a ambas.

Pensé en que la nena se llamara Carlie- Nessie sonrió grande.

Carlie es mi segundo nombre, sería perfecto mamita- sonreí, no sabía eso que casualidad.

¿y el niño?- preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Como el papá- susurré y sus ojitos se llenaron de ilusión.

¿y quien es el papá?- susurró bromeando Nessie y su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.- ya… si sabemos que eres tu…- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Déjala- intenté defenderla acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Eso no se vale- Edward nos hizo un puchero adorable.

Se vale… mi mamita me defiende porque me ama ¿verdad?- asentí velozmente.

Te amo mucho mi vida- Edward sonrió feliz.

Ya hermosa es hora de dormir- sin decir más se acurrucó a mi lado con sus manitos en mi barriga.

Que duerman bien- les susurró.

Igual tu bebé, igual tu- nos quedamos mirándola hasta que por fin una media hora después se quedó completamente quietita.

Se durmió- susurró otra vez Edward.

Le costó, estaba inquieta- sonreí acariciando su cabello.

Gracias- lo miré sin comprender.

¿de qué?- sonreí acercando mi mano a su rostro para hacerle un cariño.

Por darme el privilegio de que nuestro hijo lleve mí nombre… no lo merezco pero gracias…- lo dijo tan de verdad que mi corazón se llenó de ternura.

Te amo- ¿lo perdonaste? Preguntó mi yo interno… no… yo no lo había perdonado, pero ahora éramos amigos…

Te esperaré- susurró acercándose y abrazándonos a las dos.

Edward…- quería que entendiera que no que porque habíamos hecho el amor yo iba a volver con él.

Te entiendo Bella- besó mi mejilla tiernamente.

Esto… yo… no significa que yo te…- pero me besó y no dejó que dijera nada.

Merezco eso- dijo al rato que dejó mis labios, estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Perdó…- volvió a besarme y al rato cuando me dejó volvió a hablar.

Ni se te ocurra disculparte, tu no has hecho nada malo, el único que debe suplicar tu perdón soy yo.- bajé la vista.

Pero sufres- besó mi mejilla.

No más de lo que sufriste tú por mi culpa- pasé mis manos por su cintura y me quedé ahí sintiendo el calor de mi… mi… de la que en un futuro quizás sería mi familia.

Mañana quiero que llevemos a Nessie a la biblioteca- susurré adormilada.

Lo que tu quieras mi vida, lo que tu quieras… si me pides mi vida te la doy mi amor…- sonreí- descansa preciosa mía… te amo- después de eso caí en un sueño profundo solo sintiendo un inmenso calor.

.

.

.

¿Dónde iremos mamita?- preguntaba Nessie sentada a mi lado en la parte trasera del auto.

Iremos a un lugar que quería conocer hace tiempo- susurré besando su mejilla.

¿verdad?- asentí- ¿me llevarán a la biblioteca?- Edward miró emocionado viendo como nosotras interactuábamos.

Así es mi amor- sus ojitos brillaban.

¿podremos comprar libros?- negué.

Nos haremos socios, los podremos sacar por una semana pero no podemos comprar ahí, para eso tenemos que ir a una librería- asintió.- otro día podemos ir si quieres ¿Ok?- ahora con una sonrisa radiante asintió.

¿podemos pasar por un helado antes de ir a la biblioteca?- Edward rodó los ojos.

Esta nerviosa- susurró sin que la niña escuchara.

Cuando estoy nerviosa me da ganas de comer helado- sonreí- iremos mi amor, compraremos el helado que desees- le pedí a Edward que se estacionara en la heladería para que pasáramos y nos sentáramos unos minutos. Nessie pidió un helado de piña, Edward de chocolate y yo pistacho, nos sentamos para disfrutar agradablemente hasta que mi día tenía que ser empeorado. A la heladería estaba entrando Jake junto a SUS padres, los ojos de Renee se posaron al instante en mi, era como si la hubiese llamado, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Hija…- susurró mientras comenzaba a acercársenos.

Quizás sea mejor irnos, podemos tomarnos el helado en el auto- le sonreí a los míos.

Pero papá no podría comer y manejar- sonreí mirando a Edward, la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Yo le puedo dar- Nessie negó como niña chiquita haciendo travesuras.

Estaremos incómodos e imagina si se me antoja otro helado- se alzó de hombros, Renee llegó a nuestra mesa.

Tu no comerás otro helado- le regañó su padre.

¿se le ofrece algo señora?- pregunté indiferentemente, cuando pregunté Edward volteo para verla y luego me miró a mi, no se podía negar, físicamente nos parecíamos mucho, pero lo que terminó por confirmarle todo fue que Jake llegó a nuestro lado.

Mamá será mejor que nos vamos- y me daba rabia que él tuviese el privilegio de decirle a esa mujer lo que a mi me correspondía.

Si señora será mejor que se valla- dije un poco brusco, pero me daba mucha, mucha rabia.

Bella…- susurró Edward.

¿Quién es la señora mami?- preguntó Nessie curiosa.

¿ella es tu…?- negué sin que Nessie me pudiese mirar.

¿Quién es mami?- pero no le conteste yo, la mujer no me dio tiempo.

Soy Renee la mamá de Bella…- Nessie dejó su helado sobre la mesa y le prestó toda atención a la mujer, la miraba con unos ojos gigantescos.

Bellita dios mío… mamita mira tu mamita volvió- y me enterneció en la forma tan cariñosa que me habló.- ¿mami porque le dices señora a mi abuelita?- Renee sonrió y sus ojos se aguaron al escuchar esa palabra.

Es… complicado hija- Edward adivinando mi incomodidad se puso en pie.

Tenemos que irnos hija- le habló mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

Pero… quizás…- sabía lo que tramaba.

No hija, ella tiene que hacer y nosotros solo estaremos en familia- Edward sonrió con ternura.

Pero la Abu Ren es familia nuestra también mami- restregué mi cara, me estaba frustrando esta maldita situación ¿Por qué se me tenía que aparecer ahora por todos lados? ¿Por qué nunca la vi antes?

Hija otro día veremos a Renee ¿ok?- ella sintió cabeza gacha.

¿te gustaría ir a casa y jugar conmigo? Abuelito Charlie siempre va… juega con mis muñecas- ambas comenzaron a reír y fue lo que me terminó por sulfurar.

Vamos hija- ella abrazó con amor a Renee… dios mío… y luego con pena se alejó de ella, fingí que se me había olvidado algo.

Deja de meterte en mi vida… no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a la niña ¿me entiendes?- Renee volvió a ponerse a llorar igual que en su casa.

Pero hija, yo quiero recuperarte, quiero recuperar a mis hijos- trató de explicarse.

Y ¿Quién me devuelve a mí tantos años de sufrimiento? ¿tantas lágrimas? ¿tanta entrega? ¿Quién me quita el odio y rencor que te tengo?- me miró sorprendida por la brusquedad de mis palabras- ¿Quién le devuelve la movilidad absoluta a mi padre? ¿quien lo levanta de esa maldita silla que le imposibilita amar a Sue como él quisiera?- se sorprendió.

¿Sue?- asentí.

Gracias a dios por fin logró sacarte de su mente y de su corazón- sonrió un poco.

Me hace feliz saber que por fin Charlie es feliz completamente- asentí.

Ya todos somos felices, Rossi por fin aprendió sola a ser una buena mujer, aprendió a enamorarse, Jasper esta feliz con la mujer que eligió… yo soy feliz esperando a mis bebes y con Edward y Nessie… ya todos somos felices sin ti Renee… todos aprendimos a vivir con tu ausencia… ya no te necesitamos mujer comprende de una vez…- Jake se acercó a abrazar a su "madre" que no paraba de llorar.

No seas hiriente Bella por dios…- negué.

¿Hiriente? Tu no entiendes Jake… tu no entiendes el dolor que se siente al saber que tu madre no te quiere, que se va con otro hombre y abandona a su familia…- miré otra vez a Renee- te fuiste… yo era pequeña… era una niñita y perdí todo por hacerme cargo de una familia que te pertenecía a ti…- me miraba fijamente.

Perdóname- susurró.

No… jamás lo voy a hacer Renee… jamás te voy a perdonar… jamás voy a excusar el que ayas abandonado a tu familia… a tus hijos- no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, así que me recompuse- no te me acerques más Renee por favor- asintió aún llorando. Cuando iba saliendo de la heladería me percaté del espectáculo montado, toda la gente que estaba presente nos había quedado mirando. Me limpié el rostro antes de llegar al auto, no quería que Nessie se preocupara.

¿Cuándo la volveremos a ver?- me bombardeo Nessie al subir.

No lo sé Nessie- intenté sonreír.

¿quieres que vamos a descansar mejor?- preguntó Edward dándose la vuelta para poder mirarnos.

¿no iremos a la biblioteca?- Nessie se entristeció al segundo, tenía ganas de irme a casa y dormir un rato, poder estar con mi papá, pero no quería decepcionar a mi niña. Suspiré.

Iremos, luego me voy a casa a descansar un ratito- Edward me miró completa un poco nervioso.

¿segura?- asentí.

No me arruinaré el día- besé la mejilla de la niña y partimos a disfrutar a la biblioteca, no arruinaría su día, su ilusión por Renee, ella no me dañaría tanto.

El día fue grandioso, anduvimos por todos los pasillos del lugar, nos hicimos socios porque Nessita quería sacar 2 libros. Fue todo perfecto, luego por alta voz anunciaron una obra para niños, así que fuimos encantados para que Nessie se entretuviese mucho más…

¡Todo fue perfecto!- gritó Nessie con una pequeña bolsita donde llevaba sus libros.

Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien mi amor- Nessie corrió al auto dejándonos a nosotros a tras.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó abrazándome.

Cansadita, me duelen los pies- le sonreí, pero él seguía serio.

No me refiero a eso Bella…- suspiré.

Quiero estar bien- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- necesito llegar a casa, si me ven tristes pensarán que me hiciste algo- sonrió.

Que irónico- lo abracé más fuerte.

Te…- me iba a acercar para besarlo.

¡Abre el auto Edward!- gritó la niña provocando que nos riéramos, sacó el mando del bolsillo pero sin soltarme y automáticamente le abrió el auto.

¿me decías?- sonreí.

Te quiero- y le di un pequeño besito en los labios.

Yo te amo…- nos fuimos hasta el auto. Le pedí a Edward que me pasara a dejar a mi casa, otro día iría por mi auto, solo quería dormir un rato.

¿puedo ir a saludar al abuelito?- y ya no había necesidad de que le respondiéramos, papá ya estaba afuera sonriendo. La ayudé a bajar y solita corrió hasta él.

¿Cómo estás vida mía?- preguntó Charlie besando las mejillas de la niña.

Muy bien abu… hoy estoy feliz- ella era tan sencilla, con un solo paseo a la biblioteca ella quedaba feliz.

Hola Charlie- saludo Edward, pero su saludo fue ignorado totalmente.

¿Por qué tan feliz?- le preguntó.

Hoy día vi a la abuelita Ren- y mi padre quedó completamente congelado, mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, papá levantó su vista y me miró sin comprender lo que Nessie le decía.

Querrás decir la abuelita Esme- pero ella negó.

Nessie será mejor que vamos, Bella necesita descansar- miré a Sue y estaba con cara de pena.

¿hija viste a Renee?- le preguntó mi padre y la niña asintió.

Nos la encontramos en una heladería, estaba con Jacob- el me miró con una nostalgia y me dieron ganas de llorar.

Hija- susurró Edward.

Me tengo que ir abuelito porque mi mamita necesita descansar… ¿tu le darías permiso otro día para que fue a dormir con nosotros?- mi padre nos miró.

¿durmió contigo?- asintió.

Y con mi papito…- dios a Nessie no había ni que decirle nada para que ella soltara todo, pero me dio ternura, así que sonreí un poquito.

Será mejor que te vallas princesita antes de que ajuste cuentas con tu papá- ella sonrió y lo abrazó muy fuerte, luego le dio un besito a Sue y me vino a abrazar a mí.

Te voy a extrañar hoy, fue rico que durmiéramos los 5 juntitos- sonreí.

Te juro que otro día lo repetimos ¿ok?- asintió feliz, me acerqué a Edward y le di un abrazo.

Perdón… es incontrolable- sonreí.

No importa, es una niña de todas formas se enterarían- miró sobre mi hombro.

No me gusta la cara que tiene Sue- me voltee y la vi triste, mi padre estaba pensativo.

Imagino que su expresión es igual a la mía cuando viste nuevamente a Tanya- Edward bajó la vista.

Lo siento…- lo abracé fuerte y di un pequeño besito en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuídense y maneja con mesura- asintió, los vi alejarse.

Entra bella, esta helando mucho- la voz de Sue estaba muy apagada, me fije que papá ya no estaba ahí.

No tengas miedo- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella- Charlie te ama- se alzó de hombros.

Ahora comprendo lo que sentiste ese día- negué.

No es lo mismo y papá te ama a ti no a Renee- le di la mano y comenzamos a entrar.

Explícame- pidió mi padre en la sala.

Estoy cansada papá- quería subir y ducharme.

Lo necesito Bella, por favor- Sue suspiró.

Los dejaré solos, será mejor que valla a casa- mi padre la miró con pena.

Sue hoy te quedarías- pero ella negó.

Tiene miedo…- susurré.

Mi amor- la llamó, ella lo miró- solo necesito saber por curiosidad, para entender, pero a ti te necesito diariamente para vivir- ella le sonrió con tanta ternura que tuve que dejar de mirarlos por un momento- ven aquí mi amor- Charlie extendió su mano y ella sin más la tomó y se acomodó sobre las piernas de mi padre, le dio un besito tierno en los labios.- te amo cariño- ella asintió- ahora Bella ¿me podrías contar? Decidí que lo mejor era contarle todo sin escatimar en detalles.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: No quiero dejarte ir

Edward POV

Estaba en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas para la casa de mis padres, se supone que Tanya aún está en mi departamento así que tenía que aportar con mis papás.

¿podríamos invitar a mamá a cenar hoy?- preguntó Nessie desde el carrito del súper, se dio vuelta para poder mirarme.

No creo que sea prudente que Tanya…- la vi mirarme feo.

Mi mamá es Bellita- me corrigió y sonreí.

Perdón…- le sonreí- me gustaría poder hija, pero ella debe querer estar con su familia- frunció el seño.

Nosotros también somos su familia- dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz, se había enojado con mi comentario.

Mi amor, no me mal interpretes, solo que Bellita debe estar cansada- se dio vuelta dándome la espalda, me quedé callado un rato y seguí buscando las cosas que necesitaba.

No la extrañas… ya no lucharás por ella- la escuché susurrar con mucha pena, ella no se voltearía así que rodee el carrito yo.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté acariciando sus mejillas.

Porque ya ni la llamas, porque veo que ya no la necesitas como al principio… todo por culpa de esa mujer…- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos.

Si la llamo yo dirá que no, si se lo pides tu te dirá que si- le entregué el teléfono- convéncela por mi- sonrió un poco y comenzó a marcar, esperó un momento.

Nop mami… siiii…- sonrió- yo también y muchísimo más- esperó otro rato- sip… en el súper… también… ¿mamita?- sonreí hermosamente.

Solo dile- susurré y con una sola mirada me mandó a callar.

Sip… es que con la familia queríamos invitarlos a toditos a una cena familiar- la miré sorprendida, eso no fue exactamente lo que habíamos acordado.

No creo que…- pero no me dejó seguir.

¡Shhhhhhhh!- frunció el seño.- sip… Bellita mi papi se lleva muy bien con el abuelito- tragué en seco, aunque era un hombre que no tenía movilidad completa debía aceptarlo, le tenía miedo.

Hija yo…- y me miró otra vez feo, decidí dejarla continuar.

Sip… no sé ¿papi?- era una niña dulcemente manipuladora.

¿si mi amor?- curiosee.

¿Cómo a que hora podrían ir a casa?- suspiré.

Como a las 7 sería una buena hora- se lo comunicó a ella, terminé de sacar las últimas cosas cuando la vi estirando su mano con el teléfono hacia mí.

Mamita quiere hablarte- tomé sonriendo el teléfono.

¿Bella?- pregunté sonriendo como un idiota, lo noté porque justo frente a mi había un espejo en el cual me reflejaba.

¿estás seguro que deseas invitar a mi familia?- lo pensé un momento.

Nessie quiere a toooda su familia en una cena, pues si es posible lo tendrá, solo pídele a Charlie que no sea tan malo conmigo- la sentí reír.

Ok…

¿Cómo están?- pregunté refiriéndome a ella y nuestros niños.

Bien, solo e tenido antojo todo el día…- se escuchó avergonzada.

¿estas antojada?- curiosee.

Sip- sonrió.

Estoy en el súper, dime lo que desees y te lo llevo- quizás que era, solo esperaba poder encontrar lo que deseara.

Quiero comer Kiwi- ya me la imaginaba sonriendo.

¿kiwi? ¿solo Kiwi?

Siento que mis antojos sean tan fomes- se había enojado.

Mi amor, pensé que me pedirías algo más… quizás un millón de cosas, te compraré muchos y te los llevaré- Nessie me miraba extrañada- mamá tiene ganas de comer Kiwis- sonrió.

No me los traigas, por la noche en la cena comeré- miré a mi hija que me indicaba harina, a ella se le había ocurrido lo mismo que a mi, le haríamos una tarta de Kiwis.

Ok linda, te preparemos algo especial con ellos- suspiró.

Se me hace agua la boca- sonrió.

A mi también Bella… pero de ti…- y hubo un rato de silencio incómodo, incluso pensé que había colgado, pero no- lamento si te incomodé- le dije pero riendo.

¿sonríes?- curioseo.

Sip- nos comenzamos a acercar a la sección de verduras y comencé a sacar la fruta que me pidió, Nessie iba tomando muchos y riendo los metía a la bolsa.

Sin vergüenza…- pero estaba riendo así que pude dejar de preocuparme.

Te am…- pero no pude seguir.

Yo también te amo- escuché aquella voz y sin más colgué el teléfono.

Tanya- susurré, habíamos estado unos días tan felices sin ella.

Me nombras como si no fuese maravilloso encontrarte conmigo- agregó melosa, la niña la miró con indiferencia y siguió sacando fruta para Bella, estaba exagerando pero la dejé, era mejor que no estuviese tan presente en este momento.

Porque es un fastidio encontrarte- susurré con rencor, recordaba todo lo que por ella le hice a Bella, una mujer que no merecía sufrir.

No me digas eso… estoy tan arrepentida de todo lo que te dije o te hice…- sus ojos se empañaron y la miré curioso.

¿a que intentas jugar?- la tomé del brazo y me alejé un poco de la niña a la que vi llevando una gran bolsa donde el joven que pesaba y ponía el ticket del precio.

Es verdad Edward e estado tan sola en nuestro hogar, te necesito… los necesito mucho…- y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, que mentirosa.

Deja ese juego, no quiero que mi hija te vea y tenga lástima de ti- y ella siguió llorando, miré a la niña y tomó otra bolsa y continuó echando Kiwis… mi pequeñita inocente.- por favor Tanya, te daré todo el dinero que quieras, hasta mis padres están dispuestos a aumentar la suma, solo dime la cifra y déjanos tranquilos por favor- pero negó enérgicamente.

Te amo Edward y a pesar de todo lo que hice y dijimos tu también me amas, tenemos una niña maravillosa, perdóname por favor- suplicó, me reí.

Dime la cifra y estará depositada en una hora en tu cuenta- cerró los ojos y otro tanto de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Los quiero a ustedes… los quiero en casa junto a mi, me confundí, me aterroricé de ser mamá, perdóname por favor… te juro que jamás volveré a ser como antes- me sorprendía la veracidad de sus palabras.

Yo amo a Bella- dije con firmeza y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

No…. Tu me amas a mi… lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos…- pero negué.

Hazme saber la cantidad que quieras y te la deposito para que nos dejes en paz- me acerqué a la niña y me sonrió, pasamos nuevamente donde el joven que pesaba la fruta, la niña se despidió de la mano.

Amo a mi hija y si tu no quieres estar conmigo voy a luchar para tenerla- se limpió un poco las lágrimas pero otras nuevas salieron. Preferí no responderle nada podía poner nerviosa.

¿a que se refiere la mujer?- curioseo mientras la volvía a subir al carrito para poder irnos más rápido.

Nada mi amor ¿Cuánta fruta le llevas a Bella?- sonrió.

Ella tiene que comer por 3- dijo indicando la cantidad con sus deditos chiquitos.

Ok…- pagué la cuenta lo más rápido posible y nos fuimos a casa de mis padres… si había algo que jamás volvería a hacer era cometer el error de creer en ella y hacer sufrir a la maravillosa mujer que poco a poco voy recuperando… ya no puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo ni deseo dejarla ir.

Te amo papi- susurró mi niñita hermosa mirándome con ternura.

Te amo más cariño y te juro que me esforzaré demasiado para darte la familia que mereces bebé, te lo juro…- nos abrazamos, con una mano empujaba el carrito hasta el estacionamiento y con mi otro brazo cargaba el cuerpo de mi niñita que comenzó a tomar un jugo individual en cajita.- te amo…

Bella POV

Estaba nerviosa, estábamos almorzando y miraba a mi padre que estaba de un humor fenomenal, tal parece que le había hecho bien saber sobre Renee.

¿Qué pasa Bella? Te e notado muy ausente- preguntó mi hermana, la miré y era como ver a Mamá pero rubia, me dio rabia que mis ojos picaran.

¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Jasper tan sobre protectoramente.

Son las hormonas… dios…- limpié mis ojos, creo que a papá no lo pude engañar porque miró a Rossi y luego a mi.

Solo dile, tendrá que comprender- agregó ella y yo quedé sorprendida.

No sé de que hablas- me puse nerviosa.

Emmett me contó lo de la cena de hoy, papá- dijo mirándolo a él que ya había fruncido el ceño, sonreí cuando Sue cariñosamente pasó sus dedos entre sus cejas para suavizar la expresión.- Bella está embarazada de Edward, es normal que ella quiera pasar tiempo con la Familia Cullen…- le sonreí a Rossi para darle las gracias por su apoyo.

Eso es verdad papá, Nessie me llamó por la mañana para invitarnos a toda la familia, le dije que si obviamente- rodé los ojos- y todos iremos porque es mi obligación pasar tiempo con ella- papá se sorprendió de que estaba casi dándoles una orden.

¿tengo que ir?- asentí sonriendo.

Por favor papá, Nessie nos quiere a todos juntos- le pedí mientras comía una taza llena de Kiwis, Jazzy había llegado con ellos.

Por supuesto… "Nessie"- hizo comillas.

A las 7 debemos estar allá así que nos iremos como una hora antes- asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

¿nos podemos preparar juntas?- preguntó mi hermana, asentí. Cuando terminamos Sue me dijo que prepararía algo rico para el postre y le dije que no se preocupara que Edward y Nessie harían algo rico. Lavé la loza, quería hacerlo así que gruñí cuando intentaron mandarme al sillón.

¿Qué se harán chicas?- notaba que Sue quería compartir mucho más con nosotros- ¿las puedo ayudar?- ambas asentimos sonriendo.

Podrías llamar a los chicos, Leah podría arreglarse con nosotras- le dije para que pudiésemos compartir más todas las mujeres.

Ustedes saben que a Leah no le gustan los vestidos ella no se compra muchas cosas como esas, no quiero avergonzarla frente a los demás- rodé los ojos.

Pero Sue, tengo un armario lleno de ropa que a mi no me queda por estos niñitos- acaricié mi vientre cariñosamente.

No quiero molestar- tomé mi teléfono y se lo di para que la llamara

Dile que venga que pasaremos un buen rato.- Asintió, salió del dormitorio, quizás no quería hablar con nosotras presentes quizás por si Leah se ponía un poco difícil.

Tengo un vestido para ti… te quedará perfecto- me sorprendí.- lo compramos con Alice, se enteró de la cena y me invitó al mall.

(Imaginar el vestido con pancita.)

Me encantó, era como tierno y muy lindo, de seguro a Nessie le gustaría a ella le fascinan las mariposas.

Te gustó- afirmó ella sonriendo.

No solo me gustó, me fascinó- lo agarré y puse sobre mi cuerpo para mirarme al espejo- me gusta el color- sonreí, pensé en los zapatos y ella me dio otra caja.

No son aguja, podrías caerte- sonreí otro par… dios esto era mi debilidad.

Están perfectos.- los miré como niña chiquita viendo un dulce.

Mira lo que compré yo… con ayuda de nuestra cuñadita- rodé los ojos, ese día de nuestra discusión al otro conversé con ella y después de pedirle un millón de veces disculpas le conté lo pasado con Edward y le dije que no éramos nada definitivo.- ¿Qué?- preguntó riendo.

Solo muéstrame lo que tienes- me senté en la cama.

Te envidio- le grité mientras me cubría el rostro con un cojín.

¿Qué?- escuché en su voz que estaba sorprendida por mi reacción, comencé a reírme.

Que tengas una figura despampanante para lucir ese maravilloso vestido y esos zapatos… dios…- se puso a reír de lo lindo- ahora te ríes de mí.

¿Qué sucede chicas?- preguntó Sue entrando con mi teléfono en la mano.

Bella envidia mi cuerpo- Rossi se reía.

Bella por dios, solo tienes panza, estoy segura que cuando ellos salgan- acarició mi vientre- tu cuerpo será igual y mejor que antes- me sonrojé.

Que dicen… seguiré siendo flacucha- Rossi me miró curiosa.

Por dios, tienes unos pechos espectaculares- la miré anonadada- ahora que están grandes están más redonditos, dios Edward debe alucinar cuando los ve- mi boca estaba más abierta que nunca.

Su trasero también esta más grande…- ahora fue Sue y me tocó mirarla a ella.

Estás más atractiva Bellita por eso Edward cuando te ve parece que esta teniendo un orgasmo- creo que me dolería la quijada, tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.

Ya no avergüences más a tu hermana- sonrió Sue- Leah dijo que vendría, Jazzy le prestará algo a Seth para que no tenga que perder tiempo buscando en casa- asentí aún mirando a mi hermana.

Pareciera que no te a tocado- le dije mientras me paré y agarré una toalla para ir a la ducha, sonreí.

Y a ti que te a tocado mucho- volví a sonrojarme y sin decir más entré a la ducha, cuando di el agua recordé que no había hablado con Edward desde que me cortó en el supermercado, solo esperaba que no me volviese a pasar lo mismo esa noche de la presentación junto a mi familia, no podía negarlo estaba muy nerviosa. Me tomé mucho tiempo acariciando mi vientre que ya estaba abultadito, no esperaba la hora en que ellos ya estuviesen con nosotros, tenerlo en mis brazos, poder besarlos, acariciarlos, mimarlos o tan solo poder verlos, sus ojitos al mirarme o cuando tomen de mi pecho o cuando crezcan y me digan mamá, algunas lágrimas de felicidad se mezclaron con el agua que corría por mi cabeza.

¿estás bien Bella? Llevas mucho en la ducha- gritó Rossi, cerré el agua y comencé a secar mi cuerpo.

Ya…- ella ya estaba lista, se veía realmente despampanante, muy, muy linda.

Hola Bella- me saludó Leah que estaba sonriente.

Hola Hermanita- juguetee, me fui hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior y me puse a buscar hasta que Rossi me mostró el conjunto que usaría, se notaba nueva.- estás loca- susurré y todas comenzaron a reír.

Es para que no se te note la ropa interior mujer, ya ven- me tironeó.

Rossi esa ropa interior debe ser ilegal para una embarazada- ella rió.

Es la ropa perfecta mujer- negué.

Necesito sostener mi barriga- ella se alzó de hombros.

Por favor Bella, con Alice nos esforzamos mucho para encontrarte una ropa interior linda…- había puesto los mismos ojitos que la condenada de Alice.

No quiero que te juntes mucho con ese demonio chico, es una mala influencia- me tuve que poner igual la ropa interior, el calzón casi ni se veía era pequeñísimo pero el sostén quedaba muy lindo al contraste de mi piel, era un conjunto blanco.

Me queda lindo- sonreí mirando mi vientre en el espejo. Me terminé de vestir y continuamos con Leah.

Chicas sean mesuradas no necesito algo tan vistoso- sonreí y comencé a buscar en mi armario algo que no hubiese usado para que no sintiese incómoda.

Se sonrojó cuando vio el atuendo.

Te verás hermosa- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

Es solo que… yo no ocupo muchos vestidos porque me da vergüenza… además esos zapatos… ¡dios me quieren matar!- exageró.

Por dios, es solo práctica, vamos solo pruébatelo- asintió. Pasó más o menos una hora cuando salió del baño, dios esa chica no era Leah, sus piernas se veían largas y estilizadas, su figura era de envidia, además el vestido acentuaba justo en los lugares apropiados.

Te ves hermosa- gritó emocionada mi hermana ella se sonrojó más.

Creo que no es apropiado el atuendo… yo… quizás mejor no voy- rodando los ojos negué.

Irás porque es una cena familiar, ahora creo que con los atuendos todos exageraron, por mi abría ido con Jeans, pero bueno…- me reí de la expresión de Leah, trataba de pedirme que la ayudara.

Ven te peinaré y maquillaré- le dijo mi hermana, sentí mi teléfono sonar.

¿bueno?- era número desconocido.

Bella…- un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- hija por favor escúchame- suplicó la mujer, suspiré.- por favor, mi… amor- hipó.

Di lo que tengas que decir, estoy ocupada- le respondí bruscamente.

Te amo hija, yo no era feliz con tu papá… éramos jóvenes cuando nos embarazamos de ti, tuvimos que casarnos pero ambos no estábamos felices…- jamás papá me había dicho algo de eso- luego intentamos ser felices… hija te juro que lo intente, lo intenté por 12 años pero no pude- estaba casi sin respiración.

¿Dónde estás?- pregunté, me había preocupado un poco.

Conduzco- confesó llorando aún.

¡¿CONDUCIENDO?- las chicas me miraron Rossi se me comenzó a acercar.

¿Quién es?- preguntó curiosa.

¿Rossi?- preguntó Renee otra vez llorando.

Es Jacob…- me alejé lo más rápido para que no fuese a escucharla, me metí al baño.

Déjame hablar con ella- suplicó.

No te la daré, no porque me digas una que otra cosa te perdonaré- otra vez se puso a sollozar- por favor estaciónate- le pedí.

Júntate conmigo hija… ven al parque al que siempre veníamos cuando eran chiquitos, estoy manejando para allá… hija por favor, te necesito…- algo dentro de mi dolió pero mi orgullo era más fuerte.

No… tengo algo importante que hacer, lo siento- hubo un intenso silencio.

Comprendo, pero te amo hija, los amo a todos con toda mi alma…- y eso era lo que más rabia me daba.

Pero tu calentura era más fuerte y nos dejaste- sentí mi rostro húmedo.

Yo…- no la dejé seguir.

Eres la peor madre del mundo, eres una mala mujer Renee, postraste a un hombre que te amaba… deja de llamarme por favor me hace mal…- llevé una mano a mi vientre- yo no tengo mamá, la mía murió hace 15 años… tu no eres mi madre- y sin pensarlo más le corté, me puse una toalla en la cara y me puse a llorar, me dolía decirle esas cosas porque a pesar de todo era mi mamá y la amaba… la necesitaba, pero no podía, sufrí tanto sin ella, me senté en el retrete y seguí sollozando hasta que me pude controlar, se me oprimía el pecho y un escalofrío me volvió a recorrer el cuerpo, me miré al espejo y estaba pálida. Traté de recomponer mi rostro para que Rossi no se percatara. Cuando salí del baño bajé automáticamente pidiéndole a Rosse que me bajara el abrigo.

¿Qué pasó hija?- miré a Charlie y se veía muy guapo con traje, estaba de la mano de Sue que tenía un vestido más o menos largo color Rojo, se veía espectacular.

Estás linda Sue- sonrió.

Gracias mi vida, pero la linda esta noche eres tu- negué.

Lo dices porque aún no ves a tu hija, está más hermosa aún- me miró expectante- ya la verás, ya la verás.- me disculpé y me fui a la cocina, tomé una manzana y comencé a mordisquearla.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jazz y automáticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Edward te hizo algo? ¿te esta haciendo sufrir otra vez?- se me acercó para abrazarme fuerte, negué para tranquilizarlo, no me había maquillado solo me había puesto gloss así que podía llorar un poco.

Son solo las hormonas- volví a mentir con el mismo cuento.

Estás recordando la noche en que apareció esa mujer- volví a negar.

Son solo las hormonas- susurré sin mirarlo.

Dime la verdad o te juro que cuando lleguemos a la casa Cullen lo golpearé por hacerte llorar- lo miré sorprendida y estaba muy serio así que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Apareció…- pensaba en lo que significaría para ellos saber de Renee.

¿Apareció? ¿Quién apareció?- su entrecejo se frunció.

Renee…- susurré y no sabía si me había escuchado, pero su cuerpo se quedó congelado así que deduje que si.- ¿Jasper?- y su vista se centró en mi otra vez.

¿volvió mamá?- preguntó con una ternura tan sorprendente que se me encogió el alma- dios…- sus ojos se humedecieron- ella… ¿Cómo está? O sea… ¿Dónde esta? ¿vendrá?- negué y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.-Ella no nos quiere ver ¿verdad?- negué otra vez.

Ella quiere… soy yo la que no quiere que se acerque- sus ojos se abrieron gigantescamente.

Pero yo quiero verla- parecía un niño chiquito.

Jazzy no es bueno que…- pero no me dejó seguir.

¿Cómo la encuentro?- curioseo.

Jazz…

¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! Si tu no quieres te comprendo pero yo quiero verla, quiero conversar con ella, preguntarle cosas, abrazarla… se equivocó si, pero es humana…- negué.

Nos abandonó, abandonó a sus hijos chiquitos sin importarle nada…- me miró con ironía.

Pero nos tuvo… Edward te ofreció dinero para que mataras a tus hijos y mírate- me tensé- te encamas con él… ¿él es digno de ser perdonado pero mamá no?- no respondí nada.- ¿tienes como ubicarla?- negué- ¿papá sabe que ella volvió?- asentí, salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina. Me puse en pie y lo seguí pero lentamente.

¡Dime donde la encuentro!- le exigió pero papá negó.

No te lo diré ahora, vamos a ir a la casa de tus suegros, no echaremos a perder la velada, has pasado 15 años sin ella, podrás esperar un día más- Jasper estaba enojado.

Quiero ver a mi madre- ya veía que se tiraba al suelo y se ponía a llorar.

La verás hijo, solo que hoy no, hoy iremos donde Alice que me pasó llamando, se a esmerado en la cena- su expresión cambió cuando papá la nombró.

Mañana por la mañana quiero ir a verla, me tienen que decir donde encontrarla- asentí.

¡Estamos listas!- gritó Rossi. Todos encontraron muy linda a Leah y es que era cierto, con un poquito de cosas se resaltó la gran hermosura de la muchacha.

Yo me voy con papá y a Sue, ustedes se van todos juntos- asintieron- con mesura- pero solo miré a Jazz, no quería que le contara a Rossi se podía poner nerviosa.

Maneja con cuidado hijo- le pidió papá, él aún iba un poco ido. Llegamos a la hora y nos salió a recibir Alice que se abalanzó automáticamente a los brazos de su novio.

¿sucede algo?- me encantaba esa conexión tan especial que ellos tenían.

Luego te cuento- la besó con intensidad. Pasamos y comenzamos a saludar a toda la familia, Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron y acariciaron la pancita.

Mis bebés como crecen- Esme estaba con los ojitos húmedos.

Están muy grandes- vi salir de la cocina a Nessie y Edward, sus ojitos se agrandaron y corrió veloz a mi encuentro.

¡Mamita!- la abracé fuerte a mi cuerpo, no se que me pasaba pero me sentía extraña.

Mi vida ¿Cómo estás?- puso sus manitos en mi vientre y sentí otro escalofrío que me recorrió entera.

Bien, te extrañé muchísimo…- puso carita de corderito y pensé en mi madre, en todo lo que la había extrañado y necesitado… ahora estaba aquí y yo ya no quería verla, traté de recomponer mi expresión.

Gracias por lo que nos toca- agregó mi padre desde la silla.

¡Abuelito!- y corrió hasta el para encaramarse en sus piernas. Todos los demás terminaron de saludarse.

¿Cómo estas Bella?- preguntó Edward visiblemente nervioso, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, sonreí.

¿Por qué tan tímido?- entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo me acerqué y lo abracé.

¿Qué tienes? Estás tensa- acarició mi espalda.

Me siento extraña- me aferré más a él y sentí sonar mi teléfono, otro escalofrío me recorrió aun sin saber quien llamaba.

Pasaremos a comer, ya es tarde y Bellita debe de tener hambre- dijo Carlisle asentí, era verdad tenía mucha hambre.

¿Quién es?- miré la pantalla.

Jacob- se puso rígido- ¿puedo contestarle?- quería que no se sintiese incomodo.

No necesitas preguntarme- sonreí.

Jake…- saludé.

Bella Renee…- cerré los ojos y lo frené.

Noooo…. Lo siento, no quiero saber de ella- Jasper me miró en automático se me comenzó a acercar así que le corté a Jake.

¿Quién era?- preguntó.

Conversaremos mañana Jazzy- me iba a alejar pero tomó mi brazo.

Me apretas- Edward automáticamente tomó la mano de Jazz y la alejó bruscamente.

¡Hey chicos… hey por favor!- Charlie se acercó y miró feo a Edward.

No digas nada porque Jazz me apretó y de seguro me dejarás un moretón- mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Jazz tratando de quitarme el teléfono.

Déjate Jasper- le pidió Charlie.

Mi amor- Alice tocó su pecho, estaba bastante alterado.

Quiero saber donde está mi mamá- y todos lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa- dime Isabella ¿Cómo la ubico?- los ojos de Rossi se pusieron llorosos otra vez.

¿Podemos hablar de eso luego?- pedí.

¿Por qué no invitaste a la abuelita Renee? Así hubiese venido el tío Jake- agregó Nessie, cerré los ojos frustrada.

¿Jake?- preguntó Rossi.

¿Mami?-la miré- si la abuelita es la mami de Jake, él es como tu hermano, o sea que no pueden ser novios- pensaba, miré a Jazz y a Rossi, estaban anonadados.

Contesta el teléfono- pidió Edward y así lo hice.

Mamá esta en el hospital… y esta grave- se le quebró la voz, aquel escalofrío volvió a recorrerme entera, por un buen rato no escuché nada de lo que decían hasta que el grito de Edward me trajo a la realidad otra vez.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, miré el teléfono y la comunicación estaba cortada.

Mamá…- me costó decirlo, hace años no me refería así a Renee- esta en el hospital- y sin más me puse en pie, siempre había algo que terminaba arruinando las veladas en la casa de los Cullen. Edward corrió tras de mi para alcanzarme traía en brazos a Nessie.

Mamá chaquetas…- le pidió- nos encontramos allá- me dirigí al auto de Edward y me senté delante.

¿mami te puedes sentar conmigo? Tengo miedo- la miré y tenía los ojitos cubiertos de lágrimas, Edward me miró preocupado cuando me bajé pero se tranquilizó cuando me vio subiendo a tras con la niña, Esme alcanzó a darnos el abrigo de Nessie y Edward.

Cúbrete con el mío, estás temblando- negué.

No tengo frío, tengo miedo- abracé el cuerpo de mi hijita… dios… ver llorar a Nessie me partía el alma, Renee debió sentirse tan mal con mi rechazo.

Te amo mami- asentí.

También yo hija, también yo- Edward arrancó el auto velozmente.

Ponte mi abrigo por favor no puedes resfriarte- negué.

Por favor mami, ellos no pueden resfriarse- suspiré, los dejaría más tranquilos así que lo hice.

¿y si se muere?- la pregunta salió sola de mis labios, Nessie me miró con miedo, me maldecía, la había asustado.

Eso no pasará, quizás no fue tan grave- asentí.

No quiero que la abue se muera sin haberla conocido- la abracé fuerte.

Yo tampoco quiero perderla hijita… tampoco quiero dejarla ir- nos quedamos abrazaditas ante la atenta mirada de Edward…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Te necesito a mi lado

Bella POV

Llegamos lo más rápido posible al hospital, estaba agitada, me faltaba la respiración.

Solo tranquilízate…- susurró Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y luego en brazos a Nessie, asentí. Vi llegar a Carlisle tras nosotros.

Entra a verla por favor…- le supliqué mientras caminaba deprisa junto a su mujer hasta cuidados intensivos.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me gritó Rosalie.

No es momento hija- susurró papá.

Quiero que me expliques, teníamos derecho a saber desde el principio… es mamá… es nuestra mamá, papá me contó todo lo que sucedió ¿Cómo pudiste decirle tantas barbaridades?- bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

No sé…- se me quebró la voz.

Lo que esta pasando es tu culpa- y mis manos se aferraron a mi vientre, me tensé- si ella muere será tú responsabilidad- y automáticamente me puse a llorar.

No te permito que la mortifiques de esa forma, Bella no es la responsable de nada…- me abrazó Edward y Nessie se pasó de los brazos de su padre a los míos- ella a sufrido mucho con todo esto.- me defendió.

Es tu culpa y lo sabes ¿con ella hablabas denante?- asentí y se puso a llorar.

Mamita- Nessie levantó mi rostro y me miró con intensidad- la tía Rossi esta un poquito enojada, no es verdad lo que dices porque tu amas a tu mamita ¿verdad?- asentí.

La amo…- susurré.

No llores ¿recuerda lo que dijo mi abuelito Carlisle?- la miré curiosa.

¿Cuál de las tantas cosas que nos a dicho?- me limpié un poco las mejillas.

Dijo que tenías que respirar bien… ellos podrían nacer antes si no te cuidas mamita- Edward se agachó a mirarnos.

Podríamos aprovechar que estamos aquí para que mamá te revisara, estás muy pálida- asentí, a mi para nada me gustaban los hospitales pero podría ser un chequeo para saber como estaban ellos… era por mis niños por los que tenía que luchar… Edward le pidió a Emmett que se quedara con la niña y despacio nos fuimos a pedir por Esme.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Esme mientras nos miraba con interrogante.

Bella no se…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

¿la viste? ¿Cómo está?- pero negó.

Aún no e podido entrar, me dijeron que me buscaban de urgencia- asentí- ¿Qué sucedió?

Estoy un poco tensa, Edward insiste en que lo mejor pude ser que…- ella asintió.

Te tranquilices, pero si para eso te tengo que revisar vamos por favor- nos indicó con la mano que camináramos hasta su consultorio.- quítate la ropita y ponte la bata que está ahí mismo- le hice caso, me fui tras el biombo y intenté quitarme el vestido pero no podía bajarme el cierre.

¿Edward?- pregunté sonrojada.

¿si?- apareció mirándome completamente- ¿te sientes mal?- negué mientras sonreía un poco.

No, solo no pudo bajar el cierre de mi vestido- se sonrojó.

Oh… pues… te… ¿ayudo?- asentí, me di la vuelta y comencé a sentir su contacto al bajarme el cierre. Cuando terminó lo dejé caer sin querer, sin esperar nada Edward se agachó y yo me voltee de frente a él, mientras subía, que parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta, me miraba con grandes ojos, la lujuria era lo único que se veía en sus ojos…

Te ves… e-estas… wow…- me reí pero de vergüenza.

¿lista?- escuché preguntar a Esme, acaricié el rostro de Edward.

¿me das la bata?- asintió embobado, aún me miraba sin parpadear.- te quiero- y lo besé tiernamente, salimos detrás del biombo.

Recuéstate en la camilla mi amor- pidió Esme ella ya estaba lista.- ¿has comido bien Bella?- asentí.- ¿Cómo estás de animo?- preguntó mientras me ponía gel en la barriga, Edward acercó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano.- se que es tonto que te lo pregunte, pero debo.- sonrió.

No muy bien, el regreso de mamá me a tenido nerviosa y tensa- asintió y puso el aparato sobre mi vientre. Una vez más mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía bien pero lo único que podía ver era dos sombritas muy juntitas que se movían mucho.

Dios…- susurró Edward encantado con lo que veía.

Están grandes… muy grandes- sonreí.

Les doy de comer mucho- comenzamos a escuchar dos repiqueteos insistentes y una nueva hola de culpabilidad me envolvió… mamá… ella debía de quererme, de querernos, quizás era verdad que ya no podían seguir juntos con papá ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido ella sin nosotros?

Están sanitos- agregó Esme otra vez.

Me dejas más tranquila- respiré más calmada.

¿ahora puedes chequearla a ella?- preguntó Edward y Esme asintió. Me tuve que poner la ropa otra vez. Esme me tomó la presión y me dijo que estaba un poco alta pero era lo normal con lo que estábamos pasando, me tomaron la glicemia y bueno unas que otras cosas más.

Solo tienes que estar tranquila Bella, por ellos- asentí, me puse el abrigo y luego Edward insistió que me pusiera el del también, lo hice porque de verdad tenía frío.

Ya puedes ir a verla…- asintió- apenas sepas algo ¿me podrías decir?- me sonrió.

Haré muy bien mi trabajo mi amor… has bien el tuyo, respira y relájate- asentí.

Ven vamos- Edward me tomó de la mano.

¿Cómo están los 3?- preguntó papá visiblemente nervioso.

Todos bien, solo un poco tensos- todos se tranquilizaron un poco.

Iré por algo a la cafetería- me miró Alice, la miré y a su lado estaba Jazz que me miraba enojado.

Perdón…- y nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ya mi amor- Edward me abrazó.

Solo espero poder hablar con ella antes de que se muera- lágrimas salieron ahora.

¡POR LA MIERDA JASPER! ¡DEJA DE ALTERAR A TU HERMANA!- y Jasper se quedó en silencio- ¿no ves en el estado que está? ¿quieres que se adelante el embarazo por como la están tratando?- negó.

Solo…- papá no lo dejó hablar.

Ella es la única entre todos que tenía el derecho absoluto de criticar a Renee porque fue ella la que cedió todo por criarlos a ustedes y por cuidarme a mi… fue ella la única que se sacrificó aquí mientras tú y tu hermana se daban por ahí y por allá la gran vida, ella era la única que sufría de verdad por no poder ser una niña normal… deja de criticarla porque no tienes ni un derecho- miré a papá y me sorprendió su discurso.

Tenemos derecho a criticarla papá porque eligió por nosotros… ¿Por qué no nos preguntaste si queríamos ver a mamá?- le iba a contestar pero no me dejó- Pues por que eres una egoísta- negué.

¡¿egoísta?- le preguntó papá aún más enojado.- eres mal agradecida Rosalie, después de todo lo que a hecho ella por ustedes, des…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

Ya no digan más… ya no quiero escuchar más- me abracé a Edward- quiero ver a mamá- susurré solo para él.

Cuando se pueda mi amor… luego- me tomó y me puso sobre sus piernas y me puse a llorar como una bebé, es que me sentía mal, culpable… sentía de todo a la vez… sabía que era mi culpa si hubiese ido a conversar con ella esto no estaría pasando, ella habría estacionado.- tranquila mi vida…- sentí otra mano acariciar mi espalda, era papá, él también estaba llorando.

¿us…us…t..ede…ssss se ama…ban?- pregunté hipando.

Nos amamos hasta que nos fue posible… y lo intentamos hasta que todo comenzó a ser enfermizo…- lloré aún más, ella decía la verdad.- lo que jamás comprendí fue el porqué se fue sin decírmelo o porque no quiso volver a verlos…- sonrió con pena.

Es mi culpa…- todos los presentes negaron.- si le pasa algo más grave será mi culpa- vi a Nessie removerse en los brazos de Emmett.

Tío quiero ir- pero negó.

Ellos hablan cosas de grandes.- le dijo.

Pero quiero estar con mamá… ella me necesita- y una pequeñita niña dio en el clavo… Renee, mi mamá debía necesitarme.

Quiero ver a mamá…- pero Edward negó.

Si papá no a salido es porque no puedes aún- aferré mis manos a su rostro.

Ella debe necesitarme- no supo que decir.

Bella…- susurró Emmett y lo miré, me hizo señas de que la niña quería acercárseme, asentí. La bajó y la dejó correr hacia mí.

Malo y mala- apunto a Jazz y a Rossie, ellos se pusieron tristes.

No mi amor- tomé su rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

Ellos te hacen llorar, ellos quieren que los bebés se pongan mal- negué.

Amor mío… ¿Cómo van a querer eso ellos? Aman a Carlie y a Ed, ellos no querrían que les pasara nada- me abrazó fuerte.

¿Carlie y Ed?- preguntó papá.

Sip- sonreí un poquito.

¿Ed?- preguntó con ironía otra vez, Edward tosió para esconder la sonrisa que quería posarse en su rostro. Asentí.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- sonreí.

Que lindos nombres ¿sabías que el segundo de Nessie es Carlie?- preguntó Alice con un solo suspiro.

Sip, me lo dijo- agregué tratando de olvidar un poco… papá y Edward se miraron cómplices, se relajaron cuando deje de llorar.

Que lindo…- Jasper y Rosalie se alejaron un poco, Alice lo ignoró, quizás se había enojado con él, ofreció otra vez ir por comida y aunque un millón de veces le repetí que no tenía hambre, no me escuchó… bueno es que Alice es… Alice…

¿estás más tranquila?- preguntó Edward como a los 15 minutos después… todos nos habíamos quedado completamente callados y sobre mi cuerpo se encontraba el de mi bebé completamente ido… se había dormido profundamente.

Su calorcito me tranquiliza- besé la cien de mi bebé.

A mi igual- Edward nos allegó mucho más a su cuerpo, había pasado tan poco, pero para mi era como una eternidad.

¿Cómo estará?- me autopregunté.

Yo creo que bien, ella es fuerte- Asentí.

Es verdad eso que dicen que cuando comienzas a perder a las personas que más amas es cuando las comienzas a valorar- asintió besando mi frente.

Se de eso- susurró y lo miré con intensidad…

¿Qué sentiste con mi rechazo?- y su vista quedo solo en un punto fijo, quizás pensando en esos días.

Dolía… dolía el pecho, algo tan simple como respirar para mi era toda una odisea…- cerré los ojos.- dolía… te extrañé mucho y cuando te veía lo único que deseaba era estrecharte en mis brazos.- escondí mi cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward.

Perdón… es que yo nunca aprendo, siempre daño a la gente que más quiero…- lo sentí negar.

Todo fue mi culpa… yo quería que te desasieras de nuestros bebitos- me tensé… jamás a Edward le había sido fácil hablar del error que cometió y por el cual yo aún no podía vivir libremente… aun seguía con el fantasma de su rechazo.

¿Bella?- levanté el rostro y vi a Jake, me paré y le entregué a Edward el cuerpo adormilado de la niña, Edward se había tensado lo noté en su rostro. Caminé hasta Jake y lo abracé, él era como el hijo de mamá, así que yo tendría que empezar a quererlo como un hermano.

¿Cómo estará?- me abrazó.

Va a estar bien, mamá es fuerte- asentí- ya lo perdonaste ¿verdad?- me alejé para poder verlo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Lo siento Jake…- susurré.

Yo lo siento más, porque te quiero de verdad… yo jamás te abría hecho el daño que te hizo él- suspiré.

Tampoco lo e perdonado del todo, aún no puedo olvidar lo que hizo- asintió.

Yo podría hacerte feliz sin fantasmas… podría hacerlos feliz a ellos- acarició mi vientre con ternura y juro que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Ya no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad- se entristeció más.

Yo no tengo la culpa Bella… yo también era un niño, no tengo la culpa de lo que Renee hiciera- acaricié su rostro.

Lo sé… ahora lo sé, pero aún así no puedo…- asintió débilmente.

Podría dedicarles todo mi tiempo solo a ustedes, jamás habría otra mujer en mi vida Bella… Jamás estaría una Tanya dispuesta a arruinarlo todo otra vez- me tensé.

Jake por favor, no quiero terminar enojándome- sonrió.

Tengo derecho a jugar mis cartas- negué.

No si me dañas… ve con tu padre…- y me di vuelta para irme, pero no me dejó porque delicadamente tomó mi mano.

Te amo…- y mi corazón se arrugó- te amo Isabella y quiero que sepas que en mi tienes algo seguro… solo piénsalo- decidí asentir para que de esa forma me dejara ir.- ¿lo pensarás?- asentí otra vez.

Pero no te prometo nada… porque no sé corresponderte- me alejé de él y volví donde Edward, miré de pasada a Leah que miraba con intensidad a Jake… dios si que sería perfecto que ellos… dejé de pensar. Edward estaba tenso, le pedí el cuerpo de la niña y la acurruqué a mi y luego yo a él.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué acarició a nuestros hijos?- suspiré.

Solo conversamos…- y decidí que lo mejor era dejar de hablar y solo abrazarlos.

¿Qué te dijo?- insistió, negué mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios para que dejara de hablar.- te amo- susurró mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

¿no han dicho nada?- preguntó Alice una vez que volvió de la cafetería, negamos.

Tranquila Bella, ella estará bien- Emmett trataba de animarme, asentí.

Toma Bella, debes comer- dijo extendiendo un sándwich y una jugo de naranja, pero negué.

No deseo nada Alice, lo siento- y acurruqué mi rostro entre el cuello de Nessie y el pecho de Edward.

Pero tienes que comer, no por ti amor, por los bebés- dijo Edward ahora que recibió las cosas que Alice traía y comenzó a desenvolver el sándwich y lo puso frente a mi boca para que comiera, sonriendo negué.

Ellos no desean nada, comí mucho en casa- no era del todo cierto, pero lo real era que no quería comer nada porque se me revolvería todo y podía devolverlo.

Por favor, hazlo por mi- negué sonriendo- por Nessie…- suspiré pero negué otra vez- por Renee…- y mis ojos se aguaron- ella no querría verte mal, ella querría alimentarte aunque fuese por las orejas- sonreí y sin más abrí mi boca y comí, lo que me alegró porque el sándwich estaba delicioso, comí hasta que lo acabé y luego tomé el jugo.- parece que mentías…- me acurruqué otra vez entre ellos.

Gracias…- frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué bella? Solo te e hecho daño- negué.

Porque te retractaste… porque reconociste tu error y pediste perdón… porque nos elegiste- negó.

Lo que hice no tiene perdón- pero con mamá había aprendido.

Pero te perdono…- tenía que aprender de mis errores, me puse a llorar- te quiero perdonar… nos elegiste ¿quieres formar una familia conmigo?- asintió como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio.

Es lo que más quiero… nosotros 5 y bueno en un futuro quizás seamos más- sonreí.

Sería lindo…- me abrazó fuerte y besó tiernamente mis labios.

No quiero abusar de ti porque ahora estas vulnerable, pero conversaremos otra vez… que más daría yo Bella porque me perdonaras- sonreí.

Ya lo hice mí…- pero me interrumpieron.

¿Así de fácil?- preguntaron a mi espalda- ¿después de todo así de fácil?- no podía creer que ella estuviese aquí.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Alice, me di vuelta para poder encararla.

¿Le perdonas el rechazo? ¿le perdonas el que te ofreciera dinero para deshacerse de tus hijos? ¿le perdonaste que se revolcara conmigo?- dejó de mirarme y sus ojos se centraron en Nessie.

Lo perdoné…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás no me escuchaba, estaba centrada en la niña, me voltee un poco y la mujer tomo una de sus manos sutilmente para acariciarla, Edward se puso nervioso pero negué, ella aunque fuese una Perra era la mamá de Nessie.

¿Cómo a estado?- Edward se acercó y la tomó en brazos.

Mejor sin ti- ella bajó la vista.

Yo se que me equivoqué, pero no tienes derecho a separarla de mi, ella es mía yo la parí…- Edward la interrumpió.

Y luego la dejaste… dejaste a la mocosa ¿no?- lo miré sin entender.

Se que me equivoqué y que quizás ya jamás pueda recurarte a ti, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo con ella- Edward sonrió.

No hay un quizás entre nosotros… jamás habrá un nosotros, jamás- la mujer asintió.

Pero ella también es mía y lo sabes…- Edward intentó alejarse de la mujer pero ella lo tomó del brazo- lo sabes ¿verdad? Yo soy su mamá- pero el negó.

Para ella su única madre es Bella- la mujer me miró como si me tuviese un poco de envidia, lo que era completamente ilógico, ella había tenido todo lo que quería, cuando quiso me quito a Edward y cuando quiso lo dejó…- lo siento Tanya, todos estamos mejor sin ti, deberías irte, ya te lo dije cuando sepas la cantidad házmela saber, ahora vete por favor estamos pasando un mal momento- ella sintió.

Por Renee- me había sentado y cuando la escuché me voltee y me quedé sorprendida.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- me paré y me puse frente a ella.

Yo estaba con ella y no pude retenerla, lo siento- pero no la vi mintiendo, ella realmente sentía no haber podido ayudarla.

¿Qué sucedió?- mis ojos se cristalizaron.

Ella estaba sentada en una placita y la vi llorando, me acerqué para poder hablarle, consolarla- bajé la vista, yo fui quien tendría que haber estado ahí.

¿te dijo algo de mi?- asintió.

Me dijo que te amaba con su alma… que amaba a sus 4 hijos con su alma y que estaba pagando su error, tenía merecido que no la perdonaras… me suplico que no cometiera el mismo error que ella, que luego me arrepentiría y de por vida…- caí sentada otra vez y la mujer se sentó a mi lado.

Mamá…- me puse a llorar otra vez, Edward se arrodilló frente a mi y ya no estaba con la niña, miré y la tenía papá.

Me dijo que no volvió por vergüenza… que no quería ver la pena en los ojos de tu papá, que no quería que la juzgaras por no estar con ustedes, dijo que no pudo evitarlo pero se enamoró de otro hombre y sabía que le costaría y sería juzgada…- papá tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- antes de irse me dijo que por sobre todo y que a pesar de todo te amaba con locura y que se sentía orgullosa de que tu si podrías ser una muy buena madre- y fue cuando rompí en llanto, vi salir a Carlisle y no traía buena cara fue cuando todo culminó por superarme, yo ya no solo lloraba, si no que me doblaba del dolor.

Entro en coma…- era mi culpa, ella estaba así por mí, vi a Nessie despertar asustada y se puso a llorar cuando me vio a mi tan destruida, Tanya trató de acercársele pero ella negó molesta porque nadie la dejaba ir con su mamá.

Mamá…- gemí de dolor, estaba desolada, no quería perderla sin haberla tenido de verdad, la necesitaba.

Bella…- susurró Jazz y le negué mi vista, no quería me dañaría otra vez diciéndome lo que yo ya tenía más que claro…- Bella por favor- pero le di un manotazo no quería escucharlo.

La quiero a ella… quiero verla, quiero decirle que la perdono… quiero poder besarla y que me diga que siempre me amó y decirle que yo la amo…- lloraba histérica, me estaba faltando la respiración.

Respira por favor- suplicó Edward.

Ya no puedo… ya… Edward- me tiré a sus brazos y bramaba de dolor.

Llevémosla adentro hijo- aferré mis manos a mi barriga que se contraía, me costaba respirar y ellos estaban moviéndose mucho, me dolía…

Duele- todos se desesperaron cuando me oyeron gritar.

Hija- papá se desesperó más y Nessie no paraba de llorar.

Mami- gritó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward me tomó en brazos y me adentró a una sala blanca donde Carlisle comenzó a trabajar en mí. Cuando inyectó algo en mi brazo me dejé llevar solo pensado en lo feliz que sería mi vida si mamá estuviese junto a mi, sana.

Se que es más corto de lo normal, pero es lo que nació y salió… ustedes saben que soy así la inspiración llega y escribo hasta que dura… jejejej

Espero me sigan apoyando y ya se los dije aunque no suba muy seguido no voy a dejar las historias, solo ténganme paciencia pliiiiiissss…. Jejejejej

Bueno chicas un beso y díganme que les parece la rapidez con que bella perdono a Edward y esta nueva Tanya…. ¿realmente querrá recuperar a Nessie? Bueno… hay veces que la gente cambia…

Besos se les quiere de chile EsmedeCullen


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: No quiero dejarte ir II

Bella POV

Me dolía la cabeza, incómoda intenté incorporarme, pero unas manos no me lo permitieron, abrí los ojos y los rayos del sol me molestaron así que sin poder saber aún quien era cerré los ojos.

Solo relájate por favor- era Jacob, volví a abrir los ojos y me centré.

¿Por qué estás acá?- miré el lugar y era la sala de un hospital.

Gracias por lo que me toca…- no me miraba mucho.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado?- acaricié a mis bebés, ellos aún estaban ahí, ya no podría exponerme de esa forma, trataría de estar lo más posible con mamá, pero solo hasta que estuviese tranquila.

Solo estoy preocupado, las dos mujeres que más amo están en un hospital- miré mi barriga.

¿ellos están bien?- asintió, estaba cortante, pero tampoco podía esperar que fuese diferente después de lo que le dije.- ¿Dónde están todos?- me extrañaba que Edward no estuviese conmigo y de tan buena forma me dejara con Jacob a quien no aguantaba.

Tuvieron un percance- me tensé ¿le habrá pasado algo a alguno de los Cullen? ¿a mi niñita Nessie? ¿quizás a mi Edward? El monitor que marcaba los sonidos de mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.- cálmate- me ordenó lo que me irritó un poco.

No me digas como reaccionar, mi familia tuvo un percance, no puedo ignorarlo- sonrió con ironía.

Cuando le convino ¿no?- negué cerrando los ojos, tenía que controlarme.

Dame tu teléfono- estiré mi mano.

No…- y comenzó a mirar por la ventana- él me dijo que esperaras hasta que llegara- era insólito que me dijera eso.

Dame tu teléfono por favor- seguí con la mano estirada, me ignoró. Jamás me quedaría así y si él me hubiese conocido bien hubiese previsto que intentaría por mis medios comunicarme con Edward.

Hay- me quejé donde tiré de la sonda que tenía en el brazo pero antes de que pudiese sacármela él me sostenía las manos.

Aunque lo llames no lograrás nada, tendrá el teléfono apagado- negué.

Déjame comprobarlo- de mala gana marcó y puso el altavoz, la pulcra voz de Edward resonó, buzón de voz.

¿Feliz?- con su ayuda me dejé caer en la camilla.

Para nada y mucho menos tranquila- me miró con indiferencia- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?- le pregunté molesta.

Nada…- se sentó otra vez mirando hacia fuera, suspiré frustrada ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa forma?

¿Cómo está mamá?- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

Mejor, ha movido sus manos- sonreí.

¿crees que puede escuchar?- ahora me miró curioso- me gustaría poder verla, aún no me dejan- se alzó de hombros.

No se si podrá escuchar, con respecto a lo otro aún no, Carlisle debe darte el alta- asentí- solo te subió la presión, pero prefirieren tenerte en observación toda la noche y quizás todo el día de hoy- sonreí con ironía.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

reo que me están dejando aquí para que no me entere de lo que aya afuera está ocurriendo, aquello que tu sabes- suspiró y decidió ponerse en pie, a paso lento se me acercó y sentó en la camilla.

¿Qué sientes por mi?- cerré los ojos frustrada.

Te quiero mucho- susurré.

¿Cuánto?- ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Mucho…- volví a susurrar.

Si tanto me quieres, si lo real que sientes por mi es mucho- sentía su voz cerca de mi, no quise abrir los ojos- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?- suspiré apesadumbrada, sin abrir las manos y por instinto levanté la mano, corroboré que estaba súper cerca de mi.

Jake… tu eres todo lo que un día añoré, eres el hombre que soñé quería amar para toda la vida, eres hermoso, eres un buen hombre, pero no puedo amarte porque lamentablemente para ti, conocí a Edward primero y lo amé a él- abrí los ojos y los suyos me miraban con ternura.

¿Aceptas que yo soy una mejor opción para ti? ¿Qué soy mejor que él?- era verdad, Jake jamás me abría dañado de esa forma, él jamás me abría abandonado cuando se hubiese enterado que estaba embarazada, pero para mi Edward era perfecto, quizás no era racional, pero es que lo amo.

Si…- susurré- se que tú jamás me abrías abandonado ni abrías hecho lo que él hizo, pero se arrepintió y yo lo perdoné, aunque sea de una forma dañina para ti, no puedo estar sin él- asintió.

Te amo…- volví a cerrar los ojos- y quiero que lo sepas, quiero que tengas claro que en mi tienes algo seguro- asentí.

Pero no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que me esperes hasta que ocurra algo malo con Edward y corra a ti- sonrió.

Quiero que me tengas en mente cuando él la vuelva a cagar- sonreí- quiero que corras a mi, quiero poder hacerte mi mujer, quiero que ellos puedan ver en mi lo que él jamás será capaz de darles- lo miré incrédula.

Él pudo ser cruel conmigo, pero lo que no se puede negar es que él será un gran padre, él es un gran padre con Nessie- asintió.

Porque fue una niña amada, además sabes que él amaba a esa mujer- me dolió su comentario.

Siempre tratas de quedar mejor que él haciéndome daño- tenía ganas de llorar.

Ya hiciste lo tuyo, lárgate de aquí- sentí la voz de Edward, instintivamente me incorporé un poco, lo recorrí completamente, no quería que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

No me hables así, mientras Bella me quiera junto a ella estaré, no te pediré permiso- Edward sonrió.

Tratando de dejarme mal no lograrás que ella deje de amarme- se me acercó y besó con intensidad, cuando dejó de devorar mis labios miró a Jake sonriendo con grandeza.

Jamás des todo por sentado, puede que pierdas mucho- Edward alzó una ceja.- Bella cree que yo soy mejor opción para ella- lo miré con incredulidad.

Jake por favor- susurré mientras veía a Edward que me miraba extrañado pero como si supiera que era verdad.

Bella sabe que yo podría ser mejor padre que tu- los ojos de Edward me miraron con pena, no quería que él se sintiese mal, cerré los míos.

Lárgate de aquí- le pedí bruscamente a Jake.

Cuídate- beso mi mejilla y se fue sin decir más, solo dándole una sonrisa de burla a Edward.

Jamás dije eso Eddy- tomé su mano y trate de acercarlo a mí pero no quiso.

Quizás…- cerré los ojos frustrada y el monitor comenzó a andar más fuerte.- quédate tranquila por favor- respiré tratando de tranquilizarme.

Abrázame- le pedí pero no lo hizo- por favor…- y sin más se acurrucó a mi costado.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó acariciando cariñosamente mi barriga, pero igual estaba tenso.

No me hagas repetirte todo lo que conversamos ayer… de verdad te perdoné y jamás pude haberle dicho algo como eso a Jake, porque se el maravilloso padre que eres- asintió, pero creo que más para tranquilizarme- te amo- y lo tomé de su chaqueta para acercármelo y besarlo, sonrió sobre mis labios.- pero ahora- lo alejé- no te librarás de mi ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos? ¿Qué percance tuvieron?- negó.

Nada mi vida- rodé los ojos, en su cuerpo se nota que algo raro estaba pasando.

Edward POV

Me desesperaba esta situación, Bella no podía tranquilizarse y cuando estaba tratando de lograrlo sus hermanos la molestaban.

Solo les pediré por respeto a Bella y a los bebés…- suspiré frustrado- que no la molesten más… o si no se van- Jasper me miró con rabia.

Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, así que si no quieres que te reviente el hocico y…- pero no alcanzó a decir más.

Vuestra madre esta en otro piso- todos habíamos subido al piso de maternidad donde habían dejado descansando a Bella.- no los quiero aquí, ni cerca de vuestra hermana, no los quiero atormentándola- Rosalie solo se sentó y no dijo nada más, mi hermano se le acercó, ella parecía solo pensar.

Tranquilidad mi amor, solo tranquilidad…- susurró Emmett mientras besaba su frente. Me desconcentré un momento pero retomé la conciencia cuando Tanya puso un papel frente a mi cara.

¿Qué es esto?- tomé el papel y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Es una citación, tu no entiendes que de verdad quiero a mi hija que la quiero recuperar- no podía creerlo.

¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿me lo quieres quitar todo? A voluntad propia te lo entrego, solo lárgate de mi vida- negó sonriendo con pena.

Haber conversado con la madre de Bella me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad de muchas cosas… la quiero Edward, es mía y estuve tan confundida, que no me percaté antes de todo lo que la necesitaba- negué agarrando mi cabeza, Alice se percató de mi estado y rápidamente se nos acercó.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando el papel que tenía entre mis manos.

Voy a recuperar a mi hija, quiero llevarla a vivir conmigo- sonreí, esta mujer estaba loca.

¿a Francia?- negó.

Eso sería egoísta de mi parte, tanto para ella como para ti, viviré aquí, pero tendremos nuestra casa, acabo de pedir trabajo aquí mismo, dios quiera me resulte a bien- miré a mi hermana, ella también estaba sorprendida.

Ningún juez en su sano juicio te la entregaría- asintió.

Quizás, pero mi padre si y lamentablemente para ti Edward, voy a usar todo lo que tenga a mano, nos vemos mañana a las 9 Edward, la niña no puede venir- ¿Qué creía que era estúpido? Jamás expondría a mi bebé a algo como eso.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó mi padre acercándose y arrebatándome el papel que Tanya me había entregado.

Usaré todo lo que pueda para dejarla mal, esa es mi única opción. Se que es la madre biológica de mi hija, pero no me puedo permitir que se la lleve- solo pensarlo me dejaba mal, me acerqué al cuerpecito dormido de mi hija y la tomé en mis brazos, hoy nos iríamos a nuestra casa, Tanya me entregó las llaves, dijo que había dejado todo tal cual lo habíamos dejado. Me disculpé, les pedí que por favor me llamaran cualquier cosa con Bella, pero necesitaba descansar un poco con mi niñita. Llegué a casa y era todo tan extraño aunque tan igual como lo había dejado. Caminé directamente hasta el cuarto de Nessie y le puse uno de sus pijamas, luego me puse el mío y sin esperar un segundo me acosté junto a ella en su cama.- te amo hija…- ¿Qué haría si ella me la quitaba? ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Cómo seguiría sin mi bebita pequeña? Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas… nada… eso sería de mi… nada sin ella…

Cuando desperté por la mañana se sentían ruidos en la sala, así que pensando que era Tanya me levanté al instante, pero me equivoqué, era Sue.

Hola mi niño ¿Cómo estás?- se me acercó y acarició mi mejilla- pareciera que tuvieras calentura, pero se lo que te sucede te conozco como a mis hijos- sonreí con pena.

Pensé que era Tanya y venía a pedirme algo para dejar esta locura- suspiré.

¿Por qué no la llamas y le ofreces tiempo con la niña?- era una buena idea- ofrécele semana por medio- no, eso no, no partiría a la mitad a mi hija, negué.

No… no la expondré a vivir media vida conmigo y media con ella- me miró apenada.

Te arriesgaras a perderla- suspiré.

No sé que hacer- restregué mi rostro.

Ofrécele entonces fines de semanas… no sé… hijo piensa, compartirla es mejor que perderla- pero es que no podía arriesgarme a que ella viese la vida que vive su madre.

Su madre es una puta… si se la lleva convertirá en lo mismo a mi hija- me dieron ganas de llorar. Nos sentamos en la sala.

No pienses eso, quizás de verdad recapacitó- negué.

Cuando gane la custodia la alejara- se me quebró la voz- no me dejará verla y al… al final de todo… se la va llevar- y me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo, ella va a usar todo lo que sabe en mi contra, vería casi nunca a mi hija, ya jamás sería lo mismo.

No te mortifiques, aún no sabes lo que pasara- recosté mi cabeza en las piernas de Sue y cerré los ojos mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello como cuando era pequeño.

¿Qué haré sin ella Sue? No valdré ni un peso si me la quitan- hable con la voz ahogada.

Luchar por ser mejor… seguir por Bella por los bebés, y apelar… dejarás que pase un tiempo y apelarás, y la recuperarás ¿ok?- alzó un poco mi rostro para que la viera.

No soportaré cuando la vea irse… cuando la vea llorar ¿Qué voy a hacer?- y una idea alumbró en mi cabeza, me senté.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?- me miró con curiosidad.

No voy a perder a mi hija- miré el reloj y marcaba una hora antes de la cita en el juzgado. Me duché velozmente y no sin antes pedirle a Sue que cuidara a mi hija partí rumbo. Cuando llegué vi a toda la familia que me miraban curiosos, vi a Tanya y a su padre muy cerca de nosotros y me separé de mi familia para poder hablar con ella.- ¿podemos hablar por favor?- iba a aceptar pero primero habló su resucitado padre, sonreí.

Después de la audiencia- miré a Tanya.

Por favor…- el hombre agarró del brazo a su hija y me miró con ira.

Después de la audiencia- repitió y sin más se fue del lugar. Todos pasamos a la sala y después de las presentaciones comenzamos con la audiencia, yo no había pensado nada, menos mal que tenía a mi familia, ellos habían llamado a nuestro abogado.

Trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda… porque sabemos que ella usará artimañas- asentí.

Señor Cullen- el abogado de Tanya indicó el estrado y tuve que ir.- ¿jura decir la verdad?- asentí.- dígalo- rodé los ojos, ese tipo jura que me amedrenta.

Lo juro- asintió sonriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo fue novio de la señorita Tanya?

4 años- asintió.

¿Qué sintió por ella?- miré a Tanya.

La amé- volvió a asentir.

La amó pero aún así le era infiel- aún miraba a Tanya y la vi bajar el rostro, me centré en la pregunta ¿infiel?

¿perdón?- curiosee.

¿va a negar que usted le fue infiel en reiteradas ocasiones con la Señorita Lauren, la mejor amiga de Tanya?- miré a la susodicha y no podía creer que hubiese usado una mentira como esa.

Por dios…

Limítese a responder- era todo muy calmado.

Lo negaré, amaba a esa mujer, le pedí matrimonio cuando me enteré que íbamos a formar una familia- la miré fijamente- creo que la pregunta sería cuantas veces y con cuantos ella me engañó- se sonrojó.

Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas, usted solo conteste- Jenks me hizo una seña para que estuviese tranquilo, asentí.

Ok… no la engañé, jamás- miré a mi familia y estaban todos nerviosos.

¿Por qué cree usted que ella se fue?- fruncí el seño.

Porque quería seguir viviendo su vida de juerga, aun recuerdo cuando quedó embarazada y lloró suplicándome que no la tuviésemos- usaría un poco de sus artimañas.

No vea la paja en el ojo ajeno, Señor Cullen, no lo haga- me puse tenso, era obvio que sacarían ese tema.

Estoy aquí y no me e ido… no e abandonado a mis hijos a su suerte, sin saber cuando están enfermos o cuando lo extrañan a uno… estoy aquí y jamás me iré- sonrió.

¿negará que le pedió a…- miró la libreta que sostenía- Isabella Swan que abortara a sus hijos…?- negué.

No lo negaré, a sido el peor error de mi vida- sonrió.

Si es capaz de querer que sus hijos mueran ¿Qué cree lo hace capaz de tener la custodia de la niña Renesmee?- me irritó esto, en ese momento estuve cegado por eso desee que los niños no nacieran, pero yo los amo y jamás los dejaré solos.

E sido capaz y un muy buen padre todos los días de su vida, y ella lo sabe- la miré furioso- jamás la e dejado sola, jamás le e descuidado uno de sus días, jamás se a enfermado, la e amado, e tratado con ternura y e ayudado en sus deberes para la escuela, pueden decirme lo que sea, que quizás e cometido grandes errores, que muchas veces e sido impulsivo, pero amo a mi bebé y jamás, jamás e sido despreocupado con ella- mis padres me miraban con ternura y pena a la vez, ellos sabían que esto se me venía difícil para mi.

¿Qué opina la niña en todo esto?- preguntó curioso.

Es un bebé de 5 años, ella no debe saber nada de esto hasta que… hasta que se dictamine el veredicto- asintió.

¿usted me dejaría poder hablar con ella en otra ocasión?- antes de que terminara la pregunta estaba negando.

Lo siento, pero no- asintió.

Ok, no más preguntas- se fue a su lugar y ahora se puso en pie Jenks y se puso frente ami.

Señor Cullen ¿Cómo es la relación que mantiene con su hija?- sonreí.

Aparte de ser su padre- creo que sonreía como un bobo porque me dolían las mejillas- soy su mejor amigo- asintió.

¿Pelean?- negué.

Jamás… la única pelea que hemos tenido fue cuando le negué ver a Bella por Tanya- asintió.

¿Cómo fue la relación de la niña con la señora Tanya?- curioseo, miré a la susodicha y bajó la vista.

Nessie jamás la quiso, pero no porque Tanya fuese mala con ella, si no simplemente porque no la conoce, porque de mala forma le impusimos a su "mamá", porque la abandonó. La vi llorar muchas noches preguntándome porque su mami no la amaba, porque todas sus compañeritas del colegio tenían una mamá y ella era huacha- los ojos de Tanya se humedecieron.- y dolía no poder ayudarla- el abogado de Tanya habló fuerte.

Esta tratando de conmover, hasta que no hablemos con la niña no podremos saber nada su señoría- miré al juez que estaba impertérrito.

No tengo más preguntas- después de que el abogado habló con ella Jenks volvió a levantarse y ponerse frente al estrado, pero esta vez frente a Tanya.

Podría decirme señora Tanya una vez más ¿por qué se fue y abandonó a su hija?- Tanya bajó la vista.

Porque era una niña y no entendía nada, porque no quería ser madre y porque no soportaba como era Edward conmigo- abrí los ojos sin entender.

Y ¿Cómo era el señor Cullen con usted?- se alzó de hombros.

Insistente, molestoso, celoso, sofocante, no me dejaba ni respirar… él no me daba espacio para nada…- ¿de verdad fui así? Porque ella no estaba mintiendo se notaba, estaba enamorado de ella, solo me preocupaba.

¿por esas simples cosas abandonó a su hija?- le preguntó otra vez el abogado, pero ella no respondió- ¿Cuál es el color favorito de su hija, Señora Tanya?- volvió a guardar silencio.- ¿sabe cual es su platillo favorito? ¿su película preferida? ¿su mejor amiga? ¿alergias? ¿lo que odia? ¿su peor miedo?- los ojos de Tanya estaban a punto de estallar.

No sé nada de eso- susurró.

¿sabe a quien le dice mamá?- y ahora limpió una lágrima velozmente.

A su abuela…- pero Jenks negó enérgicamente.

Renesmee Cullen llama mamá a la señorita Isabella Swan- no se extrañó, solo se apenó un poco más…- quien a cumplido el rol que le pertenecía a usted- ella asintió.

Quiero recuperar el tiempo con ella… quiero poder cumplir con el rol que me corresponde- asintió.

Podría pedirle al señor Cullen tiempo con ella, pero…- lo interrumpió.

No me daría tiempo con ella… jamás me daría tiempo con ella, se que no lo merezco, pero ahora quiero estar con ella, pero Edward siempre me la niega- suspiré- soy su mamá, tengo derechos…- me miró, eso me lo estaba diciendo específicamente a mi.

¿Después de que la abandonó?- asintió.

Después de todo- agregó como si nada.

Ok… no más preguntas su señoría- y después de eso todos nos sentamos.

Los abogados de ambas partes por favor- ambos abogados se pusieron en pie y acercaron al juez, después de unos minutos la sesión se dio por terminada.

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté casi sin aliento.

Quiere que la niña se presente en la próxima audiencia- asentí ¿Qué más podría hacer?- y Bella- negué.

Ella esta pasando un pésimo momento con su mamá, no lo puedo exponer a ella y a los bebés, eso es impropio- se alzó de hombros.

Lo siento Edward, el abogado de Tanya pidió una orden para citarla al estrado- suspiré frustrado. Me percaté que Tanya estaba sola mirándome mientras recargaba el cuerpo en la pared, era como si me llamara, lentamente caminé hacia ella.

Pídeme lo que sea, Tanya- le dije con intensidad.

Dame una oportunidad- me hice el sorprendido, ya había pensado eso cuando estaba con Sue- formemos una familia los 3- fingí no creer lo que me decía.

Amo a Bella- me sinceré con el corazón.

Si lo intentamos quizás puedas amarme a mi- tomó mi mano- quizás puedas volver a hacerlo- negué, esta sería mi última alternativa, si ella se quería alejar de mi y con eso no poder ver más a mi hija, esa sería mi maldita realidad.

No me la quites- supliqué, cerró los ojos y se acercó a mi lo que más pudo.

Debo, me merezco una oportunidad- esta mujer era linda, pero yo ya la conocía, yo sabía de la calaña que podía ser.

Tendrás todo el tiempo que desees con ella, lo juro- pero negó.

Ya sabes que es lo que pido- abrió los ojos- te quiero a ti y no la alejaré porque viviríamos los 3- no la comprendía para nada.

Pero Tanya ya lo intentamos ¿o no te acuerdas?- asintió.

Pero yo no lo intenté de verdad, ahora si te prometo ser la mujer que mereces, piénsatelo- se comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente a mi, pero justo apareció su padre.

Compórtate por favor- la agarró del brazo y no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de odio la comenzó a alejar del recinto- ¿Cómo pretendes recuperar a mi nieta si te sigues comportando como una puta?- alcancé a escuchar que le decía el viejo.

¿Qué mierda pretendes?- preguntó Alice mientras me miraba como si quisiera morderme- si no aparece el viejo de mierda ese la besas- negué.

No hables con tantos improperios no me gusta escucharte así hija- se sonrojó un poco cuando la reprendió papá.

Entonces ¿Qué pretendes?- curioseo otra vez.

Nada enana ¿alguien a sabido algo de Bella?- Alice se dio media vuelta y tomando de la mano a Jasper se fue.

Jacob llamó para informar que Bella seguía dormida- asentí y sin decir más fui al hospital, ya que papá se ofreció a ir por la niña y llevársela a Bella. Conduje aun pensado en la propuesta de Tanya… ¿y si esa era la única alternativa? Sabía que Bella jamás me alejaría de mis bebés, pero… dios… ¿podría vivir sin las caricias de Bella? Llegué hasta el cuarto de ella y noté que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

¿Qué sientes por mi?- le preguntó el perro infeliz que intentaba arrebatármela.

Te quiero mucho- susurró Bella como cansada con la situación.

¿Cuánto?- lo mejor sería que entrara, debía hacerlo para que Bella dejara de complicarse, pero debía aceptar que la duda era superior a cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

Mucho…- sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Si tanto me quieres, si lo real que sientes por mi es mucho ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?- odiaba a ese perro.

Jake… tu eres todo lo que un día añoré, eres el hombre que soñé quería amar para toda la vida, eres hermoso, eres un buen hombre- era verdad, él quizás podría ser mucho más por ella que yo en toda la vida- pero no puedo amarte porque lamentablemente para ti, conocí a Edward primero y lo amé a él- y lamentablemente no lo merecía, no merecía ese sentimiento tan puro de su parte.

¿Aceptas que yo soy una mejor opción por ti? ¿Qué soy mejor que él?- esa respuesta hasta yo podía responderla… si…

Si…- susurró- se que tú jamás me abrías abandonado ni abrías hecho lo que él hizo, pero se arrepintió y yo lo perdoné, aunque sea de una forma dañina para ti, no puedo estar sin él- y no lograba sentirme orgulloso, solo sentía vergüenza.

Te amo…- comencé a mirar un poco y vi a bella cerrar los ojos- y quiero que lo sepas, quiero que tengas claro que en mi tienes algo seguro.

Pero no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que me esperes hasta que ocurra algo malo con Edward y corra a ti- ya no dejaría que algo malo pasara.

Quiero que me tengas en mente cuando él la vuelva a cagar- hijo de perra- quiero que corras a mi, quiero poder hacerte mi mujer, quiero que ellos puedan ver en mi lo que él jamás será capaz de darles- mi mandíbula se apretó, podía casi sentir que rechinaban mis dientes. Yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás sería un mal padre.

Él pudo ser cruel conmigo, pero lo que no se puede negar es que él será un gran padre, él es un gran padre con Nessie.

Porque fue una niña amada, además sabes que él amaba a esa mujer- el rostro de Bella se apenó, mordió su labio creí que lloraría.

Siempre tratas de quedar mejor que él haciéndome daño- seguía mordiendo su labio, iba a llorar, así que era mejor que actuara pronto, decidí que era hora de entrar.

Ya hiciste lo tuyo, lárgate de aquí- me daba lo mismo si a mi me decía lo que se me viniese en ganas, pero no quería que la dañara a ella.

No me hables así, mientras Bella me quiera junto a ella estaré, no te pediré permiso- sonreí.

Tratando de dejarme mal no lograrás que ella deje de amarme- me acerqué a la mujer que tanto amaba que aún seguía torturando ese sabroso labio, sin precisar si era correcto o no, la besé con gran intensidad, la besé con locura, la necesitaba y eso era lo único que pensaba cuando devoraba sus labios. Cuando recordé al perro ese me voltee y sonreí triunfante, solo yo podría deleitarme con el sabor de sus labios, con el sabor de su piel.

Jamás des todo por sentado, puede que pierdas mucho- lo miré agraciado- Bella cree que yo soy mejor opción para ella- no me sorprendía me apenaba, miré a Bella comprensivamente.

Jake por favor- Bella me miró con vergüenza.

Bella sabe que yo podría ser mejor padre que tu- no lo miré a él solo a mi niña dulce, ella era buena conmigo yo que tanto la dañé.

Lárgate de aquí- habló con rudeza.

Cuídate- se me revolvió el estómago cuando besó su mejilla, luego me miró burlonamente.

Jamás dije eso Eddy- aún pensaba en las palabras del perro, miré a Bella y trataba de tranquilizarla haciéndole saber que eso era verdad.

Quizás…- cerró los ojos y el monitor comenzó a andar más fuerte, acaricié su mejilla- quédate tranquila por favor- respiró profundamente.

Abrázame- me congelé- por favor…- no me podía negar a tal petición, la abracé fuerte.

¿Cómo están?- acaricié a nuestros bebitos.

No me hagas repetirte todo lo que conversamos ayer… de verdad te perdoné y jamás pude haberle dicho algo como eso a Jake, porque se el maravilloso padre que eres- asentí quería que estuviese tranquila- te amo- me tomó rudamente por la chaqueta e de admitir que fue súper sexy, me besó con intensidad- pero ahora- me alejó con rudeza otra vez- no te librarás de mi ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos? ¿Qué percance tuvieron?- sonreí negando, no la preocuparía aún.

Nada mi vida- rodó los ojos sin creerme ni una sola palabra.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: No importa lo que digan

Bella POV

Papá había venido al hospital para llevarme a casa, lo que él no había entendido por la mañana era que Edward vendría para hacerlo, así que ahora ambos estaban tratando de hacer algo para no sentirse incómodos.

Creo que mejor vamos a mi casa, Nessie quería verte- sabía que Edward quería estar conmigo a solas, lo sabía porque de hecho Nessie era una escusa porque la niña había salido con su hermano y la mía a ver una película al cine.

Bella necesita descansar Cullen- dijo mi padre de forma cortante.

Descansará allá señor, de eso me encargaré yo- me sonrió seductoramente y no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

Bella… te vas a casa y no se habla más del tema ¿me oíste?- papá se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, estaba completamente segura que por la cabeza de mi padre solo rondaba la mejor forma de poder matar con una cuchara a Edward.

Ok papá, pero Edward vendrá con nosotros- arrugó la frente.

Quiero que descanses no que…- pero se quedó en silencio- además este… muchacho- suspiró- debe ir a ver a la niña que esta en su casa- Edward se puso a negar descaradamente.

Había olvidado que Rosse y Emmett la llevaron al cine- dijo mientras tomaba el bolso y lo enganchaba en la manilla de la silla de rueda en la que me tenía que transportar.

Me estas haciendo enojar…- pero no dejé seguir a mi padre, quería cambiar de tema para tranquilizar el ambiente entre ellos.

¿podría ir a ver a mamá?- pregunté y asustados me miraron para luego mirarse entre ellos.- ¿Qué pasa?- me puse automáticamente en alerta.

Tu mamá sigue igual cariño, prometo que mañana la vendremos a ver, pero ahora no ¿podemos ir a casa? Sue te preparo un rico pie de limón- e de admitir que solo por eso me fui porque estos pequeñines necesitaban un gran trozo de ese pie de limón… una vez en el estacionamiento Edward iba a ayudar a mi padre a subir al auto pero él se negó rotundamente, así que antes de que fuese grosero con él, me puse en pie yo para ayudarlo.

¡Estas loca!- agregó Edward tomándome del brazo, pero me solté velozmente.

Trataré de no apoyarme tanto- susurró papá sonrojado, estos últimos días sus extremidades le dolían más de lo normal, estaba con tanta curiosidad que lo acompañaría mañana a una de sus terapias.

Ok- susurré y le ofrecí mi hombro para ayudarlo a entrar en los asientos traseros del adorado volvo de mi novio.

¿Subirás conmigo?- asentí, cerré la puerta de su lado para yo irme por el otro lado.

No deberías exponerte de esa forma- susurró Edward abriéndome la puerta de copiloto, pero negué cerrando la puerta.

Lo he hecho toda la vida, lo seguiré haciendo y me iré con papá a tras- frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tanto hablan?- gritó papá, velozmente besé sus deliciosos labios y me fui hasta el otro lado, Edward como era más rápido alcanzó a abrirme la puerta y luego él se metió.

¿podría ir contigo mañana a tu sesión?- pero negó sonriendo.

¿Por qué no?- curiosee con mucha pena, me dolía que se hubiese acostumbrado a estar sin mi en las rehabilitaciones.

Porque necesitas descansar, por eso hija, te doy mi palabra que otro día con gusto y le diremos a Nessita que venga también- miré a Edward y asentía.

Ok… pero creo que hay otra razón- sonrió, mientras haciéndose el tonto miraba por la ventana. El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar, le echó un vistazo pero cortó la llamada, lo que me dejó curiosa. Me acomodé en el hombro de papá y pasaron unos minutos.

¿Cómo a estado el trabajo?- le pregunté a Edward.

Bien cariño, se te extraña, ojala volvieras- suspiré- aunque mejor no- sonreí sabía porque lo decía, claro que no le gustaría porque de esa forma estaría más con Jake, papá rodó los ojos. Me llamó la atención que el teléfono de Edward volviera a sonar y el la rechazara.

¿Quién es?- curiosee por fin, papá apretó mi mano.

Nadie cariño- y ahí estaba una de las respuestas que más me desagradaba en el mundo ¿alguien debía ser no? ¿Y si quizás era…?

Ok- suspiré y dejé de mirarlo, me desagradaba que no me dijera, miré a papá, quizás no quería decírmelo delante de papá, así que esperaría entonces antes de disgustarme de verdad.

Por fin, me estaba agarrotando- se estiró papá- parecía que jamás llegaríamos- miré a papá reprobatoriamente, todo lo que hacía Edward le molestaba.

¿Puedes sacar la silla Edward?- volvió a mirar el teléfono, ya me tenía con los nervios de punta, de pasada me abrió la puerta, la cerré.- ¿Quién te llama tanto?- curiosee.

Te lo diré después, necesitamos conversar- asentí ahora mucho más nerviosa. Sacó la silla de mi padre mientras yo iba y le abría la puerta, Sue salió a nuestro encuentro y ahora fue ella quien ayudó a mi padre a salir del auto.

Tengo un pie de limón especial esperando por ustedes- agregó ella acariciando mi barriga- hola mi amor- se acercó a besar las mejillas de Edward y se que le susurró algo solo para que él lo escuchara, ayudé a papá a entrar a casa, me sentía bien estando aquí, necesitaba la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

¿subamos a tu cuarto?- asentí, no quería descansar pero con un poco de privacidad él me contaría quien tanto lo llamaba.

En un momento Sue subirá Bella- rodé los ojos.

Ok papá- Edward tomó el bolsito que me habían llevado.- sin rodeos Edward, estoy sumamente nerviosa y si no quieres que me de algo mejor confiésate- sonrió, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me acomodó sobre sus piernas.

Según Tanya haber conversado con tu madre le dio una revelación- me entristeció que esa mujer fuese la última en hablar con mi madre.

¿eso que quiere decir?- curiosee fingiendo que no me daba envidia.

Quiere recuperar a Nessie… y… a mi…- lo miré sin poder reaccionar… ¿ella quería a mi Edward otra vez? Y ¿Edward la querría a ella de nuevo?- pero yo te amo a ti, así que a mi no me puede recuperar- por fin respiré tranquila.

Ok- pero aún no comprendía por qué eso lo tenía tan nervioso- se que es difícil para ti, pero ella es la mamá y si quiere un poco de tiempo con la niña, deberías dárselo- suspiró.

Lo que sucede Bella, es que ella no busca un poco de tiempo con Nessie, ella quiere todo el tiempo- fruncí el seño.

¿perdón?- pude notar en sus ojos la preocupación.

Tanya me demandó, quiere la custodia de la niña- jadee.

Pero… ella… o sea, esta loca- me puse en pie y me movía por todos lados- Edward ella no ganaría jamás, la abandonó- y me acordé de mi madre, si yo le quería dar una oportunidad a Renee ¿Por qué Tanya no merecía una oportunidad?- porque Tanya es mala- respondí en voz alta.

Lo se mi vida, pero el padre de Tanya tiene influencias y meterá mano negra, me pidieron que la llevara la próxima vez, quieren ponerla ante el estrado- negué.

¿Cómo puede exponerla de esa forma? ¿Por qué tan solo no te pide un poco de tiempo?- curiosee sin entender como era capaz una madre de alterar a su bebé pequeñita.

Tú también deberás ir Bella- y me sorprendí aún más.

¿yo? Pero ¿yo por qué?- y me calló la teja, la mujer se aprovecharía de lo que Edward me dijo para dejar incapacitado a Edward de hacerse cargo de su hija.- no puedo creer que valla a cometer esa bajeza- sonrió un poco.

Conociendo a Tanya ¿te extraña?- y lo real era que no, pero vi en sus ojos un cierto toque de arrepentimiento ese día en el hospital, no podía creer que ella estuviese haciendo esto otra vez.

¿se lo haz contado a Nessie?- negó- debes prepararla, quizás ese día se ponga nerviosa y un titubeo de ella será peor aún para ti- asintió.

Lo sé, ven- estiró su mano y gustosa la tomé y me senté sobre sus piernas otras vez.- quiero que sepas que diga lo que ella diga, tu eres el amor de mi vida- sonreí.

Ya no importa lo que digan los demás, te amo y me amas eso es lo más importante para mi ¿ok?- nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados solo respirando hasta que Edward tomó la iniciativa y con cuidado me acomodó sobre la cama y él quedó apoyado sobre mi costado, lo sentí más que entusiasmado.

No creo sea lo más apropiado, mi vida- acaricié sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, aunque creo tuvo el efecto contrario porque sus ojos me miraron con mayor grado de excitación.

Te necesito- sonreí.

Pero puede venir Sue- se paró al instante y le puso llave a la puerta.

Arreglado- y volvió hasta mi lado.

Mi vida- acaricie su rostro con ternura- no creo sea apropiado tentar a mi padre, ya sin escucharnos gemir desea matarte- sonrió.

Pero necesito de ti- y comenzó, ignorando todo lo que le había dicho, a acariciarme por todos lados. Subió una de mis piernas y se acomodó sobre mí pero sin depositar su peso total, solo un poco que nos otorgaba un mayor grado de excitación.- necesito hacerte el amor- mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja y e de admitir que prendí motores.

Edward…- gemí.

¿Bella?- sentí unos golpes en la puerta y salté- muchachos, ábranme la puerta o puede venir Charlie- Edward suspiró frustrado y dejó caer su rostro sobre mi hombro.

Juro que te recompensaré ¿ok?- asintió sin moverse un poco, así que lo hice a un lado y mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta recompuse mi ropa.- Sue- susurré una vez la vi parada en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja donde traía dos trozos de pie de limón y dos vasos con refresco.

Si no estuviese tu padre yo me hago la sorda, ciega y muda, pero estando él no hija ¿ok?- asentí sonrojada.

Aguafiestas- agregó Edward mientras se recomponía sobre la cama, posó uno de mis cojines sobre su prendido amiguito.

No quiero imaginar que significa eso- indicó la mujer y quitándole la bandeja me reí de la expresión de vergüenza de Edward.- hija- se sentó en la cama junto a nosotras- tu padre desocupó el dormitorio donde estaba… bueno… donde guardaba… las…- miraba sus manos una y otra vez.

¿para que lo hizo?- había entendido que se refería al cuarto donde guardaba todas las cosas de Renee.

Dice que ese cuarto es el más iluminado y que sería perfecto para los niños- estaba sumamente avergonzada.

¿Qué hizo con las cosas de mi madre?- mi miró al instante.

No hemos botado nada- agregó presurosa- no tenemos ese derecho- asentí- todo esta en la cochera, a tu padre se le ocurrió la idea de que algunas cosas aún están en buenas condiciones, quizás se podrían donar y las otras no están muy buenas, pero no quisimos hacer nada- asentí otra vez.

Me gustaría mandar a reconstruir la cuna que usaron conmigo y mis hermanos- miré a Edward, estaba comiendo.- ¿te molestaría?- curiosee.

Creo que sería mejor comprar una, es más practico quizás tiene algunas bacterias o quizás no se pueda utilizar- suspiré.

Tiene un sentimiento especial para mi, me gustaría hacer el intento aunque sea, igual podríamos comprar una para después, para cuando estén más grandes, pero al principio donde serán tan pequeñitos creo que quedarían perfectos en la cunita que yo usé- miré a Sue y sonreía.

Además no estaba en tan malas condiciones, yo creo que puede quedar hermosa si es que se la mandamos a un buen profesional- asentí.

¿Crees que sea apropiado usar el cuarto? Lo pregunto por tus hermanos, quizás se molesten por sacar las cosas de tu madre de ahí.- me alcé de hombros.

Quizás no se enojen si es para los niños- Edward me observaba como si deseara preguntarme algo.

Voy a ir con tu padre, estará contento de ayudar con la remodelación- asentí pero aún mirando a Edward que me dejó de observar y siguió comiendo. Me senté a lo indio sobre la cama y me comencé a comer el postre que estaba delicioso.- no hagan cochinadas ¿ok?- se devolvió Sue a advertirnos, ambos sonreímos pero Edward reteniéndose un poco.

¿sucede algo?- negó automáticamente.

Edward- suspiré- me atormenta no saber que estás pensando, sabes que soy insegura- sonrió.

No es nada malo es solo que… me da vergüenza, es un pensamiento que tuve- me estiré para poder acariciar su rostro.

Jamás sientas vergüenza de mi, jamás, todo lo que tu me dices es importante para mi ¿ok?- asintió y ahora él se estiró para besarme.

Yo pensaba, no sé, que quizás… tu… … quizás podrías…- le sonreí, Nessie se parecía tanto a él y me daba ternura.

Solo dilo- comí otra mascada.

Quizás podrías venirte con nosotros, mi casa es la tuya- y me quedé completamente sorprendida.

¿tu quieres?... …- no pude seguir hablando.

Me encantaría- sonrió con veracidad.

Edward- no había pensado en la posibilidad de irme a vivir con él- no creo sea… yo… me gustaría de verdad, pero… no ahora, no es como me gustaría, yo…- comenzó a asentir.

Suponía que sería esa tu respuesta así que no hay problema amor- asentí.

Quiero que sea después y de una forma diferente- sonreí mirando mis manos- donde de verdad quieras formar una familia conmigo… una de verdad- alzó mi rostro.

Somos una familia, me harás papá, te amo, me amas y más aún amas a mi hija… nos convierte en familia, pero comprendo a lo que te refieres- sonrió mientras yo no podía evitar sonrojarme, había entendido la intención de mi comentario- el día que me permitas poner un anillo en ese dedito- acarició mi dedo- te llevaré a casa con nosotros- sonreí.

Eso es todo lo que quiero… algún día me harás así de feliz- tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el velador para hacerme recostar sobre su pecho.

Debes descansar mi vida- asentí, las sutiles caricias que le daba a mi vientre me hicieron irme relajando a tal nivel que me fui consumiendo por el sueño, estaba agotada y además echaba tanto de menos mi dormitorio, la suavidad de mi camita.

Chicas, siento tanto la demora pero no e tenido nada de inspiración, e estado releyendo una y otra vez para poder continuar… e tenido mucho trabajo por estos días y tengo súper poco tiempo para dormir…

E ido a ver dos veces en escapaditas "Amanecer parte 1" o dios mío… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Amé esa película, dios, debo aceptar que lloré cuando por fin se juraron amor eterno, es que es la culminación de todo, es lo que por años habíamos esperado ¿y la llegada de Renesmee? Dios… no lo puedo creer ¿esperar un año más para ver la continuación?... que injusto jijijiji Snif, Snif…

Chicas de verdad espero me excusen, pero no voy a dejar por nada del mundo mis fics, promesa… espero que me sigan apoyando mis chicas, un beso desde chile.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas… ayer me acabo de enterar por Hildiux que hay una muchacha llamada Reneesme Vulturi que me plagio mi historia Una nueva oportunidad, fue tan patuda que con el mismo nombre de la historia y el mismo nombre del capitulo lo subió y realmente no se que hacer, lleva solo un capitulo pero siento tanta rabia que e llegado a pensar en suspender todas mis historias para por si acaso hay alguien más que este subiendo mis historias como suyas se jodan… de verdad chicas no tengo idea que hacer, le deje un RR y e mandaba mensajes a su privado, ella dice que subirá capítulos mes a mes y me doy cuenta que si ella lo hace yo no tengo nada que hacer… como ya les dije me da rabia y me da pena porque a las personas que nos gusta escribir dedicamos mucho tiempo a esto como para que venga una persona tan cara dura y ocupe nuestras ideas y vilmente nos publique como una creación de ellas es una falta de respeto absoluta, así que de verdad chicas es una pena pero estoy pensando seriamente no seguir ni una de mis historias… de ante mano sin aún tener una idea fija en mente me despido y les doy las gracias a las muchas muchachas que me siguen de forma respetuosa… RENEESME VULTURI SI TE LLEGA ESTE MENSAJE TE PIDO UNA VEZ MÁS POR FAVOR QUE BAJES MI HISTORIA, QUE RESPETES LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS Y COMIENCES A CREAR POR TI MISMA…

Teresa o EsmedeCullen


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 22: Un día en familia

Bella POV

Terminé de ducharme, lo necesitaba, hacía bastante calor hoy, así que al salir de la ducha me encontré a Rosse con un vestido muy fresco y muy lindo.

Quizás no me quede bueno- susurré con desgana mientras me observaba al espejo.

No seas boba, además es para gorditas- acarició mi vientre.

Gracias por eso- dije rodando los ojos.

Cuando por fin los tengamos junto a nosotros tu recuperaras tu cuerpo- sonreí, no era eso lo que me interesaba, era no sentirme tan cansada porque me dolía la espalda y las piernas, por lo bajo. Era salud lo que me interesaba, no estética, pero en fin.

Gracias por el vestido- sonrió.

No solo el vestido, los zapatos- me los mostró y por fin me puse feliz, me encantaban.

Gracias…- grité arrebatándolos de sus manos.

De nada, vístete porque creo Edward esta por llegar y papá lo esta esperando con cara de maniático- sonreí.

Estonces lo haré muy, muy rápido- me puse a reír, mientras iba al cajón de mi ropa interior, busqué una cómoda y me puse el vestido, me sorprendí cuando me quedó perfecto, se ajustó a mi como si hubiese sido hecho a mi medida. Me calcé los tacones y ya no podía verme mejor.

Llegó Edward, Bella- Jazz entró a verme- esos zapatos son peligrosos- me miró reprobatoriamente.

Aprovecharé hasta que pueda, solo un tiempito más- lo miré con ojitos de cordero.

Creo que te estás juntando mucho con Alice- sonreí.- lleva un abrigo.- aconsejó.

Iremos de compra un rato, después quiere mostrarme una sorpresa- puso cara de asco- idiota en casa de Esme y en la del, la niña es la más emocionada con esto, es ella la que quiere mostrarme todo- sonrió.

Estos días a estado súper emocionada- lo miré curiosa.

Tú sabes de que va todo esto- se lo dije como una afirmación.

Sep… pero no te lo puedo decir- puse carita de perrito otra vez pero negó.-no sacaras nada, además en unos minutos sabrás de que va todo- asentí, no era justo que me enterara por otros si mi niña Nessie se había esforzado mucho en esto.

Ok- me eché un poco de perfume y bajé junto a mi hermano, que me afirmo del brazo mientras íbamos por la escalera. Edward se puso en pie al instante, se veía muy guapo con esos Jeans desgastados y esa polera pegada a su pecho, me miró completa y sonrió.

Hola mi amor- se acercó y besó tiernamente mis labios- te ves hermosísima- me sonrojé.

Gracias…- volví a besarlo como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala, hasta que sentí risitas pequeñas y un carraspeo.

Lo siento- se disculpó Edward en dirección a mi padre que tenía cara de pocos amigos, tendría que hablar sinceramente con él, ya era hora de que entendiera que con Edward habíamos solucionado todos nuestros problemas y que ahora estábamos mejor que nunca. Él y la niña eran quienes me hacían olvidar por minutos que mamá seguía en coma y que Jake ya no me hablaba.

¿No me saludarás a mí mamá?- miré a mi niñita que sonreía con ternura.

Hola mi niña- estiré mis brazos y vino a mi para regalarme el mejor de los abrazos y un caluroso besito.- te amo- susurré acariciando su cabello.

Te tenemos una pequeña sorpresita- trató de aminorar el asunto pues ya una vez le había comentado que no me gustaban las sorpresitas.

¿juras que es pequeñita?- asintió sonriendo.

Pero primero iremos a comprarle cositas a mis hermanitos- acarició mi barriga.- están grandes- le sonreí.

¿vamos Bella?- Edward estaba nervioso es que papá no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de asesino serial, así que para no incomodarlo más me puse en pie y me acerqué a mis hermanos para despedirme.

Que te valla bien mujer- Jazz besó mis mejillas.

Disfruta- susurró Rossi.

¿Dónde está Sue?- le pregunté a papá, era extraño no verlo junto a él como siempre.

Leah no se sentía bien así que se juntaron para conversar- aún miraba con el seño fruncido a Edward.

Conversaremos cuando regrese, no puedes seguir así- suspiró mientras besaba su mejilla y luego me fui de la mano con Edward que tomó en brazos a la niña.

Adiós familia- agitaba enérgicamente su manito.

¿de que va todo?- le pregunté a Edward cuando acomodamos a la niña en el asiento trasero.

Una sorpresita- lo miré un poco enojada.

Sabes que…- pero me interrumpió.

Lo sé, pero fue idea de la niña, así que no lo arruines- me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

Espero que no le ayas dicho nada aún- agregó Ness mirando con ojitos de advertencia a su padre.

No hija, es tu responsabilidad todo esto- refunfuñé- y no reclames tanto que te va a encantar esta sorpresa que te tenemos ¿verdad hija?- asintió eufórica y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba encantada con esto, así que no lo arruinaría con mi actitud tonta, me dedicaría solo a disfrutar junto a ellos. Acaricié mi vientre cuando sentí como mis bebés se movían un poquito brusco.

Cuanto se mueven- los comencé a acariciar. Edward estacionó el auto.

¿duele? ¿es como una contracción?- negué.

Es como que se están acomodando- Ness se hizo hacia delante para poder vernos.

¿ya van a nacer?- negué sonriéndole.

Aún les falta hija- traté de tranquilizarme porque se estaban asustando.

¿quieres que vamos con mamá?- había decidido que todo mi embarazo lo supervisara ella, quería que ella trajera a mis bebés al mundo.

No es necesario, imagina el espacio tan pequeñito que tienen, si un bebé molesta imagina dos, es solo una pequeña molestia, pero durara hasta que se sientan cómodos otra vez- ambos asintieron, pero me quedaron mirando por unos minutos más mientras acariciaba mi barriga.- ya maneja, que muero por saber la sorpresa que creo mi niñita- estiré la mano y acaricié la mejilla de Ness que nuevamente comenzó a sonreír olvidando el miedo, lo que me alegró enormemente.

Júrame que me dirás si te llegas a sentir mal- asentí sonriendo.

Lo juro- y luego comenzó a manejar nuevamente al centro comercial, argumentaron que a los bebés les faltaba mucho por tener aún así que nos esmeraríamos esta vez. Estacionamos y nos fuimos con la niña en medio de nosotros, mientras íbamos caminando nos vi reflejados en una tienda y parecíamos una familia, sonreí más que feliz.

¿Qué pasa?- Edward se me acercó por detrás cuando soltó la mano de Ness que corrió a todo lo que da a una tienda evidentemente de bebes.

Me gustó lo que vi- frunció el seño evidentemente confundido, así que nos indiqué en el reflejo- vi nuestra familia- me dio vuelta.

Nuestra maravillosa familia- y comenzamos a besarnos con ternura, nos abrazamos hasta que de reojo vi a nuestra Ness.

Papi deja a mi mami para que venga por favor- se veía un poquito exasperada así que decidí no tentar la suerte de Edward e ir con mi bebé.

¿Qué has visto?- cuando entre a la tienda vi como un minimundo de bebes, había de todo.

Hay que ver ropita- agregó feliz de la vida, ella era una Alice en miniatura.

Tendremos que comprar un closet porque no tengo donde poner la ropita- se miraron entre ellos.

Hoy compraremos solo ropita y ese tipo de cosas, las cosas pesadas y grades vendremos otro día cuando le pidamos el jeep a Emmett- asentí era verdad el auto era pequeño pero no sé porque no quiso que la misma tienda enviara las cosas… extraño, en fin.

Hola soy Perla ¿desean los ayude?- los 3 asentimos enérgicamente. Pasamos mucho rato pidiendo de todo, llevamos piluchos, camisetas, pantys, calcetitas, chalecos, poleritas, gorritos, enteritos, mitones, zapatitos, cojines, ropita para la cuna, picarones, Ness insistió en comprar ositos de peluche, dios la vendedora estaba más que feliz esta sería una gran venta.- tiene mucha suerte- miré a la muchacha que observaba de reojo a Ness y a Edward que escogían móvil uno para niño y otro para niña.

Si lo sé- sabía a lo que se refería.

Una gran familia- asentí- una niña muy hermosa- y no la corregiría, Ness era una hermosa niña muy inteligente y si ella quería ser "como" mi hija, entonces yo no era nadie para negárselo, sería mi niñita también.

Eso también perlita- Ness se había llevado muy bien con la vendedora.

Ok preciosa- y agregó a la cuenta los dos móviles que habían elegido, se nos dio el total y comencé a batallar para sacar mi tarjeta de crédito, pero Edward me miró reprobatoriamente.

Pagaré yo- negué.

Son nuestros hijos, debe ser a medias- negó dándole la tarjeta a Perla que sonreía tiernamente ante nuestra pequeña discusión.

No, debo pagar yo- negué un poco más enojada.

No debe ser así- estaba un poco molesta pero Ness acarició mi mejilla.

No te enojes mamita, tu me puedes invitar un heladito- Edward terminó rodando los ojos y yo sonriendo, era una pilla. Nos despedimos de Perlita no sin antes darle una propina a la muchacha que había sido muy amable con nosotros, ella misma se ofreció a ayudar a Edward con las bolsas para ir a dejarlas al auto, con Ness nos fuimos a sentar a una heladería.

¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- se acercó un muchacho moreno de sonrisa fácil, me hizo recordar a Jake pero no me pondría melancólica, no con mi hija presente.

Queremos 3 helados con cono, pero en vasito- le indiqué a la niña y asintió, obvio sonriendo.

Mami quiero de mora- y el muchacho escribió en una libretita.

Ok, yo de fresa y Edward de pistacho- me sentí mal por elegir mis sabores favoritos, pero así podría robarle un poquito del suyo- y agua mineral por favor- nos quedamos conversando con Ness un rato mientras llegaba Edward, por debajo de la mesa me quité los zapatos y quedé de puntitas para no enfriarme.

Que sexys esos piececitos- susurró cuando se acercó por mi espalda, ambas le sonreímos.- ¿pidieron por mi?- sonreí avergonzada.

De pistacho- me miró con una ceja levantada.

¿pidió mi helado para usted?- se acercó a besar mi mejilla.

Sip…- nos reímos un buen rato hasta que llegaron nuestros helado, lo compartimos entre los 3, al final Ness terminó comiéndose el mió y yo el de Edward… y el de Ness… pobre terminaría como una vaca. Pagué yo el helado aunque Edward estuvo a punto de adelantarse, lo reté con la mirada y por fin accedió. Nuevamente abrazados y riendo nos fuimos a otra tienda donde Edward compró bañeras, toallitas, mudadores, pañales, pomadas y una pila más de cosas, esas las llevamos juntos al auto porque ya habíamos terminado las compras por hoy cuando gemí de cansancio.

Y eso que aún falta mucho, el día no terminara para ti mujer- esta vez me acomodé con Ness en los asientos trasero y me dejé relajar un momento, en los brazos de mi niñita me quedé dormida mientras duraba el trayecto.- mis bellas durmientes- suspiré mientras me estiraba, casi me da un tirón así que me removí bruscamente.

Hola pequeña Bella- Emmett estaba en el maletero, la niña no despertó al instante así que Edward la llevó en sus brazos.

Bella, pobre- Esme acarició mi cabello.

Si es que alguien decía que Alice era la única maniática de las compras les digo de ante mano que no, Edward es casi como ella- lo miré y rodaba los ojos. Sacaron todo del auto y nos sentamos un rato para poder descansar mis piececitos.

Fuiste un rato solamente, por dios que exagerada que eres- suspiré, vi a Esme traerme un vaso de limonada que recibí gustosa.

Bella necesita almorzar antes de que siga el día, esos bebés no se alimentan solos- así que nos fuimos todos a la mesa menos Alice y Emmett que se fueron a comer a mi casa con mi padre y mis hermanos. Ness seguía durmiendo acomodada en el gran sofá de la sala cubierta con un edredón.

Creo que el embarazo me tiene más cansada de lo normal- le conversé a Esme.

Es normal querida son dos bebés- asentí.

Me levanto con sueño casi ni e acompañado a papá con sus rehabilitaciones ¿Cómo va con eso?- miré a Carlisle esta vez mientras comía mi ensalada.

Va de maravilla, pensé que para la otra pudieses ir será una gran sorpresa para ti- sonreí a más no poder, la rehabilitación de mi padre era una de las cosas más importantes para mi, terminamos de comer amenamente.

¿papi?- el susurró de Ness nos avisó que había despertado nuestro angelito pequeño- ¿le mostraste a mi mami la sorpresa?- me paré de la mesa y fui hasta el sillón, Ness al instante quedó sentada en mis piernas abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aún estaba somnolienta.

¿no se suponía que era una "sorpresita" pequeñita?- sonrió contra mi hombro, me quedé unos minutos más acariciando su cabello, no sabía que haría si Tanya le quitaba la niña a Edward, me moriría de pena porque sabía que Edward tenía todo el derecho de verla, pero yo no tenía derecho de nada y en eso mi padre tenía absoluta razón, encariñarse de niños ajenos era peligroso, pero es que Nessie nos había robado el corazón solo con una mirada, si ella ya no estaba en mi vida no sé que haría. Edward se acercó y nos abrazó a ambas por un rato largo. Quizás me volví a quedar dormida un rato o solo me relajé tanto que me desconecté por un rato.

Hijo- sentí susurrar a Esme- lleva a Bella arriba para que vea la habitación- lo decía tan despacio que si no hubiese estado tan cerca no lo hubiese escuchado- tienes que llevarla hasta tu departamento todavía y se nota demasiado cansada.- terminó poniendo su mano en mi frente y fue cuando abrí los ojos.

¿Ness?- Edward removió el cuerpo de su hija que descansaba calentito sobre mi barriga y pecho.

¿mmmm?- se volteo para mirarlo.

¿subiremos a mostrarle la sorpresa a Bella?- y por fin se irguió sobre mi y posó su mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

Si…- se puso en pie y tomó mi mano nos fuimos directamente a las escaleras.- yo… solo espero… que de verdad les guste- puso una manito sobre mi barriga- todos ayudamos en esto, así que… no sé- se rascó la cabeza, estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Me gustará estoy completamente segura- no quería decepcionar a la niña.

Ok- alargó la expresión y seguimos subiendo para detenernos en la puerta que estaba al lado a la habitación de Edward, creo que esa era de huéspedes.

Ness se esmeró mucho- susurró Edward en mi oído para que la niña no escuchara, la miré y sonreía feliz mientras tomaba el pomo.

Ya sabes que hacer- miró a su padre con una sonrisa ladina que se acercó por detrás y tapó mis ojos, sentí que se abría la puerta y caminamos dentro de la habitación quizás nos paramos en el medio.

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa- y más que nada me daba vergüenza, jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención de nadie.

Destápales los ojitos papi- y al instante lo hicieron, decir que me maraville era poco, lo que estaba viendo era precioso que sin lugar a dudas me puse a llorar, era tan lindo todo, el dormitorio estaba pintado de un color celeste clarito que daba mucha paz y tranquilidad, había una cuna grande, se notaba que la habían mandado hacer especialmente para dos bebés porque sus diámetros eran más grande de lo normal. Había un closet que estaba abierto y se notaba había mucha ropita de un lado donde decía niño y en el otro lado niña, sonreí con ternura, habían repisas con juguetes y otro lleno de lociones especiales para bebés.

Si no te gusta podrías remodelar a tu antojo- era la voz de Esme.

No… o sea…- miré un sofá pequeñito donde me senté tranquilamente, era de verdad muy hermoso todo.- esta todo perfecto- la sonrisa de Ness fue creciendo.

¿de verdad te gusto mamita?- asentí velozmente.

Esta todo muy hermoso mi amor, gracias de verdad, a todos- miré a todos los presentes y agradecí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Este dormitorio tiene una puerta que conecta automáticamente con la de Edward- había una puerta que no había visto jamás que unía sin tener que salir al pasillo las dos habitaciones.- este será el cuarto de mis nietos cuando ustedes vengan para los fines de semana familiar ¿ok?- asentí feliz- siempre tendrás de todo, ropita para los niños, lociones, pañales- indicó la pañalera, me fasciné, estaba todo tan bien distribuido por el espacio, todo estaba perfecto.

Gracias, de verdad Esme, gracias- a pesar de que ya tenía una enorme barriga que me impedía ver mis propios pies aún como que no asimilaba de verdad la pronta llegada de mis bebés, pero esto era como ya tener algo tangible absolutamente de ellos. Tener su cuarto era saber absolutamente que pronto estarían entre mis brazos, este era el rinconcito de mis hijos.

Pero le falta algo- susurré cuando me percaté de lo obvio.

Yo… si… o sea obvio lo que tú desees cambiar se cambiará- negué.

No es cambiar, es solo que, yo sé que Ness tiene su propio cuarto aquí, pero igual me gustaría que agregáramos una camita y su ropero, el cuarto es grande ¿te gustaría Ness?- miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

¿ves? Le dije que yo tendría que cuidar a los bebés que también tenía que estar aquí, pero me dijo que no- Edward se desordenaba el cabello visiblemente avergonzado.

Perdón mi amor, tu siempre tienes razón- asintió presuntuosamente.- más tarde acomodo tus cositas aquí ¿ok?- Ness estaba feliz, se notaba.

¿te gusto la sorpresa?- asentí yo ahora, no solo me había gustado me había ENCANTADO.- te digo que aquí no termina- alcé una ceja.

¿perdón?- miré a Edward fingiendo estar completamente enojada, él restándose culpa indicó a Ness.

¡Acusete!- la niña le sacó la lengua- así que cuando ames eso también, él no tendrá ni un merito- me encantaba cuando tenían sus mini diluciones, parecían más hermanos que padre e hija, pero jamás se faltaban al respeto.

Gracias mi niña y solo por hoy no haré berrinche de que ya sean muchas sorpresas por el día de hoy ¿ok?- todos asintieron, estos eran mis minutos felices, me gustaba estar rodeada con parte de mi familia… intentaría con todas mis fuerzas juntarnos a todos pero esta vez donde una velada sea tranquila y placentera en su totalidad, quería paz en mi familia y tenía fe que mamá pronto se recuperaría.

**Perdón, perdón y miles de perdones pero mi trabajo realmente me consume y me quita mucho tiempo para todo, pero les juro que no abandonaré ni una de mis historias, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, solo les pido eso… las quiero mucho y por favor déjenme sus RR besitos XP**


End file.
